Full Moon
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Dani Mccal , jeune joueuse étoile de Lacrosse au tempérament bien trempé qui doit vivre avec son frère et son meilleur ami jusqu'au jour où un corps est retrouvé dans les bois et que son frère est mordu par une créature . Pire encore que va-t-elle faire quand un mauvais garçon aux allure torturer qu'elle déteste aux premiers regards s'inscrit dans le tableau ?
1. Blue eyes

**1**

_J'étais en pleine date avec le très sexy Ryan Gosling et nous étions à deux doigts de s'embrasser quand je sentis un tremblement de terre horrible me secouant dans tout les sens …_

Je sursautais dans mon lit et instantanément les gémissement de douleur de mon petit frère résonnèrent dans la pièce .

_ Merde , Dani tu m'as donné un coup de tête ! Gémissait Scott sur le sol .

Je tirais mes draps et me penchais pour regarder mon frère faisant tout un mélodrame pour une simple bosse .

_ Cesse d'être un bébé ! Lâchais-je agacé . D'ailleurs , tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me réveilles à … Je regardais mon réveil et constatais qu'il était presque minuit . Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe . Crache juste le morceau . Tranchais-je en lui tendant ma main pour qu'il se relève .

Je le tirais vers le haut et m'aperçus qu'il tenait une batte de base-ball dans sa main libre et mon regard vacilla entre lui et la masse en bois .

_ J'ai entendu un craquement dehors .

_ Et tu viens me réveiller parce que tu as besoin de ta grande sœur pour te protéger ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

Je vis ses joues devenir rose d'embarras et décidais que la bosse était suffisante pour ce soir alors je me levais de mon lit et le suivit dans les escaliers .

_ Juste pour que tu le saches , je n'hésiterais pas à t'utiliser comme bouclier humain . Dis-je en attrapant son bras tout en le suivant .

_ Bon à savoir . Rétorqua-t-il en me donnant un regard mauvais .

Je haussais les épaules et regardais prudemment dans notre maison endormis tendit que Scott brandissait sa batte dans les airs .

_ Je vais prendre ça comme un signe que tu es inquiet ? Lâchais-je en sentant mon cœur battre plus vite .

_ Reste d'hier moi !

_ Pfff ! Comme-ci j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup . Me moquais-je sèchement provoquant un autre regard de Scott sur moi .

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et nous passions sur le porche , je me détachais légèrement de mon frère et regardais au alentour à la recherche du bruit quand Scott se pencha sur la balustrade toujours en brandissant la batte . Une moitié de corps chuta juste devant nous et nous nous mirent tous à crier en panique pour simplement réalisé plus tard que ce n'était que le stupide meilleur ami de mon frère , Stiles .

_ Espèce d' … grognais-je en levant les poing prête à le frapper .

Stiles se balança terrifié à l'idée se faire frapper tendit que Scott me souleva à temps du sol , m'empêchant de donner une bonne correction à ce débile .

_ Stiles ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Scott tout en luttant pour me tenir serré .

_ Tu réponds pas à ton téléphone, alors je suis venu ... répondit Stiles comme-ci s'était une pur évidence . Pourquoi t'as une batte ?

_ Pour jardiner , qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait avec une batte , imbécile ? Demandais-je sarcastique .

_ J'ai cru que tu étais un prédateur … Répondit Scott en me tenant plus serré .

_ Un prédateur ? Beh bien sûr . Se moqua ouvertement Stiles avant de faire un petit bacflip plutôt impressionnant pour retomber sur ses pieds . Bon d'accord. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais écoutez ça. J'ai vu mon père partir il y a 20 minutes. Il a eu un appel d'urgence. Tous les flics du coin sont réquisitionnés. Ils ont même appelés en renfort la Police de l'État.

**_ Je peux te lâcher maintenant ? Demanda Scott méfiant . **

**_ Oui ! Je te promet de ne pas frapper ton stupide ami . **

**_ Hey ! Se plaignait SStiles et je fis un pas en avant menaçant dès que je touchais le sol . **

**Comme je l'avais prévue Stiles recula avec un petit bruit de fille et je tournais un sourire narquois vers le haut . Ce n'était pas que je détestais mon frère ou Stiles bien au contraire , je l'ai adorais mais depuis que j'étais la plus vieille , je m'étais donné pour mission de les torturer chacun leur tour. **

**_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott reprenant le fil de la conversation .**

**_ Deux joggers ont trouvé un corps dans les bois . **

**_ Un corps humain ? Demanda Scott en même temps que moi et nous nous regardions un moment avant de regarder Stiles qui affichait une face agacé . **

**_ Nan , un cor de chasse . Répliqua-t-il sarcastique .**

**_ Scott , tu sens ça ? Demandais-je prenant les deux par surprise . **

**_ Sentir quoi ? Demanda Stiles incrédule . **

**_ L'envie de te frapper à nouveau . Menaçais-je en faisant un nouveau pas auquel Stiles recula encore . **

**_ Who , who ! Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition . **

**_ C'est un meurtre ? Demanda Scott ignorant mon interaction avec Stiles . **

**_ On ne sait pas encore mais on est sûr que c'était une fille dans la vingtaine . Expliqua Stiles visiblement excité . **

**_ Attends , si ils déjà trouvé le corps alors que cherche-t-il ? Demandais-je piqué au vif. **

**_ J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin . Dit-il en levant ses mains comme-ci il allait faire la fin d'un grand numéro . Y a qu'une moitié de cadavre . **

**_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demandais-je estomaqué . **

**Je pouvais voir qu'il avait une réponse sarcastique sur le bout de la langue qui le démangeait mais après un éblouissement de ma part il se contenta de regarder Scott . **

**_ Les gars ont y va . Répondit-il en se brossant sa coupe buzz . **

**Scott et Stiles se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi avec des regards de chiot battu et je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi . **

**_ Hein , hein . Si maman sait que je t'ai laisser partir à la recherche d'un corps dans les bois , elle me tuera lentement et douloureusement . Dis-je en secouant frénétiquement la tête . **

**_ Qui a dit que nous y allions que tout les deux ? Rétorqua Stiles et je vis son sourire diabolique avant que je sois soulever du sol à nouveau et balancé lourdement sur la banquette arrière de sa jeep de merde . **

**_ Vous savez que le kidnapping est puni par la loi ? Criais-je alors que Stiles s'était déjà engagé sur la route . En plus , je n'ai même pas de chaussure . Je vais vous tuez tout les deux , c'est clair ? Vous tuez . **

**_ Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique , tu veux ? En plus , tu oublie toujours une paire de vans dans le siège arrière . Répondit Stiles avec un rire . **

**Je regardais dans la poche de son siège et fus surprise de constater qu'il avait raison , je pris la paire de chaussette et les enfila avant de chausser les vans rouge . J'inspectais ma tenue et ce que je pouvais dire s'est que s'était loin d'être glorieux . J'étais encore dans le pantalon de sueur de Scott beaucoup trop grand pour moi et je n'avais qu'un simple gilet rouge à capuche presque identique à celui de mon frère . Je me maudissais intérieurement quand je me souvenais quand dessous je ne portais qu'un simple soutien-gorge de sport . La voiture s'arrêta à une halte et je savais que nous étions arriver . Je sautais par-dessus Scott avant même qu'il puisse bouger le petit doigt et regardais le panneau****_ Beacon Hills Préserve Propriété privée _****avant de me tournée vers les garçons . **

**_ Rappeler moi ce que je fais ici déjà ? Demandais-je en resserrant mon gilet autour de moi . **

**_ Parce que tu es une fille et le meurtrier à tuer une fille , tu vois un schéma ici ? Répondit Stiles narquois et me serrais les poings en prenant une grande inspiration . **

**_ Hey , s'est ma sœur ! Me défendit Scott en se rapprochant de moi avant de commencer à marcher derrière Stiles . **

**_ S'est pour ça que je te jetterais devant moi . Répondis-je fière de ma réponse . **

**Stiles se retourna pour me fusiller du regard et je lui donnais un sourire narquois avant de continuer notre chemin . **

**_ Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Scott incertain . **

**_ Vous êtes les premiers à se plaindre qu'il ne se passe jamais rien dans cette ville . Renchérit Stiles enjouée . **

**_ Je voulais passer une bonne nuit avant l'entraînement de demain . Se plaignait Scott et je devais tout faire pour me retenir de rire . **

**Scott et Stiles faisait partie de l'équipe de crosse où plutôt servait à réchauffer le banc de touche pendant toute la saison dernière surtout avec l'asthme de Scott et la maladresse de Stiles . Ces garçons me désespéraient . Non à vrai dire , ils me faisaient presque de la peine , j'ai bien dit presque . **

**_ Ouais t'as raison, parce que rester assis sur le banc de touche c'est épuisant. Rétorqua Stiles sarcastique . **

**_ Oh moins l'un de vous deux est conscient de leur niveau . Lâchais-je érudite .**

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais la première ligne que tu peux te venter . Répliqua Stiles à nouveau . **

**_ En fait , si . Répondis-je amusé . **

**_ Peu importe , parce que cette année les deux Mccall vont être sélectionné, je serais titulaire et je jouerai dans l'équipe. **

**_ Ça c'est positif, tout le monde veut avoir un rêve, même si il y a aucune chance qu'il se réalise.**

**Je fusillais Stiles derrière son dos et regarda Scott pour voir si il suivait bien . **

**_ Juste par curiosité, quel moitié du corps on cherche ? Demandais-je curieuse . **

**Stiles s'arrêta un moment semblant réfléchir à ma question et je savais dès cet instant que rien de bon n'allait découlé de cette nuit . **

**_ Hum.. J'y avais même pas pensé.**

**_ Et si le meurtrier de cette fille et toujours dans le coin unh ? Demanda Scott à son tour .**

**_ Ça non plus je n'y ai pas pensé.**

**Je regardais où je marchais et essayais de faire attention pour ne pas me prendre mes pieds dans les multiples racines mais s'était vraiment une tâche difficile . **

**_ Ça non plus je n'y ai pas pensé. **

**_ D'accord c'est rassurant de savoir que tu as tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Scott exprimait mes pensées et je me rapprochais de lui pour le confort . **

**L'atmosphère commençait vraiment à se rafraîchir et plus en s'enfonçait dans les bois et plus je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise . **

**D'ailleurs , je pouvais entendre les respirations de Scott devenir de plus en plus sifflante et il ne tarda pas à sortir son inhalateur . **

**_ Tu pourrais pas attendre l'asthmatique et lui donner la lampe. Suggéra-t-il avant de prendre une bouffé de son inhalateur . **

**Je m'apprêtais à appeler après Stiles quand il se rua vers nous et nous plaqua durement au sol . Je sentis mon gilet remonter et les feuilles ainsi que la bout se mélangea à ma peau nu . **

**_ Sérieusement , Stiles . Murmurais-je dans un grognement . **

**Il me fit signe de se taire et de regarder droit devant moi . Je vis les lumières des officiers de police et était dans un sens soulagé mais en même temps je ne pouvais même pas imaginé dans les ennuis dans lesquels nous étions . **

**_ Allez ! on y va ! S'exclama Stiles avant de se mettre à courir à travers les arbres . **

**_ Stiles ! Attends, Stiles ! Cria Scott avant de courir à son tour et me laisser seule sur le sol . **

**_ Scott , non . Murmure/criais-je mais savait qu'il était beaucoup trop loin maintenant . **

**Je vis le Shérif autrement dit le père de Stiles l'épingler et je savais que j'étais foutu . Si je me levais , je serais probablement repérer et si je restais allongé ici , Scott partirait sans moi . **

**L'écho de la voix de John Stilinski appelant nos prénoms résonnaient dans la forêt dense et je m'appuyais plus sur le sol de peur de me faire prendre . **

**Après ce qui me semblait une éternité , le shérif , ses hommes et Stiles repartir de l'autre sens me laissant totalement seule dans les bois . **

**_ Je vais tuer ces deux là . Grognais-je pour moi-même tout en me relevant . **

**Je balayais les feuilles qui s'était incrusté sur mon ventre plat et regarda dans la profondeur de la forêt . Si je n'étais pas rassuré avant , s'était encore pire maintenant . **

**_ Oh , oui ils méritent de mourir . **

**Je me mis en marche à travers les bois sombre maudissant à nouveau ses idiots pour m'avoir kidnappé sans me laisser le temps de prendre mon téléphone . Je pouvais pas croire que j'étais en pleine randonnée dans des bois avec un tueur en série traînant autour . J'étais presque à la bordure de la préserve quand j'entendis un craquement de feuilles , je resserrais mon gilet autour de moi et jetais un œil derrière moi mais ne vit que le vide et sombre bois . J'accélérais le pas clairement paniqué maintenant et ne cessait de jeter frénétiquement des coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule à répétition . J'aperçus la route et courais les reste de mètre me séparant d'elle et quand je fus à l'extérieur des bois , je jetais un dernier coups d'œil et vus deux orbes d'un bleu glaciale flashant directement à moi . Je battais un milliseconde des cils et les yeux avaient disparu comme par magie . Voilà , s'était définitif , ces garçons avaient fini par me rendre complètement dingue . Je perdais mon esprit .**

****Donc voilà , un tout nouvel OC pour une toute nouvelle fiction . J'espère que le personnage de Dani vous plaira et que j'arriverais à vous entrainer dans sa personnaliter et une nouvelle version de l'histoire teen Wolf . ****

****Bien sûr , je ne possède que mon Oc cela va de soi .****

****PS : Vos avis compte toujours énormément donc n'hésiter pas à donner des rewiews;) ****


	2. Find Scrappy

****2****

**_ Dani , Dani . Réveille toi . Réveille toi . Cria Scott en me secouant à nouveau . **

**Cela devenait vraiment agaçant et beaucoup trop répétitif . J'étais encore épuisé après la nuit dernière et tout ce que je voulais était de récupérer mes heures de sommeil manqué . **

**_ Allez , cesse de dormir . Secoua Scott plus fort . Quelque chose m'a mordu la nuit dernière . **

**J'ouvrais les yeux automatiquement et le regarda écarquillé tout en me redressant précipitamment . **

**_ Comment ça ? Où ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mordu ? Un chien ? Un coyote ? Questionnais-je agité . **

**_ Je savais que cela te réveillerais . Dit-il dans un sourire taquin . **

**_ Attends , tu m'as mentis ? Demandais-je irrité maintenant . **

**_ Non , non mais je suis presque sûr que s'était un loup . Se défendit-il immédiatement . **

**_ Un loup ? Me moquais-je en sortant de mon lit . Sort de ma chambre avant que je t'y oblige . **

**_ Tu ne me crois pas ? **

**_ Si mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublier je dois me préparer pour le lycée et ta présence empêche cela . **

**_ Bien , bien . Tu me donne toujours un tour ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire . **

**_ Cela dépend de ta rapidité . **

**Et sur ce , il sortit de ma chambre en un coup de vent me laissant enfin seule . Je sautais sous la douche sans m'examiner dans le miroir car je savais déjà que je devais ressemblé à un réel gâchis . L'eau brûlante coulait le long de mes épaules suivit de mon dos et termina sa course sur mes jambes courte mais athlétique . J'étais pas très grande seulement 1m60 mais cela me donnait un grand avantage dans l'équipe de crosse et depuis que j'étais la seule fille , j'avais toujours eu à travailler beaucoup plus . Je me souvenais lorsque j'avais demander au Coach de me donner ma chance . Il m'avait tout simplement rit au nez et cela avait vraiment eu le don de me mettre en colère alors j'avais décidé de faire un stratagème machiavélique . Le jour des sélection je m'étais changé en tenue complète et avait enfilé mon casque de sorte que personne n'avait pu voir que j'étais une fille . À défaut de Scott , je n'avais pas de problème d'asthme et je m'étais vraiment entraîner dur pour réussir . J'avais fait la première ligne incognito et quand j'avais retiré mon casque je me souviendrais toujours du visage bouche bée du coach . On aurait dit qu'on lui avait volé sa sucette et qu'on la mâchais juste devant lui . Je souriais au souvenir et coupa les valves avant de prendre une serviette et l'enroulé autour de moi . Je m'installais devant mon miroir et essuya la buée qui s'était incrusté sur la glace . En effet , j'avais l'air terrible mais ce n'était rien qu'un bon maquillage ne pouvait pas cacher . Une fois mon teint redoré , j'appliquais un eye-liner et peignais mes lèvres avec un baume à la vanille . Mon parfum préférer . Je sortis enfin prête de ma chambre et ouvrit mon tiroir pour sortir un jean skinny brut avec un tee-shirt bleu marine à col en V . Je me changeais rapidement et sortis de ma chambre en prenant soin de transporté mon sac de crosse . Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre et appela pour Scott une fois en bas . Un sourire lumineux s'installait sur mon visage à la simple vue de ma mustang noir de 1967 fraîchement acquise grâce à un travail acharné pendant tout mon été . **

**Je jetais mon sac sur la banquette arrière et m'installais au volant avant d'appuyer sur la corne pour Scott . Je reproduisais le mouvement deux fois et mis le contact quand je vis qu'il ne se montrait pas. Tant pis pour lui . **

**Je me garais à ma place habituelle et sortis en prenant mes affaires sur la banquette . J'aperçus Scott sur son vélo et lui donnais un sourire moqueur quand il regarda dans ma direction . **

**J'étais plus vieille que Scott et Stiles mais depuis que j'avais vécu pendant deux ans chez mon père après le divorce de mes parents cela avait chamboulé tout mon système donc je devais me retrouver dans les même classes que mon frère . Non pas que cela me dérangeait ça avait un certain avantage parfois . Heureusement , je n'avais pas de période avec Scott et Stiles aujourd'hui , ce qui veux dire que j'avais été plutôt tranquille . Je traversais maintenant les couloirs et donnais des vagues à certain de mes camarades qui la plupart je ne connaissais pas vraiment . Ce qui faut savoir à Beacon Hills s'est que la crosse est un sport important et si vous faite partie de l'équipe alors vous êtes une personne importante . **

**J'ouvris mon casier et déposa mes livres quand j'entendis quelqu'un ou plutôt une fille se débattre avec la combinaison de son casier . **

**_ Attends , laisse moi t'aider . Dis-je en tendant la main pour obtenir sa combinaison . **

**Je reproduisais les chiffres tout en donnant un léger coup d'épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte de métal . **

**_ C'est un casier un peu capricieux mais tu t'y habituera rapidement . Dis-je dans un sourire . **

**La première chose que je constatais chez cette fille était qu'elle était tout simplement ravissante . Elle avait d'adorable fossettes et ses long cheveux noirs tombait sur ses épaules tout en encadrant son visage de porcelaine . **

**_ Merci , je n'aurais jamais su comment faire sans toi . Dit-il en répondant à mon sourire . Oh , je suis Allison par la manière . **

**_ Dani . Dani Mccall . Répondis-je en lui tendant la main . **

**Elle serra ma main en me regardant curieusement et je savais déjà à quoi elle pensait . **

**_ Si jamais tu dit que s'est un prénom de garçon …**

**_ Oh , non , non . J'allais justement dire que cela te convenait vraiment bien . Me coupa-t-elle rapidement . **

**Je vis le regard d'Allison dévier et je regardais pour voir ce qu'elle fixait avec un petit sourire et ne vit autre que mon frère avec un visage de petit chiot . Oh , génial . Je me fais une nouvelle amie et il faut que Scott ait le béguin pour elle . Quoique je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable, légèrement flippant mais adorable . **

**_ Cette veste, elle est… absolument mortelle… Où tu l'as eu ? Demanda la reine des abeilles en personnes et je réalisais que je ne l'avais même pas vue venir . **

**_ Ma mère était acheteuse pour une boutique de mode à San Francisco. Répondit Allison embarrassé tout en jouant avec son écharpe . **

**_ Alors toi t'es ma nouvelle meilleure amie . Décréta Lydia dans son ton habituel de bitch . **

**Et comme une reine des abeilles ne va pas sans son habituelle joueur de crosse totalement arrogant et égocentrique , Jackson apparut juste derrière elle et l'enlaça devant nous . Jackson était le capitaine de La crosse réclamant toute la gloire et l'adoration pour lui au début , j'étais comme Scott et Stiles , je ne pouvais pas le supporter et puis finalement j'ai appris à le connaître et il es plutôt raisonnable quand on creuse assez profond . **

**_ Hey , Dani . Me salua-t-il faisant remarquer ma présence à Lydia . Prête pour les sélections ? **

**_ Ah , Dani , je n'avais pas remarquer que tu étais ici . Lança Lydia avec un regard inutile qui dit ****_pas touche . _**

**Depuis que je faisais partie de l'équipe de crosse , je pouvais dire qu'aucun de ses gars me correspondraient . Ils sont tous tellement immature et ne pense qu'à leur petit jouet telle que les filles où leurs voitures . Si jamais je sortirais avec l'un deux j'aurais tout simplement l'impression de sortir avec Scott ou même Stiles . **

**_ Ouais , salut Lydia . Dis-je avec désinvolture . **

**_ Bien ce week-end il y a une fête. Lança Lydia à Allison ignorant à nouveau ma présence . **

**_ Ouais c'est vendredi soir vous devriez venir. S'enquit Jackson . **

**_ Oh non je ne peux pas, j'ai une soirée en famille vendredi, merci de me l'avoir proposé. Répondit vivement Allison et selon moi cela sentait le mensonge à plein nez . **

**_ Ouais , je verrais . Répondis-je à mon tour quand Jackson se tourna vers moi . **

**_ T'es sur, tu sais tout le monde viendra après le match. **

**_ C'est un match de football ? Demanda Allison en me regardant nerveusement . **

**Jackson me regarda avant de se mettre à rire ouvertement ne prenant pas compte du malaise d'ALlison . **

**_ Le football c'est pour les gamins ! Le vrai sport pour nous c'est lacrosse, ça fait 3 ans qu'on gagne le championnat de Californie.**

**_ Ouais , quelque chose de fort ici . Dis-je pour appuyer Jackson avec un sourire . **

**_ Grâce au un certain capitaine. Rétorqua Lydia et elle se mit à sauter à la bouche de Jackson faisant PDA juste devant nous . **

**Je regardais Allison et mima des doigts dans ma bouche ce qui la fit rire silencieusement . **

**_ On a un entraînement dans quelques minutes si jamais t'as rien de prévu. Bien , Dani ? **

**_ Eh bien… répondit Allison mais Lydia la coupa en la tirant lui laissant pas le choix . **

**_ Dani , tu viens ? Me demanda Allison me suppliant du regard . **

**_ Oh , non , elle est dans l'équipe . Répondit Lydia à ma place avant de retirer Allison plus loin . **

**Je pris mon sac de crosse et me changea rapidement avant de foncer droit sur le champ . Je posais mes affaires sur le banc et regarda dans les gradins . Je vis Allison et Lydia et la brunette me donna un large signe de la main avec un grand sourire . **

**_ Tu la connais ? Me demanda Scott bien trop prêt si vous voulez mon avis . **

**_ Qui ? Allison ? Demandais-je sachant très bien de qui il parlait . **

**_ E-euh , ouais . Répondit-il timidement . **

**_ Elle est plutôt cool . Je l'ai rencontrer toute à l'heure . Tu devrais tenter ta chance petit frère . **

**_ Qu-qu-quoi ? Bégaya-t-il et je le trouvais adorable . **

**_ Mcall ! Nous interpella le coach et nous nous tournions en même temps . Dans les buts, t'es goal. Annonça-t-il en lançant les équipements vers nous . **

**_ Lequel ? Demandais-je . **

**_ Celui qu'est nul , forcément . **

**_Oucth ! _****Je regardais Scott penaud et il semblait abattu en ramassant les équipements . **

**_ Mais j'ai jamais été goal. Répliqua Scott incertain . **

**_ Je sais et c'est bon pour le moral de l'équipe de marquer quelque but, c'est un truc de début de saison tu leurs donne la pêche, tu les gonfle à bloc. Expliqua Finstock . **

**_ Ouais, mais moi ? Demanda Scott . **

**_ Fait attention au tire baisse la tête . Prévenait le coach en lui donnant une tape affective sur la tête. allez ! On y vas les gars ! En ligne ! Mccall fille sur le terrain , maintenant . Cria le coach enthousiaste . **

**Je me tournais vers Scott et lui prit tendrement l'épaule . **

**_ J'essayerais de ne pas frapper trop fort . Dis-je avant de m'élancer dans la fil . **

**Je vis Scott s'installer dans les but et le Coach siffla dans son sifflet provoquant à Scott de se couvrir les oreilles comme-ci le son était trop fort pour lui . Juste au même moment l'un des joueur tira la première balle et elle atérrit droit dans son visage le faisant chuter au sol . **

**_ Heureusement que tout les Mccall ne sont pas aussi nul , hein , Dani ? Se moqua Greenburg et je lui donnais un grand coup de bâton avant de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs le plus explicitement possible . Je regardais mon petit frère inquiète qu'il se blesse et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je vois qu'il se relève . La prochaine balle arrive et à ma plus grand surprise Scott l'a rattrapais sans grand effort . Puis les balles s'enchaîna et je regardais Scott bouche bée quand je vis qu'il les rattrapait toute sans aucune exceptions . C'était insensé , hier encore il piétinait dans la boue à la recherche d'air et maintenant il ramassait toute les balles . **

**_ What the fuck ? M'exclamais-je ébahit mais ma fierté ne dura qu'un instant quand je vis que Jackson prit la place d'un joueur visiblement énervé . Il se para et se mit à courir avant d'armer son bâton et de le lancer de toute ses forces . Je fermais les yeux m'attendant à entendre l'impact quand la foule acclama m'interpellant . J'ouvris les yeux et vis que Scott avait bel et bien réceptionner la balle . **

**_ Whooooooo ! Scott ! Criais-je en laissant mon bâton chuter sur le sol . **

**Il retira son casque et je m'élançais à sa rencontre en même temps que Stiles . **

**_ Je suis enfin fière de t'appeler mon frère ! M'exclamais-je en lui poinçonnant l'épaule . **

**_ Parce que tu ne l'étais pas avant ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine peiné . **

**Je le regardais un moment silencieuse ne savant pas quoi répondre et plus la gêne s'installait et plus je ne savais pas quoi répondre . Je me raclais la gorge embarrassé et attrapa son épaule . **

**_ Quoique ce soit , tu as fait un bon coup . Dis-je avant de m'éloigner vers les stands à boisson . **

**Je pris un des gobelets vide et déversa le liquide rafraîchissant à l'intérieur quand une petite voix me hélas . **

**_ Hey , Dani ! Appela Allison . **

**_ Alors tu as aimé la pratique ? Demandais-je en avalant une gorgée de ma boisson . **

**_ Oh , ouais . Je voulais te dire que je trouve ça vraiment cool que tu soit dans l'équipe . **

**_ Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Demandais-je en roulant des yeux . **

**_ Oh , euh , ouais . Répondit-elle embarrassé . **

**Je me moquais ouvertement de son état dans un rire guilleret et je vis ses joues devenir rosées . **

**_ Relax, je te taquine . Les féministes m'ont déjà dit leurs pensées sur ce point . **

**Allison me donna un sourire timide avant de remettre une de ses boucles brune derrière son oreilles et de danser d'un pied à l'autre comme-ci elle hésitait à me poser une question . Je la regardais curieuse et elle sembla capté mon intérêt . **

**_ Donc , euh , tu connais le numéro 11 ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux . **

**Je la regardais avec une lueur taquine dans mes yeux et décidais de jouer avec elle . **

**_ Scott ? Nommais-je innocemment . Ouais un vrai tombeur . Toute les filles sont à ses pieds . Dis-je en agitant la main nonchalante . **

**Je vis sa lueur et ses épaules s'affaisser dans la déception et un sourire grandit sur mes lèvres . Je vous jure , s'était vraiment trop facile . **

**_ Je blague . Scott est mon frère et il est absolument inoffensif . Je pourrais te le présenter si tu veux ? **

**Je regardais Allison d'un air taquin alors qu'un nouveau blush parcourut ses joues et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me délecté de la taquiner sur ce sujet . Elle allait répondre quand un Stiles surexcité se rua vers nous où plutôt vers moi puisqu'il se heurta littéralement à mon épaule . **

**_ On doit y aller . Maintenant , va te changer ! Dit-il à bout de souffle . **

**_ Je te demande pardon ? Demandais-je agacé . **

**_ Scott … bois … inhalateur . Expliqua Stiles presque en s'étouffant sur ses mots .**

**_ Oh , je vais le regretter . Grommelais-je . Je suis désolé , Allison . Je dois y aller . Dis-je avant de décoller droit vers les vestiaires . **

**Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux humides tout en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les racines . Scott et Stiles était juste devant et j'avais une envie folle de les frapper ici et maintenant . Ces deux abruti avaient réussit à me tirer une nouvelle fois dans les bois et ils ne m'avaient donné à peine dix minutes pour me doucher et changer . Bien sûr , j'en avais pris quinze de plus mais mes cheveux étaient encore emmêlé et je devais faire toute le travail . **

**_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici déjà ? Grognais-je en passant les deux idiots . **

**_ Parce que j'ai fait tomber mon inhalateur hier soir et tu sais combien il vaut . Répliqua Scott en se tournant vers moi . **

**_ Hé parce que Scott a trouvé l'autre moitié du corps . Ajouta Stiles me faisant écarquillé les yeux . **

**J'attrapais Scott par le bras instantanément et le rapprocha de moi furieuse tout en resserrant ma prise . **

**_ Comment tu as pu oublier de le mentionner ? Le réprimandais-je . **

**_ Ok , ok . Je suis désolé . J'ai oublier . Gémissait Scott dans la douleur .**

**_ Tu sais il y a de très bon camp pour la gestion de la colère . Intervenu Stiles et je m'apprêtais à le frapper mais Scott m'arrêta une nouvelle fois . **

**Je regardais vers le bas et vis un petit ruisseau . Scott passa son bras autour de ma taille et me souleva avec aisance ce qui me surpris avant de me faire redescendre de l'autre côté . Depuis quand mon frère avec une telle force . Je veux dire , je n'étais pas lourde mais jusqu'à maintenant il ne m'avait jamais soulevé avec une telle facilité . **

**Stiles se tourna vers nous et posa la question à sans mille dollars et qui est Comment dans l'enfer , Scott était devenu aussi bon à La crosse . Malgré que j'étais vraiment très fière de mon petit frère pour avoir enfin fait un bon coup , je ne comprenais pas comment il avait fait . D'ailleurs , je remarquais différent éléments qui m'inquiétais chez lui . Il semblait beaucoup plus alerte et gracieux et l'enfer je ne dirais jamais cela à haute-voix mais il semblait même un peu plus beau et c'était mon frère . **

**_ Je sais pas, c'était comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle et c'est pas le seule truc bizarre, j'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre, je peux sentir des choses. Expliqua Scott et je le dévisageais pour décelé tout signe d'hilarité mais il était tout à fait sérieux . **

**_ Tu peux sentir des choses, comme quoi ? Demanda Stiles intrigué lui aussi . **

**_ Heu comme le chewing-gum à la menthe qui est dans ta poche et le baume à lèvres saveur vanille de Dani . **

**Je le regardais ébahit ne pouvant pas en croire mais oreilles , comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je portais . Je veux dire , j'avais toujours bien rangée mes affaires et Scott venait rarement dans ma chambre enfin à part pour me réveiller brutalement . **

**Si moi je savais que Scott n'était pas couché , Stiles lui en doutait . **

**_ J'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe. Le contredis Stiles tout en fouillant dans ses poches avant de finalement en sortir un chewing-gum entamé . **

**_ Totalement flippant . Lâchais-je en regardant étrangement Scott . **

**_ Vous voyez ? **

**_ Et ça a commencé avec ta morsure ? Demanda Stiles tout en sautant une grosse branche sur le sol . **

**Je l'imitais et attendais impatiemment la réponse de Scott . **

**_ Ouais, je me demandes si c'est pas une sorte d'infection, c'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc. **

**_ Tu sais quoi j'en ai déjà entendue parler, c'est une infection très spéciale. Annonça Stiles avec ce regard malicieux . **

**_ Bah bien sûr . Déclarais-je m'apprêtant à entendre son absurdité . **

**_ Ouais et je crois que ça s'appelle la lycanthropie.**

**Je fusillais Stiles du regard avant de rouler des yeux et observa Scott en espérant qu'il avait compris la stupidité de ce pauvre garçon mais malheureusement , Scott étant Scott , il n'avait pas saisit . **

**Je décidais de laisser Stiles faire sa blague stupide et il ne tarda pas à imiter un hurlement pitoyable de loup . **

**_ Si vous avez finit vos imbécillité j'aimerais terminé sa au plus vite ! Tranchais-je en les regardant .**

**_ ****_Si vous avez finit vos imbécillité j'aimerais terminé sa au plus vite ! _****Entendis-je Stiles m'imita dans un ton aigus . **

**__ _****La subtilité Stiles tu connais ? Grommelais-je tout en levant les mains aux ciels . **

**_ Sérieusement , les gars , ils pourraient y avoir quelque chose de grave avec moi . Insista Scott paniqué . **

**_ Ouais, c'est clair, t'es un loup garous **_. Rrrr ! __O_**k c'est bon tu sais bien que je plaisante, mais t'inquiète pas si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tour l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune. **

**Scott me dépassa soudainement et il regarda l'espace ouvert en cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose . **

**_ C'est dingue, j'aurais juré que c'était ici, j'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur. Expliqua-t-il tout en s'abaissant avant de balayer le sol . **

**Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et m'appuyais nonchalamment contre un arbre en regardant mes ongles passant à Scott . **

**_ Peut-être que le tueur à déplacé le corps ? Suggéra Stiles et je laissais échapper un souffle railleur . Tu pourrais essayer d'être utile . **

**_ Et me salir ? Non , merci .**

**_ J'espère au moins qu'il m'a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte comme 80 dollars !**

**Je regardais mes ongles à nouveau quand Stiles lâcha un jappement avant de tirer Scott rapidement vers le haut .**

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Râlais-je quand je levais les yeux sur un grand homme sombre de type mauvais garçons . **

**Il était grand et vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds ce qui contrastait avec sa peau plutôt pâle . Il n'y avait pas à dire il était incroyablement séduisant , un peu trop cliché mauvais garçon torturé mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il était chaud . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Unh ! C'est une propriété privée ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante . **

**_ Au cas où tu ne le sauras pas il y a eu un mort ici ce qui veux dire qu'il a été repris par le comté donc il n'est plus une propriété privée . Répliquais-je avec dédain avant d'être bâillonné par Stiles . **

**_ Désolé mec , elle ne sait pas garder sa bouche fermé . S'excusa Stiles et je le fusillais du regard tout en me débattant pour qu'il me lâche . **

**Le gars sombre nous donnait un regard assassin et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné si s'était lui le tueur . Son regard vacilla de Scott à Stiles puis à moi et il s'attarda sur moi en fronçant les sourcils ce qui ne lui donnait qu'un air encore plus chaud . **

**_ Ouais on voulait juste… Heu chercher un truc qu'on avait perdu, mais ça fait rien. S'enquit Scott en se rapprochant de moi protecteur . **

**L'homme nous scruta à nouveau avant de saisir quelque chose dans sa poche et de le lancer directement à Scott qui le rattrapa aisément . Scott ouvrit sa main et je lâchais un hoquet de surprise contre la main de Stiles en voyant son inhalateur . Je relevais les yeux pour regarder l'homme mais fronça les sourcils quand je vis qu'il avait disparu . Je réalisais que Stiles me tenait toujours en regardant dans le vide comme moi et j'en profitais pour lui donner un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac . **

**_ Aw ! Haleta-t-il privée d'air et il me lâcha tout en se tenant le ventre dans la douleur . Tu avais besoin de faire ça ? **

**_ Estimes-toi heureux que je n'ai pas voulu briser ta futur descendance . Répliquais-je exaspéré . **

**_ Oh mon dieu . **

**_ On y va il faut que j'aille travailler. Décréta Scott en tournant dans la direction opposé . **

**_ Et moi , je veux juste être loin de vous deux . Ajoutais-je en dépassant rapidement Scott . **

**_ Attends c'était Derek Hale, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Il a juste quelques années de plus que nous. Nous rattrapa Stiles agité . **

**_ Pourquoi je devrais me souvenir de lui ? Répliquais-je agacé . **

**_ Oh comme-ci tu ne le trouvais pas chaud . Rétorqua Stiles narquois . **

**_ Pitié , ce mec est un lot de cliché à lui tout seul . **

**_ C'est vrai , j'avais oublier que tu n'étais pas une fille normale . Enfin , bref . Sa famille ! Ils sont tous mort dans un incendie, il y a environs 10 ans. **

**Bien qui avait raison , mauvais garçon totalement torturé . J'avais vraiment un don pour cerné les gens et je pouvais d'ors et déjà dire que lui et moi ne serions pas de bons amis . J'avais abandonné les garçons et je marchais maintenant mon chemin seule jusqu'à ma voiture . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ses deux-là m'avait ramené dans cette foret . Soudain , l'image des orbes bleu électriques me revint à l'esprit et un frisson longea mon échine . Je me tournais pour regarder derrière moi mais ne vis rien . Je marchais dans de grande enjambée et me précipita jusqu'à ma voiture . Je montais dans le siège conducteur et un sentiment de sécurité m'apaisa . Je mis le contact en donnant un dernier regard sur les bois et me promettais de ne plus laisser ses deux idiots de m'emmener dedans . **

**Je sursautais encore endormie de ma sieste quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer contre le mur . Je me relevais paniqué et eu des envie de meurtre quand je vis que ce n'était autre que l'espèce de nabot qui me servait de petit frère . Je constatais qu'il avait sa petite tête de chiot adorable et me ruais instantanément vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passait . **

**_ Je vais au parti avec Allison . Dit-il rêveur . **

**_ Hein ? **

**_ Je lui ais demander et elle a dit oui . **

**_ J'avais compris ça . Finalement , elle n'a pas prit mes conseils . Mentis-je si facilement . **

**_ Quoi ? Quels conseils ? Demanda Scott alarmé . **

**_ Oh ceux où je lui ai dit que tu étais un vrai bourreau des cœurs . Répondis-je en montant les escaliers . **

**_ Tu as fait quoi ? Cria-t-il dans bas . **

**Je riais à pleine bouche et rentra dans ma chambre en ignorant les plaidoiries de Scott pour me laisser entrée et parler d'Allison . **

**Le lendemain , je me ruais sur le terrain prête à faire la première ligne . J'avais toujours eu un don particulier pour Lacrosse et même si l'équipe était réticente au début , ils avaient bien vue que j'étais un atout . Je déposais mon bâton sur le banc en cherchant pour Stiles et Scott et les vis à l'autre bout du terrain . **

**_ Hey , Dani . Appela Allison gaiement . **

**_ Allison . Dis-je dans un sourire . **

**_ Je voulais te dire bonne chance . Dit-elle souriante . **

**_ Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt pour voir mon frère ? La taquinais-je en enfilant mes gants .**

**_ Il t'a parler de moi ? Demanda-t-elle les joues rouge vifs . **

**_ Allez les gars on se rassemble ! On se dépêche ! Approchez ! allez venez ! Cria Finstock interrompant notre conversation . **

**_ Je dois y aller à plus tard . **

**Je pris mon casque et mon bâton et me ruais vers le groupe qui entourait le coach Finstock . L'excitation de la mêlée imminente se faisait ressentir et mes nerfs étaient gonflée à bloque . J'étais prête à donner tout ce que j'avais . **

**_ D'accord, vous savez comment ça marche si vous sortez pas du lot, vous passerez le reste de la saison sur le banc de touche. Vous m'impressionnez et vous jouez. Vos parents sont fière de vous, votre petite amie vous aime, ahhh ! Et tout le reste c'est….. C'est du gâteau **_,_**maintenant on y va et montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, ok ! Allez ! Expliqua Finstock et nous crions tous en chœur . **

**Je me m'étais à ma position habituelle , c'est à dire milieu de terrain et ancrait mes crampons dans le sol tout en regardant les autre joueurs . Le coup de sifflet retentit et le jeu commença . Je vis que Scott était ouvert alors je lui lançais la balle que j'avais rattraper et il la réceptionna juste avant de se faire tacler violemment par Jackson . Je grimaçais au bruit de l'impact et le rire des autres élèves sur les gradins . **

**Scott se relevait et se retrouva face à face avec Jackson pour la balle . Ils échangèrent un regard terrible et contre toute attente Scott prit la balle en premier avant de se mettre à courir droit vers le but adverse . Les défenseurs se ruèrent vers lui et Scott fit un putain de saut périlleux avant de lancer la balle droit dans le but . **

**Je regardais ce qui venait de se passer les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche tombante avant de regarder Stiles pour avoir une explication mais il semblait totalement paniqué . **

**_ Mcall garçon ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues exactement, tu sais c'est un terrain de crosse, tu veux faire quoi de la gymnastique, c'est ça ! Cria le Coach car je pouvais l'entendre du bout du terrain . **

**_ Non coach.**

**_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda Finstock à mon frère . **

**_ J'en sais rien, j'essayai de marquer un but. **

**_ Ouai, j'ai vu ça et tu l'as marqué, tu sais quoi, t'as gagné ta place, je te prends tes sélectionné ! Annonça Finstock et tout les gradins y compris moi se mirent à crier et acclamer mon petit frère . Il avait enfin fait la première ligne . **

**Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre et fêtais ma sélection dans la première ligne en remontant le son de mon macbook . J'avais marqué trois but après celui de Scott et s'était une évidence que je faisais partit de la première ligne . Scott avait déjà commencer à se préparer pour sa date avec Allison à la fête de Lydia alors je décidais de commencer à mon tours . Je cherchais une tenue décente dans mes tiroirs quand un coup à ma porte m'interpella . **

**Je tournais la tête et vis les boucles d'un noir de jais de ma mère passé par l'entrebâillement . **

**_ Hey , Mommy ! Dis-je dans un sourire . **

**_ Alors comment on été les sélections ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire tout en me rejoignant . **

**_ J'ai fais la première ligne . Dis-je fièrement . **

**_ Mes deux enfants sont des athlètes . **

**_ Tu as fait un très bon travail voilà tout . Dis-je en soulevant un débardeur rouge décolleté . **

**Elle riait gaiement et je lui montrais mon choix pour avoir son avis . **

**_ Très bon choix et qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse . **

**_ Mommy , voyons , j'ai mon image de féministe à entretenir . Répliquais-je d'un ton exagérer auquel ma mère rit de plus belle . **

**_ Cela veut-il dire que je dois renoncer à des futurs petits-enfants ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement . **

**_ Ew ! Scott est bien assez irresponsable pour nous deux . Répondis-je avec dégoût . **

**Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfant où que je ne l'aient aimait pas , c'est juste que s'étaient eux qui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup . D'ailleurs , la preuve était bien là , Stiles était un enfant terrible et il me « détestait » . ouais , bon , s'était peut-être moi mais enfin ce que je veux dire s'est que je n'étais absolument pas prête à avoir des enfants . **

**_ Bien , je vais aller voir ton frère pour la voiture . Dit-elle avant de sortir et me donner un clin d'œil . **

**Je me changeais dans mon débardeur et un jean skinny noir moulant que j'assemblais avec des talons fins à plates-formes noir et une veste en cuir . Une fois que j'étais habillé , je me hâta à faire mon maquillage et misais sur un léger smooky-eye noir fumée pour faire ressortir mes yeux bleu marine . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes yeux étaient de cette couleur car mes deux parents et Scott avaient les yeux les plus foncer que je connaisse mais ce qui était le plus bizarre était que j'étais née avec des yeux noisettes jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans . Je me souvenais m'être réveiller un matin et mes yeux avaient changé d'un brun noisette à un bleu marine . Les médecins n'avaient aucune explications et honnêtement , cela me convenait parfaitement car le bleu ressortaient encore plus avec mes cheveux lisse d'un noir de jais . Je finissais mon maquillage quand j'entendis la voix de Stiles complètement frénétique qui m'appelait fortement . **

**_ Dani ! Dani ! Cria Stiles en entrant à la volée dans ma chambre . **

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je paniqué . **

**_ Scott … Tu dois venir avec moi à la fête , maintenant ! Dit-il à bout de souffle . **

**_ Stiles , si s'est une blag …**

**Je n'eu pas le temps de finir car Stiles me tira dans les escaliers manquant de me faire tomber dans le processus avant de me pousser dans sa jeep .**

**_ Stiles ! Explosais-je tendit qu'il montait dans le siège conducteur et chassa en direction du partie . **

**_ Je suis désolé mais c'est un cas de force majeur . S'excusa Stiles encore plus agité que d'habitude . **

**_ Merde , dis-moi ce qui se passe ici ? Hurlais-je exaspéré . **

**_ Ok , ok . Tu te souviens de la blague sur les loup-garous ? Demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux de la route pour me regarder . **

**_ Stiles , je te jure …**

**_ Non , non . Tu dois m'écouter . Scott s'est fait mordre , d'accord et ce n'est plus une blague . C'est très sérieux , il a manquer de m'empaler avec ses griffes tout à l'heure . **

**Je le regardais incrédule et attendant le dénouement de la blague mais tout ce que je voyais me montrait qu'il ne riait pas . Ses traits étaient vraiment contracté entre la peur et la panique . **

**_ Comment crois-tu qu'il est devenu si bon à lacrosse en une seule nuit sans parler des sens développé ? **

**Je tournais mon attention sur la vitre et réfléchissais à ce que venait de dire Stiles . Scott pourrait vraiment être un loup-garous ? C'était complètement insensé , cela n'existait pas mais encore ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose . Je n'étais pas jalouse de mon frère mais ce n'était pas normal de devenir aussi bon d'un seul coup . **

**_ Ok , si jamais . Je dis bien si ,je te crois . Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Scott ? **

**_ C'est la pleine lune , ce soir . Il va se transformer dès que son pouls va augmenter . **

**_ Stiles ! Scott a date avec Allison . **

**_ Je sais . Dit-il inquiet . **

**La jeep s'arrêta devant la maison éclairé de Lydia et je sortais rapidement . Stiles me rejoignit et nous marchions à l'intérieur . Le partie était déjà en pleine essor et l'odeur de la sueur mélangé à l'alcool emplissait mon nez . Un tas d'adolescent bourrée d'hormones et probablement ivre se dandinaient autour de nous et je tirais Stiles à l'extérieur au bord de la piscine . **

**_ Tu vois Scott ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant partout . **

**Je me félicitais intérieurement pour avoir mis des talons haut car je pouvais voir par-dessus la foule et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand je vis Scott et Allison danser au bord de la piscine . **

**_ Là ! Dis-je en les pointant du doigts . **

**_ Ok , on se sépare et on garde un œil sur eux . Dit-il avant de me laisser sur mon propre . Je passais entre la marée d'adolescent et prit un gobelet rouge dans lequel je déversais de la vodka pur avant de partir m'appuyer contre une des colonne blanche . Je surveillais les tourtereaux d'un œil aiguisé tout en portant le liquide à mes lèvres et réalisais que mon verre était déjà vide . Je vous jure si j'allais devoir encore les regarder , j'allais avoir besoin de plus de verre . Je me servis un cocktail beaucoup plus corsé et le bu d'une traite avant de me retourner tout simplement pour voir Allison s'enfoncer dans une marée d'adolescent . **

**_ Merde . Jurais-je avant de laisser tomber le gobelet et courir après elle . **

**Quand j'arrivais devant la maison , je remarquais que non seulement la voiture de mon frère n'était plus là mais celle de Stiles également . **

**J'allais littéralement le tuer cette fois et ce n'étais pas une menace . Je commençais à marcher depuis que s'était mon seul moyen de rentrer quand une voix familière m'interpella . **

**_ Dani ! Appela Allison et je me retournais . **

**Je regardais la jolie brune se tenant aux côtés d'une sublime camaro noire et mon regard dévia sur Derek Hale lui-même . J'écarquillais les yeux avant de me ruer droit vers Allison . **

**_ Hey , Allison , qu'est-ce que tu fais , hein ? Demandais-je en lorgnant l'homme plus âgée . **

**_ Scott m'a laissé tomber . **

**_ Oh et tu te jettes sur le premier venu ? Pas une bonne tactique . Répliquais-je agacé par le regard persistant de Derek . **

**_ Quoi ? Non , ce n'est pas comme ça . C'est … c'est Derek . Il a dit qu'il était un ami de Scott et il m'a proposé de me raccompagné . **

**_ Je n'ai pas tout mon temps . Intervenu l'intéresser . **

**_ Tu permet Ami de Scott . Tranchais-je clairement pas impressionner par son petit numéro . Bien . Acquièsais-je en me retournant . **

**_ Attend , comment vas-tu rentrée ? Demanda Allison . **

**_ Stiles ma fossé compagnie . Dis-je amèrement . **

**_ Oh ! Dit-elle et elle se tourna vers Derek avec ses yeux de biches . **

**Je vis Derek rouler des yeux clairement agacé et je sentis ma colère envers lui grandir . **

**_ Je vais te donner un tour . Dit-il en entrant dans le siège conducteur sans attendre ma réponse . **

**_ Allison , je peux marcher . **

**_ S'il te plaît, je serais pas toute seule en plus je te rappel que ton frère ma laissé tomber . **

**_ Es-tu entrain de faire pression sur moi ? **

**_ Est-ce que sa marche ? Demanda-t-elle timidement . **

**_ Bien . Cédais-je et elle se précipita pour le siège arrière et je grinçais des dents à la simple pensée de devoir m'asseoir à côté de Derek . **

**Je montais dans l'habitacle et aussitôt l'odeur du cuir mélangé à l'eau de Cologne de Derek emplit mes narines et je pouvais dire que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer à son charme . **

**Depuis que la maison d'Allison était la plus prêt , elle donna ses instructions en première et le trajet était incroyablement silencieux et très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Allison ouvre la bouche . **

**_ Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Scott ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse et soucieuse . **

**Je vis les doigts de Derek se resserrer sur le volant et je le regardais suspicieuse avant de me tourner vers Allison . **

**_ Ne me demande pas pourquoi mon frère est un tel imbécile cela fait des années que je me le demande et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse . Répondis-je en ignorant le regard de Derek sur moi . **

**Allison lâcha un petit rire et je lui donna un petit sourire avant de retourner mon attention sur la vitre quand Allison parla à nouveau . **

**_ Alors , euh , Scott m'a dit que Dani n'était pas ton vrai prénom et je me demandais qu'est-ce que s'était ? **

**_ Qu'est-ce que … Oh , le nabot , je vais le tuer . Grommelais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez et un petit rire guttural me surpris . **

**Je relevais la tête et vis un petit sourire diminuer sur le visage anguleux de Derek et je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils . **

**_ Alors ? Insista Allison . C'est pour coller avec l'image de féministe ? Se moqua-t-elle froissant les nerfs dans mon dos . **

**_ Le fait que je sois la seule fille dans une équipe de garçon ne fait pas de moi une féministe . C'est juste que j'ai du talent . Me vantais-je et je vis les épaules de Derek se soulever comme-ci il se moquait . Et appel moi Dani cela suffira . Ajoutais-je en détournant les yeux de Derek . **

**La voiture fut à nouveau remplit d'un silence mal à l'aise et je soupirais d'inconfort quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Allison . La brune remercia poliment Derek et me salua avant de filer chez elle . Je m'apprêtais à sortir ne voulant plus être n'importe ou prêt de Derek mais un clic signalant la sécurité enfant retentit et je me retournais pour regarder flagrante à Derek . **

**_ Je rêve où tu viens de verrouiller les portes ? Demandais-je exaspéré . **

**_ Tu allais sortir . **

**_ Oh , qui explique tout . Répliquais-je sarcastique .**

**Derek ne m'accorda même pas un regard au lieu de cela , il mit le contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur . **

**_ Ok , petit malin , juste pour que tu sois au courant , le père de Stiles est le Shérif et si tu me tues il te retrouveras , c'est clair ? **

**Soudain , Derek fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensée voir chez lui et il se mit à pouffer de rire provoquant ma pulsation de colère à la hausse . **

**_ Oh , tu étais sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide maintenant . **

**Je me frappais le visage avec ma paume clairement exaspéré et prit une grande inspiration avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine . **

**_ J'y crois pas . Murmurais-je acide . **

**_ Je ne suis pas le tueur . Lâcha-t-il encore plus froid . **

**_ Ouais , je vais te croire parce que verrouiller les portes est totalement en t'as faveur . Répliquais-je sarcastique . **

**_ Et où aurais-tu été ? Demanda-t-il avec suffisance . **

**_ Loin de toi . Tu es pire que les deux idiots que je me coltine tous les jours . Murmurais-je pensant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas mais quand je relevais les yeux il me donna un regard meurtrier et je détournais le regard . **

**Le voiture fut remplit d'un nouveau silence et je réalisais que le silence était encore pire que quand nous parlions . Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le siège et regardais par la fenêtre en essayant de m'apaiser mais avoir ses regards persistant n'aidait absolument pas . **

**_ La route pas moi . Éclatais-je en montrant mon poing de vue avec mes mains . **

**_ Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités . Dit-il tranchant . **

**_ Ouais , parce qu'un cliché est totalement mon rêve . Répliquais-je sarcastique . **

**_ Cliché ? **

**_ Ouais , stéréotype , banalité , idée toute faite et sans originalité . Énumérais-je rude . Besoin d'un dessin ? **

**_ Je sais ce qu'est un cliché . Dit-il brute . **

**_ Bon pour toi . Lâchais-je froide . Et puis , tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais à un parti ? Tu as quoi ? Vingt-cinq , vingt-huit ans ? Exagérais-je et il me donna un regard foudroyant . **

**Touché une corde sensible on dirait ! Je lui donnais un sourire arrogant fière de moi-même . **

**_ Tu es toujours aussi exaspérante où s'est juste une attitude de féministe ? Répliqua-t-il narquois . **

**Je le fusillais à mon tour et serra les poings pour m'empêcher de le frapper . Il avait de la chance car si cela aurait été Stiles ou Scott , je l'aient aurais déjà réduit en bouillis . **

**_ Va te faire foutre ! Crachais-je avant de regarder la route devant moi pour me calmer . **

**_ Grande bouche , insolente , prétentieuse , féministe . Y a pas à dire , tu es le rêve de tout les hommes . Énuméra Derek ironique . **

**_ Oh , parce qu'arrogant , odieux , torturé , cliché sont les qualités dont rêve toute les femmes . **

**Je vis ma maison en vue et je poussais un long et fort soupir de soulagement . La voiture s'arrêta et je me dépêchais de déboucler la ceinture et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était toujours fermé . Je me retournais lentement vers Derek et attendit en serrant la mâchoire . Je vis un sourire arrogant se former sur son visage et je savais qu'il se délectait de la situation . **

**_ Bien . Dis-je en appuyant moi-même sur le bouton avant qu'il puisse m'en empêcher . **

**Je sortis de la voiture profitant de l'air libre et me retourna pour fermer la porte . **

**_ Merci et en espérant de ne jamais te revoir ! Lâchais-je avant de flanquer la porte et marcher jusqu'au perron sans donner un coup d'œil en arrière . **

**Je montais dans ma chambre et sortis les affaires de mes poches de ma vestes , je vérifiais mon téléphone et constatais que j'avais un nombre incalculable de messages et appels de Stiles et je me souvenais du problème Scott . **

**Je composais rapidement le numéro et il ramassa dès la première tonalité . **

**_ ****_Dieu merci , tu es en vie ! S'exclama-t-il clairement soulagé . _**

**__ Bien sûr que je le suis , idiot . Répliquais-je sans ambages . _**

**Derek m'avait mis les nerfs en pelotes et j'avais besoin d'éclater sur quelqu'un et malheureusement Stiles allait être mon bouc émissaire . **

**_ ****_Non , Dani tu ne comprend pas , Derek est celui qui a mordu Scott . Oh et j'avais raison par ailleurs Scott est bien un …_**

**__ Attend , Derek est celui qui l'a mordu ? Le coupais-je paniqué . _**

**__ Ouais mais tu ne m'as pas laisser finir . Scott est bien un loup-garou et il est allée complètement fou dans les bois et je suis à sa recherche . _**

**__ Bon dieu , ce mec est juste de plus en plus détestable . M'exprimais-je en jetant ma veste sur le bout de mon lit . Alors tout ça est vrai ? _**

**__ Puisque je viens de te le dire . Cria-t-il agité . _**

**__ Ok , ok , je vais allée me coucher , donne moi des nouvelle quand tu auras retrouver Scrappy . Dis-je avant de couper la ligne . _**

**Je me changeais rapidement et regarda rapidement la lune pleine et secoua la tête réalisant que les putain de loup-garou existaient bel et bien et que mon frère en était l'un d'entre-eux . **

****J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience et j'espère que le caractère de Dani vous plait pour l'instant . ****

****Petite question : Pourquoi les yeux de Dani sont bleu quand elle est née avec des yeux noisettes ?:) ****


	3. Killer of girls

****3****

**J'enfilais mon dossard blanc et rouge de l'équipe tout en courant dans le couloir en direction du vestiaire des garçons . J'ouvrais la porte à la volée surprenant certain de mes coéquipiers dans le processus mais ne fit pas spécialement attention . Je cherchais la tête brune et marcha rapidement quand je le vis appuyer contre son casier avec une mine affreuse . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles sursautant quand je me faufilais silencieusement sur eux . **

**_ Toi ! Espèce d'idiot . Grommelais-je à Scott . Tu as couru en tant que putain de loup-garou toute la nuit sans parler du fait que j'étais enfermé dans une voiture avec le dite putain de connard qui t'a mordu et tu ne peux même pas t'arrêter par ma porte pour me rassurer que tu vas bien ? Murmurais-je la dernière partie amer . **

**_ Toi , Dani Mccall était inquiète pour ton frère ? Oh mon dieu , c'est clair je suis tomber dans une dimension parallèle . S'exclama Stiles en levant les bras . **

**J'allais lui donner une tape sur la tête mais Scott me devança rapidement et je remarquais pour la première fois à quel point il semblait totalement paniqué . **

**_ Scott , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je soucieuse . **

**_ Tu te souviens des chasseurs ? Me demanda Scott . **

**_ Le père d'Allison était parmi eux. Ajouta Stiles ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre . **

**_ Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? Répliquais-je confuse . **

**_ Il a essayé de me tuer. Divagua Scott en se frappant la tête contre le casier . **

**_ Quoi le père d'Allison ? M'estomaquais-je en l'ait regardant paniqué .**

**_ Il m'a tiré dessus avec une arbalète.**

**J'écarquillais les yeux à cette révélation et reculais en essayant de digéré la nouvelle . C'était insensé , est-ce que ma vie allait être comme cela maintenant ? Apprendre tout les jours de nouveaux obstacles où des menaces de morts ? Oh mon dieu . J'avais besoin d'air . Je laissais les garçons à leur pitrerie et sortit des vestiaires en direction du terrain . Je courais jusqu'au banc et fus bientôt rejointe par Scott et Stiles . **

**_ Dani , attend . M'arrêta Scott quand je voulais repartir . **

**_ Scott , tout ça …**

**_ C'est fous , hein ? Me coupa-t-il incertain . **

**_ Ouais , je suis désolé . Essaye de te concentré sur la pratique . Dis-je quand le sifflet retentit . **

**_ Allez on se bouge, vous allez tous passer un par un. Jackson prends en une plus longue aujourd'hui. C'est bien. Cria le coach pour nous tous . **

**Derek se tenait tapis à l'abri des regard et scruta d'un œil vif le terrain . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait surveiller un gamin . Il était revenu à Beacon Hills et maintenant il devait géré un gamin de seize ans qui risquait de dévoilé leur identité pour un simple sport . Il entendit le sifflet et chercha le nom du garçon qu'il avait appris était Mccall mais il fut confus quand il vit qu'il y avait pas un mes deux joueurs portant ce nom . Il laissa son odorat prendre le dessus et l'odeur du numéro 16 le marqua . C'était la sœur du béta , Dani et la fille la plus insupportable qu'il avait rencontré mais il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt courageuse peut-être même un peu trop étant donné qu'elle l'avait confronté alors qu'il aurait pu la tuer si facilement . Il se souvenait que la jeune chasseresse avait mentionné qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe et la petite brune avait affirmé être une grande joueuse .**

**Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait surveillé sur ce gosse et son meilleur ami complètement idiot .**

**Le jeu commença et Derek regarda Dani s'élançé à travers le terrain , il du reconnaître qu'elle était rapide et avait une très bonne agilité . Elle lança la balle en évitant un des joueurs et marqua le coup . Son regard fut bientôt reporté sur le nouveau loup et il le regarda se faire plaqué brutalement sur le sol et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle devant tout le monde . **

**_ Alors tu veux toujours être en 1ère ligne.. Entendit Derek et il savait que cela était mauvais . **

**Sa colère grandit de plus en plus envers l'idiot quand il entendit qu'il allait recommencer et il regarda le nouveau loup plaquer de sa force surhumaine l'autre garçon au sol . La jeune fille et son imbécile d'ami se ruèrent jusqu'au garçon qui se transformait . **

**_ Allez , Scott . Tu ne peux pas aller tout poilu devant tout ses gens . Déclara Dani et Derek roula des yeux . **

**_ Je vais me transformer. Je contrôle plus rien. Grogna le béta en se contorsionnant sur le sol . **

**_ Quoi ? c'est vraiment pas le moment je te jure. S'agita l'idiot . **

**_ Stiles , emmène-le dans les vestiaires , je vais aller vérifié sur Jackson . Annonça la jeune fille et Derek regarda l'abruti retirer le béta en plein changement vers les vestiaires . **

**Il pouvait sentir sa colère devenir plus sur le bord à cause de ce gamin et il voulait le tuer pour avoir quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable . Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il joue sur le match prochain et il allait lui faire comprendre à sa manière . Il savait qu'il devait se retiré mais la sœur du gamin enleva son casque et il fut une nouvelle fois perplexe . Il avait vue la couleur de ses yeux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il lui rappelait étrangement les siens lorsqu'il était à l'état de loup . C'était comme-ci , ses yeux reflétaient les siens et sa confusion ajouté à la colère qu'il éprouvait envers la fille lui fit briller ses yeux de loup . **

**Je regardais Jackson se contorsionnant de douleur sur le sol et reporta mon regard vers les vestiaires**

**quand je vis que Jackson était suffisamment entouré , je me mis à courir en direction des vestiaires et fus paniqué quand j'entendis le bruit d'un extincteur et que Stiles sur rua en dehors du vestiaires en manquant de me renverser . **

**_ Fait attention , idiot . Criais-je en me retenant à lui . **

**_ Stiles . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Entendis-je la voix faible de Scott demander des vestiaires . **

**Je donnais un regard à Stiles et il me traîna prudemment pour rejoindre Scott . **

**_ T'as essayé de me tuer. Nous informa Stiles . **

**_ De toute évidence , tu as échouer puisqu'il est encore là . Répliquais-je sarcastique et Stiles me fusilla du regard . Quoi ? Demandais-je d'un air innocent . **

**_ C'est ta colère qui fait ça. L'élément déclencheur c'est l'adrénaline. C'est ça qui te transforme. Expliqua-t-il et je savais que s'était vraiment mauvais . **

**_ Comment tu veux que je fasse. La crosse c'est violent au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Contra Scott en se tenant la tête entre ses mains . **

**_ Je sais. Mais ça le sera nettement plus si tu finis par massacrer quelqu'un en plein match. Tu peux pas jouer samedi. Il faut que tu te désistes.**

**_ Mais il fait enfin la première ligne , Stiles . Intervenais-je sachant à quel point sa représentais pour mon frère . **

**_ Non plus maintenant. Rétorqua Stiles en me regardant avant de porter son regard sur Scott penaud.**

**Je me changeais dans mes vêtements quotidien et sortit des vestiaires avec mon sacs sur mon épaule et partit en direction de ma mustang . Je trouvais Scott appuyer contre la portière passager et je savais qu'il attendait pour un tour . Je déverrouillais les portes et Scott jeta en même temps que moi son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de sauter sur le siège passager . **

**Je mis le contact et roula en direction de la maison . Quand nous furent à la maison , je montais les escaliers et laissa Scott à sa chambre tendit que je gagnais la mienne . Je laissais tomber mon sac lourdement sur le sol et me jeta sur le ventre dans mon lit . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que toute cette foutue baise était bel et bien réel mais je savais que s'était encore plus dur pour Scott . Quand tout s'arrangeait enfin pour lui cela finissait par s'aggraver . Je me relevais et pris un simple short de sport noir et une brassière de sport nike avant de filer sous la douche . Je laissais l'eau bouillante coulé sur ma peau et mes muscles fatigué se détendaient . Je sortis rapidement quand je fus shampouiner et douché et enroula une serviette blanche duveteuse autour de mon corps tonique . La pratique de Lacrosse m'avait donné un corps bien musclé et très plantureux . Je savais que pour une fille de mon âge mes muscles étaient incroyablement bien dessiné et mes formes féminines s'étaient toute très bien développé , en particulier mon fessier d'acier . Je devais avouer que j'en étais plutôt fière et tout mes premier petit-amis ne s'en était jamais plaint bien au contraire . J'enfilais mon short et ma brassière sur mon corps encore humide et brossais mes cheveux quand j'entendis un grand boum venant de la chambre de Scott . Je lâchais le peigne sur le sol et me mis à courir dans sa chambre tout simplement pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre quitter sa fenêtre et un Scott choqué . **

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je inquiète . **

**_ Derek m'a menacé de me tuer . Dit-il horrifié . **

**_ Quoi , le Derek ? Celui qui t'as mordu ? **

**_ Non , le marchand de glace . Intervenait Stiles et je constatais qu'il était sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Scott . **

**_ On t'a pas sonné . Répliquais-je en le fusillant du regard . **

**_ Es-est-ce que tu porte juste un-une-un soutien-gorge ? Bégaya Stiles en rougissant . **

**Le regard de Scott me balaya à son tour et les deux adolescents se mirent à rougir encore plus comme de vrai idiots . Je m'allongeais sur le lit de Scott épuisé et attendait le plan mais la pièce était totalement silencieuse , seul le bruit des respirations de Scott et le raclement de gorge de Stiles résonnait dans la pièce . **

**Je claquais des doigts irrité pour les réveillé de leur état d'adolescents hormonaux et Scott sursauta à mon effusion . **

**_ Sérieusement ? M'exclamais-je agacé . Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? **

**_ Il ne veut pas que je joue dans le match . Expliqua Scott en relevant sa chaise qui était sur le sol avant de s'asseoir dedans . **

**_ Ça tombe bien alors que tu ne joues pas . Dis-je sarcastique . **

**Scott releva la tête doucement avec une expression que je ne connaissais que trop et je savais que ce qu'il allait me dire n'allait pas me plaire . **

**_ Jackson a une épaule démise ce qui veux dire qu'il compte sur moi pour jouer . **

**Je me levais atteignant sa porte et l'ouvris avant de me retourner vers mon frère avec un sourire . **

**_ Bon et bien dans ce cas , tu es mort . Dis-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de regagner ma chambre . **

**Je descendais de ma voiture avec Scott sur mes talons et je m'arrêtais une fois que j'étais devant mon casier . **

**_ Je vais parler au coach . Annonça-t-il et il me laissa seule . **

**Je me retournais vers mon casier et l'ouvris pour ranger mes livres dans mon casier quand une tasse de chez starbusck boucha ma vue . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers mon asaillant et fronça les sourcils quand je vis que c'était Lydia Martin en personne accompagner d'une Allison tout sourire . **

**_ J'ai pensé que tu serais une personne de mocha caramel . Lança-t-elle toute guillerette . **

**Je l'ais regardais comme-ci elles avaient trois tête et Lydia s'impatienta en posant sa main sur sa hanche et tapant du talon contre le sol . **

**_ Tu compte le prendre oui ou non ? Demanda-t-elle plus autoritaire maintenant . **

**_ Euh , ouais , je suppose . Cédais-je toujours aussi confuse en lui prenant la tasse des mains . **

**Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et s'était encore plus étrange quand Lydia me prit le bras sous le sien pour m'accompagner à ma prochaine classe tout en parlant de garçon avec Allison . J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un mauvais cauchemars et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller . C'était insensé et cela me fit encore plus paniqué lorsque la rousse en personne s'assaillait à mes côtés suivit de près par Allison . Scott et Stiles entrèrent dans la salle de classe à leur tour et poussaient de grand yeux quand ils virent que leurs places étaient occupé par les deux filles . Ils se tournèrent vers moi ébahit et je leur donnaient un haussement d'épaule encore plus confuse qu'eux . **

**_ Hey , tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis les casiers . M'interpellait Allison en se penchant sur ma table tendit que Lydia et Scott discutaient au tableau devant un problème de trigonométrie . **

**_ C'est juste que je ne comprend pas le revirement de Lydia , c'est comme la troisième dimension . Dis-je en exagérant . **

**Allison eut un petit rire et se tourna vers moi après avoir regardé la fraise de blonde . **

**_ Je lui ais peut-être parler beaucoup de toi . Dit-elle penaud . **

**_ Moi ? Demandais-je étonné . Pourquoi ? **

**_ Parce que bien que Lydia est totalement adorable avec moi j'ai besoin d'une alliée qui n'est pas aussi … **

**_ Ostentatoire ? Féminine ? Garce ? Énumérais-je sarcastique . **

**Allison roula des yeux et me donna un petit sourire amusé . **

**_ J'allais dire aussi démonstrative . Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil . **

**_ Donc tu as pensé à moi ? Demandais-je en levant un levant sourcils interrogateur . **

**Elle acquièsa avec un sourire timide craignant maintenant qu'elle avait fait une erreur et je la regardais perplexe . Je n'étais pas du genre antisocial mais je n'étais pas très doué pour les affaires de filles et même si je ne l'admettrais jamais Scott et Stiles étaient mes deux seuls vrai amis . J'avais beau vouloir les tuer la plupart du temps , ils restaient les seuls qui me connaissaient vraiment .**

**_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des nattes et des batailles de polochon . La prévenais-je sarcastique avec un petit sourire et elle se mit à rire joyeuse . **

**Je me retrouvais maintenant dans le couloirs et marchais en direction de mon casier quand je fus tirer par nul autre que Stiles Stilinski et Scott . **

**_ Allez viens . Dit ce premier en me tirant jusqu'à des marches avant de regarder furtivement le shérif Stilinski et le principal discuté . **

**_ Arh , lâche-moi où je te frappe jusqu'à temps que tu ne peux plus respirer . Le menaçais-je en pinçant sa main . **

**_ Aie ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant sa main avant de se retourner vers Scott . Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? tu les entends ou pas ? Demanda Stiles agité en les montrant avec ses mains . **

**Scott plissa les yeux de concentration et pencha la tête pour pour regarder dans la direction des deux adultes et Stiles et moi attendaient les nouvelles . **

**_ Couvre-feu à cause du meurtre. Annonça Scott tranquillement . **

**_ Ils ne sont pas sérieux . **

**_ Alors là c'est le comble. Mon père est en train de perdre son temps à chercher une bête enragée alors que le meurtrier court toujours et qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. S'exclama Stiles en même temps que moi . **

**Je le regardais perplexe ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais manquer et attendait une réponse . **

**_ Attends tu penses que ton père de croirait à propos de Derek ?**

**_ Derek ? Questionnais-je confuse avant de mettre les deux ensembles . Vous pensez qu'il est le tueur ? **

**_ Elle est sérieuse ? Demanda Stiles d'une mine indigné . Bien sûr qu'il est le tueur . Tu as oublié la partie ou il a mordu Scott ? **

**_ Cela fais sens mais attendez ! Quand est-ce que vous comptiez me le dire ? Demandais-je en les fusillant du regard . **

**_ Maintenant . Répliqua Stiles d'un ton normal . **

**_ Maintenant ? Grognais-je en le frappant durement sur la poitrine . Bande d'abruti ! M'exclamais-je en le relâchant avant de partir fulminant . **

**Je serrais les poings furieuse que ses deux idiots me m'étaient dans la confidence quand second temps et marchais dans les couloirs quand Lydia parut juste devant me bloquant le passage . **

**_ Quoi ? Aboyais-je agacé . **

**C'était la deuxième fois dans la journée que la rouquine me prenait par surprise et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que je détestais être surprise . Elle me donna un regard méfiant et je me détendis un peu mais pas assez pour paraître suffisamment avenante . **

**_ Je pensais que l'on pourrait prendre à emporter avec Allison demain soir avant le match . Annonça-t-elle en regardant la brune qui discutait avec mon frère . **

**Je posais les yeux sur les deux et vis Allison brandir son spencer noir , le même que celui que Derek avait pris lors de la pleine lune et je savais par l'attitude de Scott qu'il le savait aussi . **

**_ Euh , o-ou-ouais , bonne idée . Tu m'excuse , une seconde ? Déclarais-je sans attendre quand je vis que Scott était sur le point d'exploser et je me ruais droit sur eux . **

**Allison me passa clairement confuse et à moitié paniqué et je lui donnais un faux sourire avant de courir plus vite pour rattraper Scott qui sortait déjà du lycée . **

**_ Scott , où est-ce que tu vas ? Demandais-je quand il commença à dénouer son cadenas de son vélo . **

**_ Voir Derek . Dit-il amèrement . **

**_ Je t'emmène ! Répliquais-je ne lui laissant pas le choix en prenant mes clés de voiture . **

**Je garais la mustang devant la grande bâtisse calciné et Scott se ruait à l'extérieur sans attendre une minute . Je sortis à mon tour et m'appuyais contre la portière conductrice pendant que Scott criait le nom de Derek pour qu'il apparaisse . **

**_ Derek ! Derek ! Hurla Scott et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en secouant la tête à sa théâtralité . **

**Le grand brun apparut et il scruta Scott avant de poser ses yeux sur moi . Je grimaçais déjà agacé par sa présence et reporta mon attention sur mes ongles . **

**_ Je t'interdis de l'approcher. Laisse la tranquille , elle sait rien. Cria Scott continuant son drame . **

**Je le vis s'approcher de mon frère et avança aussitôt protectrice . Je m'arrêtais aux côtés de Scott même si je savais que s'était inutile et balaya Derek des yeux . Il portait un jean noir taillé et un tee-shirt gris incroyablement moulant qui faisait ressortir ses muscles à merveille et je devais avouer que si il ne serait pas aussi exécrable je lui aurais déjà sauter ses os . **

**Il haussa les sourcils à mon mouvement mais se contenta d'avancer sur Scott . **

**_ Ah oui. C'est toi qui le dis. Il suffit que ton petit copain Stiles joue les experts aux loups garou et ça y est monsieur à la science infuse. Moi je dois garder les yeux ouverts pour nous 2. Explique-t-il d'un ton aussi dramatique que Scott tout en prenant le bâton de crosse des mains de Scott . Et imagine un peu t'es sur le terrain en plein match ton agressivité prend le dessus et tu te transformes à la vue de tout le monde. Ta mère, tout tes amis et en quelques secondes tout s'écroule et ce par ta faute. Termina Derek en déployant ses griffes et les passa à l'intérieur du filet le déchirant avant de le lancer à Scott . **

**Je regardais l'interaction et comprenais que cela avait été une diversion car Derek s'était tout simplement volatilisé et je retournais mon attention sur Scott avant de froncer les sourcils quand je vis qu'il semblait perplexe . **

**_ Quoi ? Demandais-je intrigué . **

**_ Viens , je vais t'expliquer . Dit-il avec une idée derrière la tête . **

**Je montais dans la mustang et mis le contact puis donna un dernier regard sur la grande bâtisse . Je n'avais jamais vue une maison aussi détruite et pourtant elle devait avoir été sublime autrefois . Je ressentis une sorte de sensation forte et détourna les yeux avant de les reposer sur la maison comme-ci une forte attraction me reliait à elle . **

**J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur confuse quant à pourquoi je ressentais ses choses et quitta la foret aussi vite que possible . Une fois à la maison , je suivais Scott jusqu'à sa chambre attendant qu'il me dise se qui s'était passé pour qu'il change si soudainement d'humeur . Il s'asseyait sur son lit et je prenais place dans sa chaise de bureau quand Stiles entra à toute vitesse surexcité dans la pièce . Ce gamin devait vraiment arrêté les adderall cela ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son hyperactivité .**

**_ Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé, ou tu l'as trouvé ? Oui c'est vrai je suis un peu sous pression ces temps ci. Questionna Stiles agité . **

**_ J'ai vu ça chez Derek Hale.**

**_ Tu l'as vue ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers moi . **

**_ Non , j'attends comme toi de savoir ce qui se passe . Répondis-je brutalement agacé d'être dans le flou . **

**_ Et alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Stiles aussi impatient que moi . **

**_ Y avait un truc enterré et comme une odeur de sang.**

**_ Ew ! Brut . **

**_ C'est énorme. Je veux dire c'est horrible. C'est le sang de qui ? S'exclama Stiles en même temps que moi . **

**_ J'en sais rien. C'est là qu'on intervient. Ton père va coffrer Derek pour meurtre et après on cherche un moyen pour éviter que je me transforme. Parce que moi quoi qu'il arrive ce match j'y participe. Déclara Scott déterminé et j'écarquillais les yeux à son attitude aussi confiante . **

**_ Scott , je ne suis pas sûr . Je veux dire …**

**_ J'y participe ! Répliqua-t-il tranchant . **

**_ Bien ! Tranchais-je à mon tour en me levant agacé . Mais si tu tue quelqu'un compte pas sur moi pour t'aider . Ajoutais-je en flanquant la porte de sa chambre . **

**Je faisais des tractions sur ma porte de salle de bain tout en ruminant encore contre l'idiotie de Scott . Je ne voulais certainement pas être d'accord avec le psychopathe mais il avait un point . Si Scott changeait devant tout le monde ce serait une vrai chasse aux sorcières et au risque de paraître égoïste , je n'étais pas prête à être pourchassé pour être la sœur du petit loup . Je lâchais le cadran et retombais à plat sur mes pieds avant de me tourner à regarder la lune par ma fenêtre quand ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée . **

**_ Oh , génial ! S'exclama Scott en se ruant sur moi avant de me décollé du sol et de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre . **

**_ Scott ! Scott ! Scott ! Criais-je irrité . Lâche-moi . Priais-je en lui donnant des coups de poing dans le dos mais il courut à travers la maison et ne me déposé qu'une fois que j'étais assis sur la banquette arrière de Stiles . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? M'écriais-je en essayant de sortir mes Scott me bloqua la sortit et Stiles ne tarda pas à appuyer sur l'accélérateur . **

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça . M'exclamais-je lasse en regardant la maison Hales . **

**Scott et Stiles m'avaient à nouveau traîner dans les bois et maintenant nous étions couché sur le sol à l'abri des regards en attendant que Derek sorte de chez lui . Ils m'avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient rendue à la morgue pour sentir le corps aussi dégoûtant et effrayant que s'était , Scott avait reconnu que le sang était le même . Alors ses deux nabots stupide sans cervelles avaient décidé de prendre des pelles et déterré le corps eux-mêmes et le pire s'est qu'ils m'avaient traîner dans leur plan foireux .**

**J'entendis la porte de la maison grincé et Derek sortit vêtu de son habituelle veste en cuir . Il ouvrit la porte de sa camaro et balaya les bois et pendant un moment je pensais que nous étions pris mais il finit par tout simplement monté dans l'habitacle et filé à travers les bois . **

**Nous nous relevions rapidement et je nettoyais les feuilles qui s'étaient collé contre mon ventre nu car cet imbécile de Scott m'avait encore une fois kidnappé et j'étais vêtue d'un simple soutien-gorge de sport adidas et un pantalon de yoga bleu nuit . Je devais me trimbaler avec un gilet à capuche en toute circonstance maintenant ou sinon je finirais par tombé malade . **

**Je suivais Scott quand il se stoppa et renifla littéralement l'air . **

**_ Y a un truc qui a changé , c'est bizarre. Annonça-t-il perplexe . **

**_ Comment ça ? Demanda Stiles en s'avançant tout de même . **

**_ Je sais pas. **

**_ Comment ça tu sais pas ? Répétais-je agacé . **

**_ Je sais pas . Allez autant en finir tout de suite. **

**Stiles prit une des pelles et me l'a jeta , j'esquivais d'un pas de côté et la pelle chuta bruyamment sur le sol . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Stiles perplexe . **

**_ Votre plan stupide , votre responsabilité . Crachais-je en m'appuyant contre un arbre . De plus , j'ai froid , faim et il est hors de question que je me salisse . Ajoutais-je irrité . **

**Stiles grogna d'exaspération en secouant la tête d'une manière étrange et je lui donnais un sourire narquois pour le pousser à bout . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans ce cas ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement . **

**_ Mec , c'est vous qui m'avez kidnapper ! Rétorquais-je en levant les bras vers le ciel . **

**Ils commencèrent à creuser et je l'ai regardais agacé . Si on m'avait dit que je passerais la plupart de mes soirées à déterrer des cadavres ou même partir à la recherche de mon frère loup-garou , je vous aurais probablement rit au nez . Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais laisser embarquer là-dedans . Enfin , techniquement , on m'avait forcé à y entrer mais je ne pouvais certainement plus reculer et Scott encore moins . Je réalisais que cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que s'est deux abruti creusaient et ils n'étaient même pas à l'intérieur du trou alors je grognais d'exaspération et pris une pelle avant de les rejoindre . **

**_ Ça prend beaucoup trop de temps. Lâcha Scott après ce qui me semblait être deux heure . **

**_ Continuez de creuser. Ordonna Stiles essoufflé . **

**_ Continuez … continuez de creuser ? Je suis couverte de terre de la tête aux pieds , mes muscles sont plus endoloris qu'après une pratique de crosse . De plus , j'ai toujours faim et toi tu nous dit de continuer à creuser ? Explosais-je furieuse . **

**Stiles et Scott s'éloignèrent de moi par précaution et sur le moment je pensais que s'était un geste très sage . **

**_ Tu es sûr que s'était une bonne idée de lui donner une pelle ? Demanda Stiles inquiet . **

**_ La ferme! Hélais-je raide en pointant Stiles du doigt . **

**Stiles et Scott se tut et nous retournions à notre occupation première . J'étais tellement épuisé et à bout de nerf que je pensais que j'allais finir par tuer Stiles moi-même . **

**_ Et s'il revient on fait quoi ? Demanda Scott interrompant le silence pesant . **

**_ On dégage d'ici voila ce qu'on fait. Répondit Stiles . **

**_ Mais s'il nous rattrape ?**

**_ J'ai un plan B.**

**_ Oh , vas-y Stiles je meurs d'envie d'entendre ton autre plan débile . Répliquais-je sèche en le fusillant du regard . **

**_ Dani va le divertir pendant que toi et moi partent de chaque côté et le 1er que ce fais chopper ben , dommage ! **

**_ Respire . Dis-je pour moi-même en me serrant le pont de mon nez . **

**_ Ton plan craint ! S'exclama Scott et je me tournais vers lui en signe d'incrédulité . **

**_ C'est la partit diversion ou courir de chaque côté qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? Demandais-je sarcastique . **

**_ Attendez ! Arrêtez . Je crois que c'est bon. S'exclama Stiles nous interpellant et je vis un énorme sac marron ligoté avec une corde beige . Stiles et Scott commença à délier les tas de nœuds et je l'ai aidaient du mieux que je pouvais mais ils étaient vraiment bien serré . **

**_ Allez grouillez. Exigea Scott presser . **

**_ Je sais ; je sais . Je fais ce que je peux . Il était pas obligé de faire 950 nœuds à ce truc. Rétorqua Stiles agacé . **

**_ Stiles , c'est un cadavre pas un papier cadeau . Répliquais-je rapidement en me débattant avec un nœud . **

**_ Laissez- moi faire. Intervenait Scott et je fis un bond quand le sac découvris une tête de putain de tête de loup noir . **

**_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Stiles paniqué . Et Dani , s'était rhétorique . Ajouta-t-il me connaissant très bien . Je croyais que tu avais reniflé du sang. C'était du sang humain ou pas ? **

**_ Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait un truc bizarre. Répondit Scott perplexe . Faut pas rester ici. Termina Scott et il sauta hors du trou avant de tendre sa main pour me tirer vers le haut . **

**_ T'as raison. Aidez-moi à reboucher le trou. **

**Stiles sortit à son tour quand il s'arrêta et fixait quelque une petite fleur violette , bleu et je regardais Scott perplexe ne comprenant pas ce que s'était . **

**_ Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott aussi déconcerté que moi . **

**_ Vous avez vue cette fleur ? **

**_ C'est juste une fleur ! Pas le moment de compter l'amour inexistant de Lydia pour toi avec les pétales . Répondis-je sarcastique . **

**_ C'est de l'aconit tue-loup et l'amour n'est pas inexistant . Elle ne le sait pas encore c'est tout . Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers la fleur . **

**_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Scott ignorant notre petit combat une nouvelle fois . **

**_ Le loup garou. T'as jamais vu ce film ? **

**_ Non . **

**_ Ça te dit rien du tout ? Avec Claude Reins. C'est un grand classique. C'est incontournable. Rétorqua Stiles agité . **

**_ Et en quoi ça me concerne ?**

**_ Si tu connais pas ton sujet aussi. S'exaspéra Stiles et il arracha la fleur révélant la corde attaché aux racines . **

**Stiles nous donna un regard fière de sa découverte et se mit à tirer la corde avec la fleur et fait des cercles autour du trou . Mon regard fut pris par l'intérieur du trou et je trébuchais en arrière quand je vis que la demi-tête de loup s'était transformé en une moitié corps de femme . **

**Stiles avait appelé son père et nous étions maintenant à l'intérieur de la jeep en attendant l'arrivée de la police pour qu'ils arrêtent Derek . **

**_ Ok , est-ce que l'un de vous aurait un gilet à me prêter ? Demandais-je agacé en regardant mon torse plein de terre . **

**_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles stupidement en se retournant vers moi et pour la première fois depuis que je suis avec eux , ils constatèrent que je n'avais pas de tee-shirt . **

**_ Oh mon dieu , est-ce que tu sort tout le temps sans tee-shirt ? Demanda Scott en rougissant . **

**_ Arrête de rougir , je suis ta sœur , idiot . **

**J'allais répondre mais plusieurs voiture de police tirait devant la maison Hale et je sortis en même temps que Scott et Stiles me préoccupant plus si j'étais recouverte de la tête au pieds de terre ou même que j'étais à moitié nu . **

**Le shérif et son adjoint frappèrent à la porte de Derek et je vis le grand brun être menotté avant d'être tiré vers la voiture de police . Derek s'arrêta devant la porte arrière et nous examina chacun notre tour s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois sur moi . Je détournais le regard et fus tirer par le bras avant même que je puisse faire autre chose . Je relevais la tête et vis Stiles me tirer droit vers la voiture de patrouille de son père . Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir car il me jeta littéralement dans le siège conducteur provoquant la tête sur moi de volée dans la voiture . Je toussais bruyamment inconsciente du regard meurtrier de Derek et me tourna vers Stiles qui était assis sur le siège passager . **

**_ Espèce de … explosais-je en l'attrapant par le cou et envoya sa tête contre les grilles qui nous séparait de Derek . **

**_ Oh dieu ! Cria-t-il dans la douleur et je vis le coin de la bouche de Derek s'élever un peu . **

**_ J'ai voulu le faire toute la nuit . Lâchais-je exaspéré . **

**_ Toi et lui étaient les mêmes . Vous avez vraiment besoin de consulté . Rétorqua Stiles en pointant Derek du doigt . **

**_ Je ne suis rien comme lui . Rétorquais-je acerbe en regardant Derek avec une grimace . Maintenant fais ce pourquoi tu m'as traîner ici . **

**Je croisais les orbes émeraude , noisette de Derek et pouvais voir que ma remarque l'avait mit en colère ou alors s'était peut-être le fait que nous l'avions mis dans une voiture de police . Probablement , la deuxième option . **

**_ Alors voila. Autant que tu le saches tout de suite , tu me fais pas peur. Commença Stiles et je lui donnais une claque sur la nuque . Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ? **

**_ Le mensonge est un vilain défaut . Répondis-je dans un sourire narquois et il me fusillait du regard avant de se retourner vers Derek qui me regardait ostensiblement . **

**_ Bon peut être un petit peu. Je m'en fiche après tout. Avoua Stiles . Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander. Cette fille que tu as tué, c'était un loup garou. Elle était pas comme les autres, elle avait le pouvoir de se transformer en loup, ce qui n'est pas le cas de scott. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ? Demanda-t-il et je le regardais perplexe . **

**Où allait-il cherché toute ses idées ? Je secouais la tête et reporta mon attention sur Derek attendant sa réponse et grimaça inconfortable quand je vis qu'il me fixait toujours . Avait-il regarder au moins une fois Stiles depuis que nous étions ici et pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer ? Puis je me souvenais que je n'étais que dans un simple soutien-gorge et je rougissais malgré moi . **

**_ Who , je sais que Dani est très impressionnante mais je t'ai poser une question . L'interpella Stiles et Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles avec un regard menaçant avant de se rapprocher de la grille qui nous séparaient . **

**_ Au lieu de t'occuper de moi tu ferais mieux de te méfier de ton ami. S'il se transforme en plein match qu'est ce les gens vont faire à ton avis ? Hein. Le porter en triomphe. Contrairement à moi tu peux l'empêcher de jouer. Et crois-moi ça vaudrait mieux. **

**Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre car je le vis se faire tirer par la chemise à l'extérieur de la voiture par son père me laissant seule avec Derek . **

**_ Oh mon dieu . Lâchais-je et mon regard tomba sur le grand brun qui me fixait à nouveau . **

**Je lui fis une grimace dégoûté en plissant le nez et ouvris la porte pour m'extirper en catimini . **

**Je courais jusqu'à Scott et Stiles nous rejoignaient peu de temps après . Nous montions dans la jeep et Stiles mis le contact . **

**_ Je trouve rien qui parle d'un lien entre l'aconit et les sépultures. Déclara Scott en faisant défiler son écran de téléphone . **

**_ Y a forcément un lien. Peut être un rituel . On t'enterre sous ta forme de loup si ça se trouve. Ou alors c'est une aptitude que tu acquières au bout d'un certain temps. Objecta Stiles . **

**_ Je mettrais ça sur un pense bête. Juste en dessous du comment je fais pour jouer ce soir. Répliqua Scott sarcastique . **

**_ Peut-être que pour les filles loup garou c'est…**

**_ Arrête . Le coupa Scott irrité . **

**_ Que j'arrête quoi ?**

**_ De dire loup garou tout le temps j'ai l'impression que c'est un jeu pour toi. Répondit Scott et je pouvais voir sa respiration devenir plus difficile et ses épaules s'affaissaient beaucoup trop rapidement . **

**_ Scott ! Appelais-je inquiète . **

**_ Ça va ? Demanda Stiles . **

**_ Non ça va pas, comment veux tu que ça aille enfin. Grogna Scott d'un son non humain et je craignais pour notre sécurité mais de toute évidence Stiles ne s'en rendait pas compte . **

**_ Désolé scott mais va falloir que tu t'y fasses tôt ou tard , il faut que tu l'acceptes c'est tout. **

**_ Non. Cria Scott en se retenant au plafond de la jeep provoquant une bosse dans la taule et de presque faire une embardé . J'arrive plus à respirer. Haleta-t-il à bout de souffle . **

**_ Oh , oh du calme. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Cria Stiles paniqué . **

**_ Arrête la voiture . Criais-je paniqué à mon tour . **

**_ Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_ Juste arrête toi . Priais-je en criant . **

**Scott tira le sac noir entre les sièges et l'ouvrit révélant l'aconit tue-loup et les cordes qui allaient avec . **

**_ La fleur tu l'as gardé ! S'exclama Scott en plein changement . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ? Demanda Stiles incrédule . **

**_ Tue-loup , Stiles ! Criais-je exaspéré maintenant . C'était trop subtile pour toi . **

**_ Arrête la voiture . Implora Scott dans la douleur . **

**Stiles s'arrêta sur le bas côté et se précipita à l'extérieur avec le sac noir dans une main . J'étais tellement pris par les actions de Stiles que je ne vis pas Scott s'enfuir par la porte . **

**_ Où est Scott ? Paniqua Stiles en revenant dans la jeep . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais . Répondis-je ennuyé . **

**Stiles remis le contact et nous nous mirent à chercher Scott autour des bois avant qu'il me dépose devant chez moi . **

**_ Il sera sûrement au match . Dis-je en descendant .**

**_ Dani ? Appela Stiles alors que j'allais fermer la porte et je relevais la tête impatiente . Tu ne devrais pas jouer ce soir . **

**_ Je te demande pardon ? **

**_ C'est dangereux . Scott pourrait passer sur le terrain et tu te souviens comment il m'a attaquer ? Il pourrait le faire pour toi . **

**_ Hey , Stiles . C'est ok . Le rassurais-je me surprenant moi-même . Si je suis sur le terrain , je pourrais peux-être l'empêcher de changer . **

**_ Sois prudente , ok ? **

**Je lui donnais un clin d'œil et retourna dans la maison . Je fus soulagé que ma mère n'était pas à la maison et je me précipitais sous la douche depuis qu'il ne restait plus que quelque heures avant le match . Je me débarrassais de toute la terre et je me changeais dans un simple bas survêtement beige large appartenant à Scott et l'accordait avec un débardeur noir avant de rassembler tout mon équipement dans mon sac de crosse et dès que je fus prête je fonçais à ma mustang pour me rendre au lycée . **

**Je me changeais rapidement et fonça sur le terrain et ressentit une pointe de stresse quand je vis que tout le monde de Beacon Hills était présent y compris les visiteurs . Je vis l'équipe adverse plisser des yeux sur moi à ma venue et je leurs donnais un regard mauvais . J'étais habitué à recevoir ses regards mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je l'ai acceptaient . Le monde était tellement basé sur des stéréotypes , je vous jure . **

**_ Jackson , tu joues ? M'étonnais-je quand je vis le châtain clair s'avancer vers moi . **

**_ Ouais , ton petit frère n'aura pas réussi à me détrôner . Répliqua-t-il d'un ton mauvais et je sentais mon sang bouillir . **

**_ Pitié , mon frère et moi pourrait te détruire les yeux fermer . Lâchais-je narquoise et il écarquilla les yeux surpris par ma réaction .**

**Je le passais sans attendre une réponse et fus rejointe par Scott et Stiles . **

**_ Dani , tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott clairement soucieux . **

**_ Et toi ? Demandais-je en ignorant sa question . **

**Il me donna une mine inquiète et je savais qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de passer sur le terrain sans parler de la pression du premier match . Je me souvenais lors de mon premier match j'avais pratiquement fais une crise cardiaque rien qu'à la vue des gens dans les gradins et s'était devenue pire quand je m'étais fais tacler à plusieurs reprise . **

**_ Écoute-moi bien , je sais que tu ce n'est pas juste le stresse du premier match mais tu vas être bien . Je le sais parce que je serais là avec toi et je ne te laisserais pas tomber , d'accord ? Déclarais-je en lui serrant doucement l'épaule réconfortante . **

**Il me regardait stupéfait clairement pas habitué à ce que je sois ainsi avec lui et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il me prenne totalement par surprise en m'enlaçant . **

**_ Who , who , Scott . C'est un peu trop là . Lâchais-je en essayant de le repousser . **

**Il me lâcha et je m'éloignais de lui avant d'enfiler mon casque et prendre place sur le terrain . **

**Je me positionnais en face de l'équipe adverse et me concentrait sur les deux capitaines qui attendaient le coup de sifflet pour se battre pour la balle . Le coup retentit et je me concentrais seulement et uniquement sur le jeu . Je réceptionnais une balle et l'envoya à un de mes coéquipier avant de plaquer un des joueurs adverse . Plus le match avançait et plus je m'apercevais que quoique fasse Scott aucun des joueurs ne lui donnaient la balle et je soupçonnais Jackson d'être derrière tout ça. L'arbitre siffla à nouveau pour que l'on se mette en place et je vis Scott et Jackson lorgné la balle avant qu'ils se ruèrent tout les deux dessus . Jackson bouscula Scott avant même qu'il puisse touché la balle et Scott chuta lourdement au sol . J'entendis l'acclamation de la foule signalant le but de Jackson et leva les bras en signe d'exaspération . **

**Je me ruais vers le petit attroupement de mes coéquipier et bouscula à l'abri des regard Jackson . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demandais-je agacé . **

**_ Juste de la stratégie . Répliqua-t-il narquois avant de partir se remettre en place . **

**Je vis l'arbitre se penché sur Scott et remarquais son souffle chaud qui volait dans l'air à travers son casque . Je me tournais directement vers Stiles et croisait son regard paniqué . **

**_ En place . Criait l'arbitre et je me repositionna sans quitter Scott des yeux quand la voix de Lydia m'interpella . **

**Je levais les yeux vers les gradins et vis Allison et Lydia tenir une pancarte écrite ''****_We luv Jackson'' _****et si je n'avais pas mon casque je m'aurais frapper le visage . **

**_ Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire ? Chuchotais-je pour moi-même et le regrettais aussitôt quand Scott se transforma devant tout le monde avant d'attraper une balle et marquer . **

**Tout le monde sur les gradins se levèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de mon petit frère . **

**_ On passe la balle à Mccall garçon ! à Mccall ! Cria l'entraîneur euphorique tendit que je plaquais un joueur de l'équipe adverse . **

**Je courais sur le terrain attendant la prochaine occasion quand je vis que Scott s'était arrêté juste devant le joueur qui possédait la balle . Ils échangèrent un long regard et le joueur adverse lui passa littéralement la balle . **

**_ Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Chantais-je paniqué tendit que Scott dribblait entre les joueur avant de marquer à nouveau . **

**Le jeu repris son cour et toute la foule et le coach étaient extatique attendant avec impatiente le prochain coup de Scott . Mon frère attrapa à nouveau la balle et cette fois-ci il sauta par-dessus les joueurs devant tout le monde perdant tout le reste de contrôle qu'il possédait . Il s'arrêta devant le but encerclé par les joueur adverse et je quittais ma place pour essayer de me rapprocher de lui mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans me faire remarquer alors je le regardais impuissante . **

**C'était le coup finale et toute la foule était en haleine ****_. 5 ._**** Scott soufflait regardant les joueurs devant lui ****_. 4 . _****je vis son souffle grandir et son dos se soulever rapidement ****_. 3 . _****Les défenseurs le jaugeaient en attente de contrer son prochain mouvement ****_. 2 . _****finalement , l'un des joueur s'élançait sur lui et Scott releva son bâton en arrière avant de jeter la balle dans le filet le brisant dans le processus ****_. 1 . 0 . _****Je laissais toute la pression , l'angoisse et le stresse retomber et retirait mon casque avant de courir vers les joueurs et la foule en délire . Nous avions gagner et rien ne s'était passé . Personne n'avait été tuer ou pourchassé . Cela me rappelait que Scott s'était transformer et je le cherchais sur le terrain tout simplement pour le voir courir vers les vestiaires suivit de près par Allison . Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre quand une main me retenais . **

**_ Dani ! S'exclama ma mère gaiement avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour célébrer la victoire . Où est ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle en se détachant de moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .**

**_ Euh , probablement au vestiaires . Je devrais y aller . Dis-je précipitamment et sans attendre la réponse je me ruais vers les vestiaires . **

**Je vis Allison de dos quittant le vestiaires et fut aussitôt soulagé alors je ralentis ma course et entra pour trouver Stiles et Scott en pleine conversation . **

**_ … Derek va être libéré . Entendis-je Stiles annoncer et je me ruais droit sur eux . **

**_ Attends quoi ? Demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux . **

**_ Et ce n'est pas le pire . Mon père a identifié l'identité de la jeune fille. Les deux moitiés . Elle s'appelait Laura Hale. **

**_ Hale ? Lâcha Scott et moi en même temps paniqué . **

**_ La sœur de Derek ! Termina Stiles en haussant les épaules . **

**_ Vous . Bandes d'idiot . Éclatais-je en les frappant sur le bras . Je vais mourir à cause de vous deux . Ajoutais-je paniqué . **

**Je garais la voiture dans l'allée et entra dans la maison vide . Ma mère était partit travailler juste après le match et je supposais que Scott fêtait la victoire avec Stiles . Je boitais dans les escaliers sentant mes cuisses brûler à cause de ma course en permanence à travers le terrain mais s'est ce qui arrive quand on est milieu de terrain . J'ouvre ma porte et entre dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière avant de jeter mon sac sur le sol . Même à se simple mouvement mes membres proteste et mes poumons sont en feux , chaque partit de mon corps est en feux . Je retire mon dossard que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de retirer et marche jusqu'à mon miroir sur pied . Mes cheveux sont encore collant contre mon front , la sueur froide coule encore dans mon dos , mes jambes sont rouges vifs avec des tâches d'herbes et de boue du champ . Je sens mes côtes qui sont prête à sortir de mon corps et frôlent ma peau en feux avant de mimer un sifflement de douleur . Je m'étais fait plaquer assez dur sur le sol et j'espérais que je n'avais pas de côtes fêlé .**

**_ Ça va laisser une ecchymose . Sifflais-je pour moi-même . **

**_ On dirait que tu es passé sous un bus . S'exclama une voix guttural et je me retournais en sursautant avant de grimacer à nouveau à la douleur . **

**Je regardais dans l'obscurité et entendis des pas avant que la lumière soit allumé révélant un Derek sombre . **

**_ Toi ! Lâchais-je abasourdi . **

**_ C'est tout ? Pas même un baiser de bonjour ? Demanda-t-il narquois . **

**_ Ew ! Mimais-je avec dégoût . Ouais , toujours une bite . Ajoutais-je en ouvrant mon tiroir pour prendre des vêtements de rechange tout en l'ignorant . **

**_ Toujours un rayon de soleil . Répliqua-t-il avec dédain . **

**Je me retournais vers lui déjà agacé et serra les poings . **

**_ Si tu veux tuer Scott , il n'est pas là alors tu peux dégager maintenant . Dis-je froidement en indiquant la fenêtre vu qu'elle était ouverte . **

**_ Qui te dis que je suis venue voir Scott ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi . **

**_ C'est vrai , j'avais oublier . Tu préfère tuer les filles . Me corrigeais-je et je vis la colère traverser ses yeux . **

**Il se rapprocha menaçant mais je ne reculais pas au lieu de cela je me rapprochais avec une expression fermé pour clairement lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur . Il semblait surpris par mon élan audacieux mais ne tarda pas à reprendre son masque de fer . **

**_ Tu as une bien trop grande bouche pour une fille aussi faible . Lâcha-t-il avec condescendance . **

**_ Faible peut-être mais je n'ai pas peur de toi alors tu peux arrêter ton intimidation tout aussi cliché que t'a personne . Rétorquais-je en m'éloignant irrité . **

**Je n'attends même pas sa réponse au lieu de cela j'éteins à nouveau la lumière et rentre dans ma salle de bain avant de fermer ma porte pensant qu'il partirait .**

**J'ouvre le robinet et l'eau est bientôt projeté sur les paroi par le jet et je tire l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux . Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux graisseux du à la sueur et prend une respiration . Mes poumons sont déjà mieux bien à l'inverse de tout mes autres membres . Quand la vapeur commence à remplir la pièce je prend cela comme mon signe de départ et je rentre sous l'eau bouillante . Mes muscles endoloris se détendent un peu et la boue et la sueur sont emporté par mon gel douche à la vanille et noix de coco . Je shampouinais mon cuir chevelu et l'odeur du miel emplit mes narines . Je tourne le robinet et prend la serviette que j'avais déposer sur l'évier avant de l'enrouler serrer autour de moi . **

**Je prend un peigne et m'attelais à la tâche difficile de démêlé mes cheveux . Une fois que tout les nœuds avaient été éradiqués , je passais mes pieds l'un après l'autre dans un pantalon de yoga noir et enfilais un tee-shirt blanc à col en V avant de sortir de la salle de bain . **

**Je regardais ma chambre vide à la recherche de Derek et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand je vis qu'il n'était plus là avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit . Je scrutais un moment mon plafond avant de tourner sur le côté gauche et de me retrouver sur la poitrine de Derek . **

**_ Oh mon dieu . Criais-je avant de reculer et de tomber sur mon cul . Putain de merde . Jurais-je exaspéré quand j'entendis son rire rauque . **

**_ Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais à ce point . L'entendis-je se moquer et je me relevais sur mes pieds encore plus en colère . **

**_ Dégage de mon lit ! Ordonnais-je férocement . **

**Je le regardais avec fureur et il me donna un sourire narquois avant de renifler l'air autour comme un chien . **

**_ Tu es tomber dans ta bouteille de shampoing ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils . **

**_ J'ai juste pris une douche quelque chose que tu devrais pensée à faire . Je suis sûr que tu vas me mettre des poux sur mon lit avec ton séjour en prison . Rétorquais-je en marchant de l'autre côté du lit pour me retrouver en face de lui . **

**_ À qui la faute ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux . **

**_ Ok , j'ai compris . Tu veux me faire payer , c'est ça ? Et bien vas-y fait ton numéro de monsieur effrayant et puis juste vas-t-en . Répondis-je épuisé . **

**_ Encore une fois qui te dis que je suis venue pour menacer quelqu'un ? Questionna-t-il en se levant face à moi . **

**Je le regardais perplexe et ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais je savais qu'il devrait faire vite parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce petit jeu . Il m'agaçait au plus au point et je voulais juste aller dormir . Il se rapprocha à nouveau et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur empiété sur mon corps . **

**_ Espace personnel ! Grognais-je en m'écartant rapidement . **

**Il souriait de son sourire arrogant et je sentis à nouveau mon pouls à la hausse . Je détestais ce mec plus que quiconque . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais tout chez lui faisait ressortir ma colère . Il était antipathique , arrogant , menaçant , sarcastique , butée et je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était encore dans ma chambre . Je pensais être assez explicite quant au fait que je ne l'aimais absolument pas . **

**_ Bien si tu n'est pas venue pour me menacer ou même tuer mon frère dans ce cas tu n'auras aucune difficulté à repartir comme tu es venue . Lâchais-je en ouvrant en grand ma fenêtre pour le virer de ma chambre .**

**Il s'avança vers moi ne me quittant jamais des yeux et semblait me scruter comme-ci il était à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas . **

**_ Scott est un loup-garou maintenant et il finira par perdre le contrôle tuant toute les personnes sur son passage . Me prévenait-il juste avant de sauter de ma fenêtre me laissant enfin seule . **

****Un long chapitre rien que pour vous . J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que mon OC vous plaît également:) ****

****Petite question : Pensez-vous que Dani finira par apprécier Derek ? ^^ ****


	4. Reese's & Energizer's

****4****

**Je me garais devant la maison argent et klaxonna bruyamment pour montré à Allison que j'étais arrivée . La radio jouait dans la voiture et j'appuyais sur le bouton pour remonté le chauffage . Beacon Hills était une petite ville de Californie et même si vous vous dite Californie égal la plage et les filles en bikini et bien ma ville était totalement à des années lumière de cela . C'était une petite ville très boisé et remplit de verdure à perte de vue avec un climat suffocant la plupart du temps mais l'air s'était refroidit considérablement et je regrettais d'avoir choisi cette simple petite chemise blanche en soie . Je m'appuyais contre mon siège en essayant de ne donner un peu de crédit à Allison mais ce qu'il fallait savoir sur moi était que je détestais être en retard et pire encore j'étais vraiment impatiente . La porte d'entrée rouge s'ouvrit enfin et je poussais un soupir de contentement.**

**La jolie brune ouvrit la porte de la mustang et s'installa confortablement avant d'augmenter le son de la radio avec un sourire et le moteur de la voiture ronronna à la vie . **

**_ Alors toi et mon frère êtes une chose maintenant . Conclus-je en marchant dans le parking avec Allison . Sons pas du tout dégoûtant . Dégoulinais-je de sarcasme et la brune me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes . **

**_ Hey ! Appela-t-elle . **

**_ Ok , ok mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire l'intermédiaire . Répliquais-je en remarquant une foule qui s'agglutinait vers les portes extérieurs . Je donnais un regard perplexe à Allison et elle me le renvoya avant de prendre mon bras et me traîner vers l'amas de personne pour voir ce qui se passait . Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de me faire tirer par les gens dans des directions cela devenait incroyablement frustrant . J'arrêtais instantanément de ruminer quand je vis le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux . Là , se trouvait un groupe de policier devant un de nos bus scolaire avec les portes arrachées et de long filet de sang tel une boucherie . **

**_ Oh mon dieu ! Lâcha Allison en portant ses mains à sa bouche . **

**Je réalisais immédiatement que cela n'était pas un acte anodin et savais que je devais trouvé le plus rapidement Scott et Stiles . **

**_ Viens , ne restons pas là ! Dis-je en tirant la brune dans le lycée à la recherche de Scott . **

**Je balayais l'espace qui nous entourais et commença à paniqué quand Scott surgit de nulle part nous provoquant une crise cardiaque . **

**_ Espèce d'imbécile . Le réprimandais-je en lui pinçant le bras . **

**_ Aie . S'exclama-t-il dans la douleur avant de regarder Allison comme-ci s'était un matin de noël . **

**_ Et je vais partir . Terminais-je en m'éclipsant vers mon casier pour m'épargner leur scène écœurante . **

**_ ****Attention, d'étudiants, c'est votre principale. Je sais que vous êtes tous de s'interroger sur l'incident qui s'est produit la nuit dernière à l'un de nos autobus. Intervenu une voix dans l'interphone pendant que je rangeais mes livres dans mon casier . Alors que le travail de la police pour déterminer ce qui est arrivé, les classes se dérouleront comme prévu. **

**_ Bah voyons . Grommelais-je en secouant la tête . **

**_ Dani ! Dani ! Dani ! Appela une voix que je connaissais que trop bien et je me tournais déjà agacé.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Stiles ? Demandais-je amer . **

**_ C'est Scott , il t'a raconté son rêve de la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-il à son tour . **

**_ Ew ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon frère hormonaux rêve . Je crois que je vais vomir . **

**_ Quoi ? Non , c'est pas comme ça enfin si mais … **

**_ Arrête ta randonnée et viens-en au faite avant que je perde patience et te jette dans les casiers . Le menaçais-je très convaincante . **

**Stiles me raconta tout le rêve de Scott auxquels je crus que j'allais vraiment vomir quand il me parlait de Scott et Allison faire dans un bus mais je fus instantanément intrigué quand il m'expliqua que mon frère finissait par perdre le contrôle et finalement la tuer dans le bus du lycée . L'image du bus ensanglanté me revenait à l'esprit et je m'asseyais dans mon siège de chimie juste à côté de Danny notre gardien de but et également le garçon le plus adorable et beau qu'il existe . C'était vraiment un vrai gâchis qu'il soit gay . Je me penchais sur mon frère et tapota impatiente son épaule pour qu'il se retourne . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que l'enfer que tu as fait ? Demandais-je agressive . **

**_ Peut-être que c'était mon sang sur la porte. Intervenu Scott en se tournant vers Stiles . **

**_ Pourrait avoir été le sang des animaux. Convenu Stiles mais s'était une idée peu plausible vu la quantité de sang . Vous savez, peut-être qu'il a attrapé un lapin ou quelque chose.**

**_ Ou quelque chose . Tranchais-je grave . **

**_ Et a fait quoi ? Demanda Scott incrédule . **

**_ Tu l'as mangé . Répondis-je d'une évidence . **

**_ Cru ? **

**Stiles me regarda avec ce regard me demandant si mon frère était vraiment sérieux et je haussais les épaule dans la défaite . Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être un loup-garou . **

**_ Non, tu l'as emmené dans ta tanière et tu l'as fait cuir dans un petit four de loup-garou. Répliqua Stiles sarcastique en agitant la tête dans une de ces mimique habituelle . **

**Scott et moi-même roulèrent des yeux et je me tournais vers Stiles en attendant sa prochaine paroles. **

**_ Je ne sais pas, tu es celui qui ne se souviens de rien.**

**Je vis le diable en personne nous fixer avec ses yeux de fouines et je savais aussitôt que cela n'allait pas être bon pour nous . **

**_ M. Stilinksi, si c'est votre idée d'un murmure feutré, vous voudrez peut-être de tirer la sortie casque de temps en temps . Je pense que vous et les deux McCall bénéficierait d'un peu loin, oui? Intervenu M. Harris sarcastique et je sentis la colère dans mes veines . **

** _ Non. Répondit Stiles en même temps que moi mais M. Harris nous fusillait du regard et Stiles se retrouvait assis derrière Danny tendit que Scott s'installa à côté d'une fille seul et moi je me retrouvais à côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux sable bouclés .  
>_ Faites-moi savoir si l'anxiété de séparation arrive à être trop. S'enthousiasma Harris avant de retourner vers le tableau . <strong>

**_ Faites-moi savoir si l'anxiété de séparation arrive à être trop. Répétais-je en l'imitant comme un sac de douche . **

**_ M. Harris a vraiment une dent contre vous . Conclut mon voisin d'une voix faible et je me retournais vers lui en prenant pour la première fois un vrai coup d'œil sur lui . **

**Il semblait plutôt calme et avait de magnifique yeux bleue d'une teinte plus clair que les miens . Sa peau était pâle mais cela ne lui donnait qu'un air encore plus adorable . Je pensais sur le moment que ce garçon devait vraiment plaire à beaucoup de fille . **

**_ Il est juste un débile qui est en manque de sexe alors il se défoule sur ces élèves . Lâchais-je avec un sourire et je vis le rouge monter aux joues d'Isaac tendit qu'il écarquillait les yeux .  
>_ Hey, je pense qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Cria la fille qui se trouvait à côté de mon frère et toute la classe se ruaient vers les fenêtres . <strong>

**Je laissais ma curiosité prendre le dessus et regarda à mon tour avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand je vis deux ambulancier tirer un brancard avec un corps dessus . Je sentis les battements de mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide .  
>_ Ce n'est pas un lapin. Entendis-je Scott murmurer à Stiles et je le regardais horrifié avant de reporté mon regard sur l'extérieur et de sursauter dans un bond quand le corps se redressait dans l'agonie . <strong>

**Je percutais un torse tonique dans mon bond et bientôt des bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi comme pour me rassurer . Je levais les yeux sur mon homme câlin et croisais les orbes bleu d'Isaac . Je me raclais la gorge inconfortable et il me lâcha embarrassé . **

**Je rassemblais mes livres rapidement et me rua à la poursuite de Stiles et Scott qui entraient déjà dans la cafétéria . **

**_ Hey , débile un et deux attendez moi . Exigeais-je en l'ai rattrapant et ils ralentirent le pas tout en me donnant des regards réprobateur . **

**_ C'est bon, c'est bon. Il s'est levé, il n'est pas mort. Gars morts ne peuvent pas le faire. S'exclama Stiles tout en posant son plateau bourré de malbouffe sur la table . **

**Je m'asseyais à côté de Scott et me tourna pour jugé comment mon frère prenait la situation et de toute évidence , il ne l'a prenait pas bien du tout .  
>_ Stiles je l'ai fait. Dit-il horrifié .<br>_ Mais les rêves ne sont pas des souvenirs. Nous rappela Stiles .  
>_ Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelque chose s'est passé la nuit dernière, et je ne me souviens pas quoi. Objecta Scott désemparé .<br>_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que Derek a même toutes les réponses? Demanda Stiles et je me gelais instantanément à la mention de son nom . **

**_ Pourquoi toute nos conversations doivent ce terminé avec ce gars là ? Demandais-je exaspéré en piquant dur ma salade . **

**_ Parce que pendant la pleine lune, il n'a pas été modifié. Il était en contrôle total pendant que je courais dans le milieu de la nuit attaquer un mec totalement innocent.**

**_ Et alors ? Scooby est mieux que toi scrappy mais tu vas réussir sans lui . Me moquais-je avec sarcasme . Je t'assure tu es mieux sans lui . **

**_ Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? Demanda Stiles indigné .  
>_ Je ne peux pas sortir avec Allison. Je dois annuler. Intervenu Scott comme un bébé .<br>_ Non, tu n'es pas l'annulation, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas annuler ta vie entière.**

**_ Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois . Reconnus-je à voix haute en mimant une mine dégoûté pour montrer à quel point s'était dur de l'admettre et Stiles me regarda noir .  
>_ Nous allons le découvrir.<br>_ Figure sur ce? Demanda Lydia en s'asseyant juste à côté de nous tendit que Stiles fut entouré par Danny et une fille métisse que je connaissais de vue . **

**_ Juste, euh, les devoirs. Répondit Scott pendant que Stiles était en état de choque que Lydia soit assise avec nous . **

**Je donnais un sourire à Allison qui avait maintenant rejoins l'autre côté de mon frère et retourna à ma salade . **

**_ Ouais. Acquièsa Lydia suspicieuse avant de se tourner vers moi . Tu as beau t'asseoir avec des loosers nous allons pas ruiné ta réputation pour cela . Me murmurra-t-elle dans un sourire et je secouais la tête . **

**_ Lydia , je me fiche de ma réputation . **

**_ J'avais remarquer . Répliqua-t-elle avec dédain et une image de moi entrain de l'étrangler surgit à mon esprit .  
>_ Se lever. Ordonna ''Au grand roi" Jackson à Greenberg avec dédain .<br>_ Comment ça se fait que tu ne demande jamais à Danny de se lever? Se plaignait le garçon le plus stupide de tout les temps . **

**_ Parce que je ne regarde pas le décolleté de sa petite amie. Répondit Danny amusé et je lui donnais un coup de poing contre le sien fièrement . **

**Greenberg changeait de place et Jackson s'installa à sa place avant de tous nous regarder .  
>_ Donc, je entends qu'ils disent que c'est un certain type d'attaque animale. Probablement un couguar. Intervenu Danny en se penchant comme-ci s'était une conversation secrète .<br>_ J'ai entendu le lion de montagne. Le corrigea Jackson ignorant et je secouais la tête pour me moquer de lui quand Lydia s'exprima me prenant au dépourvu .  
>_ Un couguar est un lion de montagne. Répliqua-t-elle avec nonchalance et tout le monde la dévisagea ébahit tendit que Jackson la fusillait du regard . N'est-ce pas? Se corrigea-t-elle pour se faire passer comme l'image de la fille stupide . <strong>

**_ On s'en fout? Le gars est probablement un pauvre sans-abri qui va mourir de toute façon. Rétorqua Jackson avec condescendance et j'eus envie de le battre si mal pour être aussi con .  
>_ En fait, je viens de découvrir qui il est. Annonça Stiles en nous montrant son portable.<br>_ Le département du shérif ne sera pas spéculer sur les détails de l'incident mais a confirmé la victime, Garrison Meyers, a survécu à l'attaque. Expliqua le journaliste de la vidéo et je regardais automatiquement Scott paniqué .  
>_ Je connais ce gars-là. Déclara Scott en me rendant mon regard paniqué .<br>_ Tu fais? Demanda Allison surprise . **

**_ Ouais, quand nous avions l'habitude de prendre le bus pour revenir quand nous vivions avec notre père. Il était le conducteur. Expliquais-je à la place de Scott qui avait perdu ses mots angoissé .  
>Stiles nous dévisagea grave et je sentis la table se chargé de tension angoissante . <strong>

**_ Pouvons-nous parler de quelque chose de légèrement plus de plaisir, s'il vous plaît? Lança Lydia gaiement . Comme, oh, où allons-nous demain soir? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers une Allison coupable et un Scott confus . Tu as dit que toi et Scott étaient suspendus demain soir, non?**

**Je regardais l'interaction devant moi et me mis à rire à plein poumon prenant par surprise tout les gens à la table qui me regardaient tous comme-ci j'étais devenue folle à l'exception de Scott qui me fusillait du regard et Stiles qui essayait de se retenir de rire . Je finis par me calmer et terminant mon effussion par une série de toux légère . **

**_ Désolé , chat dans la gorge . Lâchais-je en frottant ma gorge avec un sourire aux lèvres . **

**_ Um, nous avons pensé à ce que nous allions faire. Se défendit lamentablement Allison en me regardant flagrante .  
>_ Eh bien, je ne suis pas assis la maison à regarder à nouveau des vidéos de crosse, donc si nous quatre traînent, nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant. Répondit Lydia et je fronçais les sourcils.<strong>

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à regarder des vidéo de crosse ? Demandais-je légèrement offensé . **

**_ Voir ! Intervenu Jackson avec un sourire vers moi tendit que Lydia roula des yeux .  
>_ Sortir ? Comme, nous quatre? Tu veux sortir, comme eux et nous? Demanda Scott clairement contre l'idée . <strong>

**_ Ouais, je suppose. Sons amusants. Répondit Allison en haussant les épaules et je du à nouveau contrôlé mon rire .  
>_ Vous savez ce qui sons amusant ? Demanda Jackson rhétorique . Me poignarder dans le visage avec cette fourchette . Dit-il en pointant la fourche vers son visage .<br>_ Comment à propos du bowling? Tu aimes bol. S'exclama Lydia comme-ci s'était l'idée du siècle .  
>_ Oui, la concurrence réelle.<br>_ Comment savez-vous que nous ne sommes pas la concurrence réelle? Le défia Allison avant de se tourner vers Scott . Tu peux le bol, non? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir inutile . **

**_ En quelque sorte.**

**_ Menteur . Toussais-je en grossièrement .  
>_ Est-il en quelque sorte, ou oui? Insista Jackson moqueur . <strong>

**_ Oui. En fait, je suis un grand joueur . **

**Je ne pus réprimer mon rire et cette fois me levais sentant que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter . **

**_ Je me suis … souvenue … que je … dois … y aller . Dis-je en me tenant les côtes .**

**_ Ouais , ouais moi aussi . Ajouta Stiles en se joignant à moi avec un sourire . **

**Je quittais la cafétéria avec Stiles sur les talons et passa les portes pour me rendre sur le parking . **

**_ Vraiment ? Très subtile , Dani . Déclara Scott agacé . **

**_ Tu es un joueur terribles. Lança Stiles pour me défendre .  
>_ Je sais! Je suis un idiot.<strong>

**_ Enfin , un peu de lucidité . M'exclamais-je et Scott me regarda agacé alors je lui donnais un sourire narquois .  
>_ Dieu, c'était comme regarder un accident de voiture. Je veux dire, tout d'abord il s'est avéré dans le tout de la date du groupe. Et puis de nulle part vient cette phrase. Traîner dehors. Tu n'as à pas sortir avec des filles chaudes, d'accord? Babillait Stiles avant de se tourner vers moi . Très bien , Dani est chaude mais c'est ta sœur donc sa ne compte pas . C'est comme la mort. Une fois qu'il est à traîner, tu pourrais aussi bien être son meilleur ami gay. Tu peux commencer à traîner avec Danny . Continua Stiles mais j'étais encore abasourdit parce qu'il venait dire . Il me trouvait chaude ? Ew ! Non pas que j'en doutais mais je veux dire s'était Stiles . Oh mon dieu , je vais vomir . Bon d'accord , j'exagérais un peu . Stiles n'était pas non plus totalement moche en vérité il pourrait vraiment attrayant si il n'était pas le stupide meilleur ami de mon petit frère . <strong>

**_ Mec , s'est ma sœur . Le frappa Scott . **

**_ Oui et elle est chaude mais comme je l'ai dit s'est ta sœur donc sa ne compte pas . **

**_ Ok , si l'un de vous deux redise encore une fois que je suis chaude je vous jure que je ferais en sorte que vous n'aurez jamais de descendance , c'est clair ? **

**_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda Stiles horrifié . **

**_ Comment tout cela se passe? J'ai sois tué un gars ou je n'ai pas. Commença Scott sur le bord de la crise de panique .  
>_ Je ne pense pas que Danny m'aime beaucoup. Divagua Stiles à son tour . <strong>

**Oh mon dieu pourquoi je traînais avec les deux les plus bizarre sur terre .  
>_ Je demande à Allison sur une date, et maintenant nous sommes à traîner.<br>_ Suis-je pas attractif pour les gays? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers moi . **

**_ Ok , je vais prendre ça pour mon départ . Dis-je en me mettant à courir pour ma mustang . **

**J'entendis Stiles crier à mon frère pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa question et je secouais la tête pour leur imbécillité . Ils étaient vraiment les pires idiots que j'avais rencontrer . **

**Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable et me demandais bien ce que pouvait faire Scott . Il était partit au travail depuis la sortie du lycée et il n'était toujours pas rentrée . Une chose qui avait changé chez moi depuis cette histoire de loup-garou et des chasseur était que je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place quand je ne savais pas où Scott se trouvait et s'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je voulais devoir à faire . Tout cela était complètement fou , je ne devrais pas à avoir à m'inquiéter si mon frère rentrerait à la maison en vie ou pas où même si il essayerait de me tuer à la moindre petite colère . **

**Je marchais de long en large quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée , je me ruais dans les escaliers et appelais pour mon frère . **

**_ Dani , il faut que l'on retourne au lycée . Dit-il simplement et je descend rapidement avant de sauter dans ma mustang suivit de près par Scott . **

**Pendant le trajet , Scott m'expliqua qu'il était allée voir Derek malgré mon avis et je lui avais donné une claque derrière la tête pour son imbécillité car maintenant Derek voulait quelque chose en retour . Je tirais devant le lycée et vis la jeep avec Stiles appuyé sur sa porte conductrice . Scott sortit et je choisissais de rester au chaud dans ma voiture tendit que Stiles semblait d'un autre avis . Je l'ai regardais en roulant des yeux quand ils semblaient se disputé devant le grillage verrouillant la zone des bus et un sourire railleur illumina mon visage quand Stiles marcha vers la jeep . Scott escaladait le grillage et partit en direction des bus quand mon I phone sonna . Je vis l'identité de Stiles et décrocha avec un soupir d'agacement . **

**__ La séparation est trop dur ? Demandais-je sarcastique . _**

**__ Ah ! Ah ! Entendis-je Stiles agacé . Toujours la phrase pour faire rire , hein ? Demanda-t-il dégoulinant de sarcasme . _**

**__ Je suis un vrai boute-en-train qu'est-ce que tu veux . Répondis-je ironique . _**

**__ Tu pense que ça va marché ? _**

**Je levais les yeux vers la zone et écarquillé les yeux quand je vis de la lumière . **

**__ Merde , Stiles , klaxonne . M'écriais-je dans le cellulaire et bientôt le bruit de klaxon de Stiles et du mien résonnait dans le parking désert . _**

**Je mis le contact dès que je vis Scott courir et poussa un soupir d'admiration quand il sauta dans un salto avant par dessus la barrière . J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et roula loin du parking tendit que Scott sauta dans la jeep de Stiles . **

**_ ****_Dani , tu es toujours là ? Entendis-je stiles à travers mon téléphone qui était maintenant sur le siège passager . _**

**__ Ouais , attend ! Dis-je en plaçant mon téléphone sur mes cuisses . Alors ça a marché ? Demandais-je à Scott . _**

**__ Ouais, j'étais là hier soir. Nous informa Scott . Et il y avait beaucoup de sang … c'était le mien.  
>_ Donc tu ne l'as pas attaquer? Entendis-je Stiles demander . <em>**

**__ Non._**

**__ Oh dieu merci ! M'exclamais-je et je pouvais entendre les respirations agacé de Scott et Stiles .  
>_ J'ai vu les yeux rougeoyants dans le bus, mais ils n'étaient pas les miennes. C'est Derek.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Ce mec est le mal. Lançais-je exaspéré . _**

**__ Qu'en est-il du conducteur? Demanda Stiles ignorant mon effusion . _**

**__ Je pense que j'essayais de le protéger.  
>_ Attendez, pourquoi Derek à aider à te rappeler qu'il a attaqué le conducteur? Demanda Stiles confus . <em>**

**__ Parce qu'il est mal , voilà tout . Répliquais-je agacé qu'ils se posent encore la question._**

**__ C'est ce que je ne comprends pas.  
>_ Il faut que ce soit une chose de pack. Intervenu Stiles soudainement .<br>_ Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Scott tout aussi confus que moi ._**

**__ Comme une initiation. Vous le tuer ensemble.  
>_ Parce que déchirant la gorge de quelqu'un est une véritable expérience de liaison? Demandais-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux . <em>**

**__ Ouais, mais Scott ne l'a pas fait , ce qui signifie qu'il pas un tueur. Rétorqua Stiles enthousiaste .  
>_ Et cela signifie aussi que je peux sortir avec Allison.<em>**

**__ Sérieusement ? M'écriais-je exacerbé .  
>_ J'allais dire cela signifie que tu ne nous tuera pas. Lança Stiles et je levais les mains en approbation .<br>_ Oh oui. Cela aussi. Répondit Scott et je raccrochais avant de tourner dans la rue de ma maison . _**

**Je tournais et virais dans ma chambre cherchant quelque chose à faire pour la soirée . Scott était a son rendez-vous boiteux avec Allison , Lydia et Jackson tendit que Stiles et bien Stiles faisait ce que faisait Stiles . En vérité , je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais cela m'importais peu pour être honnête. Je regardais par ma fenêtre et vis que la nuit était tombé et la lune éclairait les rues sombres . Je devais vraiment me trouver une occupation ou même une distraction tel qu'un petit-ami où sinon j'allais finir par mourir d'ennui . Je fis craquer mon cou et constatais que j'avais de la frustration à éliminé alors je me changeais en débardeur crop-top noir qui s'arrêtait juste au début de mon abdomen et l'accordait avec un legging noir nike . Je descendis avec un ipod dans une main et mes running dans l'autre avant de m'attacher les cheveux dans un chignon désordonné après avoir chaussé mes baskets et appuyais sur play avant de m'élancer dans les rues sombres de Beacon Hills . Tout mes muscles se délectaient de l'effet de ma course et je me laissais me détendre sous les basses de ma musique . Epic Rock invisible résonnait dans mes oreilles et je soufflais entre chacun de mes pas . J'aperçus la station d'essence et pensais que je pourrais prendre une pause et m'acheter une collation . Je courais jusqu'à l'entrée et passa dans les allées . Le caissier ne fit même pas l'effort de reconnaître ma présence mais je savais que s'était tout a fait naturel à Beacon Hills . Je pris une bouteille ****_d'energizer_**** et un paquet de ****_Reese's_**** avant de marcher jusqu'à la caisse pour payer mes articles . Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors et jura quand je vis la camaro noir avec le père d'Allison nettoyant le pare-brise . Je pris mes articles à la volées et juste au moment où je l'aient atteignaient un sbire de Chris Argent brisa la vitre conductrice de Derek avec un pick à glace. **

**_ Who , je ne doute pas que le conducteur à du vous énervez mais de là à détruire ce petit bijoux . M'exclamais-je d'un air innocent . De plus , si je me souviens bien . Détruire le bien d'autrui est punissable par la loi . Ajoutais-je en ignorant les regards persistant de Derek . **

**_ Est-ce que s'était une menace ? Demanda l'homme qui avait détruit la vitre d'un air menaçant . **

**_ Dani ? Appela Chris en donnant un regard à son sbire . **

**_ Oh M. Argent , je ne vous avais pas reconnu . Mentis-je en me tournant vers le père d'Allison . **

**_ C'est bien . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant entre moi et Derek comme-ci il cherchait si nous nous connaissions ou pas . **

**_ Besoin de me désaltéré . L'informais-je en levant ma bouteille comme preuve . **

**_ Bien , tu as besoin d'un retour ? Demanda-t-il en fusillant Derek du regard . **

**_ Oh , non , non . La maison est à quelque patté de maison de plus j'ai pas fini ma course . Dis-je dans un sourire avant de commencer à marcher . **

**_ Dani ! Appela Chris en me rejoignant . **

**Je me retournais et lui fit face après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif vers Derek qui me fixait toujours avec colère . **

**_ Bien sûr , ce petit incident reste entre nous ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire comme-ci il me demandait un chose anodine . **

**Je regardais Derek et les autres hommes avant de reporté mon attention sur Chris Argent . **

**_ Qu'elle incident ? Feignis-je ignorante . **

**_ Bien . Dit-il dans un sourire et je repartis en direction de la maison . Je marchais rapidement en essayant de ne pas repensé à ce qui venait de se passé et mon ventre gargouillait . J'ouvrais mon paquet de Reese's quand une voiture bien trop familière s'arrêta à côté de moi et la vitre maintenant brisé révélait un Derek furieux . **

**_ Monte ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement . **

**Je le jaugeais un instant et continua mon chemin en l'ignorant quand j'entendis la porte de la camaro claqué et dans l'instant qui suivait je fus soulevé du sol . **

**_ Derek , lâche moi , maintenant ! Ordonnais-je en frappant son dos de poing . **

**_ Tu ne m'a pas laisser le choix . Répondit-il guttural . **

**_ Lâche moi ! Luttais-je à nouveau en vint . **

**_ Sais-tu à quel point s'était idiot d'intervenir maintenant les chasseurs vont être après toi . Dit-il d'une voix menaçante avant de me jeter sur le siège passager . **

**Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine irrité et le suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entra dans le côté conducteur . **

**C'était vraiment pas le moment et Derek était bien la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais être en voiture mais de toute évidence la terre maudite en avait décidé autrement ce soir . **

**Il mit le contact et entra dans les routes silencieuses de Beacon Hills . Je regardais furieuse droit devant moi n'accordant pas même un regard sur Derek et fulminais à l'intérieur de moi . **

**_ Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander brisant le silence pesant et je me tournais confuse vers lui . **

**_ Pourquoi quoi ? **

**_ Être intervenu ? Demanda-t-il agacé . **

**_ Je déteste qu'on abîme les belles voitures . Répondis-je froidement . **

**Derek détacha les yeux de la route un instant pour me regarder et je croisais ses orbes émeraude . Dieu , pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit aussi beau ? Je reportais mon attention sur la route et fronça les sourcils quand je vis qu'il n'allait pas en direction de ma maison . **

**_ Dit moi que tu as pris un raccourci ! Exigeais-je agacé . **

**_ Je dois aller quelque part avant . Répondit-il sans gêne . **

**Je levais les bras en signe d'exaspération avant de me pincer l'arrête du nez et me laissa reposer sur l'accoudoir au bord de la crise de nerf . **

**Il entra dans le parking de l'hôpital et je le regardais confus . Il avait fait un détour pour l'hôpital ? Sérieusement ? J'aurais déjà pus être chez moi dans mes draps bien au chaud mais non , il fallait qu'un connard arrogant qui a transformer mon frère en un monstre qui n'était même pas censé exister me kidnappe pour aller à l'hôpital . **

**_ L'hôpital ? Sérieux ? Tu as oublier de faire ton dépistage de MST ? Demandais-je exacerbé . **

**Il se tourna vers moi en levant un sourcils montrant qu'il me demandait si j'étais vraiment sérieuse d'avoir dit ça et je lui donnais une grimace montrant mon exaspération . **

**_ Reste ici ! Exigea-t-il en verrouillant les portes . **

**_ Tu sais que je peux passer par la vitre brisé , idiot ? Criais-je après lui avant de me rasseoir furibond dans le siège . **

**Bon sang , qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Dans la voiture du mec que je déteste le plus au monde . Il me donnait tellement envie de le frapper à chaque que je le voyais . C'était comme-ci dès l'instant où il entrait dans mon champs de vision toute ma colère ressortait et je mourrais d'envie de le battre . Finalement , s'était peut-être Stiles qui avait raison , j'avais de sérieux problème de colère . Non , non , impossible . J'étais tout à fait saine d'esprit et s'était Derek le sac de douche total . En parlant du loup , il entra dans la voiture encore plus furieux que d'habitude et pour la première fois je ressentis une légère pointe de peur en sa présence . Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et je serrais les poing quand je vis à la vitesse où nous roulions . Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus floue et Derek resserra ses doigts sur le volant les blanchissant encore plus . Je le regardais et remarquais que sa mâchoire était crispé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers la route . **

**_ Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé . Lâchais-je me surprenant moi-même . **

**_ Je croyais que tu pouvais partir par la vitre . Répliqua-t-il abrupt . **

**_ Tu pourrais ralentir . Tu es peux être un loup-garou avec une super guérison mais moi je suis humaine et je tiens encore à ma vie . **

**Il lâchait un rire froid et sans humour et je sentis les poils de mon dos se hérisser tendit que mon cœur battait plus vite provoquant le regard de Derek sur moi . **

**_ Les yeux sur la route . Ordonnais-je paniqué et je vis Derek relâché la pédale avant je soufflais la respiration que j'avais retenu . **

**_ Rassuré que tu as une once de préservation , finalement . Lâcha-t-il avec dédain . **

**_ Tu le vois celui-là ! Répliquais-je en brandissant mon doigt du milieu . **

**_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit . Trancha-t-il en reportant son attention sur la route . **

**Je fis de même et remarquais à nouveau que nous n'étions toujours pas en direction de ma maison . **

**_ Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'aller chez le toiletteur maintenant ? Répliquais-je sarcastique et le regretta aussitôt quand il me fusilla du regard . **

**_ Une blague de chien ? Roula-t-il des yeux . **

**_ Tu as un problème avec ça , Scooby ? Rétorquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine tout en souriant narquoise . **

**Derek regarda la jeune brune juste à côté de lui et il ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses yeux bleu électrique brillaient quand elle souriait . Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il l'avait prise dans sa voiture , il la détestait et le sentiment était réciproque mais il ne pouvait pas ignoré le mystère qu'était ses yeux et cela l'avait obsédé depuis . C'était totalement insensé , seul un être surnaturel pouvait avoir de tel yeux et Dani était juste une simple humaine bien qu'il en doutait parfois vu comment elle agissait auprès des autres . Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi froid et en colère qu'elle et pourtant il en connaissait un rayon sur la colère . Il avait été habitué à ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps et s'était même devenu son ancre . Seulement , chez Dani s'était tout autre chose , il avait remarquer qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus en colère quand elle était avec lui et même si il savait que s'était parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas , il y avait quelque chose de plus . Et peux importe ce qu'il voulait faire il était attiré par elle que ce soit du mauvais ou du bon côté .**

**Je regardais la vielle bâtisse et fut aussitôt absorbé par son intensité , s'était comme-ci elle m'appelait et je ne savais même pas pourquoi . J'entendis la porte claquer et je regardais par la vitre pour voir que Derek m'attendait impatient sur le porche de l'ancienne maison calciné . Je sortis de la voiture et claqua la porte avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la maison . Je sentis mon cœur se soulever à l'ambiance écrasante qu'elle dégageait et du retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber . Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais ressentir cette peur , la peine , la douleur et la haine mais cela m'inondait à chacun de mes pas . Je vis Derek monter les escaliers et ne savais pas si je devais le suivre ou rester à ma place . J'observais l'intérieur de la maison et vis le salon remplit de poussière et de cendre avec quelque meubles brûler . J'avais la chaire de poule et regrettais aussitôt de ne pas avoir emmené un gilet . J'avançais prudemment et jaugeait à nouveau les escaliers . Je n'aimais pas être seule dans cet endroit même si cela paraissait comme une petite fille effrayé je décidais de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre Derek . Je montais étape par étape en essayant de ne pas passer à travers le bois instable et quand je fus en haut je poussa un soupir de soulagement . Je regardais de gauche à droite et vis une porte entrebâillé . Je la poussais doucement et m'aventura dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Derek . C'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse avec un grand lit neuf au centre . Mon regard se posa sur une commode en bois massif et je m'avançais vers elle quand je vis une photo qui attira mon regard . Je balayais la poussière sur le haut de la commode et pris la photo pour mieux voir . Je reconnu un Derek plus jeune probablement dans mes âges avec une grande famille autour de lui et je sentis pour la première fois de l'empathie pour le loup-garou . **

**_ Apprécié la vue ? Demanda Derek à quelque centimètre de moi ce qui me fit sursauté . **

**_ Ne plus jamais faire ça , c'est clair . Ordonnais-je acerbe . **

**Une brise fraîche passa par la fenêtre brisé et me serrais mes bras autour de moi pour garder la chaleur tout en m'asseyant sur son lit . **

**_ Portes-tu des tee-shirt au moins ? Demanda Derek me prenant au dépourvu et je le regardais confuse . **

**_ À chaque fois que je te vois tu es toujours sans tee-shirt . Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant . **

**_ Fais pas comme-ci tu n'avais jamais vu une fille dans un soutien-gorge avant . Lâchais-je en roulant des yeux . On dirait mon petit frère et son imbécile de meilleur ami . Ajoutais-je agacé . **

**J'entendis le bruit d'un tiroir être tiré et je porta mon regard sur Derek qui me tendait l'un de ses tee-shirt noir habituelle . Je levais un sourcils en jaugeant la pièce de vêtement et me demandais s'il était vraiment sérieux . **

**_ Tu es pathétique . S'exaspéra-t-il en jetant le tee-shirt sur le lit . **

**_ Si c'est un de tes fantasmes tu peux d'hors et déjà l'oublier . Répliquais-je en prenant le tee-shirt avant de l'enfiler .**

**_ Oui , parce que couché avec une gamine portant mon tee-shirt est un de mes fantasmes . Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique . **

**_ Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler une gamine ? Bouillonnais-je en prenant un pas vers lui . Tout d'abord , j'ai dix-sept ans et toi , tu as quoi ? Vingt-deux ? Vingt-trois ? Ensuite , je connais tout un tas de garçon qui payerais pour coucher avec moi alors je me fiche de ce que tu penses , c'est clair ? Explosais-je en me tenant juste en face de lui maintenant . **

**J'attendais une réponse mais au lieu de cela il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche alarmé avant de me plaquer contre le mur . Il porta son doigt à sa lèvres pour me faire signe de me taire quand j'entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir . **

**_ Derek! Cria Scott et j'écarquillais les yeux au son de la voix de mon frère . Je sais que tu es ici! Cria-t-il . Je sais ce que tu as fait! **

**Derek me regarda en tenant toujours sa main sur ma bouche et il me donna un regard pour faire signe qu'il allait lâcher mais qu'il attendait que je me taise . Je hochais la tête en compréhension et il retira sa main . **

**_ Je n'ai rien fait. Déclara Derek toujours collé contre moi avec son regard dans mes yeux .  
>_ Tu l'as tué! Il est mort. Nous informa Scott et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite . Comme ta sœur est morte? <strong>

**_ Ma sœur avait disparu. Je suis venu ici à la recherche d'elle. Expliqua Derek en me fixant comme-ci il parlait plus pour moi que pour Scott .  
>_ Tu l'as trouvée. Conclut Scott féroce .<br>_ Je l'ai trouvée en morceaux, utilisés comme appât pour me rattraper. Se défendit Derek en s'avançant vers les escaliers .  
>_ Je pense que tu l'ai a tout les deux tués. Tout comme Dani . Rétorqua Scott et je roulais les yeux à la mention de mon prénom . Je vais dire à tous, à commencer par le shérif.<strong>

**J'entendis un corps heurter le sol et je me ruais vers les escaliers tout simplement pour voir Derek faire un bond pour attérir devant Scott . Mon frère attrapa Derek par sa veste et le fit passer à travers le mur délabré . **

**_ Oh mon dieu . Haletais-je quand je vis Scott pour la première fois transformé . **

**Son nez était plissé et un tas de poils et des oreilles pointu remplaçait son visage . Je croisais ses orbes dorée qui avaient pris place à ses orbes noisette et je porta instinctivement ma main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier . J'entendis des débris être pousser au sol et Scott se retourna vers le trou dans le mur et je réalisais que Derek était encore en pleine santé . **

**_ C'était mignon. L'entendis-je se moquer et Scott passa dans le trou . **

**Je dévalais les escaliers paniqué et vis Derek transformé de la même façon que Scott à l'exception qu'il avait les yeux bleu électrique et je sentis une nouvelle force grandir à l'intérieur de moi . Mes yeux me brûlaient et je dus les fermer un instant pour enlever la douleur . Je m'avançais ignorant les grognement terrifiant et les coups brutaux et vis Scott prendre une rame avant de l'utiliser pour envoyer Derek à l'autre bout de la pièce . Il s'apprêta à le frapper avec mais Derek se déplaçait rapidement et fit faire à Scott un salto arrière lui provoquant d'attérir sur le ventre avant de se retourner dans les douleur . Je regardais impuissante mon frère se faire soulever plusieurs fois avant d'être jeter brutalement contre le sol et Scott se releva simplement pour que Derek lui donne un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen le faisant titubé sur le sol . **

**_ Bon sang , Scott ! M'écriais-je en me ruant pour l'aider malgré que j'étais terrifié . **

**_ Ne t'approche pas . Grogna Scott et je reculais en regardant Derek reprendre sa forme humaine et se tourner vers moi . **

**Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller comme-ci s'était moi le monstre et il fit un pas vers moi et je reculais précipitamment effrayé .  
>_ Je ne l'ai pas tué. Aucun d'entre nous ont fait. Ce n'est pas ta faute, et ce n'est pas la mienne. Expliqua Derek tendit que Scott prenait appuie sur un vieux canapé .<br>_ Ça ? C'est de ta faute! Tu as ruiné ma vie! Cria Scott en se tenant le ventre essoufflé . **

**_ Non, je n'ai pas.  
>_ Tu es celui qui m'a mordu.<br>_ Non, je ne suis pas.  
>_ Quoi? Intervenais-je pour la première fois en même temps que Scott .<strong>

**_ Je ne suis pas celui qui t'as mordu. Affirma Derek catégorique en me fixant étrangement .  
>_ Il y a un autre. Conclut Scott .<br>_ C'est ce qu'on appelle un Alpha. C'est le plus dangereux de notre espèce. Toi et moi, nous sommes bêtas. Cette chose est plus puissant, plus animal que l'un de nous. Ma sœur est venu ici à la recherche de lui. Maintenant, je vais essayer de le trouver. Mais je ne pense pas que je peux le faire sans toi .  
>_ Pourquoi moi? Demanda Scott confus . <strong>

**_ Parce que c'est lui qui t'as mordu. Tu fais partie de sa meute. C'est toi, Scott. Tu es celui qu'il veut.**

**Je regardais les deux loups paniqué à leur conversation et ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher de mon frère dans l'instinct de protection . Scott me regardait pour la première fois et il fronça les sourcils . **

**_ Dani ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il désapprobateur . **

**_ C'est une longue histoire . Dis-je lasse en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds . **

**Scott m'analysa de la tête aux pieds et son regard s'arrêta instantanément sur le tee-shirt de Derek et je roulais des yeux . **

**_ Tu n'as pas fais ça ? Hurla-t-il furieux . **

**_ Ew ! Pitié , non . M'exclamais-je dégoûté même si l'idée de sauter les os de Derek m'avait déjà passé l'esprit comme je l'avais dit je le détestais .**

**_ Pourquoi tu portes son tee-shirt alors ? **

**_ Mes habitudes cleptomane . Répondis-je sarcastique . Tu sais que je peux pas me contrôlé . **

**_ Viens , on rentre . Dit-il en fusillant Derek des yeux . **

**_ Tu as la voiture ? Demandais-je agacé . **

**_ Non , j'ai couru jusqu'ici . Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule . **

**_ Tu pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ? Grognais-je exaspéré en me pinçant l'arrête du nez . **

**_ Vas-y , je vais la conduire à la maison . Intervenu Derek nous prenant tout les deux au dépourvu . Scott se tourna vers moi soupçonneux et je lui donnais un nouveau roulement des yeux . Il était vraiment stupide à penser que Derek et moi étions une chose . C'était vraiment surréaliste . En plus , comment je pourrais même couché avec lui alors que je venais de le regarder se transformer en une créature affreuse battant mon propre petit frère . **

**_ Si elle n'est pas à la maison dans l'heure qui suit , je viendrais la chercher moi-même . Déclara Scott froidement . **

**_ Pitié . Murmurais-je consterné . **

**Scott quitta la maison me laissant seule avec Derek et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal à l'aise . Je regardais les murs en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et évitais à tout pris les regards de Derek . Il semblait avoir vue quelque chose quand ils avaient fini de se battre et je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé . **

**_ Qu'est-il arrivée à tes yeux ? Demanda-t-il en se postant devant moi . **

**_ Pardon ? Demandais-je perplexe . **

**_ Tes yeux . Ils étaient exactement , à la réplique même comme les miens . Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda-t-il brusque . **

**_ Mes yeux sont tout à fait normaux et je suis juste une simple humaine maintenant tu veux bien me ramener chez moi avant que Scott pense que je suis entrain de te sauter les os . Lâchais-je froidement . **

**_ Hmm ! Me sauter les os , hein ? Répéta-t-il narquois . **

**_ J'y crois pas . Grommelais-je exaspéré en sortant de la maison en direction de la camaro . **

****Voilà un nouveau chapitre:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos multiples avis . ****

****Who , Agglae Smoak , ça s'était un avis:D J'ai adoré le fait que tu avais remarquer mes efforts et je suis vraiment happy que mes fics te plaisent:) J'espères qu'elles continu à te plaire et que tu resteras toujours pris dans mes hsitoires !****


	5. That he dies

Je regardais par la fenêtre la lune et reporta mon attention sur le sol . Je me laissais tomber silencieusement et commença à faire des pompes . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que maintenant ma vie se résumait à regarder la lune tout les soirs en attente avec angoisse la prochaine pleine lune . Maintenant , il n'y avait pas deux mais trois loup-garou flippé qui courait dans la ville et l'un d'eux était selon les mots de Derek , le pire de tous mais bien évidemment ce n'était pas notre seul problème , non . Cette alpha voulait Scott dans sa putain de meute .

_ Vingt ! Vingt et un ! Vingt-deux …

Je relevais la tête alerté par le bruit dans la chambre de Scott et me redressa rapidement avant de courir dans sa chambre . J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Scott sauté par la fenêtre dans sa forme de loup et je donnais un coup de poing frustré dans sa porte .

_ Merde .

Je juge un instant la chambre pas sur de ce que je dois faire et finalement décide d'aller me coucher .

_So what you trying to do to me  
>It's like we can't stop we're enemies<br>But we get along when I'm inside you  
>You're like a drug that's killing me<br>I cut you out entirely  
>But I get so high when I'm inside you<em>

Je me redresse dans mon lit en sursautant à la musique de mon réveil et retombe lourdement sur le dos en me tenant la tête . Mes membres me font mal comme une chienne et je sens que mes bras sont lourds comme des poids . La musique de Maroon 5 Animals battait toujours sont plein dans ma chambre alors je montais le son pour me réveiller . Je tirais les draps et marchais jusqu'à ma commode tout en m'étirant les bras vers le haut . Je lâchais un bâillement disgracieux et frotta mes yeux endormis avant de tirer mon tiroir de tee-shirt . Je pris un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte et col en V que j'assemblais avec un jean skinny noir style motard et complétait ma tenue avec un gilet à capuche noir et ma veste en cuir préféré . Une fois habillé , je me postais devant ma vanité et bouclais rapidement mes cheveux noir à l'habitude lisse et m'attelais à faire un maquillage léger . Je descendis dans le salon et enfilais une paire de botte de combat avant de partir dans la cuisine . Scott était déjà partit au lycée et Allison avait proposé de venir me chercher donc j'avais un peu de temps pour moi . Je me fis une bonne tasse de café bien serré et la bu en attendant l'arrivée de la brunette . Quelque temps après le klaxon m'interpella et je sortis à la rencontre de mon amie .

Je montais dans la voiture et montais la radio comme à notre nouvelle habitude .

Nous chantions en rythme durant tout le trajet et nos rire firent écho . Malgré que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à socialisé et agir comme tel , je devais avouer qu'être avec Allison était agréable . Nous nous séparions pour nos cours respectifs et je rentrais dans ma salle de classe et alla m'asseoir juste à côté de Stiles qui se trouvait derrière Scott .

_ Alors comment ça va les nabots ? Demandais-je en posant mes livres sur la table .

Stiles et Scott se tournèrent vers moi et me fusillèrent du regard avec un sourire agacé et je leur souriais d'une manière narquoise .

_ Un vrai rayon de soleil ! Souffla Stiles en s'appuyant dans sa chaise .

_ Je sais . Je m'entraîne . Répliquais-je dans un sourire sarcastique .

Stiles me donnait un autre éblouissement agacé avant de focaliser son attention sur la tête de Scott .

_ Bon, si Derek n'est pas l'alpha ni celui qui t'as mordu, alors c'est qui ? Chuchota-t-il intrigué .

_ Je sais pas . Répondit Scott après un moment de réflexion .

_ C'est l'alpha qui a tué le chauffeur de bus? Demanda Stiles à nouveau frustré par la réponse courte de Scott .

Je regardais mon frère et vis qu'il était vraiment réticent à répondre aux questions de Stiles . Ses lèvres étaient pincé dans la frustration et sa mâchoire était contractée.

_ J'en sais rien . Répondit-il à nouveau et Stiles se tourna vers moi pour avoir de l'aide mais je levais les épaules en signe d'ignorance .

Je regardais les deux idiots à côté de moi et vis Stiles s'appuyer sur sa chaise agacé et il mima une mine boudeuse quand son expression changea dans une face que je connaissais beaucoup trop et je savais que cela allait forcement dégénérer .

_ Et le père d'Allison il est au courant …

Scott explosa et se tourna exaspéré pour fusillé Stiles du regard avant de prendre la parole .

_ J'en sais rien! Aboya-t-il attirant tout les regards des autres élèves sur nous et je fis comme-ci je n'étais pas dans leur conversation .

Finalement , Scott se retourna avec une mine boudeuse et les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations. Notre professeur s'avançait dans les allées en rendant nos derniers devoirs et je le vis s'approcher de nous . Il déposa ma copie avec un sourire satisfait sur le bord de mon bureau et quand je vis le A+ un grand sourire confiant illuminait mes traits . Il continua à distribuer les copies et j'aperçus la copie de Stiles qui avait comme à son habitude obtenu un A . Le garçon à la tête rasé regarda par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère et grimaça à la vue de sa note . Je portais mon attention sur la copie de mon frère et grimaça à mon tour . Il avait obtenu un D .

_ Il faut bosser un peu plus, mon vieux. Se moqua Stiles et je vis Scott poser sa copie sans rien dire mais je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait .

_ Je faisais juste de l'humour. Tu vas te rattraper : c'est qu'un contrôle, relax un peu. Ajouta Stiles et je le fusillais du regard à mon tour .

_ Ouais , ton humour craint Stiles au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer . Lâchais-je irrité .

_ Parce que le tiens est mieux ?

_ Stop ! Grogna Scott nous prenant par surprise . J'en ai assez de vos bagarres quotidienne .

Stiles et moi échangèrent des regards perplexe ne sachant pas quoi répondre . Il était vrai que nous nous battions constamment mais s'était comme ça que nous étions habitué à communiqué et Scott n'avait jamais vraiment rien dit avant .

_ Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble? Demanda Stiles pour apaiser l'atmosphère .

_ Oh, non, je révise avec Allison après les cours.

Un sourire narquois se dessina aussitôt sur mes lèvres et je me tournais vers Stiles complice .

_ Ah enfin, je te retrouve. Lâcha-t-il fière .

_ On va juste bosser.

_ Ouais et moi je vais jouer à la dînette avec Derek . Répliquais-je sarcastique et les deux garçons me regardèrent choqué et à moitié dégoûté par l'idée .

_ Tu me crois pas? Demanda Scott incrédule .

_ En tant que célibataire qui donnerait tout pour être à ta place… Si t'ose gâcher cette chance qui t'es littéralement servie sur un plateau, je te jure sur la tête de ma grand-mère que je t'émascule! Divagua Stiles ardent et je secouais la tête avec une forte envie de me frapper le visage .

_ Ok! C'est bon. Céda Scott implorant . Maintenant arrête avec tes questions.

_ D'accord. Accepta Stiles en se redressant . Je pose plus de questions. Surtout pas à propos de l'alpha ou même de Derek. Continua-t-il morose . On parle plus de Derek… qui me fais toujours flipper.

Je le regardais et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser bruyamment et de me tenir les côtes quand il me lança un regard de mort . Je veux dire qui avait vraiment peur de Derek . Il était qu'une façade et le simple fait de savoir que Stiles était effrayé par lui montrait à quel point il était facile à intimider .

_ Voilà pourquoi j'aime te torturer . Lâchais-je railleuse en reprenant mon souffle .

La cloche signalant la fin du cour sonna enfin et je m'extirpais de la classe le plus rapidement possible .

Derek plaqua Jackson à toute vitesse contre le casier en métal et retira sa main de sa nuque pour constater que ses griffes avaient remplacer ses ongles et qu'ils l'aient avaient enfoncé dans le cou du gamin . Il prit la fuite toujours à la recherche de Scott et il entendu les gémissement de douleur du sac de douche . Il s'affaissa contre une colonne à bout de souffle et dans une douleur atroce . Il prenait une inspiration pour se calmer et se concentrais à la recherche du béta . Il laissais son ouïe de loup-garou prendre le relais et bientôt le bruit d'une craie contre le tableau vont à ses oreilles puis l'action d'un adolescent mettant en marche son mp3 tout en marchant . Un autre adolescent en pleine conversation téléphonique .

_ … un entraînement de crosse à cinq heures après ça je suis tranquille …

Derek se concentre à nouveau dans ses recherches et entend un casier se fermer suivit d'une voix familière .

_ Scott viens chez toi ce soir ? Demanda Dani avec son ton habituelle agacé.

_ Oui, c'est juste pour réviser. Répondit ce que Derek supposait être la fille argent .

_ Les révisions ça se termine toujours par autre chose. C'est comme… prendre un bain à deux. Y a toujours une main qui traîne. Intervenu une voix féminine inconnu .

_ En terme plus claire ? Demanda l'argent ignorante .

_ En terme plus clair il vaut mieux… sortir couvert, c'est tout.

_ Hey , la sœur Mccall est présente . C'est … Ew ! S'exclama Dani et Derek souriait dans la douleur.

Il entendit le rire de Dani s'amplifié et il ne pus s'empêcher de se déplacer pour l'ait suivre . Il savait pertinemment que cela n'avait aucun intérêt à les suivre mais il y avait Dani avec elles et il avait besoin de trouver Scott . Enfin , c'est ce qu'il se disait pour défendre son choix .

_ Réveille-toi Blanche-Neige, je parle de capotes. Rétorqua la rousse qu'il avait maintenant en vue .

_ On est sorti ensemble qu'une fois, t'es dingue! Répliqua la brune en souriant .

_ Et ? Tout les garçons avec qui j'ai couché étaient des plans d'un soir . Annonça Dani prenant Derek par surprise .

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Dani Mccall , tu es une vrai garce . S'exclama la rouquine impressionné .

_ Disons juste que je ne fais pas dans les relations mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser . Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire sensuelle .

_ Voir . Faut te décoincer un peu. Donne-lui un avant-goût. S'enquit la rouquine en s'arrêtant en haut des escaliers .

_ Je veux bien mais, enfin, vous ne croyez pas que ça peut déraper? Demanda la brune nerveuse .

_ Je rêve! T'es vraiment accro, on dirait. Intervenu la rousse .

_ Ben… Je sais pas, il est différent. En arrivant ici je m'étais fixé des règles. Pas de copain jusqu'à la fac à cause de tous ces déménagements… Et puis je l'ai rencontré. Et il m'a plu. Ah j'en sais rien, C'est difficile à expliquer.

_ Crois-moi , Scott est différent . S'exclama Dani . Il ne s'attend même pas à faire quelque chose d'autre qu'étudier , il vit encore dans le monde des bisounours . Ajouta-t-elle narquoise .

_ Étant donnée ce que je viens de découvrir sur toi . Je pense qu'un seul dévergondé Mccall est suffisant . Se moqua la rousse et Derek se retira ne pouvant plus tenir la douleur sans s'apercevoir les yeux qui étaient posé sur lui .

Je passais les portes d'entrée et courais jusqu'à la jeep sachant que Stiles montait déjà dans l'habitacle .

J'ouvris la portière passager le prenant par surprise et me tourna vers lui pour lui donner un sourire mauvais auquel il roula des yeux .

Il mit le contact et nous nous apprêtions à sortir quand un Derek chancelant se jeta sur le devant de la jeep avec une main levé provoquant à Stiles de claquer les freins durement .

_ Putain de merde . Jurais-je en frappant le siège avec mon dos .

Je regardais Stiles avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme en noir et le fit vaciller au sol . Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point et je savais que cela allait encore être à nous de traiter cette merde .

_ Ah c'est pas vrai, il est partout c'mec! S'écria Stiles avant de descendre pour le rejoindre avec Scott .

Je vis une file qui commençait à se former derrière la jeep de Stiles et je savais que nous allions devoir se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un repère quelque chose .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Scott paniqué .

_ J'ai reçu une balle … nous informa Derek avec difficulté .

_ Il a pas l'air en forme. Déclara inutilement Stiles et je lui donnais un coup sur la nuque .

_ Ça devrait cicatriser! S'écria Scott en regardant Derek paniqué .

_ Pas avec ça. Haleta Derek dans la douleur . C'était pas … c'était pas le même genre de balle.

Il tenta de se redresser mais il était vraiment mal en point et je pouvais voir qu'il était très pâle . Des cernes s'étaient installé sous ses yeux et il était en sueur .

_ C'est une balle en argent? Demanda Stiles et j'attendais la réponse avec impatience .

_ Non, pauvre crétin! Rétorqua Derek en le fourvoyant du regard .

_ Y a pas de doute il est vraiment un connard en toute occasion . Lâchais-je et les deux loups se tournèrent vers moi en me fusillant du regard tendit que Stiles leva le poing pour que je le frappe fièrement .

_ Attendez… C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait quarante-huit heures. Intervenu Scott nous laissant perplexe .

_ Quoi?... Qui a dit ça? Haleta à nouveau Derek inquiet maintenant .

_ Celle qui t'as tiré dessus.

Je vis Derek tressaillir sous la douleur et bientôt une vague de douleur me submergea en même temps provoquant à mes yeux de brûler à nouveau comme l'autre nuit . Je l'ai fermais à nouveau avant de l'ai rouvrir et vis que Derek commençait sa transformation car ses yeux bleu électrique flashait .

_ Dani , tes yeux ! S'exclama Stiles provoquant aux deux loups de me regarder horrifié .

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire à ma sœur ?! Non mais arrête! Ordonna Scott paniqué .

_ T'es marrant, tu crois que je le fais exprès, peut-être?! Rétorqua Derek en colère sans me quitter des yeux .

_ Les gars qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas leurs regards horrifié .

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek et lui ordonna de se lever en ignorant totalement ma question mais il n'arrêta pas de me fixer .

_ Dani , baisse les yeux sur le sol ! Ordonna Stiles m'inquiétant encore plus avant de me prendre par les épaules et baisser ma tête vers le sol en me tirant comme Scott tira Derek dans la jeep .

Stiles me laissa retomber dans l'arrière de la jeep et Derek prit place dans le siège passager avec difficulté .

_ Dani , est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles angoissé .

_ Stiles , donne moi un miroir ! Ordonnais-je paniqué et agacé par leur manque de réponse .

J'entendis plusieurs klaxons et la colère grandissait à l'intérieur de mes veines . Stiles me tendit un miroir et je l'amenais rapidement à mon visage avant de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur quand je vis les yeux bleu électriques qui avait remplacé mes yeux bleu marine . Ils ressemblaient exactement très portrait à ceux de Derek dans sa forme de loup et je ne comprenais pas se qui m'arrivait et puis comme ils étaient venus , ils retournèrent à leur couleur habituelle .

_ Qu'est-ce que l'enfer ? S'écria Stiles tendit que Derek criait sur Scott .

_ Trouve-moi quelles genres de balles ils ont utilisés. Exigea Derek .

_ Ah ouais? Et comment je suis censé faire ça?

_ Parce qu'elle est aussi une argent . Répliqua Derek durement .

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi? Rétorqua mon frère dédaigneusement .

_ T'as besoin de moi.

_ Très bien. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Céda Scott et je m'avançais pour le regarder .

Il me lança un regard étrange et j'étais encore trop sonné par ce qui venait de se passer pour lui dire la moindre chose . Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et cela m'inquiétait vraiment . Je n'étais certainement pas un loup-garou et je ne comprenais encore moins pourquoi j'avais les yeux de Derek , s'était fous .

_ Faite-le sortir d'ici et Stiles , empêche-le de s'approcher de Dani . Ordonna Scott et je regardais Derek qui me scrutait étrangement avant de reculer paniqué dans le siège .

_ Je te hais tellement pour ça . Répliqua Stiles sarcastique avant de mettre le gaz et sortir du parking.

Un silence pesant emplit la jeep et je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur la banquette arrière et mettant un bras derrière ma tête . Je fixais le plafond en essayant de penser des explications plausible mais n'en trouvais aucune de possible .

_ Dani , tu vas bien ? Se risqua Stiles soucieux .

_ Pêchu , Stiles ! Répliquais-je sarcastique .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? L'accusa Stiles avec colère .

_ Rien ! Trancha Derek avant de se pencher pour me regarder .

_ Dani , des nouvelles de Scott ? Demanda Stiles amer et je me redressais pour voir que Derek avait retirer sa veste en cuir .

Je sortis mon I phone de ma poche arrière et regardais pour lire un texte de Scott .

De nabot 1 : Besoin de plus de temps .

Je montrais l'écran à Stiles et il serra rageusement le volant avant de porter son attention sur le loup-garou .

_ Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout, ça m'arrangerais. Répliqua Stiles sarcastique . On y est presque.

_ Où tu m'emmènes? Demanda Derek dans un souffle .

_ Chez toi, évidemment. Soupira Stiles et je me penchais pour mettre ma main sur son épaule .

_ Quoi? S'écria Derek alarmé . Non, pas là-bas.

_ C'est la meilleure ça! Pourquoi pas là-bas?! S'écria Stiles à son tour .

_ Je suis pas en état de me défendre.

_ On l'avait remarquer . Répliquais-je sarcastique provoquant à Derek de me foudroyer du regard et je m'appuyais à nouveau contre le siège arrière agacé.

Stiles bouillonnait et il donna un coup de volant sec pour se ranger sur le côté et défier Derek du regard . Un grand sourire de fierté se dessina sur mes lèvres et je regardais l'échange avec amusement .

_ Il se passera quoi si on trouve pas ta balle magique ? Mm?! Tu vas crever? Explosa Stiles sarcastique .

_ Pas tout de suite. J'ai peut-être une solution. Haleta Derek avec difficulté .

_ Non mais tu délires ou quoi?! _Quelle_ solution?! Hurla Stiles .

Derek reporta son attention sur son avant-bras et releva sa manche dévoilant un énorme trou de la taille d'une crevasse qui suintait d'un sang noir tout gluant . J'apportais ma main à ma bouche sentant mon estomac prêt à rendre mon déjeuner .

_ Je t'avais dit de faire un teste MST . Lâchais-je sarcastique avec dégoût et Derek se tourna à nouveau vers moi sévère .

_ Oh bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et c'est contagieux? S'exclama Stiles aussi dégoûté que moi . Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir. Termina Stiles en montrant la portière passager .

_ Démarre. Dépêche-toi. Ordonna Derek haletant .

_ Attend, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres? Tu sais quoi? Si je voulais, je pourrais traîner ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture et te laisser crever tout seul comme un abruti! Hurla Stiles sarcastique et Derek le foudroya encore plus .

_ Bon, très bien. Si tu démarre pas, je t'égorge … Avec mes dents. Le menaça Derek .

Stiles défia un instant Derek du regard , figé avant de finalement se résigné à démarrer la voiture balayant toute fierté que j'avais pour lui .

_ Sérieusement ? Une petite menace et tu flanches ? Je croyais t'avoir endurci un peu plus . Répliquais-je agacé ignorant le regard de mort de Derek .

Stiles roulait sans vraiment savoir où aller et je restais à l'arrière de la jeep silencieuse tout en ignorant les regards persistant de Derek . Je pouvais voir que lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait avec moi et cela m'inquiétait encore plus .

_ Très bien . Intervenais-je en me tournant vers Derek . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demandais-je durement .

Le loup me dévisagea un instant en regardant droit dans mes yeux comme-ci cela lui apporterait la réponse à toute mes questions .

_ Je ne sais pas . Dit-il finalement .

_ Très bien , tu sais quoi Stiles ? Laissons-le mourir . Il nous aient d'aucune utilité .

Stiles me regarda choqué ne sachant pas si s'était une blague de mauvais goût où si j'étais réellement sérieuse et cela ne fit qu'amplifier ma colère .

_ Je suis sérieuse . Répliquais-je à bout de nerf .

Derek était choqué . Il regardait la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et écoutait ses battements de cœur à la recherche du mensonge mais bien qu'ils étaient élever probablement à cause de la colère , elle ne m'entait pas . Elle n'aurait aucun regret à le laisser mourir et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer cette partie d'elle .

C'était vraiment trop pour lui . Non seulement , il devait se coltiner le débile de service mais maintenant il devait aussi supporter Dani . Cette fille avait vraiment le don de l'exacerbé dans les pires moments et si il allait mourir , il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait passer ces derniers instant avec ces deux-là .

_ Souviens-toi que c'est elle qui voulait te laisser mourir . Intervenu Stiles tendit que Dani recula dans le siège arrière .

Derek regardait la brune par le rétroviseur et il pouvait sentir la colère s'émaner d'elle , il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment une telle colère pouvait se retrouver dans une fille aussi jeune qu'elle . Il savait qu'elle n'était certainement pas une petite fille innocente et la conversation qu'il avait surpris plutôt le prouvait d'autant plus . Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit ''_Tout les garçons avec qui j'ai couché étaient des plans d'un soir ._'' et ''_Je ne fais pas dans les relations.'' _. Il se demandait combien d'histoire comme celle-ci elle avait eu et aussitôt une vague de colère le submergea à la simple idée de garçon la touchant comme cela . Il siffla de douleur et détourna son attention de Dani bien que son visage avec ses yeux bleu électrique flashait encore dans son esprit . Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela arrivait . Il l'avait vue deux fois déjà et cela semblait se produire seulement quand il se transformait . Il n'avait jamais rien rencontrer de similaire à cela auparavant et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième problème en plus de l'alpha mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qui se passait avec Dani .

_ Ok , j'appelle Scott . Lâcha Stiles en se rangeant à nouveau sur le côté .

J'étais tellement perdu à fulminé dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous étions arrêté et que Stiles était au téléphone avec Scott jusqu'au moment où Stiles déclara que Derek commençait à sentir et je devais l'avouer , l'odeur était nauséabonde .

__ Le ___cadavre___! Lâcha Stiles et je donnais un éblouissement moqueur à Derek . Et si on croise ton patron ? Demanda Stiles et je savais instantanément où Scott voulait qu'on prenne Derek . _

Je du retenir un rire sarcastique et je me concentrais sur Stiles qui était à l'écoute avant de tendre le téléphone à Derek .

__ Tu vas jamais croire où il veut que je t'emmène… _

Derek prit le téléphone des mains de Stiles et le collait à son oreille .

__ Alors, t'as trouvé? Demanda-t-il faiblement . _

J'entendis la voix en arrière plan dans le téléphone de Stiles et essayait de lire sur les traits de Derek pour voir ce qu'il disait mais il était tellement fermé et surtout en très mauvais état . Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il prit une grande inspiration sûrement dans la douleur .

_ _Si tu trouves pas cette balle, je vais mourir, tu comprends? Déclara-t-il froidement . _

__ Ah oui, tu crois ça? L'alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois mais là il faudra que tu choisisses : tu tues avec lui ou c'est lui qui te tues. Expliqua Derek d'un ton morose et je savais que Scott avait probablement suggéré la même chose que moi : Laisser Derek mourir . _

__ Ta seule chance de survivre c'est que je reste en vie. Trouve la balle. Termina Derek menaçant avant de raccrocher au delà énerver . _

Dès que nous atteignons la clinique vétérinaire , je sautais en dehors de la jeep et me ruais à l'entrée pour prendre la clé de secours sous le tapis . Pas une très bonne idée à mon avis .

_ Dépêche-toi , Dani . Ce mec pèse une tonne ! Grimaça Stiles impatient .

_ Si tu n'avais pas des spaghetti à la place des bras aussi . Répliquais-je narquoise avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et laisser entrée Stiles qui portait un Derek chancelant à bout de bras .

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna et il amena sa main à sa poche pendant que Derek se laissait tomber sur plusieurs paquet de croquettes pour chien et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir une remarque narquoise .

_ Il fallait le dire que tu avais faim . Lâchais-je sarcastique et Derek étira les lèvres mimant une moquerie .

_ « Aconit napel bleu nordique », ça te dis quelque chose? Demanda Stiles en lisant le texte que Scott lui avait envoyé .

_ Forme rare d'aconit tue-loup… Dis-lui de m'apporter la balle. Expliqua Derek en se tenant fermement le bras .

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Stiles discutant comme-ci il était pas sur l'article de la mort .

Derek leva lentement les yeux vers Stiles le regardant silencieusement et je pouvais voir que tout était un effort pour lui .

_ Parce que sinon, je suis mort.

Je levais les yeux sur Stiles et je croisais ces orbes noisettes caramel qui montrait une panique sous-jacente .

_ Ok , aide-moi à le transporter dans la salle d'opération . Ordonnais-je en reprenant le contrôle de la situation .

Je posais mes mains sur le torse musclé de Derek et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de Stiles mais le gringalet le lâcha rapidement me lançant seule pour porter l'homme qui faisait au moins plus de quinze kilos que moi . Derek tira son tee-shirt dans le processus avant de s'appuyer contre le table en métal .

Je regardais ostensiblement son torse musclé sans gêne . Quoi ? Je pourrais autant en profité . Je pouvais dire que j'avais vue des torses musclé étant dans l'équipe de crosse mais aucun des garçons n'arrivaient à la cheville de Derek . Tous ses muscles étaient ressortis et je pouvais dire qu'il avait une belle et longue série d'abdominaux très alléchant .

_ Profitez de la vue . Lâcha Stiles en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui fit levé la tête de Derek dans notre direction auquel je lui donnais un sourire malicieux .

Derek se pencha sur la table pour le soutien et pour la première fois que j'étais dans la salle je jetais un œil sur sa blessure et je dus apporter ma main à ma bouche pour cacher mon dégoût . Des veines noires proéminente remontaient de sa blessure suppurante et ses membres dégoulinaient de sang tout aussi noir .

_ Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une petite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pied en moins de deux. Lâcha Stiles sarcastique et je m'asseyais sur le plan de travail tout en regardant Derek sortir se qui ressemblait à un élastique bleu pour faire un garrot .

_ L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur et je vais mourir. Annonça Derek avec difficulté .

_ Positivité n'est tout simplement dans ton vocabulaire , est-il ? Demanda Stiles sarcastique et je lâchais un petit rire amer .

_ S'il ramène pas la balle à temps, il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire.

_ Mais encore ? Demandais-je enfin lever les yeux de mes ongles avec appréhension .

Finalement , Derek trouve ce qu'il lui faut et leva une scie à os devant Stiles .

_ Il faudra que tu me coupe le bras.

Stiles me regarda bouché bée totalement sous le choque et j'imitais son expression . C'était complètement fous . Derek posa la scie sur la table et la poussa devant Stiles avant de s'appuyer haletant sur la table en métal . Stiles prit la scie abasourdit et appuya sur le bouton de marche avant de l'éteindre dépassé .

_ Ok , y a pas un autre moyen qui n'implique pas un membre , une scie et le sang ? Demandais-je dégoûté maintenant .

_ Oh c'est pas vrai, merde… Et si tu te vide de ton sang? Demanda Stiles à son tour .

_ Ça cicatrisera normalement.

Derek enroula l'élastique autour de son bras en le serrant avec ses dents et faisant de lui un garrot comme je l'avais supposer et je n'aimais pas ça du tout . Si il devait mourir qu'il mourrait mais de là à nous infliger une vue d'un bras coupé .

_ Ok , je vais aller à l'extérieur . Dis-je en marchant déjà vers la sortie quand la voix de Derek m'interpella .

_ Non , reste . Exigea-t-il et je me tournais confuse vers lui . Je ne lui fais pas confiance . Ajouta-t-il dans la douleur et même si j'étais d'une nature insensible je pouvais pas ignorer qu'il était vraiment dans la souffrance .

_ Bien mais c'est uniquement parce que Stiles n'a pas l'estomac pour cela . Lâchais-je pour me défendre .

_ Écoute, je crois pas que j'y arriverais. Déclara Stiles avec une grimace dégoûté en regardant son bras .

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant . Répliquais-je avec condescendance.

_ Pourquoi?! Demanda Derek ignorant ma remarque .

_ Ben… parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entailler la chair, de te scier l'os et parce que tu vas pisser le sang! Énuméra Stiles agité en passant une main dans sa coupe de buzz .

_ Me dit pas que tu t'évanouis dès que tu vois du sang! S'exclama Derek exaspéré .

_ Non mais ça pourrait peut-être m'arriver à la vue _d'un bras amputé_! Répliqua Stiles sarcastique .

Je me rapprochais anormalement de Derek et jaugea la scie . _Non . Est-ce que … Non , je pourrais pas le faire _. Je vis Derek réprimer fortement sa colère envers le garçon dégoûté devant nous et je devais reconnaître qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de soi car si cela aurait été mon cas , je l'aurais déjà tuer .

_ Bon, comme tu voudras. C'est simple : sois tu me coupe le bras, sois c'est moi qui te coupe la tête. Le menaça sombrement Derek .

_ Je vais te dire ; ça marche plus les menaces alors continu ton … Commença Stiles mais il fut coupé quand Derek l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et l'approcha de sa bouche comme-ci il était prêt à le mordre .

_ Ok ok ok, ça va, c'est bon, marché conclu, t'as gagné. C'est comme tu veux, après tout… randonnait Stiles nerveux et je vis que Derek était pris de malaise .

_ Derek ? Appelais-je en posant une main sur son épaule sans réfléchir et il fut pris de haut-le-cœur avant de se pencher rapidement sur le côté de la table et tout à coup , il vomissait une mixture noire et je frottais doucement son dos dans des cercles pour l'aider à passer à travers .

Je remarquais pour la première fois qu'il était brûlant et je comprenais seulement maintenant l'urgence de la situation .

_ Oh oooh quelle horreur! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda Stiles d'une voix aiguë .

_ C'est mon corps ; il essai de cicatriser. Répondit Derek .

_ Bah il se débrouille pas terrible alors… répliqua Stiles sarcastique .

_ Ok , Stiles c'est plus le moment de jouer . Lâchais-je effrayé .

Derek me jeta un coup d'œil tout en s'appuyant sur le table et je le regardais paniqué avant de serré sa main valide pour le réconfort .

_ C'est le moment, allez, fais-le. Exigea Derek et je serrais plus fort sa main mais il ne semblait pas sans préoccupé .

_ Tu veux pas demander à Dani ? Demanda Stiles récalcitrant et je lui lançais un regard noir pour avoir même eu l'idée .

_ FAIS-LE Je TE DIS! Grogna Derek et Stiles prit la scie blême avant de s'approcher de Derek qui coucha son torse sa la table .

Stiles me donna un regard au bord de la crise de nerf tout en appuyant sur la scie avant de l'éteindre et la placer juste en-dessous du garrot . Je sentis la main de Derek se serrer autour de la mienne et je croisais ses orbes verts paniqué .

_ Oh mon dieu! C'est parti, je coupe! S'exclama Stiles en serrant la scie à deux mains .

Je fermais les yeux en m'accrochant à la main de Derek comme la vie chère et m'apprêta à entendre le bruit de l'os quand la douce et au mélodieuse voix de Scott retentit dans la pièce .

_ Stiles?! Dani ?!

J'ouvrais les yeux et regarda l'entrée incrédule en même temps que Stiles avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand Stiles dit le nom de Scott me prouvant que je ne rêvais pas .

_ Mais t'es dingue! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'écria Scott en voyant notre position .

Stiles ne dit rien trop soulagé et se retira rapidement de Derek qui me tenait toujours fermement la main .

_ Ah, tu viens de m'éviter toute une vie de cauchemar. Lâcha Stiles .

_ T'as la balle?

Je regardais Scott fouillé dans la poche de son pantalon et il en sortit une grande balle en or avec un espèce de sceau imprimé dessus .

Derek lui prit la balle en se redressant et je reprenais ma main tout en le regardant examiné la balle .

_ Tu vas faire quoi, alors? Demanda Stiles impatient .

_ Je vais… Je…

Je regardais un Derek épuisé chancelé sur le sol et la balle fit des ricochet avant de glissé dans la grille de drain . Je m'agenouillais aussitôt au chevet de Derek en même temps que Stiles paniqué et claqua sa joue pour qu'il se réveille .

_ Allez , Derek . Ne t'avise pas de mourir . Lâchais-je désespéré . J'ai encore besoin de passer mes nerfs sur toi .

_ Derek! Cria Stiles . Allez, réveille-toi , s'il te plaît! Scott, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

_ Je sais pas, moi! Elle est trop loin! J'y arrive pas! Cria Scott énervé .

_ Il est en train de mourir. Je crois qu'il est mort! Cria Stiles paniqué et je roulais des yeux à sa scène de drame .

_ Pousse-toi ! Ordonnais-je en le poussant violemment avant de monter à califourchon sur Derek .

_ Oh mon dieu , j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça . Murmurais-je en mimant une mine dégouté avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur celle de Derek pour le réanimé .

Le baiser était brûlant et humide du à l'état de Derek et surtout à sens unique jusqu'à ce que je sente les lèvres de Derek contre les miennes jouissant du baiser . Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvris les yeux tout simplement pour voir que Derek me regardait avant de se détacher de moi me mettre sur le côté avant de se relever .

Scott tend la balle à Derek qui prit la balle avant de la mordre sous nos regard incrédule avant de vidé une poudre bleu sur la table . Il tâtonna ses fesses et en sortis un briquet avec lequel il brûla la poudre et celle-ci s'enflammait avec des étincelles brillante . Les étincelles disparaissait et unmince panache de fumée bleu s'élevait au-dessus de la table . Derek s'empressa de réunir la poudre brûler dans sa main et pris une inspiration avant d'abbatre sa main avec la poudre sur la plaie . Je me bâillonnais quand Derek enfonça son doigt dans la plaie pour que la poudre soit bien à l'intérieur et soudain Derek chuta au sol en criant de douleur et il fut bientôt prit de spasmes incontrôlable quand tout d'un coup les veines disparaissait et la plaie se résorba juste devant nos yeux écarquillés .

___ Génial ! S'écria Stiles en brandissant le poing en l'air .

Derek se redressa péniblement et je le regardais encore en état de choque alors Scott passa un bras derrière moi pour me soutenir .

_ Ça va aller ? Demanda Scott soucieux .

_ Hormis la douleur atroce . Répliqua Derek sarcastique .

_ Le sarcasme est signe de bonne santé . Annonça Stiles niais .

Derek le foudroya du regard avec intensité et je souriais quand je vis Stiles reculé d'un pas clairement effrayé . Je reporta mon attention sur Derek qui se levait tout en déliant le garrot de son bras .

_ Bon, on t'a sauvé la vie. Ça veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes et que tu nous laisse tranquille! Sinon, je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter! S'écria Scott me prenant par surprise par cet élan de confiance .

_ Parce que tu va leur fait confiance? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront? Demanda Derek avec amertume .

_ Bah ouais, pourquoi pas? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi.

_ Je ne suis pas gentille avec toi et pourtant tu te jettes pas dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre . Répliquais-je agacé .

_ C'est pas pareil tu es sa sœur . Répondit Stiles à la place de Scott qui ne quittait pas des yeux Derek .

_ Je peux te montrer à quel point ils sont gentils. Intervenu Derek avec une expression narquoise .

_ Comment ça? Demanda Scott intrigué .

Je regardais les deux loup-garou confuse avant de les suivre à l'extérieur et de m'arrêter devant le vélo de Scott tout en jaugeant la jeep .

_ Dani , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Scott impatient .

_ J'ai assez eu de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui alors si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais passé . Dis-je ennuyé en relevant le vélo du sol tout en ignorant les regards des trois garçons sur moi .

J'entendis des pas s'approchant de moi et des mains se fermèrent sur le guidon m'empêchant d'avancer . Je levais les yeux sur l'idiot qui me barrait la route et devenait plus en colère quand je vis nul autre que Derek Hale .

_ Tu viens ! Ordonna-t-il morose .

_ Tu n'es plus mourant alors bouge de mon chemin . Sifflais-je froidement .

Il lâcha un rire sans humour et me regarda avec ses yeux vert d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avant . Il se pencha sur moi de sorte que nos yeux étaient à la même hauteur .

_ Très bien mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublier ce qui s'est passé . Nous avons encore à parler . Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille et je frissonnais sous son souffle chaud contre ma peau .

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et je sortais de ma transe avant de pédaler rapidement pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer .

_**Voilà , voilà un nouveau chapitre de Full Moon:) Je suis contente des avis que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant et vous êtes super les gars ! **_

_**J'espère en recevoir plus et j'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience ;) **_


	6. I want to try

_**6**_

**Je profitais enfin d'une soirée seule sans me retrouver dans les bois à la recherche d'un cadavre où même liée au loup-garou et encore moins sans Derek Hale . Le mec le plus insupportable qu'il puisse existé . J'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais du l'embrasser . Mon estomac se soulevais rien qu'au souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes . Bon , si on faisait abstraction de sa personnalité , du fait qu'il venait de vomir une substance gélatineuse écœurante et qu'il était mourant , je pouvais affirmer qu'il était un bon kisser et que j'avais peut-être , j'ai bien dit peut-être profiter de ce baiser . Enfin , oublions cela . J'allais bel et bien profité de ma soirée tranquille et j'avais décidé de me rendre à au magasin de vidéo pour me louer un bon film comique lourd et insignifiant . Je sortis de la mustang et marcha jusqu'au l'entrée . Je saluais le personnel qui était entrain de changer une ampoule sur une échelle et me mis à la recherche dans les allées quand j'entendis une voix familière . **

**_ ****Quelqu'un peut me aider à trouver N'oublie jamais ? Demanda Jackson distant mais personne ne répondit et je fronçais les sourcils perplexe . Bonjour? Quelqu'un travaille-t-il ici? Cria Jackson irrité . Tu dois me faire marcher.**

**Je marchais jusqu'à Jackson et le trouvais entrain de balayer du regard les allées . **

**_ Hey , Jackson . **

**_ Dani ? Sursauta-t-il en se tournant vers moi . **

**_ Relax . Je vais vu un employé par là . L'informais-je et nous marchions vers l'endroit où j'avais vue l'homme plutôt . **

**Je marchais avec Jackson à mes côtés et regrettais aussitôt de l'avoir guidé quand je vis l'homme baignant dans une marre de son propre sang sur le sol . Je lâchais un sanglot horrifié et fis un bond pour percuté la poitrine de Jackson . **

**_ Oh mon dieu , Dani . Haleta Jackson en me prenant dans ses bras quand tout un coup , les lumières s'éteignirent nous laissant dans l'obscurité totale . **

**_ Jackson ont doit sortir maintenant . Tremblais-je en le tirant vers la sortie . **

**Un grognement sourd retentit et j'aperçus des orbes rougeoyant qui me fit écarquillé les yeux . **

**_ Oh mon dieu . Non pas ce soir . Murmurais-je avant que les étagères soit toute poussées les unes contre les autres faisant un effet domino . **

**_ Dani , reste derrière moi . Cria Jackson en regardant partout frénétique avant de me tirer vers la sortie tout simplement pour se faire écraser par les étagère en bois . **

**Je criais de douleur sous le poids qui me bloquait les jambes et jetais des regards partout pour voir où se trouvais l'alpha mais ne vis que des ombres noires rapide . Je posais mes yeux sur Jackson qui se trouvait à mon côté et j'attrapais sa main paniqué . **

**_ Hey , hey , tu n'as rien ? Demandais-je angoissé . **

**_ No … commença Jackson mais un grognement terrifiant ainsi que le bruit de griffes contre le sol l'interrompit . **

**Je retenais ma respiration en serrant le plus fort que je pouvais sur la main de Jackson avant de fermer les yeux en attente de l'attaque de l'alpha . Je sentis les étagères bouger et je serrais les yeux terrifié . Un poids s'ajouta sur nous et tout d'un coup une main poilu saisissant l'arrière de ma tête pour me faire tourner sur le côté faisant collé ma joue contre le sol froid . Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre d'une manière erratique contre ma poitrine et mon corps était pétrifié sous son toucher . **

**_ Ouvre les yeux ! Ordonna une voix inhumaine menaçante tout en reniflant mon visage . **

**Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à exécuter son commandement et serra plus fort les yeux à la place provoquant un nouveau grognement de la bête . **

**_ Ouvre … les … yeux ! Ordonna-t-il plus fort cette fois-ci et je claquais mes yeux ouvert . **

**J'eus juste le temps de le voir sauter par la vitre avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois sous le cri horrifié de Lydia . Je sortis sur le parking complètement sous le choque et regardais désorienté toutes les voitures de flics et les ambulances qui nous encerclaient . **

**_ Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Appela une voix féminine mais s'était comme-ci elle n'était qu'un petit bruit de fond . Je me tenais serré pour la vie chère et marchais sans savoir où allée . Je sentis une paire de main me retenir et je sursautais terrifié avant de lâcher un cri muet car aucun sons ne sortit . **

**Derek se tenait sur le toit du magasin de vidéo avec Scott et ils regardaient la nouvelle victimes de l'alpha . Une horde de policier était déjà sur les lieux et il pouvait voir que ce gamin arrogant était sur les lieux . **

**_ Tu commence à l'obtenir ? Demanda Derek sombrement . **

**_ ****Euh, je obtiens qu'il est de tuer des gens, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une pratique courante, non? Nous n'allons pas dans le milieu de la nuit tous meurtre, faisons-nous? **

**_ Non. Nous sommes les prédateurs. Nous n'avons pas à être des tueurs. Répondit Derek froidement.**

**_ Oh mon dieu ! Dani ? S'exclama inquiet l'idiot Stilinski et la tête des deux loup cassé vers le parking pour voir ce qui se passait . **

**Ils le virent courir droit vers une ambulance qui tenait une jeune fille totalement térrifié et sous le choque et Derek réalisait qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu Dani . Elle regardait dans le vide avec une couverture sur les épaules mais s'était comme-ci elle n'entendait plus rien . Comme-ci , elle était dans une bulle bloquant tout se qui sortait et entrait . **

**_ Hey , Dani ? Dani , répond moi ! Pria Stiles mais elle ne répondit pas . **

**_ Mec , qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur ? Demanda Scott paniqué . **

**_ Je suis désolé . Vous allez devoir nous laisser travailler . Il semblerait qu'elle a été très choqué et nous avons besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital . Intervenu un ambulancier interpellant à la fois Scott et Derek . **

**_ Non ! Trancha une voix faible mais reconnaissable . **

**Dani . Derek regardait la petite brune et vit qu'elle s'était levé et avait retiré la couverture qui la recouvrait . Il pouvait entendre son cœur qui était à la course mais elle arborait un masque froid et figé retenant toutes ses émotions . **

**_ Tu es clairement sous le choque et …**

**_ J'ai dit Non ! Je vais bien . La coupa durement la brune avant de prendre ses clés dans sa poche et partir en direction d'une mustang noir . **

**Derek regarda Dani se retiré sous le regard éberlué de l'ambulancier et de Stiles avant de tourner la tête vers Scott qui regardait encore le parking aussi secoué que son meilleur ami . **

**Dès que la sonnerie de mon réveil retentit j'appuyais lourdement sur l'interrupteur pour l'arrêter . Hier soir , j'étais rentrer sans un mot laissant mon corps agir à la place de mon cerveau et j'avais fini par rentrer à la maison agissant comme une automate. J'avais fermé ma fenêtre et ma porte à clés et m'étais emmitouflé dans mes draps en attente d'être assommé par le sommeil mais il n'est jamais venue . Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause du manque du sommeil et mes membres étaient tout endoloris . Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal depuis le jour où mon père avait quitté la maison . Bien sûr , cette fois s'était différent . Tellement différent . J'avais été attaqué par un alpha et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison j'étais toujours en vie . J'étais tellement faible putain . Pour la première fois de ma vie , je ne m'étais jamais aussi sentie impuissante et je détestais cela . Je m'étais toujours laissé pensé que j'étais une fille forte que je devais l'être pour Scott et mommy. Depuis que mon père nous avaient laisser tomber , j'avais toujours agit en sorte que se soit moi qui prenne soin d'eux et pas l'inverse même si la plupart du temps j'avais envie de me laisser allée . Maintenant , Scott était un flippé loup-garou et une partie de moi ce sentait responsable . Si seulement , je n'avais pas été une aussi mauvaise sœur avec lui . Si et si et si . On referait le monde avec des SI . Merde , Dani . Reprend toi . Ce n'est pas toi , la fille s'appuyant sur son sort . Pleurnicharde et totalement flippé . Oui , j'avais été attaqué par un alpha et oui , j'avais été terrifié mais je devais me reprendre . Je devais le faire pour moi et pour ma famille . Je retirais les draps et me dirigea sous la douche sans regarder mon reflet dans le miroir . Je savais pertinemment que je devais ressembler à un vrai gâchis et si je devais affronter la journée alors je ferais en sorte de la continuer sans repenser à ma soirée . J'enfilais un jean skinny brut levi's que j'assemblais avec une chemise à carreau noir et blanc avant de brosser mes cheveux lisse dans mon dos et m'attelais à paraître fraîche comme si la nuit d'hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve . Je pris mon sac et ouvris ma porte tout simplement pour percuter la poitrine de Scott . **

**_ Dani ? Appela Scott inquiet . **

**_ Mauvais chien , scrappy . Me moquais-je en lui donnant une pichenette sur le bout du nez et il recula éberlué tout en se tenant le nez dans la douleur . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que …**

**Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter la suite de ce qu'il avait à dire et dévalais les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine où je pris une pomme verte dans la corbeille à fruit avant de courir tout droit pour ma voiture . J'allais agir aussi normalement que possible et ignorer tout ce qui s'était passer . Oui , c'est ça . J'allais être bien . Nickelblack passait à la radio et je montais le volume assez fort pour que ma voix soit couverte par la musique et me mis à chanter en rythme . **

**Je me garais sur le parking en ignorant tout les regards que les élèves me donnaient et sortis de la mustang avec mon sac . Je marchais la tête haute donnant des regards intimidant à ceux que je surprenais entrain de comméré sur moi et me dirigea à mon casier . **

**Je pris les livres dont j'avais besoin et me rendis en chimie . Quand j'entrais dans la salle de classe , je vis la tête de Stiles se lever et il regardait ostensiblement le siège vide à côté de lui pour me faire signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés mais je lui donnais une grimace et alla m'asseoir à côté d'Isaac . **

**_ Hey , le soucis si je m'assoies ici ? Demandais-je dans un faible sourire . **

**_ Oh … euh … non . Enfin , je veux dire … il est libre . Babilla Isaac en rougissant et je prenais place sur le tabouret . **

**_ Juste rappels amicales . Conférences parents / enseignants sont ce soir. Les étudiants en dessous d'une moyenne de «C» sont tenus d'assister. Je ne vais pas vous nommé, parce que la honte et le dégoût de soi devraient être plus qu'une punition suffisante. Intervenu M. Harris dans son habituel connard attitude et je roulais des yeux déjà agacé . Quelqu'un a vu Scott McCall? Demanda-t-il en me scrutant flagrant . **

**_ Je suis sa sœur pas sa nounou . Répliquais-je sur le bord . **

**_ Vous voulez commencer par une détention ? Demanda-t-il perfide. **

**Je secouais la tête en signe de négation et reportais mon attention sur mon manuel quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit révélant un Jackson paniqué . **

**Il allait s'asseoir à sa place habituel et je le vis me donner un regard vers moi surpris que je sois ici . M. Harris partit immédiatement à sa rencontre et je roulais des yeux agacé quand je l'entendis parler à Jackson . **

**_ Hey, vous devez partir plus tôt pour une raison quelconque, vous faites le moi savoir. Dit-il prévenant et je serrais les poings . **

**Si il savait que Jackson avait subit l'attaque hier soir alors il devait probablement savoir que j'étais présente et bien évidemment , seul Jackson avait le droit d'être perturbé . **

**_ Quel connard ! Jurais-je à peine audible . **

**_ Il est . Intervenu Isaac et je me tournais vers lui surprise qu'il m'ait entendu avant de lui donner un sourire . Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il prévenant et je fus une nouvelle fois surprise . **

**_ Hum ! Ouais , ouais , je suis bien . Dis-je en déglutissant . **

**_ Tout le monde, commencer à lire le chapitre neuf. M. Stilinski. Essayez de mettre le surligneur bas entre les paragraphes. C'est la chimie, pas un livre de coloriage. Continua M. Harris et je lançais un regard amusé sur Stiles qui me renvoya une grimace . **

**Finalement , tout était normal aujourd'hui et je n'avais plus qu'à continuer tout aussi normal durant la journée . Bien si on oublie que mon petit frère était absent pour faire je ne sais quoi et en y repensant mieux , je n'avais pas vue Allison ce matin . Je m'étais les deux ensemble et je savais que Scott serait dans les ennuis si il ne rentrait pas pour la conférence de ce soir . **

**Je sentis mes yeux me brûler de la fatigue et je l'ais fermais tout en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez épuisé quand les yeux rouge flashait à nouveau dans mon esprit et je sursautais à la voix d'Isaac . **

**_ D-da-dani ! Bégaya-t-il et je rouvris les yeux pour voir je lui avais pris la main dans ma panique . **

**_ Oh , je suis désolé . Lâchais-je rapidement et je fus soulagé quand la sonnerie retentit . **

**Je n'attendis pas qu'Isaac puisse dire autre chose car je m'enfuyais en dehors de la salle de classe à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'à mon casier . **

**Je sortis de la douche des filles et tenais la serviette enrouler autour de mon corps nu bien serré . Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier et plaçait mes produit à l'intérieur tout en soulevant mes cheveux humide et les secouaient dans mon dos . **

**_ Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui . Lâcha une voix rauque et je me retournais paniqué.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que ? Derek ? Demandais-je perturbé quant à sa présence et me souvenait que j'étais dans une simple serviette . **

**Je la serrais plus fermement autour de moi et foudroyais Derek du regard . **

**_ C'est les vestiaires des filles au cas où tu l'aurais oublié . Rappelais-je irrité . **

**_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur . **

**_ Oh diable . Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse ? Demandais-je agacé en prenant mes sous-vêtements . **

**Je passais une jambes après l'autre dans un mon shorty rouge en dentelle ignorant le regard surpris de Derek sur moi et remontais le tissus sous ma serviette . **

**J'entendis Derek s'éclaircir la gorge et un sourire moqueur illumina mon visage . **

**_ Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à embarrassé Scooby ? Demandais-je narquoise . **

**_ Pour commencer on va arrêter avec ce surnom . Dit-il froidement . Et ensuite , non . **

**_ Bien donc je suppose que tu ne seras pas gêné si je fais cela . Dis-je en me retournant pour regarder mon casier avant de détacher la serviette exposant mes fesses à Derek et de prendre mon soutien-gorge pour l'attacher . **

**Derek regarda estomaquer Dani retirer sa serviette et bientôt son dos nue encore humide de sa douche fus exposer . Il sentit son loup rugir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et ses yeux balaya la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'arrêter sur sa séduisante chute de rein . Elle avait la peau légèrement hâlé et les quelques gouttes qui juchait sa peau fine le rendait fou . Son attention descendit plus bas et il profitait avec désir de son postérieur . Elle avait de belle fesses rebondit qui lui faisait penser à de parfait petit ballon qui s'emboîteraient à merveille dans ses paumes. L'atmosphère ambiant se réchauffait et il du garder le contrôle de son loup pour ne pas simplement lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant . Il la regarda agrafer son soutien-gorge sans perdre une miette de son corps voluptueux et un grognement lui échappa cette fois-ci . **

**J'entendis le grognement animal de Derek et secouais la tête railleur . Vraiment les hommes . Je finissais de m'habiller sous le regard de Derek et me tourna vers lui quand j'étais prête . Il arborait une lueur dangereusement séduisante dans ses yeux vert et un sourire narquois prit place sur mon visage . **

**_ Tu comptes rester ici à me regarder ? Demandais-je en avançant vers la porte . **

**Il me suivit en silence et nous marchions maintenant côte à côte dans les couloirs vide . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vue l'autre nuit ? Demanda Derek rompant le silence . **

**_ Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Demandais-je en composant ma combinaison . **

**_ Répond . Exigea-t-il impatient . **

**_ J'ai vue l'alpha . Dis-je en essayant de contrôler mes battements de cœur pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma peur mais s'était peine perdu avec Derek . **

**_ Dani ! Appela-t-il doucement et je me retournais confuse . C'est normal d'avoir peur . Dit-il solennelle et je riais sans humour . **

**_ Venant de celui qui porte un masque en permanence . Répliquais-je sèchement . **

**Il me regarda un instant sans émotion , il arborait toujours son masque de fer et je le regardais de même sans rien dire puis il prit une inspiration faisant soulever sa poitrine musclé . **

**_ Viens ! Dit-il en me prenant l'avant-bras avant de se mettre en marche vers le parking ne me laissant pas le choix . **

**_ Who , who , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je perplexe tout en le suivant .**

**Il ne répondit pas au lieu de cela il continuait à marcher tout en me tirant avec lui avant de s'arrêter devant la camaro et d'ouvrir la porte passager tout simplement pour me placer à l'intérieur de la voiture . Je rentrais dans l'habitacle toujours aussi perplexe et le regardait faire le tour de la voiture en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine agacé . **

**_ Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demandais-je ennuyé . **

**_ Ma maison . Dit-il simplement avant de mettre le contact et tirer à l'extérieur du parking . **

**Le trajet était silencieux et je regardais par la vitre épuisé . Les heures de sommeil manquant commençaient à se faire ressentir et je laissais ma tête s'appuyer contre la vitre froide ignorant les coup d'œil persistant de Derek . **

**_ Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que s'était mal de regarder ? Demandais-je exaspéré . **

**_ C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux . Répliqua Derek avec un air de défi et je me retournais flagrante à lui . **

**_ Bien ! Crachais-je . Flash info : je me fiche de tes attentes ! Ajoutais-je exacerbé . **

**La voiture retombait dans le silence et la maison Hale fut bientôt en vue me soulageant du trajet le plus dérangeant de toute ma vie . **

**Dès qu'il coupa le moteur je me détachais et partit en direction de la maison ignorant la présence de Derek derrière moi . Je rentrais dans ce qui était anciennement un salon et m'asseyais sur une ruine d'un canapé fleurit . Derek s'asseyait juste à côté de moi et regarda le plafond en réfléchissant . Je le regardais confuse et incertaine . J'examinais ses traits et vis qu'il semblait aussi fatigué que moi . Sa mâchoire était détendu ce qui était un changement pour lui et ses long cils se prolongeaient jusqu'à ses joues saillantes et je constatais qu'il avait une barbe naissante . Je pris une grande inspiration en me laissant retomber contre le canapé sachant que j'allais le regretter et décida de m'ouvrir à la personne que je détestais le plus . **

**_ J'ai vue l'alpha et il nous a coincé Jackson et moi sous les étagères . Lâchais-je et Derek ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder . J'étais totalement pétrifié sur le moment et puis il est venue au-dessus de moi et j'ai sentis son souffle chaud sur moi qua …**

**_ Attend , il s'est approcher de toi ? Me coupa Derek en me faisant lui faire face . **

**_ Il m'a parler . L'informais-je en fermant les yeux voulant oublier sa voix . **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Derek avec colère lacé dans la voix . **

**_ Il-il-il …**

**Je pris une inspiration agacé . Cela ne me ressemblait pas de bégayer et Derek semblait de plus en plus impatient . **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Aboya-t-il en me prenant fermement les mains . **

**_ Il m'a demander d'ouvrir les yeux . Avouais-je et Derek écarquillait les yeux avant de fermer son visage avec seulement de la colère dans ses traits . **

**Je sentis ses mains se resserrer sur mes poignets et une douleur me submergea dans tout mes bras . **

**_ Derek, lâche-moi . Tu me fais mal . Priais-je inquiète . **

**Le loup-garou me lâcha et se leva tout en retirant son tee-shirt et le jeta sur le canapé avant de partir jusqu'au cadre de porte et de commencer à faire des tractions . Je regardais ses muscles fonctionné se soulevant et se contractant à chacune de ses tractions et me surpris à mordre ma lèvres dans le désir avant de reprendre mes esprits . **

**Il se laissa retomber sur le sol pour faire des pompes et retira une main tout en continuant le mouvement quand il se figea net en regardant vers l'extérieur avant de se rué sur moi et me porter sur son épaule et de me lâcher derrière l'escalier . **

**_ Ne bouge pas tant que je ne te l'ais pas dit ! Grogna-t-il autoritaire et je secouais la tête à contre-coeur . **

**Je le vis repartir quand la porte d'entrée frappa le mur à la volée et des pas se firent entendre . **

**_ Personne à la maison. Constata une voix masculine et je m'enfonçais plus dans le petit espace .  
>_ Oh, il est ici. Il est tout simplement pas se sentir particulièrement hospitalier. Répliqua une voix féminine d'un ton railleur .<br>_ Peut-être qu'il est à enterrer un os dans la cour. Rétorqua un autre homme et je me frappais silencieusement le visage . **

**Sérieusement ? Même mes blagues étaient mieux que les siennes et pourtant je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment petites .  
>_ Vraiment? Une plaisanterie de chien? Nous allons là-bas, et c'est le meilleur que tu as obtenu? <strong>

**Je devais avouer que même si je détestais la voix de la femme au moins elle avait raison . C'était vraiment minable . **

**_ Si tu veux le provoquer , dire quelque chose comme, "Dommage ta sœur est morte avant sa première portée. Dommage qu'elle hurlait comme une chienne quand on l'a coupé en deux! Cria-t-elle narquoise et un grognement terrifiant retentit dans toute la maison avant des coup de feu et des bruit de corps touchant le sol . **

**J'entendis un crépitement comme de l'électricité et la voix de la femme retentit à nouveau . **

**_ Celui-ci a grandi dans tous les bons endroits. Je ne sais pas s'il faut le tuer où le lécher . Déclara-t-elle et je fis une grimace dégoûté avant de sursauter à nouveau quand Derek lâcha un nouveau grognement avant que j'entende les crépitement entrer en contact avec ce que je suppose un corps . **

**Des gémissement de douleur résonnèrent dans la maison et je craignais que s'était ceux de Derek . Attend , depuis quand je craignais que Derek était dans la douleur ? **

**Je roulais des yeux regrettant déjà mes prochaines actions et sortit de ma cachette pour me rapprocher vers le salon où j'aperçus une grande femme blonde très athlétique avec une espèce de matraque électrique et un Derek gisant sur le sol . **

**_ Tu n'as jamais été bon avec l'électricité, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle railleuse et je décidais que je la détestais plus que Derek . Ou un incendie. ****_Outch , coup bas ! _**

**Derek s'éloigna d'elle en s'appuyant sur la porte tout en regardant la blonde qui jouissait de la situation .  
>_ C'est pourquoi je vais te confier un petit secret. Et, ainsi, peut-être nous pouvons aider les uns les autres. Oui, ta sœur a été sectionné en morceaux et utilisé comme appât pour essayer de t'attraper. Désagréable, et franchement, un peu trop Massacre à la tronçonneuse à mon goût, mais tout à fait vrai. Maintenant, voici la partie qui pourrait vraiment te lancer dans tes balle … Nous ne l'avons pas tuer. Tu penses que je mens? Demanda-t-elle clairement amusé et profitant un peu trop de sa propre voix à mon goût . <strong>

**_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois.**

**Quoi ? Sérieusement , Derek ? Il avait vraiment besoin de faire de meilleur connaissances car si ils étaient tous comme ceux que j'avais vu . Nous n'avions pas fini .  
>_ Tss, mon chérie ! Rétorqua-t-elle amusé et je me bâillonnais dégoûté . Eh bien pourquoi ne pas écouter mon cœur et me dire si je suis. Bien? Nous … n'avons … pas … tué … ta … sœur.<strong>

**Tu as entendu? Il n'y a pas haussement ou soubresaut . Juste le battement régulier de la vérité froide et dure. Marques de morsure trouvés sur le corps de ta sœur, Derek. Que penses-tu à fait cela? Un lion de montagne? Pourquoi ne pas nous aider les uns les autres? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien admettre ce que tu as été tout au long de deviner qui est : l'Alpha a tué ta sœur. Et tout ce que tu as à faire est de nous dire qui il est, et nous allons prendre soin de lui pour toi . Problème résolu, tout le monde rentre à la maison heureux. À moins que tu ne sais pas qui il est soit. Sensationnel. Devinez qui est juste devenu totalement inutile? Lâcha-t-elle et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car je fus à nouveau soulevé du sol et j'étais maintenant dans les bras nus de Derek en exécution . Il finit par s'arrêter et me remit sur mes pieds avant de regarder vers sa maison et de frapper avec un colère un arbre , le détruisant dans le processus . **

**_ Who , cet arbre ne t'as rien fait . Lâchais-je sarcastique et Derek se retourna vers moi avant de me grogner dessus totalement transformé . **

**Je reculais effrayé et sentis mes yeux brûlé à nouveau avant de chuter sur le sol dans la douleur . Je fermais les yeux et entendit les pas de Derek se rapprocher de moi. **

**_ Dani ? Appela Derek morose . **

**Je sentis ses mains calleuse prendre mon visage et ses pouces caressaient mes paupières fermées d'un geste le plus doux que j'avais connu . **

**_ Regarde moi ? Demanda-t-il doucement et j'ouvrais les yeux révélant à nouveau mes yeux bleu électrique selon son expression .**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Demandais-je en regardant dans ses propres yeux glacé . **

**_ Je ne sais pas mais nous ne devrions pas rester ici . Dit-il en se relevant avant de me tendre sa main pour me remonter . **

**Je me tenais sur mes jambes et me mis en marche maladroitement avec Derek sur les talons . Je marchais à travers les bois en silence en donnant quelque coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule de temps en temps pour voir si Derek me suivait toujours et au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité le parking du lycée fut en vue . Je m'arrêtais à la lisière du parking et me retourna vers Derek . **

**_ Attend moi , ici . Dis-je le prenant au dépourvu . **

**_ Je te demande pardon ? **

**_ Il est hors de question que l'on me voit faire monter un gars torse nu dans ma voiture . Lâchais-je en le regardant de la tête aux pieds et un sourire taquin illuminait ses traits . Arrête de profiter de ça tellement . Dis-je agacé avant de me rendre à ma mustang . **

**Je montais dans le siège conducteur et mis le contact . Le moteur ronronna à la vie et je décidais de faire mon spectacle devant Derek en donnant un coup d'accélérateur pour faire rugir mon bébé avant de m'arrêter devant la forêt . **

**Il monta dans le côté passager avec un sourire et intérieurement j'étais fière de moi pour lui avoir fait oublier un peu le moment qu'il avait passé avec cette femme . **

**Je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge et allumais la radio . Infra-rouge de Red retentit dans l'habitacle et j'augmentais le son avant de m'appuyer contre la porte et de dodeliné de la tête en rythme totalement inconsciente du regard de Derek sur moi . **

**J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentirent et je me penchais sur Derek ignorant notre proximité pour prendre mon sac à ses pieds . Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant et grimaça avant d'appuyer sur la touche accepter . **

**_ ****_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je froidement en posant mon téléphone sur mes cuisses tout en passant au vert . _**

**__ Enfin ! S'exclama Stiles agité . J'ai essayé de te joindre toute l'après-midi . _**

**__ Désolé d'avoir une vie qui n'implique pas vous deux , nabot ! Répliquais-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux . _**

**__ Oui et bien pendant que tu étais entrain de faire je ne sais quoi . Moi , j'étais avec Lydia essayé de trouver des indices sur l'alpha . _**

**Soudain , mon téléphone était retiré de mes cuisses et je regardais Derek éberlué . **

**_ ****_Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Aboya-t-il menaçant . _**

**__ Qu'est-ce que ? Derek ? Tu es avec Derek ? Cria Stiles dans le cellulaire et je roulais à nouveau les yeux . _**

**__ Stiles , qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Aboya Derek à nouveau exaspéré . _**

**__ Attend , je vous l'envoie ! Répliqua-t-il et j'échangeais un regard confus avec Derek avant de me concentrer sur la route . _**

**J'entendis la bip de mon téléphone et Derek regarda l'image en fronçant les sourcils et je tendais la main pour le voir mais je le vis appuyé sur mes touches avant de raccrocher au nez de Stiles . **

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Criais-je éberlué . **

**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça . Rétorqua Derek durement . **

**_ Donne le moi ! Ordonnais-je exacerbé et il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire taquin . **

**_ Ou sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il joueur . **

**_ Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu avec toi . Répliquais-je sèchement avant d'essayer de prendre mon téléphone mais il leva la main plus haut . **

**Je regardais et vis qu'il n'était pas attaché alors une idée me frappa l'esprit . **

**_ Tu veux jouer, hein ? Demandais-je malicieuse et je regardais dans la rue autour de nous pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un avant de piler un grand coup envoyant Derek frapper le tableau de bord . **

**J'entendis l'os se briser et bientôt Derek jura en se tenant le nez en sang . Je du me retenir de rire avant de remettre le contact . **

**_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Cria-t-il en me foudroyant du regard . **

**Je regardais la route en essayant de retenir mon rire du mieux que je le pouvais et en eu assez quand il agissait comme une vrai chochotte . **

**_ Fais pas ton martyr tu vas guérir ! Répliquais-je en roulant des yeux à son nouveau regard meurtrier . **

**Je me garais dans mon allée et sortis avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée quand je vis que Derek était toujours dans la voiture . **

**_ Tu comptes rester planté là ? Demandais-je sans me retourner sachant qu'il m'avait très bien entendu . Je montais les escaliers et ouvris ma porte avant de pousser un cris quand je fus projeter contre ma porte . **

**Je regardais terrifié mon agresseur tout simplement pour être consommé par la colère quand je vis que ce n'était autre que cet idiot de loup-garou . **

**_ Espèce de bite ! Grommelais-je en lui donnant un coup sur la poitrine .**

**_ Simple réparation . Répondit Derek en me laissant sortir de son emprise . **

**Je jetais mon sac de cour et de crosse dans un coin de ma chambre avant de me débarrasser de mes bottines de combat . Je marchais jusqu'à mon placard et souleva une pile de vieillerie à la recherche d'un tee-shirt de fortune pour Derek . Je trouvais un tee-shirt à manche courte et col en V vert et le lui lançais tout en marchant jusqu'à mon mac pour allumer ma playlist . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? Demanda Derek incrédule.**

**_ Duh , un tee-shirt . Répliquais-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise de bureau . **

**_ Mais le tee-shirt de qui ? Demanda-t-il irrité .**

**Je me levais et pris le tee-shirt en face de moi pour l'analyser . **

**_ Probablement le tee-shirt de … Tyler . Non ! Jake ou peut-être Jason . Dis-je avec un sourire taquin quand je vis les yeux écarquillé de Derek . **

**Il me prit le tee-shirt des mains et l'enfila tendit que je retournais à mon bureau . **

**_ Je vois que tu as plein d'ami . Dit-il sarcastique tout en s'asseyant sur mon lit . **

**_ Et bien , je sais pas si on peut l'aient appelé ami étant donné que je ne l'ais vois qu'une seul fois . Répondis-je honnêtement . Quoi ? Demandais-je agacé quand je vis qu'il me regardait abasourdit . **

**_ C'est juste , tu as quoi ? **

**_ J'ai dix-sept ans . Répondis-je sèchement . **

**_ Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'amour tout mielleux comme ton frère ? Demanda-t-il avec une mine agacé à la simple pensée de Scott et Allison . **

**_ Je ne fais pas dans les relations . Répliquais-je avec un haussement d'épaule . **

**_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur mon lit avec les bras derrière sa tête . **

**_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup ? Demandais-je sur la défensive en le rejoignant sur mon lit . **

**Il me regarda perplexe quand je m'allongeais à côté de lui puis se concentra à nouveau sur le plafond alors je l'imitais et attendais sa réponse . **

**_ Peut-être que j'essaie de te connaître . Répondit-il incertain . **

**Je regardais le plafond confuse ne sachant pas quoi penser de sa réponse . J'essayais de traiter ce qu'il venait de dire et réfléchissait sur ce que je pouvais lui dire . **

**Je me retournais sur le ventre pour pouvoir le regarder et il tourna la tête dans ma direction me regardant perplexe . **

**_ Qui étais la femme ? Me risquais-je et il grimaça se fermant pour un moment et je regrettais de lui avoir poser pensant qu'il se fermerait quand il reprit la parole . **

**_ Kate Argent . Cracha-t-il avec dégoût . **

**_ J'en conclus que cela ne s'est pas bien fini . **

**Il se tourna vers moi confus , en colère et je surpris une émotion que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui . Peine . **

**_ Je suis sorti avec elle quand j'avais dix-sept ans . Je pensais être dans l'amour et elle m'a utilisé pour atteindre ma famille . Lâcha-t-il avec colère . **

**_ C'est elle qui a mit le feu . Conclus-je pensive . **

**Nous restions là sans bouger où même échanger un mot . Nous profitions seulement du calme et de la musique basse qui s'écoulait dans ma chambre . C'était la première fois que je profitais de la présence de Derek et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour moi . Je ne ressentais aucune colère , animosité ou même agacement . En fait , pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'étais pas agacé par la présence d'une personne . J'avais toujours l'habitude d'avoir une capacité minimal à supporter les gens et j'étais bien avec ça mais aujourd'hui , je devais avouer que s'était plutôt agréable d'être en présence de quelqu'un et de se sentir bien . **

**Je me redressais subitement et m'asseyais en croisant mes jambes avant de reporter mon attention sur Derek . **

**_ Je veux essayer quelque chose . Dis-je déterminé et Derek leva un sourcils interrogateur avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu . Pas ce genre de chose . Ajoutais-je avec un roulement de yeux . Je veux que tu changes devant moi . **

**Derek se redressa curieux pour me faire face et je le regardais avec appréhension . **

**_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il sombrement . **

**_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te verrais transformer . Répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . Dit-il sèchement . **

**_ Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison mes yeux prennent la couleur de tes yeux quand tu changes et je veux savoir pourquoi. Rétorquais-je déterminé . **

**_ Bien . Céda-t-il avant de commencer la mutation . **

**Je vis ses os craquer et bientôt de long crocs acéré dépassèrent de ses lèvres fines et de long poils noir étaient sur son visage . Son nez était plissé comme celui de Scott et de grande oreilles pointu avaient grandi . Mes yeux me brûlèrent instantanément et je dus fermé les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de croiser les orbes glaciales de Derek . Sans réfléchir , je levais la main droite et la porta vers le visage de Derek avec hésitation . Il porta son attention sur ma main et j'attendis qu'il me laisse continuer mon ascension . Il ne bougeait pas alors je laissais ma main effleurer ses crocs avant de remonter sur son nez avec un petit rire de surprise . Je sentis une vague de connexion avec Derek juste à ce moment et s'était comme-ci j'avais besoin de le toucher et d'être en fusion avec lui . **

**Je me redressais sur le bas de mes jambes pour grandir et atteint ses oreilles tout en examinant mes yeux bleu glacées dans mon miroir . Je redescendis , mes fesses sur mes pieds maintenant et Derek repassa à sa forme humaine laissant mes yeux disparaître à nouveau . **

**_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Demandais-je troublée . **

**Derek se contenta de me regarder d'une manière étrange et je réalisais à quel point nous venions d'être proche . Je repensais étrangement au baiser que nous avions échanger quelque jours plutôt et je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes battements de cœur . C'était comme-ci des ailes de colibri avaient pris leurs place dans ma poitrine et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour les arrêter . Je détestais me sentir aussi prévisible à cet instant et selon le sourire qu'arborait Derek je pouvais voir qu'il en profitait . Il fallait que cela s'arrête et vite alors je mis autant de distance entre-nous que ma chambre me le permettait et me tenait à l'opposé de mon lit . Je vis mon sac de crosse sur le sol et décidais d'utiliser mon bâton pour distraction . Je le sortis de mon sac ignorant la puanteur de la sueur mélangé avec la boue et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupé et commença à refaire mon filet . **

**Derek regardait Dani encore confus quant à ce qu'il venait de se passé . Ils avaient clairement échangé quelque chose et il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose . C'était comme-ci , ils étaient connecté , qu'elle était connecté avec son loup . Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette petite peste insupportable avait réussi à lui faire baisser autant sa garde . À chaque fois , qu'ils étaient seuls , s'était comme-ci son loup se sentait en total sécurité . Il baissait tous ses murs et il voulait simplement profité du moment . Cela l'aidait que Dani avait un caractère fort car elle pouvait faire naître des réactions qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps . Il se souvenait que seul Laura arrivait à le sortir autant de ses gonds et pourtant il était de nature facile à exploser et Dani avait une chose spécial le rendant en permanence agacé . C'était vraiment bizarre ce sentiment incessant d'agacement et pourtant il voulait rester auprès d'elle . Il l'a regarder noué le filet blanc de son bâton de crosse et se demandait pourquoi la baise , une fille voudrait faire parti d'une équipe de garçon et encore plus pourquoi faire ce sport qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui . **

**_ Pourquoi la crosse ? Demanda-t-il intrigué . **

**_ Pourquoi une camaro ? Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux et Derek sentit son agacement revenir . **

**Derek la regarda avec un sourcil levé clairement agacé par son manque de réponse et se contenta de la fixer maussade avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit . **

**Je continuais à lasser le cordage et jetais des coup d'œil sur Derek qui était toujours allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond d'un air maussade . Je poussais un soupir exaspéré regrettant déjà ce que j'allais faire . **

**_ Parce que je me sens libre . Lâchais-je sans accorder un regard à Derek . Quand je suis sur le terrain , je veux dire . Toute cette frustration , cette agacement persistant , cette colère … dès que je suis dans le jeu . Plus rien ne m'importe . Continuais-je quand je vis que Derek ne dit pas un mot mais était clairement à l'écoute . Et puis , je suis doué cela va de soit . Me vantais-je avec un sourire . **

**Je levais les yeux sur Derek et cru voir se qui semblait le début d'un sourire mais le connaissant ça ne devait être qu'une simple mine moqueuse . **

**_ Pourquoi l'équipe des garçons ? Demanda-t-il dans son habituel ton acariâtre . **

**_ C'est plus facile de se faufiler dans les vestiaires ! Répondis-je ironique en haussant les épaules et Derek m'envoya un éblouissement un-amusé . Les contacts physiques sont autorisés contrairement chez les filles . Terminais-je d'une manière anodine . **

****Voilà , un peu de Dani/Derek , j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours et n'hésiter pas à poster des avis cela m'aide toujours;) ****


	7. I wish you were dead

****7****

J'arpentais les allées du supermarché et essayais d'ignorer les gémissements insensée de Scott . Il m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la conférence parents/enseignants et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait choisi Allison sur le père de Stiles . Pire encore , comme-ci nous n'avions déjà pas assez de problème comme cela , Chris Argent avait tué d'une balle le puma en plein parking se qui signifiait que nous n'avions plus de couverture pour couvrir les actes de l'alpha .

_ Dani ? Agita Scott devant moi impatient .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ Avec ou sans adoucissant ? Demanda-t-il en tendant les deux bidons de lessives devant mes yeux .

_ Avec pauvre imbécile . Grognais-je en même temps que je tendis le panier pour qu'il le mette à l'intérieur .

Je détestais vraiment faire les courses mais les faire avec Scott était encore pire . Il n'était pas d'une grande aide et l'avoir dans les pattes m'exacerbais au plus haut point .

_ Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me parler . Se plaignait-il en jetant les fournitures dans le panier .

_ Si je te parles , je finirais par te tuer . Répliquais-je acerbe .

_ Oh , allez . Stiles ne me parles déjà plus . Tu peux pas me donner le silence non plus . Maugréa-t-il et je sentis mes nerfs sur le point d'exploser .

Je m'arrêtais en pleine allée et Scott se stoppa à quelque mètres de moi remarquant enfin que je n'étais plus à ses côtés . Il se retournait vers moi et arborait une mine perplexe .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Répétais-je avec colère . Espèce d'idiot . J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire cela mais tu as privilégier Allison au père de Stiles . M'exclamais-je en levant la main libre au ciel .

_ J'ai fais une erreur , je le sais mais tu ne peux pas être indéfiniment en colère contre moi , si ? Demanda-t-il penaud et je secouais la tête à sa mine de chiot battu .

Je détestais quand il faisait cela , il arrivait toujours à m'amadouer et pourtant j'étais coriace . Je me remis en marche et jetais un paquet de Reese's dans le panier en même temps avant d'atteindre Scott.

_ Vrai . Acquiesçais-je avant de levé le doigt pour l'arrêter . Mais je suis encore en colère contre toi .

Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres sachant que je ne tarderais pas à lui pardonner et je me détestais pour être aussi facilement prise avec cette bouille de chiot .

Une fois que nous passions la caisse je donnais tout les sacs à Scott pour qu'ils l'ait porte et commença à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur .

Je m'appuyais contre la rampe de soutien et fredonnait la musique de l'ascenseur tout en claudicant du pied sur le sol ce qui avait le don d'agacé Scott fortement .

_ Tu peux arrêter ça ! Grommela-t-il ennuyé .

_ Hmm ! Je pense que je vais continuer . Répliquais-je avec un sourire diabolique .

_ Tu es impossible . Lâcha-t-il alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous .

Je sortis en marchant à reculons pour regarder Scott et me mis à fredonner plus fort pour l'ennuyé encore plus .

_ Dani , où tu as garer la mustang ? Demanda Scott confus .

_ Comment ça où j'ai garer la mustang ? Répétais-je non amusé .

_ Je ne l'a vois pas . Dit-il en balayant le parking inquiet .

Je me retournais paniqué et chercha frénétiquement autour pour voir que Scott avait raison .

_ Tu es sûr que l'on est bonne étage ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui sentant la colère et la panique me gagner .

_ Étage n°4 ! Lisait Scott sur le carton qu'il sortit de sa poche .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Ma mustang , Scott ! M'écriais-je me fichant totalement si je faisais une scène .

Et si cela n'était pas assez catastrophique , j'entendis le sac de course se déchiré faisant tomber tout les aliments dont le lait qui se mit à rouler sur le sol .

_ Je vais le chercher ! Grognais-je en marchant jusqu'à la bouteille qui avait roulé sous une voiture. Je marchais jusqu'à celle-ci et m'apprêtais à me baisser quand la bouteille revint vers moi comme-ci elle avait été jeter pour moi . Je pris la bouteille du sol et écarquillais les yeux quand je vis des marques de griffes dessus .

_ Scott ! Appelais-je terrifié et il se mit à courir droit sur moi avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer en courant dans le parking .

Je courais pour ma vie chère et ne lâchais pas la main de Scott . Je pouvais entendre les pas de ce que je supposais être l'alpha et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite . J'étais suffisamment à l'aise avec la course mais là , la panique mélangé avec l'effort m'empêchais de respirer .

_ Dani , ne t'arrête pas . Cria Scott en me tirant plus vers l'avant avec lui .

J'accélérais le pas malgré mes muscles qui protestait et suivait Scott derrière une voiture pour se cacher .

_ _Chuttttt_ ! M'indiquait Scott et je roulais des yeux essoufflé .

_ Les alarmes ! Murmurais-je à Scott et il fronça les sourcils ignorant . Idiot , fait juste comme moi . Grommelais-je à voix basse avant de m'élancer sur les voitures pour activé les alarmes de sécurité .

Scott saisit enfin l'idée et se mit à sauter sur les voitures après moi en regardant partout frénétique avant de me soulever pour partir plus vite de l'endroit . Il me portait dans ses bras et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cet idiot ne me laissais pas courir par moi-même mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre . Il finit par se cacher à nouveau derrière une nouvelle voiture et je bloquais ma respiration en me baîllonant tout en regardant aux alentours pour voir tout signe de l'alpha quand la sonnerie de téléphone réssonnait dans le parking .

_ Bordel , éteins ça ! Chuchotais-je furibond .

Je regardais Scott se débattre avec son téléphone paniqué quand Scott m'agrippait juste avant d'être levé du sol pour nous faire atérrir sur le pare-choc d'une putain de voiture . Je sentis l'air être coupé de mes poumons et je regardais dans les yeux verts émeraude de Derek pendant ce qui semblait être des heures avant de reprendre une respiration normal et sentir ma colère de nouveau à la hausse .

_ Vous êtes mort ! Déclara Derek monotone comme-ci s'était normal de nous foutre la peur de notre vie .

_ Mais tu es complètement malade ! M'écriais-je en descendant de la voiture en même temps que Scott .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Demanda Scott encore troublé .

_ Dit que j'allais t'enseigner. Je n'ai pas dit quand. Lâcha Derek en marchant devant nous avec nonchalance .

_ Who , who ! On s'arrête maintenant ! M'exclamais-je en courant pour me poster devant lui furieuse . Que tu tues ou fasse je ne sais quoi avec mon frère ça m'est égal mais je te jure que si jamais tu m'impliques moi et ma mustang à nouveau , je te tuerais moi-même , c'est clair ? Criais-je en enfonçant mon doigt menaçante dans sa poitrine bombée .

Il baissa son regard sur mon doigt encore enfoncé dans sa poitrine avant de reporter son regard sur moi avec un sourcil levé clairement pas impressionné .

_ Ok ! Ok ! S'empressa Scott en me prenant loin de Derek clairement paniqué au sujet de la tête de cul en face de nous . As-tu oublié la partie où il vient de nous foutre la merde hors de nous ? Me chuchota Scott même si il savait que s'était inutile .

_ Pas encore. Entendis-je Derek et je sentais que ma colère allait bientôt exploser .

Je levais les yeux sur Derek qui nous observait ennuyé et je lui envoyais un éblouissement furibond avant de battre les mains de Scott qui m'encerclaient pour qu'il me lâche .

Une fois que j'étais assez calme où du moins semblait être calme , Scott se rapprocha de Derek et je restais à une distance des deux loups pour ne pas laisser mes instinct meurtrier resurgir et sauter littéralement sur Derek .

_ D'accord, mais j'étais rapide, non? Demanda Scott en traînant derrière un Derek qui se souciait pas vraiment si nous le suivions ou pas .

_ Pas assez rapide. Répliqua-t-il froid .  
>_ Mais … mais l'alarme chose de voiture, qui était intelligent, non? Insista Scott et je lui envoyais un éblouissement consterné pour s'attribuer mon idée.<p>

_ L'idée de Dani . Le corrigea Derek en me regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire arrogant . Et jusqu'à ce que ton téléphone a sonné.

Pour qui il se prenait ? Ce mec était vraiment une vrai plaie . Je retirais tout ce que j'avais pu penser sur lui . Il était tout simplement un vrai cul , insupportable , arrogant et ennuyeux . Cependant , l'image de l'autre soir flashait dans mon esprit et je croisais à nouveau ses orbes bleu électriques . Je secouais la tête pour effacer cette image et je vis que Derek avait surpris mon moment de rêve car il arborait un petit sourire prétentieux presque imperceptible .

_ Ouais, mais c'était … je veux dire … Veux-tu simplement arrêter? Éxigea Scott agacé quand le loup continuait d'avancé . S'il te plaît? Pria-t-il et je le poinçonnait dans l'épaule .

_ N'as-tu aucune fierté ? Demandais-je agacé et Scott se contenta de me donner un regard penaud avant de prier Derek à nouveau . Ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir, le père de Stiles se blesser, c'était de ma faute.

_ Sans blague ! Lâchais-je en levant les mains en l'air et Scott m'envoya un regard agacé .

_ J'aurais dû être là pour faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes comment contrôler cela. Plaida Scott misérable et je ressentis un peu d'empathie pour sa situation mais juste un peu .  
>Je continuais à marcher ne remarquant même pas le revirement de Derek et percutait violemment son tronc m'envoyant un peu plus loin en me tenant le nez dans la douleur .<p>

_ Putain de merde ! Criais-je dans la douleur et j'entendis le rire sombre de Derek .

_ Ça fait mal , hein ? L'entendis-je se moquer sombrement et je relevais les yeux sur lui exacerbé. Regardez, je suis ce que je suis grâce à la naissance. Ajouta Derek en regardant mon frère .

_ Si seulement tu n'étais jamais née . Murmurais-je acide et je savais qu'il m'avait entendu car il me foudroyait du regard avant de reprendre sa diatribe .

_ Tu été mordue . Enseigner quelqu'un qui a été mordu prend du temps. Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous enseigner.

_ Bien regardez qui devient inutile ? Déclarais-je en utilisant les mots que la femme avait utilisé contre Derek sachant très bien que cela allait l'atteindre et je vis la rage parcourir ses traits .  
>_ Que dois-je faire? Demanda Scott nécessiteux confus quant à notre échange silencieux .<p>

_ Tu dois te débarrasser des distractions. Répliqua Derek furieux maintenant avant de prendre rapidement le téléphone de Scott et de pointer l'écran montrant un appel manqué d'Allison . Vous voyez cela? C'est pourquoi je vous ai pris. Tu veux que je t'enseigne? Se débarrasser d'elle.

_ Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ? M'écriais-je consterné après lui avoir frappé l'arrière du crane .

Soudain , je fus tirer du sol et je regardais dans les orbes émeraudes menaçant de Derek qui me tenait par le col de mon tee-shirt . J'écarquillais les yeux surprise et bientôt la colère remplaçait ma stupéfaction .

_ Écoute-moi bien , jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été gentil avec toi alors ne m'oblige pas à y remédier ! Vociféra Derek d'une voix tellement menaçante que je sentis les poils de mon échine s'hérissé .

Je n'avais jamais ressentis la moindre peur auparavant quand j'étais auprès de Derek mais maintenant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il était effrayant . Je savais que je ferais mieux de me taire et d'acquiéser en silence comme faisait si bien Stiles et Scott mais je n'avais jamais été une personne de raison et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'en deviendrais une .

_ Et bien , vas-y ! Mets ta menace à exécution . Rétorquais-je avec mépris et je vis le masque de Derek s'assombrir de plus en plus .

Je pouvais entendre le grognement de son loup venir de sa poitrine et je ne pouvais pas contrôler les battements de mon cœur d'augmenter .

_ Lâche là ! Exigea Scott ferme mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce .

Il se contentait de me fixer comme-ci il se débattait intérieurement pour me tuer ou me laisser en vie.

_ J'ai dit lâche Dani , Derek ! Répéta Scott plus fermement encore et je touchais à nouveau le sol .

_ La prochaine fois , je ne serrais pas aussi complaisant . Déclara Derek bourru avant de se remettre à marcher suivit de près par Scott .

_ Qu'est-ce, juste à cause de sa famille? Demanda Scott en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et je vis Derek levé sa main avec le téléphone portable s'apprêtant à le lancer dans le mur . Attends … attendre … whoa … whoa! S'écria Scott pour l'arrêter mais Derek jeta tout de même le cellulaire en plein dans le mur , le brisant en plusieurs morceaux .

_ Tu es en colère? Demanda Derek avec un faux sourire et je remarquais que Scott était vraiment furieux . C'est ta première leçon. Tu veux apprendre comment contrôler cela, comment se déplacer, tu le fais par la colère, en puisant dans une rage animale primitive, et tu ne peux pas le faire avec elle autour.

_ Je peux me mettre en colère. Répliqua Scott en serrant les poings .  
>_ Pas assez en colère. Rétorqua Derek ennuyé .<p>

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passé . C'était juste surréaliste . Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Derek et je pensais que bien que nous avions une haine réciproque l'un envers l'autre , nous étions toujours une sorte d'égaux . Il ne m'avait jamais menacé comme il menaçait la vie de mon frère et Stiles mais maintenant je réalisais qu'il n'était qu'un connard grincheux, acariâtre et qui ne méritait même pas mon attention .

_ Moi si ! Grognais-je en le fusillant du regard sentant mes barrières exploser .

Derek me jaugea un instant en levant un sourcil de défi et je serrais les poings vraiment agacé par sa simple vue . Son regard dévia sur mes poings et un sourire moqueur ornait ses traits . C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase et je m'élançais droit sur lui , prête à le frapper quand je fus à nouveau levé du sol et je réalisais que Scott me tenait serré .

_ Lâche-moi ! Aboyais-je en me débattant sans jamais quitté Derek des yeux .

_ Dani , j'ai besoin de son aide . Plaida-t-il pour m'apaiser et je serrais la mâchoire pour me contenir.

Je sentais toute ma colère et mon aversion pour Derek sortir par tout mes pores et même si je le détestais plus que j'avais détester n'importe qui dans toute ma vie , je devais laisser mon frère prendre son aide s'il le voulait . Seulement , si Scott voulait son aide cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais besoin de son aide .

_ Très bien ! Cédais-je en cessant ma lutte . Maintenant , lâche-moi ! Ordonnais-je encore furieuse .  
>Scott finit par me lâcher et je touchais à nouveau le sol en béton . Je lissais mon jean tout en fusillant Derek du regard et me retourna dans l'autre sens avant de me mettre en marche loin d'eux .<p>

Je faisais à nouveau des tractions dans ma chambre en essayant de libérer toute ma colère et ma frustration que je ressentais pour Derek . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon frère avait accepté d'obtenir son aide et pire encore je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais partagé un moment avec ce mec. Bon s'était un moment qui ne voulait rien dire ou du moins j'essayais de me convaincre au plus profond de moi qu'il n'était qu'un stupide moment . J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et quelque seconde après Scott entrait à la volée dans ma chambre totalement paniqué .

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je agacé .

_ L'alpha . Déclara-t-il les yeux écarquillé encore essoufflé d'une course .

_ Mais encore ?

_ J'-j'ai vue l'alpha . Bégaya-t-il en se tenant la poitrine .

_ Sérieux ? Demandais-je en retombant lourdement sur mes pieds avant de le suivre dans sa chambre pour simplement sursauter quand je vis un Derek Hale assis sur le fauteuil de Scott .

_ Derek? Croassais-je en me tenant la poitrine avant de le fusiller du regard .

_ Je-Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas, mais tu as cassé mon téléphone. J'ai dû lui dire au moins pourquoi je ne répondais pas. Se défendit automatiquement Scott et je roulais mes yeux agacé .

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'avais pu faire au monde pour avoir un frère aussi trouillard . Sérieusement ? Il suffisait qu'un mec avec une veste en cuir le menace et il faisait presque pipi dans son pantalon .

_ Bien , je m'en vais . Déclarais-je froidement en ressortant de la chambre de Scott .

J'étais presque dans ma chambre quand Scott m'agrippa le poignée pour que je lui fasse face .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je encore furieuse de la vue de Derek .

_ Nous avons besoin de lui et tu le sais , s'il te plaît . Plaida-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa chambre .

_ Tu as besoin de lui . Moi ? Je serais mieux s'il était mort . Répliquais-je sans une once d'émotion .

Mon frère ouvrit grand les yeux à ma déclaration et je savais que j'avais été un peu fort dans mes propos mais il suffisait que j'aperçoive ce mec et toute mes émotions étaient dupliqué puissance milles . Je roulais des yeux en signe de capitulation et refit mon chemin vers la chambre de Scott . Je vis que Derek était toujours assis dans le fauteuil de Scott et je pensais à une bonne remarque sarcastique mais décidais qu'il ne méritait même pas que je gâche de la salive pour lui . Je me laissais retomber sur le lit de Scott et regardais le plafond sans rien dire .

_ Derek? Appela Scott quand il vit que le loup ne disait rien .  
>_ Donc ce qui est arrivé? Il t'a parlé ? Enchaîna Derek sans même m'accorder un regard .<p>

_ Ouais. Nous avons eu une conversation agréable sur la météo. Répondit Scott sarcastique et un sourire illumina mes traits cependant Derek ne semblait pas amusé du tout . Non, il ne parlait pas. Céda Scott en me rejoignant sur son lit .  
>_ Eh bien, tu avais quoi que ce soit hors de lui? Une impression. Insista Derek ennuyé .<br>_ Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Scott aussi confus que moi .

_ N'oublies pas tes autres sens sont exacerbés. Communication n'a pas à être parlé. Quel genre de sentiment avais-tu de lui?

_ Colère.  
>_ Axé sur toi ? Demanda Derek en levant les sourcils intrigué .<p>

_ Non, pas-pas moi. Mais c'était certainement la colère. Je pouvais le sentir. Surtout quand il a attiré la spirale. Expliqua Scott perdu dans sa propre explication .  
>_ Attends, quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le questionna Derek soudain alarmé .<p>

_ Il a attiré cette spirale de la fenêtre de ma voiture, dans la condensation, tu sais ? Demanda Scott mettant les bouts ensemble .

_ Quoi? Feignit Derek mais je savais qu'il était couché .

_ Tu as ce regard comme tu sais ce que cela signifie. Intervenais-je pour la première fois en le regardant suspicieuse .

_ Non, C'est - ce n'est rien. Renchérit Derek plus comme-ci il se parlait à lui-même avant de se retourner vers la porte pour partir .  
>_ Attends - attendre - attendre - attendre une seconde. Le pria Scott en se levant de son lit précipitamment . Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te faire confiance et puis juste garder les choses pour toi.<br>_ Ne veut rien dire.  
>_ Tu as enterré ta sœur dans une spirale. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Me souvenais-je en me levant pour lui faire face tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.<p>

_ Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Termina-t-il et il sortit nous laissant seuls tout aussi perplexe si ce n'est plus qu'avant .

_ Ce mec a vraiment de gros problème de communication . Lâchais-je en me tenant la tête fatigué de tout cela .

Quand je n'entendis aucune réponse de Scott , je levais la tête et roulais des yeux quand je le vis affalé dans son lit déjà endormi . Je sortis précautionneusement de sa chambre même si je savais que même un tremblement de terre ne pourrait pas le réveiller et me dirigea dans ma chambre .

Je marchais dans les couloirs tenant mes livres serré contre ma poitrine en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait signifier cette satanée spirale et maugréa quand je vis un Scott totalement paniqué au bout du couloir . Je me précipitais droit sur lui et l'entendais répéter quelque chose en boucle .

_ … tez à l'écart de Allison. Restez à l'écart de Allison. Restez à l'écart de Allison. Doit rester loin d'Allison. Il suffit de rester loin d'Allison. Éloignes-toi de Jackson. Il suffit de rester loin de Jackson. Continua-t-il quant il aperçut la dite sac de douche au loin .

Je me postais à ses côtés , jubilant déjà qu'il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne m'avait même pas remarqué .

_ Hey , Scott ! Hélais-je un peu plus fort que nécessaire et il sursauta comme une petite fille . Oh , mon dieu , trop facile . Me moquais-je ouvertement en me tenant le ventre et je recevais un regard foudroyant de Scott . Tu es tellement pas amusant . M'éxaspérais-je en rentrant dans notre salle de classe .

Je vis Stiles assis au fond de la salle et un grand sourire narquois s'étira sur mes lèvres quand je vis qu'il ignorait ouvertement Scott . Cette fois , il était vraiment dans la merde . Je m'asseyais à l'avant leurs laissant le temps de thérapie de couple et reporta mon attention sur le cours . Enfin , je faisais semblant de m'y intéresser du moins . J'utilisais mon carnet de note pour gribouillé des tas de petit dessin tous plus moche les uns que les autres . Je pouvais d'ors et déjà affirmé que je n'étais certainement pas une de ses artistes comme les filles de fanfiction . Non , j'étais une fille simple qui aimait les sports de garçon et détestait les histoires d'amour mielleuse semblable à celle que mon frère avait . La cloche sonna la fin du cours et je vis Scott et Stiles commencer à marcher ensemble dans le couloirs . Bien , ils étaient de nouveau ensemble .

Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre quand je fus stopper par nul autre qu'Allison Argent .

_ Hey , Dani . Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Mccall aujourd'hui ? Je vous es à peine vue .

_ Oh, je ...

_ Allez , viens ! Me coupa-t-elle en me tirant vers la cafétéria pour que je passe ma période libre avec elle et Lydia .

Grand ! Parce que s'était comme cela que je voulais la passé . Je la suivais où plutôt elle me tirais à une table où Lydia était déjà assise et je levais les yeux aux ciels quand je vis que Scott utilisait un livre d'histoire pour se cacher . Dieu et dire qu'il était mon petit frère , s'était presque insultant .

Je m'asseyais aux côtés de Lydia et la rousse me donna un sourire fière avant de se tourner vers Allison qui lisait où plutôt dévorait un livre de mythologie .

_ Le quoi ? De qui? Demanda Lydia à moitié intéressé .

_ La bête du Gévaudan. Répondit Allison passionné et je lui tirais un regard ignorant .

Qu'est-ce que s'était encore que ça ? Je vous jure que si il y avait d'autre bêtes encore plus effrayantes et plus meurtrières qui existaient plus personne ne pourraient répondre de moi . C'était déjà assez difficile de devoir vivre avec un loup-garou comme petit frère , sans parler du connard de mentor qu'il avait choisis . En fait , quand j'y pensais , seul Stiles serait susceptible de me garder calme . Oh mon dieu , venais-je juste de penser cela ? Ew ! Maintenant , j'avais juste envie de vomir. Stiles avait été mon souffre douleur depuis le jardin d'enfance et à présent , il était le seul que je pouvais à peu près supporter ? Ouais , non , il fallait que j'y remédie . Et vite .

_ Dani , tu m'écoute ? Hélas Allison et je retournais mon attention vers elle .

_ Je suis toute ouïe ! Répondis-je sarcastique et elle me donna un roulement d'yeux avant de recommencer sa diatribe .  
>_ "Un loup-comme monstre quadrupède, rôdant en Auvergne et les zones de Dordogne au sud de la France au cours de l'année 1764-1767. La Bête a tué plus d'une centaine de personnes, devenant aussi infâme que le roi Louis XV envoya un de ses meilleurs chasseurs pour essayer de le tuer." Lu Allison et je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour observer Stiles et Scott ayant une conversation comme d'habitude agité .<p>

_ Ennuyeux . S'exclama Lydia en regardant ses ongles pour montrer son désintérêt et je la fusillais du regard .

Si seulement elle savait ce qui se cache parmi nous , elle ne dirait certainement pas cela .  
>_ "Même l'église a finalement déclaré que le monstre est un messager de Satan. "<p>

_ Encore ennuyeux. Rétorqua Lydia et je sentis l'envie de l'étrangler revenir .

_ Et si tu parlais pour dire quelque chose de constructif pour une fois ? Répliquais-je sarcastique et la blonde vénitienne me foudroyait sur place . Bien . Cédais-je et me retournant vers Allison . Personne n'est amusant aujourd'hui . Ajoutais-je en murmurant .  
>_ "Cryptologues pensent qu'il a peut-être été une sous-espèce de prédateur à sabots, peut-être un Mesonychia. "<p>

_ Et plonger dans le coma , ennuyeux . Lança Lydia en mimant un bâillement et je me demandais encore ce qui me retenait de la frapper .  
>_ "Alors que d'autres croient que c'était un puissant sorcier qui pourrait changer de forme en un monstre mangeur d'hommes. " Continua Allison pas du tout découragé et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'une personne pouvait être aussi patiente .<p>

_ Tout cela a quelque chose à voir avec votre famille? Demanda Lydia et je l'a regardais confuse et paniqué .

_ Qu'est-ce que ta famille ? Demandais-je en essayant de maîtrisé mon intonation pour ne pas montrer ma panique .

_ C'est . Répondit Allison et je sentis les battements de mon cœur devenir plus rapide ."On croit que la Bête a finalement été emprisonné et tué par un chasseur renommée qui a affirmé sa femme et ses quatre enfants ont été les premiers à être la proie de la créature. " Son nom était Argent. Termina-t-elle avec fierté et mon anxiété ne fit que s'accroître .  
>_ Tes ancêtres ont tué un grand loup. Et alors? Demanda Lydia ne sachant pas l'ampleur de sa question .<p>

_ Qui a dit que s'était un loup , hein ? Ils ont dit un sorcier , non ? Tentais-je pour noyer le poisson et je détournais le regard quand les deux filles me scrutaient perplexe .

_ Pas seulement un grand loup. Jetez un œil à cette image. Qu'est-ce que ça ressemble à vous? Nous demanda Allison et nous montrant la page qu'elle lisait et j'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissance .

Nous étions foutu . L'image montrait un énorme loup arborant de grand yeux rougeoyant exactement comme la vidéo que Lydia avait prise lors de l'attaque du magasin de vidéo . Je sentis mes membres se gelé à la pensée de l'attaque et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule car j'entendis en bruit de fond Allison appelé mon prénom et celui de Lydia .

_ Dani ? Lydia. Appela Allison plus fort et je sortis de ma transe avant de regarder Lydia qui fit de même .  
>_ On dirait un gros loup . Répondit Lydia lointaine et je sentis son attitude changer considérablement . Rendez-vous dans l'Histoire. Termina-t-elle en se précipitant hors de la cafétéria .<p>

Je me tournais vers Allison et la surpris à me dévisager suspicieuse alors je me levais à mon tour rapidement et m'enfuyais aussi vite que je pouvais . Je marchais dans le couloirs n'arrêtant pas ma cadence de peur qu'Allison m'aurait suivit quand je sentis une grande main s'abattre sur mon épaule . Je fis un bond d'au moins deux mètres et poussa un petit cris qui me faisait ressembler à une petite fille .

_ Oh mon dieu , est-ce qu'elle vient de crier comme une fille ? S'exclama Stiles et je sentis la colère faire surface .

_ Toi ! Aboyais-je furieuse en m'avançant vers lui déterminé et je le vis se reculer effrayé .

_ Ok , ok , Dani . On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça . M'arrêta Scott et je lui donnais un énorme poinçon dans l'estomac . Aie ! Cria-t-il après avoir récupéré de l'air . Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

_ Parce que s'est la deuxième fois que tu m'empêche de frapper quelqu'un et j'avais vraiment besoin de frapper Stiles .

_ Quoi ? Mais … s'écria Stiles mais il s'arrêta quand il vit mon regard meurtrier .

_ Bien maintenant que tu as libéré ta colère tu comptes nous aider à me contrôler ? Demanda Scott impatient .

_ Te contrôler ? Je croyais que s'était Connard effrayant qui te l'enseignait ? Répliquais-je acerbe .

_ Et tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser faire ? Rétorqua Stiles avec un petit rire moqueur .

_ Cesse de dire des choses comme cela où je pourrais finir par bien t'aimer . Dis-je avec un grand sourire diabolique .

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina comme-ci je lui avais dit que Lydia avait enfin développer des sentiments pour lui et je regrettais aussitôt ce que je venais de lui dire .

_ Oublie ce que je viens de dire , je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer . Me corrigeais-je en suivant Scott qui était déjà parti devant .

Je regardais Stiles lâcher lourdement son sac de crosse sur le terrain et lui envoya un regard perplexe avant de me tourner vers Scott qui semblait aussi confus que moi .

_ Bien. Maintenant prend ça . Ordonna Scott en tendant un moniteur cardiaque à Scott .  
>_ Est-ce pas l'un des moniteurs de fréquence cardiaque pour l'équipe d'athlétisme? Demanda Scott suspicieux et je me tournais vers Stiles d'un œil accusateur .<p>

_ Ouais, je l'ai emprunté.

_ Volé. L'accusais-je sévèrement .  
>_ Temporairement détournés. Coach l'utilise pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque avec son téléphone alors qu'il fait du jogging, et tu vas le porter pour le reste de la journée. Expliqua Stiles tout en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un téléphone .<br>_ Ce n'est pas le téléphone de l'entraîneur ? Demandais-je rhétorique .

_ C'est, je l'ai gagné. Répondit Stiles fière de lui-même et je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il avait obtenu tout cela .  
>_ Pourquoi? Demanda Scott toujours aussi confus .<p>

_ Très bien, bien, ton rythme cardiaque monte quand tu vas loup, non? Lorsque tu joues à la crosse, quand tu es avec Allison, chaque fois que tu es en colère. Peut-être qu'apprendre à contrôler est liée à apprendre à contrôler ton rythme cardiaque. Expliqua Stiles et je le regardais stupéfaite .

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à cela mais maintenant que Stiles élaborait son idée , je trouvais que s'était vraiment intelligent . Stiles commençait à m'impressionner de jours en jours avec cette situation de loup-garous mais bien sûr , je n'allais jamais l'avouer à voix haute . Je lui avais déjà dit que je pourrais peut-être apprendre à l'aimer et s'était déjà beaucoup trop , surtout pour une personne comme moi .  
>_ Comme l'incroyable Hulk. Déclara Scott et je me frappais la face avec ma paume .<p>

Si Stiles ne cessait de m'impressionner avec la situation en revanche mon frère ne cessait de régressé vers le bas et je commençais à vraiment douter qu'il était mon petit frère .  
>_ Un peu comme l'incroyable Hulk, ouais. Acquiésa Stiles en me donnant un roulement d'yeux clairement lui aussi agacé par la stupidité de mon frère .<br>_ Non, je suis comme l'incroyable Hulk. Insista Scott et s'était assez pour moi .

_ Peux-tu la fermer et mettre la sangle ? Aboyais-je en lui montrant la sangle d'un œil sévère .

_ Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais faire pour passer ma période libre. Se plaignait Scott et je sentis mon agacement devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable .

Je suivais Stiles qui ordonna à Scott de se positionner au milieu du terrain et je le regardais repartir vers son sac pour en sortir un rouleau de ruban adhésif noir et un énorme sourire sadique illumina mon visage .

_ Oh , je sens que je vais adorer cette idée . Jouissais-je et Scott me regarda paniqué .

Stiles revint vers nous et me jeta une crosse avec un immense sourire sachant que j'avais saisis son idée et se tourna vers Scott pour lui attaché les mains dans le dos . Ensuite , Stiles me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au but et je me postais juste à ses côtés ornant toujours mon sourire jubilatoire .

_ Pensé que tu avais quelque frustration que tu voulais libérer . M'expliqua Stiles en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire diabolique et je lui renvoyais exactement le même .

_ Tu n'as même pas idée .

_ Tu es prêt? Demanda Stiles une fois que nous étions en place .  
>_ Rappels-toi , ne te fâches pas. Criais-je en prenant une balle dans mon maillage avant de brandir ma crosse .<br>_ Je commence à penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Hurla Scott et s'était notre signe de départ pour commencer à le bombarder avec les balles .

Stiles visa les côtes de Scott tendit que je jetais la balle en plein dans son thorax . Scott gémissait de douleur sous les impacts et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi libéré qu'à cet instant . Bien sûr , cela m'aurait apporter une tout autre joie si cela aurait été Derek et pas Scott mais je devais faire avec les moyens du bord .  
>Oh, l'homme. D'accord, celle là fait genre du mal. Se courba Scott sous la douleur quand une balle de Stiles atteignit près de son entrejambe .<p>

_ Calme. Rappels-toi , tu es censé être à penser à ton rythme cardiaque, d'accord? Rappela Stiles en jetant un œil sur le moniteur cardiaque qui était déjà à 130 .  
>_ Aah! Fils de pute! Cria Scott à l'agonie quand une des mes balles toucha son abdomen de plein fouet avant que Stiles en jeta une nouvelle vers son entrejambe .<p>

_ Hey , Stiles , je pense que ton but s'est effectivement amélioré. Constatais-je avec un grand sourire vicieux auquel Stiles éclatait dans un immense sourire auto-satisfait .

_ Je me demande pourquoi. Râlait Scott sarcastique .  
>_ Ne te fâches pas. Répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui pour l'asséner d'une nouvelle balle .<p>

J'arborais un grand sourire fière quand elle le toucha de plein fouet mais mon expression changea rapidement quand Scott déchira ses liens et chuta au sol en se tenant la tête dans la douleur .

Stiles et moi se mirent à courir à toute vitesse vers lui jetant nos crosses dans le processus et quand nous furent près de Scott , je le vis ratisser l'herbe avec ses ongles de loup .  
>_ Scott? Héla Stiles paniqué en commençant à s'approcher mais je passais mon bras devant lui pour le retenir . Nous regardions Scott paniqué à l'idée qu'il allait changer au lycée quand il finit par se relever difficilement dans le même bon vieux Scott , humain . Je lâchais la respiration que j'avais retenu et m'avança vers mon frère pour juger de son état .<p>

_ Scott, tu as commencé à changer. L'informais-je en passant une main derrière son dos .

_ La colère. Mais il était plus que cela. C'était comme, plus j'étais en colère , plus je me suis senti fort. Nous expliqua Scott en reprenant son souffle .  
>_ Donc, c'est la colère, alors. La raison de Derek. Accorda Stiles et je le poinçonnais dans l'épaule .<p>

_ Je ne peux pas être autour Allison. Lâcha Scott me prenant au dépourvu .  
>_ Juste parce qu'elle te rend heureux? Demanda Stiles sceptique .<p>

_ Non, parce qu'elle me rend faible. Le corrigea Scott et je le foudroyais du regard .

_ Tu ne vas pas croire aux paroles de ce bougre ? Demandais-je exaspéré .

Scott se tourna vers moi penaud et je pouvais voir que s'était dur pour lui d'être en accord avec Derek mais il semblait vraiment croire ce que disait l'imbécile .

_ Days ...

_ Non , non ! Ne pas utiliser ce ton avec moi , d'accord ? Le coupais-je exacerbé .

_ Mais est-il quelques jours, ou est-il toujours? S'enquit Stiles ignorant notre interaction . Tu sais , toute cette "les femmes vous font faible" chose est un petit peu trop guerrier spartiate pour moi. Ajouta-t-il et je sentis mon impulsion augmenté à la hausse .

_ Les filles ne vous rendent pas faible . Espèces de néanderthal . Crachais-je furibond .  
>_ Elle n'a pas tord . Acquiesça Stiles en accélérant le pas vers les vestiaires .<p>

_ C'est probablement juste une partie du processus d'apprentissage. Tenta Scott mais j'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait penser cela des filles .

_ Oui, mais tu as vu Derek. Objets Stiles.

_ Justement , il l'a trop vue . Lâchais-je agacé en frappant dans un cailloux .  
>_ Je veux dire, ce type est totalement seul et j'approuve Dani . Continua Stiles faisant un nouveau point .<br>_ Que faire si je peux, comme, jamais autour d'elle à nouveau? S'inquiéta Scott avec son visage de petit chiot et j'étais presque touché par cet élan d'amour .

_ Eh bien, si tu n'es pas morts, cela pourrait être une bonne chose. Répondit Stiles sarcastique .

_ Plutôt être mort. Déclara Scott mélodramatique et je roulais des yeux .

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais avec des garçons , ils étaient pire qu'une troupe de filles en plein chagrin d'amour . Et si ils continuaient comme cela , j'allais certainement rendre mon petit-déjeuner .

_ Pitié Roméo , soit pas aussi dramatique . M'exclamais-je sarcastique en poussant la porte des vestiaires .  
>_ Tu ne vas pas finir comme Derek, d'accord? Nous allons le découvrir. Lui assura Stiles après avoir lâcher un petit rire à mon intervention .<p>

_ Kay. Souffla Scott abattu .

_ Oh , aller , Scrappy ! Le poussais-je avec mon épaule ludique .

_ Allons. Sortons d'ici. S'enquit Stiles en passant un bras sur les épaules de Scott .

_ Quelque chose sent très mauvais ici, de toute façon. Nous informa Scott et je roulais des yeux .  
>_ Vraiment? Dans le vestiaire de garçons? Cela n'a pas de sens du tout. Répliquais-je sarcastique en les suivant .<br>_ Non, c'est comme la pourriture de quelque chose ou de mourir. Expliqua-t-il en détail et je sentis mon déjeuner remonter .

_ Okey gars , on se voit plus tard . Criais-je en courant pour ma prochaine période .

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc enfin de mon côté car je n'avais pas revue les garçons depuis que nous nous étions séparé . Je rangeais mes livres dans mon casier et ferma mon casier avant de sursauter quand je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Allison qui me souriait .

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensée que j'aurais pu te faire peur un jour . Se réjouit-elle et je la foudroyais du regard .

_ Ne t'habitue pas à ce sentiment . Répliquais-je agacé en commençant ma marche vers les portes d'entrées .

J'entendis les pas rapide d'Allison et la détestait pour avoir d'aussi grande jambes . Elle était vraiment trop grande pour une fille et moi j'étais vraiment trop petite . Et je ne m'étais jamais senti complexé avant . À vrai dire , j'ai toujours eu une haute-estime de moi-même peu importe comment égocentrique cela pourrait me faire passer .

_ Alors je pensais que l'on pourrait aller faire du shopping . Suggéra-t-elle et je me stoppais instantanément avec un sourire moqueur .

_ Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de fille ? Demandais-je amusé .

_ Tu aimes le shopping . Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire taquin . C'est jute que tu ne veux pas abîmé ton image de joueuse féministe . Ajouta-t-elle avec un plus grand sourire et je lui donnais un léger coup de coude dans les côtes . Oh , allez , Dani ! Insista Allison en utilisant une mine de chiot et je détournais le regard sachant déjà qu'il était trop tard .

_ Maudit vos mines de chiot à toi et Scott . Grommelais-je en ouvrant la portière de ma mustang .

_ Oui . S'enthousiasma Allison en frappant dans ses mains gaiement .

Je montais dans l'habitacle et Allison ne tarda pas à faire le tour pour monter dans le siège passager avant d'allumer ma radio avec un grand sourire . Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite à son idiotie et tira en direction du centre commercial . Le trajet en voiture fut comme à son habitude , bruyant avec nos voix couvrant les artistes chantant à la radio et nos rires . Je devais avouer qu'être avec Allison était vraiment relaxant et pour la première fois depuis des semaines je ne pensais pas aux loup-garous , à Scott où même Derek . Surtout pas Derek qui était un vrai cul insupportable . J'arpentais les rayons avec Allison acquiesçant à chacun des petits haut qu'elles me montraient sans grand intérêt . Seulement la brune ne remarquait pas mon désintérêt et je me félicitais pour être aussi convaincante . Je regardais une petite robe bleu nuit imprimé avec des ancres à manche longue et la passa devant moi pour voir comment cela rendait . Je n'avais jamais été une grande fervente des robes et si je me souvenais bien , je devais en possédé une seule et elle m'avait servi pour l'enterrement de la mère de Stiles . À la simple pensée , ma bonne humeur retombait et je du tout faire pour retenir une larme . Je me souvenais de cet période . Elle avait été terrible pour Stiles et Scott et moi avions tout fait pour qu'il passe à travers mais cela n'avait pas été une tâche facile .

_ Dani , tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Allison sortant de ma stupeur et je lui donnais un sourire penaud . Je disais que cette robe est superbe , tu devrais l'acheté . Dit-elle avec un grand sourire joviale .

_ Je pense que je vais l'acheté . Répondis-je confiante avant de me diriger vers les caisses .

Après notre petite séance de shopping , j'avais déposer Allison chez elle et maintenant la nuit commençait à tomber . Je me garais devant la maison et vis que toute les lumières étaient éteintes ce qui voulait dire que Scott n'était pas encore rentré de son travail et ma mère devait encore travailler tard à l'hôpital .

Je pris mes achats avec mon sac de cours et montais les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de me rendre tout droit à ma chambre sans allumé les lumières . Une fois dans ma chambre , je m'empressais de me débarrasser de tout mes sacs et regarda l'heure sur mon I phone . Je vis qu'il était à peine vingt et une heure alors je décidais d'aller me changer dans mes affaires de courses .

J'enfilais un short court noir nike que j'assemblais avec la brassière rouge qui allait avec avant d'attacher mes long cheveux noir dans une queue de cheval haute et repartis dans ma chambre pour prendre mon support d'Ipod et l'appareil lui-même . Quand je fus prête , je descendis dans la cuisine et mis un simple plateau repas dans le micro-onde en attente pour mon retour avant de chausser mes running et de partir pour une course .

****Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fanfic que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps mais je vais prendre une petite pause pour les fêtes alors je vous souhaites de bonne fêtes à tous et une bonne années si je ne réecris pas avant :) ****

****Lisez ce chapitre et donner moi vos avis car les deux derniers non pas eu de rewiews:( ****


	8. Save him

****8****

**Je courais en même temps que la musique emplissait mes oreilles et mes battements de cœur s'accélérait à chacune de mes foulées . Je laissais comme à mon habitude toutes mes frustrations , ma colère et mon anxiété s'écouler dans l'effort et plus j'avançais et plus je me sentais apaisé . J'avais toujours géré mes émotions ainsi et je pouvais affirmé que j'en avais bien besoin . Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi ressentir une tel colère envers Derek m'atteignait mais une chose était sûr , s'était que j'avais définitivement besoin de m'en débarrasser . Que ce soit ma colère où même Derek . Depuis que je l'avais rencontrer , depuis que Scott l'avait rencontrer toute notre vie était partie en fumée . Mon frère se retrouvait transformé en une monstruosité qui n'avait aucun contrôle , la vie de Stiles était constamment menacer rien qu'en respirant le même air que mon petit frère sans parler du réel problème qui intervenait avec mes yeux à chaque fois que Derek se transformait . Nous ne savions toujours pas ce qui se passait avec moi et Derek n'était d'aucune aide . Tout ce qui l'importait était de trouvée ce satané alpha et de le tuer pour venger sa sœur . Bien que je le comprenais totalement , une partie de moi le détestait toujours . J'avais toujours été cette fille égocentrique qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne et maintenant que Scott avait eu la morsure , j'étais terrifié en permanence . J'avais peur pour la vie de Scott et Stiles , pour ma propre vie et bon sang même pour la vie de Derek où du moins une infime parti de moi avait peur pour lui . J'étais tellement entraîner dans ma course que je n'avais même pas remarquer que je m'étais élancer dans les bois sombre et que je m'étais maintenant arrêter juste devant la vieil maison Hale . Je retirais mes écouteurs paniqué en fronçant les sourcils et regardais tout autour de moi . L'obscurité m'encerclait et mon cœur se mit à battre à une allure frénétique . Je tournais sur moi-même à la recherche de quoique ce soit qui pourrait se terrer dans les bois avant de me stopper pour observer la maison calcinée . Je penchais la tête sur le côté intrigué et fronçais les sourcils , je ressentais à nouveau cette connexion et sans contrôler mes actions , je montais les marches instable jusqu'au perron . Je jetais un œil par-dessus mon épaule tout en m'approchant de la poignée de porte et la vapeur qui sortait de ma bouche me rappela que l'air était glaciale . J'enroulais mes bras autour de mon corps étroitement pour essayer de contenir le peu de chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et regrettais aussitôt de n'avoir mis qu'un simple short et une brassière de sport . J'ouvris la porte en donnant une poussé sur le bois provoquant son grincement et entra à pas mesuré dans la maison . Je fus une nouvelle fois accablé par la douleur , la peine et la colère que dégageait cette maison et je scrutais alarmé chaque recoins qui m'entouraient . **

**Je fis un nouveau pas en avant et me retrouvais devant l'entrée de ce qui était anciennement le salon . Un nombre incalculable de meuble brûlés jonchaient le plancher en bois ainsi qu'une mince couche de poussière où plutôt de cendre . Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais là où même pourquoi j'étais entrer en premier lieu . Je devais avoir un désir de mort car j'étais l'une des seuls personnes à savoir ce qui se tramait vraiment à Beacon Hills et je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que d'aller courir dans les bois et d'entrée dans une vieil maison brûler et ce , en pleine nuit qui plus est . Une craquement m'alerta et je me pressais de faire un pas en arrière en resserrant mon emprise sur mon corps encore plus paniqué . Je courais en dehors de la maison et sauta les marches qui me séparait du sol de la forêt quand j'entendis un grognement pitoyable qui ressemblait plus à un chat étranglé qu'a autre chose . Je cherchais partout pour savoir si le bruit était près de moi et un nouveau hurlement retenti sauf que cette fois il me fit la peur hors de mes os . J'en tremblais tellement que je finis par chuter sur le sol . Venir ici était vraiment une mauvais idée et maintenant que ce hurlement avait retentit cela était pire , bien pire . Je me mis à courir à travers les bois à une vitesse que je n'avais jamais utilisé avant et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à une cadence presque insoutenable . Heureusement que l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines car sinon j'aurais sentis toute les branches qui entraient en contact , écorchaient et frappaient mon visage si violemment . En ce qui me semblait à peine vingt minutes j'atteignais ma maison et je continuais à courir s'en jamais m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je sois en toute sécurité derrière ma porte d'entrée . Je la bouclais à double tour et me laissais tomber sur le sol pour reprendre mon souffle . Ma gorge me brûlait et mes membres étaient tout endoloris . Le si peu de vêtement que je portais étaient tout imbibés de sueur et mon cœur menaçait de sortir littéralement de ma poitrine à chacune de mes respirations . Je restais assise sur le sol , les yeux fermés tout en tenant les poignée en l'air pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures avant de finir par lâcher totalement prise . Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et fus accueillis par l'obscurité de ma maison . J'allumais rapidement toutes les lumières que je pouvais allumées et monta dans ma chambre avant de me dépouiller de tous mes vêtements et de sauter sous l'eau brûlante de ma douche . La familiarité de ma douche finit par me calmer et je craquais dans un rire presque hystérique quand je réalisais que j'avais tout simplement agit comme une petite fille et que j'avais surjoué ce qui s'était passé . Je sortais de ma salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette et me changeais dans un tee-shirt à manche longue blanc et col en V que j'assemblais avec un short à carreau rouge et blanc en coton avant d'enrouler mes longs cheveux noir dans une serviette de coton. Je descendis dans la cuisine et mis en route le micro-onde pour cuir le plateau télé que j'avais préparer pour mon retour quand un bruit de quelque chose de lourd entrant en contact avec le plafond m'interpella . Mes membres gelaient instantanément et je regardais pétrifié le micro-onde qui jouait encore devant moi . Je lâchais une respiration étranglé et levais les yeux vers le plafond en même temps que ma panique refit surface et un nouveau bruit retentit m'indiquant qu'il venait tout simplement de ma chambre . J'éteignais rapidement la machine qui était en route et marcha précautionneusement jusqu'aux escaliers et monta sur la première marche avant de m'arrêter quand le bois grinça légèrement sous mon poids . Bon sang , s'était bien ma veine . Je levais les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier et monta une nouvelle marche quand je vis que seul le silence retentissait dans la maison puis une nouvelle et une nouvelle et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que je sois devant la chambre de Scott . Je me souvenais de la nuit où Stiles s'était montré pour aller à la recherche du corps et Scott avait brandit sa batte de base-ball alors si j'allais devoir affronter mon assaillant , il allait être hors de question que j'y aille désarmé . Je remerciais intérieurement Scott pour avoir laisser sa porte ouverte et entra à l'intérieur avant de marcher rapidement jusqu'à son bureau à la recherche de l'arme . Je fouillais paniqué en jetant constamment des regards derrière moi et vers ma chambre pour me tenir sur mes gardes et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand je trouvais la batte . Je resserrais fermement mes deux mains sur le manche en bois et commença mon chemin vers ma chambre . Je levais la battre en l'air légèrement incliné vers l'arrière prête pour frapper et poussa ma porte ouverte avec mon pied . Je pris connaissance de la pièce vide et obscur en sentant l'adrénaline pompé dans mes veines quand je reposa l'objet sur le sol et poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement . **

**_ Tu deviens complèt … **

**J'entendis un gémissement venant du sol qui m'arrêta dans mon élan et je baissais les yeux sur le sol . Je m'attendais à découvrir un cambrioleur , un animal ou même l'alpha mais quand je trouvais un Derek Hale haletant avec du sang coulant le long de son menton jusqu'à sa poitrine , ses cheveux d'un noir de jais trempé et collé contre son front à cause de la sueur et pâle comme la mort , je pensais que cela était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé . **

**Son tee-shirt sombre habituel était déchiré en plein milieu de sa poitrine et une marre de sang commençait à s'infiltrer sur mon sol . Je courais instantanément sur le sol et constatais qu'il ressemblait à la mort elle-même . C'était impossible qu'il soit encore vivant . J'haletais faiblement son nom en apportant mes mains tremblantes à son visage simplement pour constater qu'il était brûlant . **

**_ Derek ? Appelais-je inutilement en le secouant légèrement pour le ramener à la conscience mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce . Ok , ok . Allez , Derek , sérieusement . Paniquais-je en tenant mes mains au dessus de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire . **

**Je me relevais , les genoux imbibés de son sang rouge presque noir et levais ma main à ma tête à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour l'aider . **

**_ Allez , Aller , Dani , qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Merde ! Ta mère est infirmière . Chantais-je en dansant un pied sur l'autre agité . **

**Je savais que j'aurais du écouter ma mère quand elle m'avait donné les mouvements de premiers secours . Mais non , j'avais préférer pensée à autre chose et maintenant , j'avais le cadavre de l'homme que je détestait le plus au monde sur mon sol . Je m'agenouillais à nouveau à côté de Derek et appuyais mon index et mon majeur contre son cou pour relever tout signe d'impulsion . Je lâchais un petit cri de soulagement quand je sentis son pouls contre mes doigts .**

**Je jetais un œil dans ma chambre à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi quand mon regard s'arrêta sur mon lit king size avant de grimacer sachant que cela tâcherais mes draps. **

**_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela arrive à moi . Maugréais-je avant de retirer les draps qui ornaient mon lit et de refaire mon chemin jusqu'à Derek . Derek , je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ici . Plaidais-je avant de prendre son bras lourd et de le mettre en bandoulière sur mon épaule . **

**Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir fait une course car mes membres n'étaient plus aussi performant que d'habitude et avec le poids mort de Derek , la tâche n'était que plus difficile . Je tentais tant bien que mal de le hisser sur le lit mais malheureusement , mes jambes protestèrent et je retombais sur le sol avec Derek totalement inconscient sur moi . **

**_ Sérieusement ? Grognais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle . Tes abdominaux sont beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder qu'à porter . Me plaignais-je en roulant sur le côté avant de me relever et de tenter une nouvelle fois d'hisser Derek sur mon lit . **

**Je réussi à tirer sa partie supérieur sur mon matelas et avec une dernière forte poussé je jetais ses jambes sur le lit . Je le regardais inerte sur mon lit et ferma mes yeux en prenant mon arrête de mon nez pour chercher la prochaine étape . Il avait fallu qu'il vienne mourir sur le plancher de ma chambre . Bon sang , n'importe qui aurait su que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour lui sauver la vie . Mais , non , il fallait que même mourant , Derek vienne me pourrir la vie . Je marchais jusqu'à ma salle de bain et me mis à chercher où plutôt jeter tout les placards ouvert pour trouver quelque chose qui m'aiderait à le soigner . Heureusement , ma mère était prévoyante et même si je n'avais pas écouter ses conseils de premier secours , elle avait placer une trousse de soin sous mon évier . Je pris la mallette blanche avec une croix rouge dessiner dessus et retourna au chevet de Derek . **

**_ Désolé mon pote mais je pense qu'il est foutu alors . Déclarais-je avant de découpé son tee-shirt à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux . **

**Je grimaçais instantanément à la vue du trou béant qui ornait sa poitrine et détourna le regard dégoûté avant de prendre un antiseptique et une gaze pour éliminé tout risque d'infection . Je nettoyais silencieusement la plaie et sentais ma colère redescendre un peu quand je vis le visage de Derek fermé . Maintenant , je voulais juste revoir ses grand yeux vert forestiers menaçant et sa mine grincheuse . **

**_ Tu a pas intérêt à mourir , compris ? Je n'ai pas encore fini de passer toute ma colère sur toi . Déclarais-je en cherchant un kit de couture dans la boite car la plaie ne guérissait pas et je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi . **

**Il y avait à peine une semaine je l'avais vue tenir avec une balle mortelle pour les loups-garous logé dans son bras et maintenant il était entrain de mourir sur mon lit . **

**Je pris un fil noir et une longue aiguille et je sentis mon estomac vide faire des soubresauts à la simple pensée de le recoudre . Après une dizaine d'essai pour enfilé le fil dans l'aiguille je poussais un grognement frustré et donna un regard sur Derek avant de me forcé à l'enfiler . **

**_ Ok , ok , Dani , respire , respire . Chantais-je pour moi-même en pinçant la peau de Derek pour rentrer l'aiguille . **

**Mes mains tremblaient et chaque fois que j'essayais de rentrer l'aiguille , je manquais tout simplement ma cible . J'étais vraiment pitoyable , si seulement j'avais écouter ma mère . Je pris une nouvelle respiration en colère maintenant et enfonça l'aiguille avant de continuer tout le long de la plaie . Je restais concentrer sur ma couture et fronça les sourcils dans la concentration , n'accordant aucun regard sur Derek . Une fois que j'avais rassembler les morceaux , je coupais le fil et m'attela à faire un bandage pour recouvrir la plaie . Je reposais tout mes outils ensanglanté dans la boîte et reporta mon attention sur Derek . Il était toujours inconscient et le sang qui avait coulé le long de son menton paraissait presque noir sous le clair de lune . Je refermais la trousse de soin et retourna dans la salle de bain en courant avant d'allumer le robinet de mon lavabo pour nettoyer tout le sang qui s'était installer sur mes paumes . Je frottais et frottais tellement fort que ma peau était devenue rouge et je pouvais sentir mes veines pulser sous ma peau . Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de mon lavabo blanc pour le soutien et me pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre une pile de serviette et un petit saut que je remplissais avec de l'eau avant de retourner auprès de Derek . Je regardais sa poitrine nu et trempais une serviette dans le saut avant de la pressé et de l'apporter au front de Derek puis à ses lèvres fines et son menton . Quand j'en avais fini avec son visage , je m'attelais à descendre le long de son cou puis son torse dur et musclé . Je sentais une vague d'excitation me submergé au fur et à mesure que je glissais la serviette sur son torse exceptionnellement musculaire , ses large épaules et son ventre tonique . Je me mordais le bas de ma lèvres dans le désir avant de froncer les sourcils pour mon idiotie . Stupide hormones . Il fallait qu'un homme particulièrement musclé soit dans mon lit pour que mon bas du ventre réagisse au quart de tour . Je lâchais la serviette taché de sang dans le saut et me surpris à m'arrêter sur le visage de Derek . Mon regard erra sur ses hautes pommettes , ses sombres et fournis sourcils noirs , sa mâchoires puissantes sur la quel un léger chaume commençait à germé et mon esprit vagabonda sur une version de Derek barbue . Oh mon dieu , il serait encore plus chaud . Ouais , carrément plus chaud . Réalisant mes pensées absurdes , je sautais sur mes pieds et pris le saut avec les serviettes et me mis à nettoyer férocement le plancher taché de sang . Je frottais pendant au moins une heure et finit par abandonner quand je vis qu'une parti de la tâche ne partira jamais . Il me restait plus qu'à utiliser mon tapis pour la cacher . Une fois que j'étais fait avec tout cela , je reposa mon regard sur Derek tout simplement pour paniqué à nouveau quand je vis qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger et que sa poitrine se levait et descendait lentement et à un rythme régulier . Je vérifiais l'heure sur mon réveil et sentis aussitôt une vague de fatigue me submerger quand je vis qu'il était plus de minuit . Mais attend , où était Scott ? Je marcha jusqu'à mon téléphone tout simplement pour voir que j'avais un nombre incalculable d'appel manqué et un message texte venant de Scott qui me demandait de le rejoindre au lycée . En tant normal , je l'aurais rappelé immédiatement mes paupières étaient lourde et j'avais vraiment eu une nuit difficile alors je me contenta d'éteindre mon cellulaire et de me rendre dans ma chaise de bureau . Ce n'était certainement pas confortable mais cela fera l'affaire pour l'instant . Je la tournais de sorte que je pouvais surveiller l'état de Derek et m'installa en plaçant mes pieds nue sous mes fesses avant d'enrouler ma couette autour de moi . Je luttais avec le sommeil , essayant désespérément de garder les yeux ouvert pour regarder Derek mais mon cerveau avait clairement d'autre projet pour moi car je finis par m'assoupir . La prochaine fois que j'ouvris les yeux , je vis que Derek était toujours dans un état d'inconscience et je pensais que même si la plaie avait été importante cela n'était certainement pas normal alors je me levais de ma place et marcha jusqu'à lui . Je me baissais légèrement sur lui et m'apprêtais à le secouer doucement quand ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur mon poignée serrant si fort que je pensais qu'il me l'avait brisée . Ses yeux flashèrent et je fus projeter contre le sol de ma chambre avec Derek au-dessus de moi qui n'avait toujours pas relâcher sa prise . À l'impact , je sentis l'air être soufflé de mes poumons et je le regardais impuissante coulé son autre main autour de mon cou avant de commencer à écraser ma trachée . Je vis le visage de Derek passé dans ses caractéristiques de loup , ses yeux bleu électriques , les long poils brun jonchant ses joues et son nez plissé suivit de près par ses longs crocs acérés auxquels mon cœur s'accéléra prise d'angoisse . Je sentis de chaudes larmes coulées le long de mes joues comme l'air commençait à manquer et je savais que je devais faire quelque chose sinon il allait me tuer . **

**_ Der-der … s'il te … arr-arrête . Mendiais-je en sentant ses doigts se resserrer et dès que ma voix résonnait dans la pièce le visage de Derek se tordait dans l'horreur . **

**Il se retira de moi et je me redressais encore sur le sol en amenant ma main à mon cou pour reprendre de grande bouffées d'airs . Je levais les yeux sur le loup et le vis cacher dans l'obscurité de ma chambre arborant un visage d'horreur à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire . Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je savais que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable . Ce n'était qu'un accident . **

**Je me levais difficilement en frottant ma gorge pour m'éclaircir la voix mais rien ne pouvais sortir . Il regardait ses mains devant lui avec un tel dégoût de soi et une douleur illuminait ses yeux vert émeraude . Je sentis mon cœur se briser à la simple vue et je savais que c'était un Derek que je ne voulais pas voir . Il semblait si étranger et si casser .**

**_ Der …**

**_ Non ! Me coupa-t-il la colère coulant dans sa voix . Je dois partir . S'empressa-t-il en courant presque à ma fenêtre mais je me précipitais derrière lui et m'accrochais à sa main comme à ma vie chère . **

**_ Non , tu reste ! Cassais-je de ma voix maintenant enroué . J'ai passé la nuit à te soigné et tu partira quand je l'aurais décider , c'est clair ? Continuais-je sèchement en regardant fixement dans ses yeux verts mais Derek cherchait n'importe où sauf à moi . **

**_ Pourquoi ? Gronda-t-il furieux . **

**_ C'était un accident . Déclarais-je d'une voix faible et groggy . Je sais que tu … **

**_ Fais quoi , hein ? Rétorqua Derek en élevant la voix . Je n'ai pas failli te tuer . Si tu ne m'avais pas arr … Il se coupa lui même en cherchant partout pour se distraire de ses émotions avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante . Qu'est-ce qui te rend si certaine que je ne voulais pas te déchirer la gorge . Qu'est-ce qui que te rend si sûr que je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal , putain ? Aboya-t-il furieux . **

**Je lâchais instantanément son avant-bras et me recula à son ton et le regardais sans voix . Il prit mon silence pour un signe d'approbation de ma part et je vis à nouveau cette douleur s'infiltrer dans ses yeux . Je savais que je devais avoir peur de lui , que je devrais le faire partir et même si j'étais furieuse contre lui la plupart du temps , je ne pouvais pas le laisser pensée que j'avais peur de lui . **

**_ Je ne sais pas . Lâchais-je épuisé l'interpellant . Je ne sais rien . Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te déteste la plupart du temps et que je devrais avoir peur de toi seulement je suis fatigué de tout cela . Je suis fatigué de cette histoire de loup , je suis fatigué de te détesté , je suis fatigué de cette connexion , de tout . **

**Seul le silence se faisait entendre et pendant un moment je crus qu'il était partit mais quand je relevais la tête , je vis qu'il était toujours devant ma putain de fenêtre et qu'il me regardait penaud . Je m'avançais vers lui , prenant de petit pas et continua quand je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas . Je pris un dernier pas comblant le reste de distance entre nous et regardais directement dans ses yeux vert émeraude . Hésitante , je levais ma main pour prendre son poignée et le tira vers mon lit quand je vis qu'il ne s'écartait pas . Je m'asseyais et le tira avec moi pour qu'il me fasse face . **

**Son visage se contracta à nouveau quand il prit connaissance des marques de ses doigts sous le clair de lune et il apporta ses long doigts à mon cou effleurant les traces de ses doigts auparavant lacé autour de mon cou et je frissonnais légèrement à son touché . Son touché remonta à mon visage et il fronça plus profondément les sourcils avant de toucher une de mes éraflures que j'avais totalement oublié . **

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il soucieux . **

**_ Oh , la routine , un autre loup-garou qui a essayé de me tuer . Tentais-je de faire de l'humour mais le regretta aussitôt quand la douleur et la culpabilité s'installait à nouveau sur le visage de Derek . Derek …**

**_ Je suis désolé , Dani . Murmura-t-il avec angoisse . **

**Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je sentis toute mes émotions de la soirée coulée dans mes veines alors je fis quelque chose de totalement étranger pour moi . Je me penchais dans la poitrine de Derek et posa mon oreille contre son cœur avant de lacé mes bras autour de lui et de poser ainsi en écoutant ses battements de cœur . Au début , je sentis Derek raidir puis il referma ses bras sur moi , me rapprochant de lui et je profitais pleinement de sa chaleur . **

**Nous restions enlacé en silence , seul le bruit des battements réguliers de Derek emplissait mon esprit . Au bout de quelque minute Derek se détacha légèrement me faisant le regarder et son regard tomba sur le bandage de fortune que je lui avais fait . **

**Il retira la gaze et observa la plaie que j'avais recousu avec un sourcils interrogateur . **

**_ À ce propos , ne plus jamais venir dans ma chambre quand tu es mourant , je ne suis pas une bonne infirmière . Lâchais-je en jaugeant mon sale travail et soudain cela me ramena à la réalité . Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je intrigué . **

**_ Ton imbécile de frère et son meilleur ami ont eu l'idée d'appeler l'alpha . **

**_ Attends , les hurlements ? M'empressais-je mettant les morceaux ensemble . **

**_ Ouais . L'alpha m'a attaquer s'est pour ça que ça ne guérissait pas . **

**_ Mais si tu es ici , où son Scott et Stiles ? Paniquais-je et Derek se leva précipitamment tendit que je pris mon I phone et composa le numéro de Stiles . **

**J'attendis la troisième tonalité pour que cet idiot décroche et je pensais que j'allais déchiré sa tête hors de lui . **

**__ Dani ? Demanda Stiles surpris . _**

**__ Non , le chaperon rouge . Rétorquais-je sarcastique et j'ignorais le regard perçant de Derek . Où êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? _**

**__ Ouais mais Derek … _**

**__ Quoi , Derek ? Répliquais-je confuse en regardant l'intéressée . _**

**__ Il est mort . L'alpha l'a tué . Expliqua Stiles et je regardais Derek en levant un sourcil interrogateur pour savoir si je devais lui dire qu'il était bel et bien en vie . _**

**_Le loup s'installa à côté de moi à nouveau et me fit un signe de se taire à son sujet . _**

**__ Oh , ouais , c'est terrible . Mentais-je et Derek roula des yeux à mon ton peu persuasif . _**

**__ Fait pas comme-ci tu n'étais pas heureuse . Rétorqua Stiles avec un petit rire et j'écarquillais les yeux en évitant le regard sombre que Derek me donnait . _**

**__ Ouais , hum , où est Scott ? _**

**__ Il parle avec Allison . Répondit Stiles et je me levais dans un bond alarmé . _**

**__ Attends , Allison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Allison ? _**

**__ Ouais , Jackson et Lydia sont là aussi mais ce n'est pas notre plus gros problème . L'alpha a tué le concierge du lycée et il nous a poursuivi toute la nuit . Expliqua Stiles lasse . Et pour aggravé les choses , Scott a pensé que se serait la meilleure des choses de tout blâmer sur Derek . Continua Stiles et le loup se trouvait aussitôt à mes côtés . _**

**__ Comment ça tout blâmer sur Derek ? M'empressais-je en m'éloignant plus loin de Derek qui arborait une expression meurtrière . _**

**__ Scott a dit à mon père que s'était Derek qu'avait tout fait , le meurtre de sa sœur , le concierge , nous tenir enfermé dans le lycée et ça voiture n'est plus là . Déclara Stiles dans un seul souffle . _**

**__ Mais vous vous rendez-compte , espèce d'idiot ? Vous avez fait de lui le fugitif le plus recherché du comté . M'écriais-je en ignorant un Derek furibond . _**

**__ C'est pas grave puisqu'il est mort . Enchaîna Stiles et Derek fit volte-face prêt à tuer quelqu'un sur place . _**

**__ Mais tu viens de dire que sa voiture n'était plus là . Argumentais-je en essayant toujours de ne pas vendre la mèche . Tu sais quoi ? Ne même pas répondre . Si il est toujours en vie , j'espère qu'il vous tuera tout les deux . Répliquais-je agacé avant de raccrocher . _**

**Je reposais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet tout en observant calmement Derek assit avec la tête dans ses mains . **

**_ Ce sont deux idiots . Crachais-je irrité avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés . **

**_ Je vais les tuer . Déclara Derek assassin et je pouvais voir la colère suinter par tout ses pores . **

****Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait . Un peu plus de Dani/Derek donc j'attends vos avis avec impatience:) ****


	9. False date

****9****

Je secouais habilement ma longue crinière noir humide et la laissa retomber dans mon dos . Plusieurs petites gouttes de ma douche précédente coulaient encore le long de mon corps et en apercevant les légère marques de strangulations sur ma gorge qui avait déjà commencer à s'estomper , j'essayais de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'elles me procuraient . Les cours avaient été annulé depuis l'attaque de l'alpha et je devais avouer que cela m'arrangeait car même si je savais que cela avait été un accident mes blessures avaient été affreuses et plutôt difficile à cacher . Heureusement que Scott et ma mère n'étaient de pas de grands observateurs car sinon ils auraient déjà su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi . En parlant de Scott , cet idiot avait été vidé par Allison et maintenant il arpentait sa chambre avec une mine de chien battu . Comme Derek me l'avait demander , je n'avais pas dit à Scott qu'il était bel et bien vivant mais maintenant je devais l'éviter le plus possible car je savais que Scott finirait par comprendre que je lui mentais . Je sortais de la salle de bain simplement vêtu de mon soutien-gorge et mon tanga Victoria's Secret en dentelle rouge et me dirigea droit vers ma commode . Comme mon petit frère , Allison était désemparé et elle n'avait pas arrêter de m'appeler pour savoir si elle avait fait le bon choix . J'avais tout fait pour éviter ses appels maladroit mais je devais lui reconnaître qu'elle était persistante . Je détestais vraiment devoir faire le rôle de la bonne copine qui réconfortait car je n'étais tout simplement pas doué pour cela . À vrai dire , je n'avais jamais eu d'amie fille et je m'étais toujours contenté des deux idiots mais maintenant , Allison avait décidé que je serais une de ses grande amies et autant que je ne voulais pas remplir ce rôle , je savais qu'Allison avait besoin de quelqu'un et je ne pouvais pas tout simplement la laisser avec Lydia . J'imaginais déjà la rousse l'envoyant dans les bras d'un nouveau jock de la crosse pour lui faire oublier mon petit frère et ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution . Alors me voilà , vêtu d'un simple jean et une chemise à carreau noir et blanche , les bras remplie de munition alimentaire devant la maison des Argent . Je redoutais le moment où je devrais recroiser M. Argent et j'espérais qu'il n'était pas à la maison mais quand une grande blonde athlétique et surtout familière m'ouvrit la porte , je savais que j'aurais préférer avoir à traiter avec lui.

_ Et bien , et bien qu'avons nous là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier .

_ Je suis venue voir Allison . Je suis Dani . Me présentais-je en maîtrisant mes émotions .

_ Oh , la sœur de Scott , non ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais .

_ Kate ? Hélas une voix douce et je savais que j'étais sortie d'affaire .

Une jolie tête brune aux épaules frêle entra dans l'entrebâillement et je du réprimer une grimace à l'aspect atroce d'Allison . Elle était encore pire que Scott et je ne savais pas déjà comment traiter la chose avec lui alors comment j'allais faire avec elle . Je commençais vraiment à regretter d'être venu .

_ Désolé , c'est ma tante Kate . S'excusa Allison en me faisant entrée dans la grande bâtisse .

_ Pas de soucis . Balayais-je nonchalamment . Je t'ai apporter des collations et une cargaison entière de glace . Dis-je maladroite et Allison craqua un petit sourire .

_ Tu es ma sauveuse . S'exclama-t-elle en prenant toute les recharges de mes bras et s'élança dans le salon .

Je la suivais en ignorant les pas de Kate sur mes talons et m'asseyais sur le canapé d'angle pendant qu'Allison posait la nourriture .

_ Où est Lydia ? Demandais-je ne voyant pas la rousse .

_ Oh , elle est partie . Répondit Allison avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé suivit de près par Kate .

_ Tu me sembles familière . Déclara Kate en me scrutant d'un œil attentif et aussitôt l'image de la maison de Derek flashait dans mon esprit .

Serait-il possible qu'elle m'ait aperçut ce jour-là ? Non , non impossible mais je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer sous son œil scrutateur et je n'aimais pas du tout l'ambiance qu'elle dégageait .

_ Je ressemble beaucoup à Scott . Lâchais-je en haussant les épaules .

_ Ouais , les mêmes yeux de chiots . Se moqua-t-elle et sur le moment je restais gelé . Quoiqu'ils me rappellent ceux d'une autre personne . Ajouta-t-elle pensive et je la regardais incrédule pour masquer ma panique .

_ Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt unique . S'exclama Allison me rappelant sa présence et je tournais la tête dans sa direction en lui donnant un faux sourire .

Sa remarque n'aidait absolument pas car si elle n'avait pas prononcé le nom de la personne à laquelle , elle pensait j'avais ma petite idée .

Je sentis les marques sous mon écharpes me gratter et je réajustais mon écharpe noir tout en fixant la cheminée allumée .

Le reste de l'après-midi avait été pire encore . Kate n'avait pas cessé de me scruter d'un œil suspicieux et Allison m'avait rempli sur la nuit au lycée et comment elle avait jeté mon frère pour son manque de confiance en lui . Bien sur , j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle mais d'un autre côté , je savais la vrai raison du mensonge de mon frère et autant que j'adorerais utiliser sa rupture où pause comme il aimait l'appelé pour le torturer , je ne pouvais pas . Je saluais Allison et referma la porte derrière moi avant de regarder l'obscurité des bois qui se trouvait derrière ma mustang . Je sentis une vague de froid s'abattre sur moi et je zippais ma veste jusqu'en haut avant de souffler de l'air chaud dans mes mains . Je marchais d'un pas prudent en donnant un coup d'œil sur la maison Argent me sentant observé et monta dans ma voiture avec un léger frisson me parcourant le dos .

Une fois dans ma voiture , je m'appuyais sur mon siège et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en regardant droit devant moi . Je tournais ma tête toujours appuyer contre l'appuie-tête et scruta le lecteur radio avant de tourner le bouton et de laisser Nickelback comblée le silence pesant .

Je mis le contact et m'engagea sur la route de Beacon Hills . J'étais maintenant sur les routes de la petite ville et me laissais apaisé par la musique quand je jeta un œil sur mon rétroviseur et poussa un petit cri en même temps que je sursautais .

_ Oh mon dieu ! M'écriais-je avant de froncé durement les sourcils agacé . Tu avais besoin de faire ça ? Aboyais-je exaspéré .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez les Argent ? Quémanda-t-il dans son ton habituel .

_ Oh , tu sais . Avoir une après-midi entre fille avec ton ex psychopathe . Répondis-je ironique et je vis son regard meurtrier à travers le rétroviseur .

Il passa de la banquette arrière sur le siège passager et je le regardais rapidement éberlué avant de retourner mon attention sur la route .

_ Tu es au courant que tu es l'homme le plus recherché de tout le comté ? M'exclamais-je agacé .

_ Si tu n'étais pas aussi suicidaire , je n'aurais pas à me cacher à l'arrière de ta voiture . Répliqua-t-il froidement .

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ …

Je resserrais mes doigts sur le volant agacé par son silence et passa la cinquième avant de m'engager sur la route principal de Beacon Hills . Si je devais conduire avec un fugitif dans ma voiture , il était hors de question que l'on reste dans la ville . Je roulais en silence ignorant le regard persistant de Derek et augmenta le volume pour lui montrer que je n'avais aucune envie de parler . Seulement mon astuce ne marcha qu'un temps car il finit par se lassé et coupa la radio avant de se retourner vers moi .

_ Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda-t-il abrupt .

_ …

_ Je t'ai posé une question.

_ …

_ Dani ! Grogna-t-il exaspéré et un sourire jubilatoire s'installa sur mon visage .

J'ignorais à nouveau son effusion et m'engagea dans le parking du Breakfast Time . Je coupais le contact et me retourna vers Derek qui regardait l'enseigne du restaurant en fronçant les sourcils .

_ Je meurs de faim et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours . M'expliquais-je agacé avant d'ouvrir la portière .

_ Tu as oublié que j'étais un fugitif à cause de ton stupide de frère . Grommela-t-il en serrant la mâchoire .

_ On est en dehors de la ville et je connais ce restaurant , ils ne feront même pas attention mais si tu as peur , tu peux rester . Le défiais-je avec un grand sourire taquin et Derek me dévisagea en levant un sourcil interrogateur .

Je riais à son expression et sortis de la mustang en le laissant derrière avant de faire mon chemin vers l'entrée du restaurant . J'entendis ma portière claquer et je savais que j'avais gagné . Un nouveau sourire illumina mon visage et bientôt je vis la grande carrure de Derek s'avancer à mes côtés .

Je m'installais à une des tables aux lumières tamisées dans le fond de la salle et Derek s'asseyait en face de moi arborant son air grincheux . Je le regardait , prenant pleinement conscience de sa beauté et mon regard se porta sur son corps puissant . Il portait son habituel veste en cuir noir , un léger tee-shirt blanc et un jean noir s'adaptant parfaitement à ses courbes .

Quand je réalisais qu'il me regardait avec un léger sourire en coin , je me raclais grossièrement la gorge et pris le menu posé sur la table pour me sortir de cette situation .

_ Hey , qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aidez ? Nous interpella une serveuse aux cheveux blonds avec un grand sourire destiné à Derek .

Je la regardais amusé par son attitude et secoua la tête en continuant à feuilleter le menu avant de relever la tête pour voir que Derek agacé attendait que je prenne la parole .

_ Hm , je pendrais le spécial petit-déjeuner . Commandais-je en ignorant le regard confus de Derek .

_ Bien et vous beau brun ? Nota la blonde et je portais aussitôt ma main à ma bouche pour étouffé mon rire .

Je vis le visage de Derek se contracté à mon amusement et savais que j'allais le payer plus tard mais pour l'instant , rien ne m'empêchait de profiter de la situation . Il commanda froidement un steak saignant , des frites bouclées et une bière et la serveuse repartit avec un clin d'œil pour Derek .

_ Cesse de rire . Gronda-t-il en croisant ses bras fort sur sa poitrine .

_ Où sinon tu me déchirera la gorge avec les dents ? Le défiais-je en imitant sa position .

_ Je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer si tu continues à aller chez les argent . Rétorqua-t-il accusateur .

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre . Je peux me débrouiller seule. Répliquais-je agacé .

_ Certainement . Se moqua-t-il avec se qui ressemblait à un petit rire .

_ Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir dénoncer à la police comme mon petit frère . Murmurais-je espérant que Derek ne ramasserait pas mais je vis son visage se fermer en colère et je soupirais de soulagement quand la serveuse qui s'appelait Brandy nous apporta notre commande . La jolie serveuse fit à nouveau son numéro de charme sur Derek qui ne marcha aucunement et je pensais que Derek avait un vrai problème avec les relations sociales .

_ Ton frère est l'idiot qui ma fait l'homme le plus recherché de l'état . Répliqua Derek une fois que la blonde se retira .

_ Oui et bien , c'est la sœur de l'idiot qui t'a garder en vie . Rétorquais-je rapidement en coupant mes crêpes .

_ Je ne t'ai rien demander . Répliqua Derek froidement .

_ Oh , parce que te vider de ton sang sur mon sol n'était pas une demande ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

Je ne le regardais pas mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux verts perçant sur moi et j'engloutis ma fourchette dans ma bouche avant de le regarder fièrement .

_ Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là . Déclara-t-il à voix basse en prenant une bouchée de son steak pour éviter mon regard perplexe .

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir de te rendre dans ma chambre ? Demandais-je incrédule .

_ Je viens de te le dire . Trancha-t-il en serrant sa mâchoire .

_ Ok , rayon de soleil . Pas la peine de s'énerver . Répliquais-je sarcastique .

Je retournais à mon assiette et sentis à nouveau le regard de Derek sur moi .

Derek regardait Dani perplexe . Il était vraiment confus quant à pourquoi et comment il avait atterrit dans sa chambre l'autre soir et il le regrettait amèrement . Il avait faillit la tuer et si il ne l'avait pas entendu plaider pour sa vie , il l'aurait probablement tuer . Il aurait eu sa mort sur sa conscience et il aurait été à nouveau dévasté . Elle devrait le détester et même le blâmer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait mais elle semblait agir comme-ci de rien n'était et il ne comprenait pas sa réaction . C'était comme-ci elle avait totalement changé d'attitude envers lui . Bien sûr , ils s'exaspéraient toujours autant mais quelque chose chez elle paraissait différent . Il ne ressentait plus sa colère aussi intensément et elle semblait être un peu plus détendu à ses côtés . Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là en premier lieu mais depuis qu'il avait été un fugitif , il ne pouvait plus sortir librement et sa principal occupation hormis l'alpha avait été de regarder sur Dani . Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours cloîtrée dans sa chambre alors quand elle était sortit cet après-midi , il l'avait suivit et il l'avait regretter aussitôt . Elle avait été chez les argent et malgré qu'il était en danger de mort , il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la quitter sur son propre . Elle était en danger avec eux et il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance . Il l'observa manger son petit-déjeuner et il fut à nouveau éblouie par le charisme de la jeune fille . Elle avait de long cheveux d'un noir de jais d'une teinte encore plus foncé que les siens qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu nuit . Il n'avait jamais vue des yeux d'une telle couleur mais encore il pensait que cela avait avoir avec leurs étrange connexion . Son regard s'attardait sur ses pommettes saillantes et la petite fossette qui ornait sa joue droite . Il était tellement perdu dans son observation qu'il n'entendit pas son raclement de gorge .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé qui le ramena de sa stupeur .

_ Tu sembles différente . Lâcha-t-il sans réflechir et il la vit froncé les sourcils confuse .

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . Crachais-je dérouté par son insinuation .

_ Autant pour moi , tu es toujours aussi exaspérante . Répliqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son steak et il pouvait voir l'agacement rayonné sur ses traits .

Il devait l'avouer il commençait à s'habituer à ce petit jeu avec elle et le fait qu'il pouvait la faire bouillir si facilement le remplissait d'une certaine satisfaction .

_ Je te jure que cet alpha va le regretter . Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe exaspéré et je vis le regard de Derek s'illuminer dans un air amusé ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mes nerfs .

Nous terminions notre repas en silence avec quelque petits regards meurtrier de temps en temps et je devais avouer que ce petit jeu devenait plutôt intéressant . Autant qu'il pouvait me taper sur les nerfs , c'était plutôt agréable de pouvoir avoir un adversaire à la hauteur de ma méchanceté . Je sortis du restaurant avec Derek sur les talons et aussitôt l'air glaciale me frappa une nouvelle fois . Des frissons s'installèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je pouvais sentir mon échine se hérisser . Je ne comprenais pas comment une ville qui pouvait être si chaude la journée était si froide la nuit . Je marchais jusqu'à la porte conductrice de ma mustang quand je sentis un poids sur mes épaules et une nouvelle odeur m'envahit . Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule et vis Derek qui était maintenant dans son simple tee-shirt qui soulignait à la perfection son pack d'abdominaux et je réalisais que le nouveau poids sur mes épaules était du à la veste en cuir de Derek .

_ Merci . Répondis-je timidement me surprenant moi-même .

Une chose était certaine s'était que je n'étais pas timide encore moins avec les garçons alors pourquoi j'agissais comme une petite vierge qui croyait au grand amour . Je le vis flashé un sourire avant qu'il se dirige de l'autre côté de la voiture et je m'engouffrais rapidement dans l'habitacle chaleureux de ma mustang pour cacher mon embarras après avoir passer mes bras dans les manches chaude de sa veste . Je mis le contact et m'engagea dans le parking sans accorder un regard à mon voisin . Le trajet était relativement silencieux et cela commençais à m'agacer . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'odeur de Derek me rassurait autant et pour ce qui me concerne , je ne voulais pas être rassurer . Je voulais le détester autant si ce n'est plus qu'avant et pourtant autant que je le désirais , je ne pouvais pas nier qu'être inondé par son odeur était plaisant . Il sentait légèrement le pins sûrement du à son occupation quotidienne dans les bois et une forte et puissante senteur de musc . J'étais tellement concentré dans ma recherche pour déterminé son parfum que je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous étions devant chez moi . Je secouais discrètement la tête pour me sortir de ma transe et jetais un coup d'œil de côté sur Derek qui arborait un sourire fière comme-ci il pouvait savoir ce que je faisais auparavant .

_ Je commence à regretter ton expression grincheuse . Lâchais-je spontanément et j'écarquillais les yeux à ma propre stupidité tandis que Derek me jaugeait avec un sourcils levé . Oublie . Balayais-je de la main et j'éteignis le moteur avant de décompressé la veste de Derek et de lui rendre mais il me jaugea interrogateur comme-ci j'étais une idiote . Quoi ? Cassais-je froidement .

_ Rien . Répondit-il en reprenant finalement sa veste et l'enfila à son tour .

Je détournais rapidement le regard sentant le rouge me monter aux joues quand je le vis prendre ouvertement une inhalation de mon parfum qui s'était maintenant mélangé au sien . Cette situation était de loin la plus étrange que j'avais vécu et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette sorte de chaleur au creux de mon estomac mais je n'aimais pas ça du tout et je devais l'arrêter rapidement .

_ Bien , tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour partir te cacher je ne sais où ! Lâchais-je avec dédain et je m'extirpa à la hâte en dehors de la voiture avant de marcher d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à mon porche sans jeté un œil en arrière .


	10. Broke from Himself

**** 10****

**_J_**_e n'arrêtais pas de remuer dans tout les sens . Me doigts étaient accroché fermement à mes draps , mon corps entier était imbibé de sueurs froides , mon cœur battait comme les ailes d'un colibris et mes yeux étaient fermé serré pour échapper aux images terrifiantes . Je poussais un cri qui ne passa pas mes lèvres et je regardais frénétique partout dans ma chambre tandis que ma poitrine montait et descendait comme-ci j'avais fait le plus grand effort de la terre . Puis s'est quand j'aperçus une ombre dans le coin de ma chambre . Tout d'abord , mon anxiété de mon cauchemars ne fit que amplifié puis mes muscles se détendirent légèrement quand je vis les traits grincheux de Derek . _

__ Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je perplexe et un sourire flasha sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se rapprochait de moi . _

_Il escalada mon lit et il se trouvait maintenant sur moi , je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres rose et mon cœur palpita à nouveau plus vite mais cette fois ce n'était pas la peur mais l'excitation qui prenait le dessus . _

__ Der … _

__ Shhht ! Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres de son souffle mentholé avant d'agrandir son sourire dans un sourire carnassier . _

_Je sentis ses lèvres s'abatrent sur les miennes et aussitôt mon corps fut parcouru par une décharge d'électricité . Je répondis instantanément à son baiser et Derek força sauvagement sa langue dans ma bouche , inspectant chaque recoin , mon palais , mes joues creuses , mes dents puis il suça avidement ma langue prenant le baiser en charge . Mon corps se réchauffa et bientôt les vêtements qui se trouvait entre nous devenait de trop . Derek sentit la même chose car il se détacha de notre baiser et glissa sa langue le long de ma mâchoire puis mon cou avant de mordre et suçai avec force contre mon point d'impulsion tout en passant ses mains fortes et expérimenté sous mon tee-shirt de crosse laissant une chaleur m'irradié sous son touché . Il continua son ascension et atteignit mon soutien-gorge , il pressa d'un manière animal mes seins et pressa plus dur quand je poussais un gémissement de plaisir . Je laissais mes mains caresser ses flancs avant de passer à mon tour sous son tee-shirt et d'explorer chaque partie de son torse . Je pris moins de temps que Derek et retira précipitamment son tee-shirt lui faisant rompre momentanément ses baisers . Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres et il m'imita rapidement me laissant dans mon simple soutien-gorge de sport . Ses muscles se collèrent aux miens et je pouvais sentir son pack de six contre mon ventre plat . J'arpentais ses muscles de son dos tout en enfonçant plus profondément ma langue dans sa bouche et passa à mon tour sur lui . Je me trouvais maintenant à califourchon et son érection contre mon short de garçon me fit plus humide . Derek vit mon regard et attrapa avec force mon cul pour me pousser plus vers son membre durcit ._

_Je veux te tenir tout contre moi__  
><em>_Ta peau collée contre moi si fort__  
><em>_Reste encore, et ferme tes yeux, ma jolie__  
><em>_C'est si bon_

_Je veux te tenir tout contre moi_  
><em>Douce respiration et cœur qui bat<em>  
><em>Lorsque je chuchote dans ton oreille<em>  
><em>J'ai carrément envie de t'enfoncer<em>

Je me redressais en sueur le souffle haletant et je serrais les draps comme-ci ma vie en dépendait . Je sentais mon corps brûlant et j'écarquillais les yeux en repensant au rêve que je venais d'avoir . Oh , putain . Je venais de rêver que je baisais avec Derek . Derek Hale , putain . Je regardais à mes jambes et me sentis humide tout comme mes seins était durs . Bon sang , j'avais besoin d'une douche froide . Je me faufilais rapidement en dehors des draps totalement trempé de mon pêché torride et je feignais une mine dégoûté . J'arrivais pas à croire que cela s'était réellement passé . J'étais , Ew , ouais , ew était le bon mot . J'allumais le paumot de douche et sauta sous le jet n'attendant même pas que l'eau s'était réchauffé . J'avais besoin de me débarrasser des preuves de mon crimes ignoble . Mon dieu mais comment mon cerveau avait pu ne serais-ce que penser à ça . D'accord , j'étais moins en colère contre lui et bien évidemment le gars était tel un dieu du sexe mais tout de même , je pensais avoir plus de contrôle que cela . Ok , très bien , s'était juste une erreur sûrement le surmenage . J'avais juste besoin de passer à travers cette journée et les autres jours sans pensée au goût qu'avait sa langue dans ma bouche , la sensation que je ressentais sous lui …

_ Oh mon dieu ! Grognais-je frustré en me tenant la tête sous l'eau glaciale .

J'éteignis la douche ne ressentant aucun effet apaisant et enroula une serviette duveteuse autour de moi avant de filer droit vers ma commode . Je sortis un ensemble de sous-vêtement noir en dentelle avec des roses rouges imprimé dessus et l'enfila sous ma serviette avant de la laisser tomber sur mon sol en bois . Je roulais mes épaules et grimaça à la sensation des nœuds dans mon dos . Dieu que j'étais noué . J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre . Peut-être que Derek faisait de bon massage et bien d'autre choses . Je me frappais durement le visage pour même avoir de telle pensées et sauta dans mon jean troué au niveau des cuisses et mon genou droit avant d'enfiler un débardeur noir qui faisait ressortir mes seins emboîté dans mon soutien-gorge push-up . Je vaporisais mon parfum fleurit et chaussa mes bottes de combats avant de prendre ma veste en cuir et de passer devant la chambre de mon frère où je vis ma mère parler avec Scott . Je me penchais sur la porte entrebâillé et écouta leur conversation .

_ Ce n'est pas seulement ce qui est arrivé à l'école, non? Je veux dire, il s'agit de ce qui est son nom. Tenta ma mère et j'entendis le long soupir de Scott qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon agacement envers lui.

Ce gamin était vraiment une bite quand il se décidait . Mommy essayait désespérément d'avoir une conversation mère/fils avec lui et il venait tous gâcher avec son esprit têtu .

_ Voulez-vous en parler? Demanda ma mère compatissante et je jure que quand j'ai entendu la réponse de Scott que j'allais déboulé dans sa foutue chambre pour le roué de coup .

_ Pas avec toi. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement et je serrais le poing .

Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas mon jours pour jouer avec mes émotions et ce gamin n'était même pas encore sortit du lit qu'il m'exaspérait déjà .  
>_ Hey, j'ai vécu quelques ruptures moi, tu sais . Je veux dire, ceux désastreuses, en fait. Contra ma mère et j'entendis le ton lasse à la fin de sa phrase qui me serra le cœur .<br>_ Je ne me soucie pas de vos ruptures, maman. Je vais obtenir son retour. Répliqua Scott arrogant et je dévalais les escaliers furibond .

J'allais tuer ce crétin simplement pour avoir parler à maman de cette façon . Non mais pour qui il se prenait . Tout d'abord , il jetait Derek sous le bus alors qu'il avait tenter de sauver son cul à chaque fois ensuite il envoyait foutrement promené notre mère alors qu'elle tentait de lui remonter le moral . Oh oui , c'était clair , j'allais le tuer .

Je pris une pomme verte dans la corbeille à fruit et donna un baiser sur la joue de ma mère qui venait de descendre les escaliers .

_ Hey , Dani . J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vue un seuls de mes enfants dans un temps long . Avoua-t-elle et je me sentis aussitôt coupable car je savais pertinemment que nous avions délaisser notre mère avec toute cette histoire de loup-garous .

Mais je savais que nous ne pouvions pas l'inclure dans tout cela , c'était déjà bien assez dangereux pour nous tous et je savais que Scott et moi-même ne se pardonneraient jamais si il arrivait quelque chose à notre mère .

Je reposais ma pomme que je m'apprêtais à dévorer et regarda mommy d'un air penaud .

_ Je sais . J'ai été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps . Me défendis-je en laissant Scott de côté car je m'en fichais royalement .

_ Ah , aurais-tu rencontrer un garçon ? Demanda ma mère pleine d'espoir et je fronçais les sourcils troublé par sa question .

_ Il n'y a pas de garçons . Me précipitais-je de répondre prenant ma mère et moi-même au dépourvu.

Pourquoi une telle question me mettais mal à l'aise et pire encore pourquoi quand elle m'avait posé cette question un nom m'était venu à l'esprit . Qu'est-ce que … oh merde . Il fallait sacrément que je me sortes ce nom de mon esprit . Je devais arrêter de penser à ce rêve minable et passer à travers une journée comme je le faisais toujours .

_ Je vais être en retard . Dis-je en reprenant mes esprit avant de donner un nouveau baiser à ma mère et courir à l'extérieur pour ma mustang . Je montais dans l'habitacle et après avoir jeté mon sac sur le siège passager , je mis le contact . Je me garais dans ma place habituelle de parking et sortis de mon siège avant de prendre mon sac de crosse qui se trouvait sur ma banquette arrière .

Je commençais mon ascension vers les portes du lycée ignorant la venue de la jeep dans le parc quand j'entendis mon nom être appelé . Je me retournais et vis Allison qui arborait un air désastreux se tenant à côté des portes du SUV de son père . Je rassemblais mon cran et me dirigea droit vers eux quand je vis Kate sortir du siège arrière et un sentiment inconfortable rempli ma poitrine . Bon sang , cette malade avait le don de me faire hérissé les poils . Je recadrais mon sac sur mon épaule tandis que je fermais la distance qui nous séparait et je fus accueillis par un regard félins de la blonde .

_ Dani , comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui sonnait incroyablement faux .

Honnêtement , je ne savais pas qui elle essayait de tromper mais une chose était sûr c'était qu'elle était une mauvaise actrice . Enfin , il n'y avait qu'à la regarder . J'étais persuadé que seul un homme pourrait se faire prendre dans ses filets où alors une fille vraiment candide .

_ Bien . Répondis-je dans un sourire tout aussi faux qu'elle . Allison , prête ? Demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur mon amie .

La jolie brune me donna un bref hochement de tête mais je pouvais voir à quel point elle voulait s'éloigner de son père et sa tante .

_ Au revoir , M. Argent . Kate . Dis-je poliment avant de reprendre ma marche vers les portes avant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Allison et vis qu'elle contemplait le sol silencieusement en arborant toujours un mine malade d'amour et je roulais les yeux malade à mon tours de leur humeur insupportable . Elle et Scott n'était pas meilleurs que l'autre . En fait , ils étaient totalement à vomir avec leur étalage de chagrin d'amour .

_ Hey , Lydia . Saluais-je la rousse heureuse de la voir pour une fois .

Who , depuis quand j'étais heureuse de voir Lydia Martin ? Ah oui , depuis que je devais me coltiné un frère complètement crétin et une amie totalement déprimé . Dieu , j'en venais à regretter la présence de Stiles .

_ C'est juste bizarre. Tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, et personne ne sait que c'était nous. Intervenu Allison pour la première fois depuis que nous étions à l'intérieur du lycée .  
>_ Merci, pour la protection des mineurs. S'enthousiasma Lydia dans son habituelle attitude garce .<br>_ Lydia, penses-tu que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision? Demanda enfin Allison et je grinçais des dents à la pensée de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu .

_ Nous y voilà ! Marmonnais-je agacé .

_ À propos de cette veste avec cette robe? Absolument. Répliqua Lydia sarcastique .

_ Lisse ! Commentais-je froidement tout simplement pour recevoir un regard noir de Lydia .  
>_ Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Insista Allison en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine .<br>_ Bonjour? Scott nous a enfermés dans une classe et nous a laissé pour mort. Il a de la chance que nous ne sommes pas en appuyant sur des accusations ou de lui faire payer nos factures de thérapie. Argumenta Lydia dramatique et je roulais des yeux à son ton théâtrale .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Allison en se tournant vers moi clairement pas satisfaite de la réponse de Lydia .

Je me stoppais dans ma marche clairement fini avec tout ça et les filles qui avaient continuer leur chemin s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder .

_ Franchement pourquoi tu me poses la question , Allison ? Tu sais que Scott est mon frère et il a été un imbécile fini maintenant la seule raison que tu me demandes , c'est pour que je contredise Lydia . Et autant que j'aime la contredire , cette fois je vais aller avec elle . Donc maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question , je vais aller en direction de ma prochaine classe pendant que tu vas aller à ton test et j'espère que quand on se reverra tu seras un peu moins déprimé . Explosais-je avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de mon cour de littérature .

J'aperçus Scott qui me regardait avec Stiles mais les ignora en continuant mon chemin . J'étais vraiment fatigué de tout cela . Sans parler , de je ne cite pas son prénom car je ne devrais même pas penser à lui .

Je passais la porte de Mme . Cooper ignorant les regards qu'elle me portait et me dirigea pour un bureau au fond de la salle de classe . Je m'asseyais lourdement sur mon siège clairement déjà épuisé alors que j'étais qu'à mon premier cour de la journée et je savais déjà que cette journée allait être une douleur dans mon pied .

Je suivais plus où moins le cours en volant quelque coup d'œil par la fenêtre quand Mme. Cooper avait le dos tourné et tentais de rester éveillé quand je sentis mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche de

mon jean .

Numéro inconnu : Comment fais Scott ? Derek .

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en lisant le message texte avant de cacher mon I phone sous ma table . Je n'arrivais pas à y croire . Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? J'étais sûr et certaine que je ne lui avais pas donner . Bon sang même si il me l'aurait demander , je ne lui aurais pas donner . Je balayais mes doigts sur mon écran hésitant à répondre quand je secouais la tête reprenant mes esprits . Depuis quand je me souciais de lui répondre . Il ne devrait même pas avoir mon numéro . Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et tenta de me recentrer sur le cours dont je ne suivais plus rien car j'avais déjà perdu le fil . Malheureusement pour moi , mon cellulaire sonna à nouveau et cette fois le bruit interpella certain de mes voisins . Je leurs donnais un regards sanglant et ils se retournèrent alors je repris mon téléphone .

Numéro inconnu : ?

Je m'apprêtais à remettre mon téléphone dans ma poche quand je fus accablé par plusieurs texte en même temps .

Numéro inconnu : Je sais que tu a lu mes textes .

Numéro inconnu : Ce soir est la pleine lune .

Numéro inconnu : Si tu penses qu'ignorer mes textes changeront quelque choses .

Je poussais un grondement d'exaspération tout en serrant mon cellulaire clairement au bord de la crise d'hystérie . Mais pour qui il se prenait . Ce mec pouvait vraiment être une telle douleur dans le cul . D'ailleurs depuis quand il textait ? Je veux dire , qui pourrait penser que Derek Hale envoyait des messages .

Personnes même pas Stiles pouvait faire monter mon pouls à la hausse comme il le faisait et ce n'était même pas un bon haussement de battement . Je grinçais des dents attirant à nouveau des regards sur moi y compris de Mme. Cooper et je jurais dans ma barbe .

_ Un problème Mlle . Mccall ? Demanda-t-elle agacé que je perturbais son cours .

_ Aucun , Mme . Répliquais-je cassante et je vis son froncement de sourcils avant qu'elle retourne au tableau .

_ Je jure devant dieu que si cet abruti m'attire des problèmes , je vais le tuer . Bougonnais-je en serrant les bords de ma table quand je sentis à nouveau ma poche vibrer .

_ Très bien , Mlle . Mccall , je pense que vous devriez sortir … maintenant . Me foudroya Mme. Cooper et je la regardais éberlué avant de prendre mon sac clairement furibonde et de filée à l'extérieur de la salle .

Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs en maudissant Derek de tout les noms avant d'entrée dans les toilettes des filles .

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et ouvris l'enveloppe sur mon écran .

Numéro inconnu : Tu as de très bon goût en matière de gel douche par la manière .

_ Qu'est-ce que … Je composais immédiatement le numéro de Derek et ma colère ne fit que s'accroître à chaque anneau .

__ C'est quoi ton problème ? Hurlais-je exaspéré . _

__ Et bien bonjour à toi aussi ! Répliqua-t-il sarcastique et je pouvais voir son sourire arrogant à travers le cellulaire . _

__ Je me suis fait expulser de cours à cause de toi . L'accusais-je clairement furieuse . _

__ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu regardes tes SMS en cours . Rétorqua-t-il innocemment . _

__ C'est difficile quand il y a un harceleur complètement crétin qui m'envoie des tonnes de messages à la suite . Fulminais-je en arpentant la salle de long en large . D'ailleurs comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? _

__ Je l'ai pris quand tu dormais . Rétorqua-t-il comme-ci ce n'était pas une grosse affaire et je sentis mon cœur pompé plus rapide . Mais ce n'est pas le point . Comment fais Scott ? _

__ Pourquoi ne pas l'harceler toi-même ? _

__ Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Insista-t-il après un soupir agacé . _

__ Hormis le fait qu'il veux se taillader les veines à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur elle ? Répliquais-je sarcastique . C'est pathétique . Continuais-je en roulant des yeux . _

__ Dani ! Insista-t-il à nouveau et je sentis un frisson me parcourir quand il énonça mon nom . _

_Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de cette sensation stupide et la colère s'amplifia . _

__ Il va bien ! Répondis-je sèchement désirant coupée court à la conversation . _

_Un silence pesant remplit mon oreille et si je n'entendais pas le souffle de Derek à travers l'appareil, j'aurais penser qu'il avait raccrocher .puis je me suis souvenu d'un de ses textes . _

__ Attends , comment tu sais l'odeur de mon gel douche ? Demandais-je paniqué maintenant . _

__ Oh ouais à propos , on ranges-tu tes serviettes ? _

__ Derek Hale , qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Criais-je exaspérer . _

_Je pouvais entendre le bruit de mes tiroirs être tirer à travers le cellulaires et je sentis mon cœur pulser encore plus vite . _

__ J'avais besoin d'une douche . Rétorqua-t-il simplement avant de tirer un autre de mes tiroirs . Oh désolé pour ça . _

__ Qu'est-ce que … Derek … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _

__ J'ai trouver ton tiroirs de sous-vêtements et d'après ce que j'en ai vue , tu n'as pas seulement des bon goût en terme de produit de bains . Me nargua Derek et je me pinçais l'arrête de mon nez dans l'exaspération . _

__ Ok , les serviettes sont dans le placards sous l'évier de la s … Attends si tu cherche les servie... Ne me dit pas que tu es nu dans ma chambre ? Divaguais-je outrée et je pouvais entendre le sourire arrogant de Derek se former . _

__ Tu aimerais bien savoir . Répliqua-t-il taquin ._

__ … _

__ Je portes un boxer ne t'inquiète pas . Céda-t-il après que je l'ignorais . _

__ Je te jure que si tu ruines mes affaires … _

__ Je te dis que je suis dans un simple boxer dans ta chambre encore humide de ma douche et toi tu me parles de tes affaires ? _

_L'images de Derek flashait aussitôt dans mon esprit et le souvenir de mon rêve de cette nuit resurgit. _

__ Tu n'es pas le premier . Répliquais-je lui montrant qu'il ne m'avait en aucun cas atteins avant que je raccroche . _

Bon sang , j'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais aussi facilement allumé rien qu'à la simple pensée de Derek tout humide dans ma chambre .

_ Ok , tu as besoin d'une douche froide ! M'ordonnais-je avant d'ouvrir un robinet et de me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage .

Une fois que j'avais finalement réussi à calmer mes ardeurs , je passais la tête à l'extérieur et regarda pour voir si la voix était libre . Quand je vis qu'il n'y avait personne , je décidais de me rendre à la cafétéria et de sécher mes deux prochains cours .

J'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça et tout ce que je voulais s'était récupérer le manque de sommeil que ce stupide rêve m'avait privée . Je m'installais à l'une des tables et posa mon sac sur l'une des chaises à côtés de moi avant de poser ma tête sur la table et de fermé les yeux .

_ Hey , Dani ! Dani , réveille-toi ! Entendis-je une voix féminine et je poussais un grognement agacé .

_ Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre mon pote . Menaçais-je la personne peux importe qui cela pouvait être mais apparemment elle était bien décider à me sortir de mon sommeil car je sentis de long doigts courir le long de mes côtes et je sautais en place clairement sensible aux chatouilles .

_ Qu'est-ce que … hélais-je éberlué et je plissais les yeux sur la brune qui s'appelait ''mon amie''.

_ Tu es pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans . Se moqua-t-elle en passant sa main contre sa bouche pour cacher son rire .

_ Tu as raison avec la main c'est moins évident . Répliquais-je sarcastique clairement grincheuse .

_ Bon dieu , tu es de plus en plus grincheuse . Constata la brune et je réalisais que c'était certainement l'affluence d'une certaine personne qui me faisait agir ainsi .

_ Pitié , ne m'insulte pas . La contredis-je sachant qu'elle ne comprendrait certainement pas à qui je faisais allusion .

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin . Commença-t-elle penaude et je balayais ses excuses de la main tout en buvant une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle m'avait donner .

_ Oublie . Dis-je juste où moment où Jackson s'installa aux côtés d'Allison .

_ Ok , cette journée devient de plus en plus ennuyeuse . Annonçais-je ennuyé récoltant deux regards confus de Jackson et Allison . Peut importe . Ajoutais-je en me recentrant sur la recherche de Scott et Stiles .

Bien que j'avais dit à Derek que Scott allait bien , je n'avais pas oublier qu'il m'avait dit que la pleine lune était ce soir et je préférais garder un œil sur eux . Quand je l'ait trouvait , je vis qu'ils étaient entrain de nous fusiller du regards en fait je dirais plus qu'ils étaient entrain de Me fusiller du regard et je savais que dans leurs petite tête , ils pensaient que je l'ai avait trahis . Attendez , qu'ils sachent que je savais que Derek était vivant tout du long . Pensais-je à moi-même avec un sourire diabolique .

_ Quelqu'un veut un cookie? Demanda Allison essayant clairement d'éloigner les regards de mon attitude étrange .

_ Oh, tu as quelque chose sur votre … Ici, laisse-moi. M'interpella la voix de Jackson et je laissais ma bouche tomber ouvertement sur la table quand je vis qu'il flirtait devant tout le monde avec Allison en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour prendre une miette de son cookie .  
>_ Merci. Répondit Allison en rougissant rentrant clairement dans son jeu .<br>_ Ouais. Aquiesa Jackson avec un sourire arrogant et Allison se tourna vers moi captant mon regard outrée car elle fronça les sourcils .

Je reportais aussitôt mon attention sur ma bouteille d'eau et ignora la conversation qu'ils avaient avant que je fus à nouveau intrigué .  
>_ Est-ce que tu es bien? Je veux dire, depuis l'autre soir? Demanda Jackson sonnant vraiment soucieux du bien-être d'Allison et c'était des moments comme cela que je savais que Jackson n'était pas si terrible .<p>

_ Mieux que je pensais que je serais. Répondit Allison et je roulais mes yeux sachant qu'il y avait à peine quelque heures plutôt , elle était un désastre complet .  
>_ Tu penses encore sur tout ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Jackson et j'étais vraiment intéressé maintenant car je n'avais pas été présente cette nuit-là et je ne savais que les grandes lignes .<p>

_ Surtout sur Scott. Je n'ai pas parlé avec lui. Renchérit Allison et je reniflais à nouveau sachant qu'elle tournait encore en boucle .

_ Probablement une bonne idée. Intervenu Jackson me prenant au dépourvu . Ton frère est un idiot complet par la manière . Ajouta-t-il à mon attention .

_ Et si tu m'apprenais quelque chose que je ne sais pas . Répliquais-je sarcastique avec un petit sourire .  
>_ Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai fait une erreur, pensez-vous? Nous demanda à la fois Allison et je roulais des yeux à nouveau avant de lui donner ma réponse .<p>

_ Non. Répondis-je en même temps que Jackson et je fus à nouveau surprise par notre concordance .

_ En fait, je pense qu'il a eu exactement ce qu'il mérite. Ajouta Jackson après m'avoir donner son plus beau sourire qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle filles .

Le reste de la journée s'était passé plutôt bien dans l'ensemble finalement et je venais de finir de me changer dans mon équipement de crosse . Après avoir claquer mon casier fermé , je me rendis dans les vestiaires des garçons pour attendre l'annonce des sélections . Je passais la porte des garçons et fus aussitôt accueillis par des torse nu et quelque sifflement auxquels je secouais volontairement la tête avant d'être littéralement empoigné et tirer sur un banc .

_ Qu'est-ce que … Stiles . Fulminais-je quand je vis la tête buzz à côté de moi .

_ Shhhht ! Mima-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres .

_ Tous les bons génies, Écoutez . En raison de la récente épidémie de conjonctivite … Merci, Greenberg …. les personnes suivantes ont fait première ligne sur une base probatoire, l'accent sur le mot «probatoire." Rodriguez. Bienvenue à la première ligne. Déclara le coach avec plein de dégoût pour le garçon et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . Taylor, et,euh … Oh, pour l'amour de la merde. Je ne peux même pas lire ma propre écriture. Qu'est-ce que, un «s»? Non, non, ce n'est pas un ''s."C'est une … c'est un … C'est un ''b.'' C'est certainement un ''b.'' Tenta le coach et je pouvais voir que Stiles mourrait d'impatience de savoir si s'était de lui dont le coach parlait .

_ Fais attention si tu continue à bouger la jambe comme ça tu vas te froisser un muscle . Me moquais-je sarcastique et il m'envoya un regard agacé .

_ Euh, Rodriguez, Taylor, et, euh Bilinski. Criait l'entraîneur et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je vis Stiles se lever en pompant son poing en l'air clairement fous de joie même si se n'était pas le bon prénom .

_ Bilinski ! Appela froidement l'entraîneur outrée par l'auto-humiliation de Stiles .

_ Oui? Demanda Stiles encore avec se sourire niais sur le visage .

_ Tais-toi! Aboya l'entraîneur et je riais plus fort maintenant ignorant le regard de l'entraîneur .

_ Oui, monsieur. Accepta Stiles clairement prêt à faire ou dire n'importe quoi pour jouer ce match .  
>_ Stiles. Appela Scott qui je remarquais pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrer dans les vestiaires .<br>_ C'est biles. Appelez-moi Biles, ou je jure devant Dieu que je vais vous tuer. Insista Stiles en nous jaugeant tout les deux .

_ Il est sérieux ? Me moquais-je en regardant Scott et je vis le visage de Stiles s'affaisser dans la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire .

Je savais pertinemment comment lui donner la chair de poule et cela ne fit qu'ensoleillé ma journée.

_ Une dernière chose. Ajouta le coach coupant mon regards meurtrier en direction de Stiles . A partir de là, tout de suite, nous passons à co-capitaines. Félicitations, McCall garçon . Annonça l'entraîneur et je regardais mon frère avec fierté bien que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui pour être un tel cul avec notre mère .  
>_ Quoi? S'écria Jackson et je sentir , non voir la jalousie s'évaporer par tout ses pores .<p>

_ Que voulez-vous dire, quoi? Jackson, cela n'enlève rien de vous. Il s'agit de combiner les points forts distincts en une seule unité.  
>C'est de prendre votre appareil, l'unité de McCall, nous faisons une grande unité. McCall, c'est vous et Jackson maintenant. Tout le monde . Culs ailleurs sur le terrain! Termina le coach en criant et je pris mon bâton de crosse suivit de près par les garçons .<p>

_ Mec, peux-tu croire cela? Tu es un capitaine. Je suis première ligne. Et Dani et bien rien ne change pour toi . Je flippe première ligne! S'écria Stiles surexcité et j'avais été à peine deux minutes avec eux et j'avais déjà un mal de crâne .

_ Ne penses pas qu'il va laisser passer ça. Il ne va pas être beaucoup d'un co-capitaine en traction. Objecta Scott étrangement comme-ci il n'était pas heureux pour sont nouveau titre .

_ Sérieusement , Scott ? Réveille-toi , tu es co-capitaine . Montre un peu d'enthousiasme. Déclarais-je agacé par son manque d'enthousiasme .  
>_ Ouais, parce que ce n'est pas comme il marque plus que quiconque. Ajouta Stiles ignorant mon commentaire et je pouvais déjà sentir l'envie folle de frapper Scott en pleine estomac .<br>_ Oh, c'est l'opinion de mon meilleur ami? Et toi , Dani , tu semblais plutôt de son côté ? Ajouta-t-il froidement en me fusillant du regard et je me tournais vers lui pour lui rendre son regard .

_ L'avis de votre meilleur ami est, qui se soucis de l'enfer qui est capitaine de l'équipe? S'interposa Stiles sarcastique et je ne comprenais vraiment pas le comportement de Scott .

Il ne ressemblait plus en aucun cas à mon petit frère . C'était comme-ci il était éteint et même si la plupart du temps j'avais du mal à le supporter quand il agissait comme l'ancien Scott , là c'était bien pire . Il était exécrable et ma patience qui avait été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui n'allait plus tenir aussi longtemps .

_ Il est un bon joueur. Lança Scott et je le regardais éberlué .

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête . Je veux dire , un coup il disait que Jackson était un fous maniaque du pouvoir et maintenant il le défendait alors que Stiles essayait simplement de pousser son meilleur ami à avoir une réaction rationnelle .

_ Et vous avez besoin pour obtenir une prise au sérieux. Objecta Stiles aussi agacé que moi maintenant .

_ Laisser aller. Soupira Scott lasse et je serrais le poing à sa nonchalance .

_ N'êtes-vous pas paniquer? Je suis complètement flippé . Répondu Stiles pour lui-même totalement surexcité .  
>_ Quel est le point? C'est juste un titre stupide. Cassa Scott froidement .<p>

_ Un titre stupide ? Répétais-je outrée . Tu vas te réveiller , merde ! Exigeais-je en lui donnant un coup sur le bras . C'est quoi ton problème , aujourd'hui ?

_ Je pouvais presque sentir la jalousie là-dedans. Déclara Scott en me fusillant du regard et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine tandis que Stiles nous stoppa dans notre marche .  
>_ Attends, tu as senti la jalousie? Demanda Stiles avec une idée en tête car je pouvais presque voir les rouage sortir de sa tête .<p>

_ Ouais, c'est comme le tout tourné de la pleine lune jusqu'à dix . Nous expliqua Scott frustré et pendant un bref moment je ressentais de la compassion pour lui .  
>_ Peux-tu revenir sur des choses comme, je ne sais pas, le désir? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire niais et je roulais des yeux sachant à peu près ce qu'il voulait .<p>

_ Garçons stupide ! Grognais-je avant de commencer à marcher vers le terrain mais une main sur mon épaule m'arrêta .

_ Qu'entends-tu le désir? Demanda Scott qui je savais maintenant me retenait .

_Comme le désir sexuel? Répondit Stiles un peu gêné .

_ Le désir sexuel? Répétais-je amusé .

_ Ouais, le désir sexuel. Luxure , la passion, l'excitation. Répondit Stiles sarcastique avec ses spasmes habituelle pour illustrer son point .

_ Ok , quelqu'un a vraiment besoin d'arrêter de regarder les porno . Me moquais-je ouvertement de Stiles et Scott claqua un grand sourire à mon honnêteté tandis que Stiles rougissait comme une tomate.  
>_ De Lydia? Demanda Scott profitant lui aussi de cela .<p>

_ Quoi? Non, dans un général, sens large, peux-tu déterminer le désir sexuel? Se défendit-il inutilement et je devais avouer que j'avais vraiment besoin de me moquer de Stiles .

_ De Lydia pour toi ! Affirmais-je en donnant un regard de confirmation pour Scott .

_ Très bien, oui, de Lydia pour moi. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai une chance avec cette fille, d'accord? J'ai été obsédé par elle depuis le troisième ''classe foutu.'' Babilla Stiles et je secouais la tête pour son effusion .

_ Juste pour te le rappeler . Jackson ! Lui rappelais-je en pointant la dite personne qui se trouvait devant nous et le visage de Stiles se contorsionna dans la douleur pour un instant .

_ Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander? Demanda stupidement Scott .

_ Oh , j'imagine déjà . Humiliation totale et pop-corn pour moi . Me moquais-je avec un sourire sadique .

_ Ah , ah , très drôle . Déclara Stiles amèrement .

_ Ça l'est en fait . Continuais-je dans un plus grand sourire .

_ Donc, s'il te plaît, peux-tu juste aller et lui demander si elle m'aime? Voir si son rythme cardiaque s'élève … phéromones sortent. Exagéra Stiles et je du retenir mon explosion de rire car sans était vraiment trop .

_ Phéromones ? Répétais-je dans un éclats de rire et je pouvais voir tout les garçons qui nous entouraient nous dévisager étrangement .  
>_ Bien. Céda Scott clairement embarrassé avant de piétiner loin de nous .<br>_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier. S'écria Stiles en s'agitant dans tout les sens et je le regardais éberlué me demandant encore ce que je faisais avec lui .

_ Pas étonnant que tu n'as pas de petite-amie . Déclarais-je à mon tour avant de marcher plus vite vers le terrain mais ces stupide grande jambe de fillette m'avaient rattraper en moins de deux .

_ Attends tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Stiles sonnant vraiment soucieux et je renifla pensant qu'il riait mais fronça les sourcils perplexe quand je vis qu'il était tout à fait sérieux .

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que je pense ? Rétorquais-je agacé qu'il puisse prendre mes avis en considération .

Notre relation avec Stiles avait toujours été simple et très clair . Nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter et rentrait constamment dans des combats la plupart du temps inutile et cela me suffisait . En fait je devais avouer que j'aimais me battre avec Stiles car il était bien le seul qui osait rentrer dans des arguments avec moi même si il était complètement flippé à la fin . Cependant , depuis toute cette chose loup-garou , notre relation devenait différente et je commençais à m'en rendre compte .

_ Oh aller . Sérieusement , Dani ? Insista-t-il et je fronçais encore plus les sourcils avant de décider de changer de sujet .

_ Est-ce que Scott a agit étrange aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant avant de me poster devant Stiles .

_ Oh tu veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il pense qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un ce soir et qu'il a fait une attaque de panique ? Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent inquiète .

_ Et tu n'as pas juger bon de m'en informer ? Explosais-je paniquer à l'idée que mon frère puisse tuer quelqu'un . Je dois aller lui parler . Annonçais-je avant de m'élancer droit vers les vestiaires à la recherche de mon frère .

Je passais devant les vestiaires et pensais continuer mon chemin quand une chevelure blonde de fraise attira mon attention et je du retenir mon hoquet d'horreur à la vue devant moi . Là , dans le bureau du coach se trouvait mon petit frère Scott et Lydia entrain de faire sur le bureau . Ma colère prit vite le dessus sur ma stupéfaction et je serrais les poings avant de décider de me remettre en marche vers le terrain . J'étais outrée , obligée , comment mon petit frère , le petit garçon naif et totalement en amour avec Allison Argent pouvait faire cela . Pire encore comment pouvait-il faire cela à Stiles . Son meilleur ami . Je veux dire tout le monde savait que Stiles n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec Lydia mais tout de même . J'aperçus la rousse s'installé sur les gradins aux côtés d'Allison et s'en était trop pour moi . Je devais trouver Scott et lui donner le fond de ma pensée . En parlant de Scott , je le vis sortir tout pimpant des vestiaires et cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma furie . Il ne regardait même pas coupable et cela me dégoûtait . Peu importe qu'il était mon frère , aujourd'hui il ne lui ressemblait pas , en fait il ne m'avait jamais autant déçu . Je me mis en marche rapide vers lui et lui sauta presque dessus .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ? Hein ? Criais-je en le repoussant violemment par la poitrine .

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Aboya-t-il innocent et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour exploser .

_ Je t'ai vue avec Lydia . Tu me dégoûtes . Comment tu as pu faire ça à Allison ? À Stiles ? Que tu agissent comme un connard totale envers maman , je peux encore le tolérer mais ça ? Le réprimandais-je avec colère tout en le poussant du doigt .

Je vis les émotions s'enchaîner sur son visage et je fus stupéfaite quand je vis la colère prendre le dessus avant qu'il m'empoigne le bras pour me rapprocher dangereusement de lui .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de fille sous la surprise et cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire diabolique .

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Hein ? Tu te crois mieux que moi ? Et bien je vais te donner une nouvelle . Tu n'est pas mieux que moi . En fait tu es pire . Siffla-t-il entre ses dents et j'étais estomaqué d'entendre mon frère parler comme cela.

_ Je n'ai jamais blessé mes amis . Répliquais-je froidement .

_ Tes amis ? Se moqua-t-il dans un rictus glaciale . Regardes-toi , tu n'as pas d'amis . En fait , tu es toutes seule , personne ne peux te supporter . Toi et ton attitude odieuse . Tu t'es toujours sentis supérieur aux autres . Bon sang , tu t'es même pris pour papa alors quand faite je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi . Tu te crois indispensable ? Ma vie serait bien mieux sans toi alors maintenant tu vas garder ta petite bouche de garce fermé pour une fois . Termina-t-il menaçant avant de je rejeter en arrière et de partir en direction du champs de crosse .

Je restais là en arrière abasourdis et je pouvais entendre mon cœur se brisé dans mes oreilles . Peut importe le nombre de fois où nous étions entrée dans un combat mon frère et moi , nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin . Et ce qu'il avait dit . Parler de notre père , je sentis mon corps tressauter et mes joues devenir humide . Je portais aussitôt mes mains à joues et réalisais que je pleurais . Je pleurais ? Bon sang , je n'avais pas pleurer depuis des lustres mais après ce qui venait de se passer , je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter . Je n'avais jamais penser que mon frère pourrait penser une telle chose de moi . Je croyais faire la bonne chose . La bonne chose ? Je riais maintenant et je ne comprenais pas mes émotions contradictoires . En fait Scott avait probablement raison , j'étais odieuse , arrogante et insupportable . Je n'avais pas d'amis , c'était les siens et encore une fois , je me trouvais seule . J'entendis le sifflet du coach qui me réveilla de mon état misérable et mon nom fut appelé alors je me précipitais vers le terrain après avoir séché toutes mes larmes . J'avais peut-être été blessé au plus profond de mon être mais il était hors de question que j'allais laisser quelqu'un me voir dans cet état et surtout pas Scott .

Je m'approchais de Stiles et je vis le regard meurtrier que Scott me donna en guise d'avertissement et je décidais de passer Stiles pour aller prendre un casque cependant Stiles ne comptait pas me rendre la tâche facile .

_ Dani ! Hey , Dani ? Appela-t-il avant de me rejoindre et de me regarder éberlué . Tu as pleurer ? Demanda-t-il concerné et je détournais aussitôt le regard .

_ Fiche-moi la paix , crétin ! Grommelais-je avant de m'élancer vers le terrain laissant un Stiles inquiet derrière moi .

Je positionnais à ma place sur le champs et je pouvais voir Scott s'avancer comme-ci le terrain lui appartenait . Depuis quand mon frère était devenu un tel connard .

_ Allons-y! Cria le coach avant de siflet le coup d'envois .

Je me déplaçais rapidement sur le terrain évitant tout les attaquants et eu juste le temps de voir mon frère se faire plaquer au sol . En temps normal , j'aurais ressentis de l'inquiétude mais depuis ce qui s'était passé , je ne voulais rien de plus qu'il se fasse démolir .  
>_ Qui sera le prochain? Allons-y. Cria à nouveau le coach et je vis Stiles s'avancer soucieux .<br>_ Très bien, c'est à vous, grand garçon. Allons-y! Hurla le coach et je m'installais aux côtés de Danny.

_ McCall fille prendre la place de Danny ! Cria à nouveau le coach et j'intervertissais ma place avec Danny avant de me recentrer sur le jeu . Et ce que je vis ne m'inspirais pas confiance . Scott était aller sur une sorte de saccage . Il passait entre tout le monde ignorant les blessé qu'il laissait sur son chemin . Il n'avait jamais été aussi sauvage et je craignais qu'il se laisse allée à son état de loup quand je remarquais qu'il s'élança droit sur moi sous les tonnerre d'acclamations du coach .

_ C'est ça, McCall! C'est l'esprit! Vous gagnez! Gagner, McCall! Acclama le coach et je n'eus même pas le temps de me déplacer car je sentis le corps de Scott entrer en collision avec le mien de plein fouet avant que je sois projeter dans les airs me coupant littéralement le souffle avant d'attérir de tout mon poids sur mon genou gauche et de retomber sur le sol violemment . Je poussais un cri strident d'agonie sentant mon genou en feu et j'entendis à peine les pas des autres joueurs s'agglutiner droit vers moi tellement la douleur était insoutenable .

_ Dani ! Oh, l'homme, Dani ! Danny, êtes-vous d'accord? Crièrent le coach et mes coéquipier avant que je vis le visage sans aucun remords de Scott .

_ Dani ! Appela Stiles sous tout les demandes de mes coéquipiers et je reconnus sa voix sur tout les autres .

_ Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria Stiles outré .

_ Elle exagère . Se défendit lamentablement Scott et je sentis la colère m'envahir en plus de la douleur atroce .

_ Dani , est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Demanda une voix douce et je tournais la tête pour voir que s'était Isaac .

_ Mon genou . Sifflais-je dans la douleur quand le coach l'effleura .

_ Il faut appeler une ambulance , coach . Déclara Isaac soucieux et à l'heure actuelle je me fichais si je paraissais faible .

Le trajet à l'hôpital était insoutenable , à chaque bosse mon genou ne cessait de sauter envoyant une décharge de douleur insupportable . Je n'avais jamais ressentis une tel douleur même quand je m'étais casser le poignet en escaladant l'arbre du jardin de Stiles quand j'avais dix ans et pourtant il avait été brisé assez mal . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que s'était Scott qui m'avait envoyer à l'hôpital et pourtant je ne devrais pas être vraiment surprise puisque j'avais découvert aujourd'hui qu'il me détestait et j'étais persuadé quand j'avais vu son visage sans remords que cela l'avait soulagé de me frapper aussi fort . Enfin , au bout de ce qui me semblait une éternité l'ambulance s'arrêta révélant ma mère totalement flippé et je savais que cette journée ne finirait jamais .

_ Oh mon dieu , Dani , tu vas bien ?

_ Mommy comment tu l'a su ? Demandais-je irrité .

_ Stiles mais ce n'est pas le point . Je le savais , c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer dans une équipe de garçon . Commença-t-elle en marchant à côté du brancard sur lequel je me trouvais et je grimaça lorsque mon genou heurta l'une des barrière métallique .

_ C'est bon . Sifflais-je en essayant de me redresser . Je vais bien mommy .

_ Bien , Mélissa , nous allons nous en occuper à partir delà . Intervenu un homme très séduisant probablement dans la vingtaine et je me fis une note à moi-même pour le remercier d'avoir écarter ma mère .

Après ce qui semblait des heures et des heures d'examen et d'auscultation , le médecin qui je savais maintenant s'appelait Grant entra dans la salle d'attente où je me trouvais assise avec ma jambe étendu devant moi .

_ Et bien on peux dire que tu as eu de la chance . Déclara-t-il en inspectant mon dossier avec un sourire rassurant . Tu as une simple entorse du genou cependant tu va devoir te reposer ce qui veux dire que Lacrosse c'est fini jusqu'à ce que ton genou se remette .

_ Comment ça fini ? Demandais-je anxieuse .

_ On va te poser une attelle et je vais te prescrire certains antalgique et des compresses de glace que tu devra appliquer sur l'articulation douloureuse .

_ Combien de temps ? Demandais-je abattu en reposant ma tête sur le mur derrière moi .

_ Ces choses là sont assez approximative donc ne pas forcer jusqu'à temps que tout sois bien remis . Répondit docteur Grant d'une voix très professionnel et je savais que je ne pourrais pas discuter avec lui .

_ Très bien . Cédais-je sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire .

Après m'avoir bloquer le genou dans cette stupide attelle , le doc m'avait fourni des béquilles en plus et maintenant je me trouvais coincé sur mon lit avec ma mère venant toute les cinq minute pour voir si je n'avais besoin de rien . C'était tout simplement génial . Ouais , génial . En plus de vivre une journée catastrophique , j'avais du faire un séjour à l'hôpital et maintenant ma mère me traitait comme une impotente qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire .

Seulement , je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester sur mon lit sans rien faire , j'allais finir par devenir folle et j'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser avant que la colère prenne le dessus . De plus , je savais que Scott serait là se soir et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver près de lui . Il avait fait cela très clair qu'il ne voulait pas de moi . Ces paroles ne cessaient de tourner et tourner dans ma tête et je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet des antalgiques où mon esprit qui me jouait des tours . Danny avait gentiment accepter de ramener ma mustang à la maison puisque selon lui j'avais pris sa place et avais pris l'attaque de mon frère à sa place . Je trouvais son argument boiteux mais si cela lui faisait plaisir alors qu'il en soit ainsi . Je jetais un œil sur mes foutu béquille avant de passer à ma porte et décida sur un coup de tête de sortir peu importe quoi . J'attrapais les tiges de métal et fis passer ma jambe avec une grimace sur le sol . Je réussis à me soulever tant bien que mal et sautilla jusqu'à ma porte avant de tourner la poignet et de passer la tête dans le couloirs pour voir tout signe de ma mère . Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore partit pour son quart de travail et la dernière chose que je voulais s'était d'avoir une argumentation avec elle .

J'enfilais ma veste en cuir et décida que si je descendais les marches assise cela ferait moins de bruit. Une fois en bas , je me précipitais le plus vite possible à l'extérieur et tombais nez-à-nez avec Stiles qui me regardait d'un œil réprobateur .

_ Dani , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je sors imbécile . Répliquais-je acerbe et je pouvais voir son expression se durcir .

_ Tu ne devrais pas bouger . En fait , je suis sûr que tu ne dois pas bouger . En plus tu as oublier que c'est la pleine lune ? Scott m'inquiète et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour …

_ Je me fiche de Scott ! Le coupais-je froidement avant de le contourner avec difficulté et de sauter rapidement jusqu'à mon siège conducteur .

Je passais à l'intérieur et appuya sur l'accélérateur avant même que Stiles puisse me rejoindre et fila à travers la rue ignorant le regard de Stiles qui me suivait .

Tout d'abords , la conduite avec une attelle était quasiment impossible et je savais que si je n'étais pas à moitié drogué par les analgésiques , je serais probablement entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps . Je passais devant le lycée et vis qu'il était maintenant vide alors je fis une légère embardé et roula jusqu'au champs de crosse . Je me garais près d'un but et pris mes béquilles avant de descendre de l'habitacle . Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que j'étais bel et bien seule . Seule . Scott avait raison , j'étais seule et c'était ma faute . Notre père nous avait laisser et j'avais collé à mon frère depuis tout ce temps en me disant que s'était pour le protéger mais la vérité est que s'était moi qui me sentait seule .

Je sentis un nouveau rouleau de larmes sur mes joues rose du froid et je poussais un grognement exaspérer pour être aussi faible . Je n'avais pas pleurer depuis des années et maintenant je n'arrêtais pas et pourquoi ? Parce que mon nabot de petit frère avait décider de m'accabler pour ses erreurs ? Et bien je vais vous dire . Aller tous vous faire foutre . Voilà , j'avais exploser et j'avais besoin de faire quelque de fou , quelque chose de libérateur . Soudain , je me souvenais d'un moment que j'avais eu et contourna ma voiture pour atteindre mon coffre . J'appuyais sur le bouton et l'ouvris avant de regarder un instant mon sac de crosse . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais devoir arrêter de jouer à cause de ce satané crétin. Fichu loup-garou et leur force et leurs super-sens . En fait , baise les putains de loup-garou . Tous autant qu'ils étaient . Derek , Scott . Qu'ils aillent se faire voir . Frustrer je poussais d'un grand coup mon sac sur le côté et trouvais ce que je cherchais . La dernière fois que Danny et moi étions aller au Jungle , j'avais acheté une bouteille de Vodka avec ma fausse carte d'identité et nous ne l'avions même pas toucher . Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je pris la bouteille en verre et je sautillais jusqu'au gradins avant de monter tant bien que mal tout en haut pour que personne ne puisse me voir .

Scott marchait tant bien que mal soutenu par Derek et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi misérable qu'aujourd'hui . Il avait vraiment agit comme une bite toute la journée et le pire s'était qu'il aurait pu blesser Allison il y avait quelque instant . Il était aller tout loup et avait sauter sur le capot de sa voiture . Si Derek ne serait pas intervenu , il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire .

_ Attends. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas être présent et être avec Allison. J'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité. Y a-t-il un remède? Pria Scott alors que Derek s'apprêtait à partir .

_ Pour quelqu'un qui a été mordu? Demanda Derek en se retournant pour faire face à un béta épuisé sur son lit . J'ai entendu parler d'un. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.  
>_ Eh bien, c'est quoi? Demanda Scott avec espoir .<p>

_ Tu dois tuer celui qui t'a mordu.  
>_ Tuez l'Alpha? Demanda Scott sceptique maintenant .<p>

_ Scott. Si tu m'aides à le trouver, je vais t'aider à le tuer. Déclara Derek solennelle quand le portable de Scott sonna .

_ C'est Stiles . Annonça Scott .

Le béta décrocha et Derek laissa son ouîe de loup prendre le relais .

_ _Oh dieu merci , tu n'as pas tuer quelqu'un . Éclata l'idiot et Derek roula des yeux . _

__ Derek m'a aider . L'informa Scott et Derek pouvait entendre l'effusion du crétin à la nouvelle . _

__ Ok , autre point . Est-ce que Dani est rentrer ? _

__ Comment ça rentrer ? Demanda Scott perplexe et Derek s'avança plus vers le béta pour entendre la conversation . _

__ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rétorqua Stiles d'un ton plein d'accusation . _

__ Me souvenir de quoi ? _

__ Mec , tu l'as percuté de plein fouet à l'entraînement . Elle se retrouve en béquille et elle est partie sans rien dire à personne ce soir . _

Je buvais une autre grande gorgée ne ressentant même plus la brûlure du liquide dans ma gorge et regarda la lune qui s'élevait au-dessus de moi . Il y avait bien longtemps que toute les cellules de mon corps étaient ivres et je me sentais comme-ci j'étais dans un nuage . Je craquais un sourire et renifla à ma propre bêtise avant de me redresser où plutôt essayer . Mon corps tangua et je lâchais un rire enivré à mon manque de stabilité .

_ Je suis complètement ivre . Lâchais-je d'une voix pâteuse avant de rire à nouveau .

Je repris une lampée quand j'entendis un bruissement de pas sur l'herbe du champs et je regarda autour alerte .

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Appelais-je comme ces filles stupides de film d'horreur .

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Appela une voix bourru du bas des gradins et je tournais la tête vers la voix tout simplement pour voir l'une des dernières personnes que je voulais voir .

_ Vas-t-en ! Grognais-je d'une voix pâteuse déjà irrité par sa simple présence .

_ Est-ce que tu es ivre ? Demanda-t-il agacé .

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? dis-je en me redressant à nouveau utilisant les barrière pour me soulever et je sentis mon corps s'affaisser contre les barrières et laissa échapper un rire fous .

À ce stade , je ne sentais plus rien , n'y ma jambes blessé , ni ma tête tonitruante où même la blessure dans mon cœur suite aux paroles de Scott .

_ Tu peux à peine tenir debout . Constata Derek irrité et je pouvais entendre ses pas sur les marches en métal .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me prendre à la maison et agir comme mon prince charmant ? Hein ? Petite informations . Je ne suis pas ta princesse en détresse . Répliquais-je acerbe pas vraiment consciente de se que je disais à ce stade .

_ Tu es pire ivre que tu ne l'ait d'habitude . S'exaspéra-t-il en reprenant un pas en avant .

_ Hein ! Hein ! Ne t'approche pas . Dis-je en levant ma main pour l'arrêter avant de passer mes jambes par-dessus la barrière avant de me soutenir de l'autre côté me soucient même pas du danger dans lequel je me trouvais .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tomber ! Remonte la barrière ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Derek semblait presque inquiet .

_ Pourquoi ? Scott a dit qu'il serait mieux sans moi et je n'ai personne alors …

_ Dani , j'ai dis remonte cette fichu barrière ! Grogna Derek d'un son animal .

_ Très bien . Cédais-je en commençant à repasser une jambe par-dessus la barrière quand ma main glissa me faisant lâcher mon autre main et tomber dans le vide . Je lâchais un cri attendant l'impact de la chute mais tout ce que je sentis était l'odeur du cuir et une nouvelle sensation de chaleur qui m'enveloppait . J'ouvris une paupière et croisa les orbes les plus beau que j'avais vue .

_ Derek ? Soufflais-je encore choqué de ma chute imminente .

_ Tu es une telle douleur dans le cul . Grommela-t-il mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant .

_ Désolé . Lâchais-je sans réfléchir et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller .

_ Excuse-moi tu as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin maintenant .

_ Je suis désolé . Répétais-je vraiment ivre .

_ Bon sang , tu dois être vraiment éméché . Constata-t-il en étirant un sourire éblouissant .

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne lui avais pas encore sauter dessus . Je veux dire regarder le , il était la réplique même d'un dieu grec . J'étais tellement perdu dans ma contemplation que je n'avais même pas remarquer que nous nous déplacions .

_ Derek . L'appelais-je pour l'arrêter et il pencha la tête vers moi rapprochant son visage du mien et autant que je pouvais dire que son haleine était totalement enivrante , je doute que la mienne soit de même . J'ai oublier mes béquilles sur les gradins . Dis-je faiblement et je vis son visage se transformer en une expression de colère .

_ Scott t'a vraiment percuté ? Demanda-t-il avec amertume et je ne comprenais pas son changement d'humeur .

_ Scott a fait beaucoup aujourd'hui . L'informais-je sentant les larmes s'agglutiner dans mes yeux et je cachais instinctivement mon visage dans son épaule le prenant au dépourvu .

Bon dieu , est-ce que j'étais vraiment entrain de pleurer dans l'épaule de Derek Hale ? De toute les personnes que je pleurais devant c'était lui ? J'étais tellement saccagé . J'agissais vraiment comme une fille soûl . J'avais des saut d'humeur et je finissais par pleurer .

J'entendis la porte de ma voiture être ouverte et bientôt je quittais la chaleur des bras de Derek pour être poser dans mon siège passager . Je regardais honteusement mes mains sentant la présence de Derek à côté de moi et attendais qu'il quitte mon côté mais il n'en fit rien .

Je me détestais pour agir aussi minable devant lui surtout depuis que je n'arrivais même plus à arrêter les larmes de coulée , s'était comme-ci elle n'avait pas d'interrupteur .

Je sanglotais maintenant et renifla tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Derek quand je sentis des doigts chaud balayé mes larmes et je relevais la tête pour croiser les iris verdoyante de Derek qui me regardaient avec soin . Nous restions là à ce regarder les yeux dans les yeux et tout se que je voulais à ce moment était de regarder dans ses yeux bleu électrique pour qu'ils correspondent aux miens . Finalement , il rompit notre échange silencieux en premier et ferma la porte passagère avant de repartir en direction des gradins sûrement récupérer mes béquilles . En tant normal , j'aurais protesté contre quelqu'un d'autre conduire ma mustang mais je n'étais certainement pas en état alors quand il monta dans le siège conducteur , je me contenta de regarder devant moi .

Il mit le contact et quitta le champs de crosse sans rien dire . Le trajet était le trajet le plus étrange que nous avions eu . Je me contentais de fixer la route tandis que Derek ne cessait de jeter des regards préoccupé sur moi et je devais avouer que c'était bizarre de voir une autre expression que l'arrogance et la colère sur son visage . Il gara ma voiture dans mon allée et j'ouvris la portière pensant qu'il allait partir mais il fut à mon côté en un rien de temps . Je sentis mes jambes quitter le sol et je me trouvais une nouvelle fois dans les bras fort de Derek .

_ Je peux encore marcher . Lâchais-je sarcastique .

_ J'en doute . Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin avant de commencer son ascension sur mon porche.

_ Va te faire foutre . Grognais-je agacé .

_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que mon rayon de soleil allait resurgir . Répliqua-t-il sarcastique en montant les escaliers menant à ma chambre et je pouvais voir la lumière venant de la chambre de Scott .

_ Oh , pitié , tais-toi . Grommelais-je irrité d'être dans une telle posture .

Scott du nous entendre car il passa sa tête par la porte de sa chambre et je détournais le regard pour fixer le mur qui se trouvait en face de moi . Je pouvais sentir le regard des deux loups sur moi et ma colère commença à prendre sur moi .

_ Dani , est-ce que tu vas bien ? Se risqua Scott et je tournais la tête dans sa direction .

_ Va te faire enculé ! Lâchais-je froidement et je recueillis un soubresauts rauque venant de la poitrine de Derek .

Derek continua son ascension jusqu'à ma chambre et me posa sur mon lit avant de décompresser sa veste en cuir et de la déposer sur ma chaise de bureau me laissant perplexe .

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je toujours agacé par Scott .

_ Je n'ai nulle part où aller . Répondit-il en haussant les épaules tout en prenant un livre qui se trouvait sur mon bureau .

_ Oh peu importe . Cédais-je clairement assez fatigué par les événements de la nuit .

J'étais beaucoup trop ivre pour entrer dans une lutte avec lui et je commençais sacrement à regretter d'avoir bu en même temps qu'avoir pris des antalgiques car ma tête était sur le point d'exploser . J'ignorais totalement le loup qui se trouvait maintenant assis sur ma chaise de bureau et me redressa tant bien que mal sur ma jambe valide avant d'utiliser les meubles qui m'entourait pour le soutien et me dirigea vers ma commode . Je pris un vieux short que j'avais depuis l'âge de dix ans et pris un de mes anciens tee-shirt de crosse avant de boiter jusqu'à ma salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Derek .

_ Ne rien dire . L'arrêtais-je instantanément quand je le vis prêt à ouvrir la bouche et un grand sourire jubilatoire se forma à nouveau sur ses lèvres . Honnêtement , j'étais surprise que Scott n'avait pas encore débarqué dans ma chambre pour implorer mon pardon et virer Derek par la manière. Le pardon serait inutile mais si il pouvait virer le loup aigre cela aurait aider . J'étais reconnaissante qu'il avait pris soin de moi mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je le voulais partout dans ma chambre . Je veux dire notre relation était déjà assez bizarre et après les récents événements qui s'était passé . En fait plus précisément le rêve que j'avais eu , je ne voulais pas de lui près de moi . J'étais déjà assez perturbé comme cela .

Je me débarrassa de mes vêtements totalement taché d'herbe maintenant et passa dans mon short ou plutôt mini-short . Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il était aussi petit et qu'il me moulait autant les fesses . Une fois vêtue de mes vêtements de nuit , je me brossais les dents savourant la douceur de la menthe remplaçant l'aigreur de l'alcool et attacha mes boucle brune dans un chignon désordonné avant de retourner dans ma chambre .

À chacun de mes pas je pouvais sentir les yeux de Derek sur moi et une partie de moi était soudain heureuse de porter ce petit short .

_ Tu préfère qu'elle côté ? Demandais-je innocemment et je vis la tête de Derek grippé vers le haut . Quoi ? Tu préfères dormir sur ma chaise de bureau ? Demandais-je en inclinant ma tête sur le côté tout en plaçant ma main sur ma hanche .

_ Je dois dire que j'ai eu des tas d'approche différente de fille pour me mettre dans leurs lit mais celle-là , c'est une première . Se moqua Derek avec un sourire carnassier et je roulais des yeux agacé .

_ Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le sol . Cassais-je exaspérer avant d'éteindre la lumière et de me glisser dans mon lit .

J'essayais de me placer en fonction de mon attelle et ferma les yeux ignorant le fait que j'avais un homme très attractif dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'un vêtements touché mon sol et sentit un nouveau poids coulée sur mon matelas . Les images de mon rêves flashèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit et je fermais les yeux plus difficile pour les oublier .

**Voilà un autre chapitre:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience . Dite moi ce que vous en pensez . **

**PS : Ne pas hésiter à aller voir mes autres fanfiction Love and Bullets et Run Or Die:) **


	11. Good Time & Asshole

**11**

Oh seigneur dieu , pourquoi je devais faire ça ? En fait ce n'était pas la vrai question . La vraie question était pourquoi j'étais encore dans une situation de vie ou de mort à cause de mon crétin de petit frère et son meilleur ami . Ils m'avaient à nouveau traîné dans leurs affaires et je n'étais même pas encore rétablit de mon entorse du genou . Et bien bravo pour le repos , hein . Je me retournais et vis que le SUV d'argent nous suivait toujours et il était vraiment , vraiment très proche .

_ Scott si tu ne roule pas plus vite je vais te tuer , d'accord ?Comme vraiment te tuer . Criais-je à bout de nerf .

_ Faut que j'aille plus vite ? Demanda stupidement mon frère incrédule .

**_ **Beaucoup plus vite ! Déclarais-je furieuse en même temps que Stiles avant de grimacer quand mon genou sauta à cause de la route .

Je sentis un une vague de douleur m'envahir à nouveau et je devais serré mes poings de toute mes forces pour ne pas lâcher un hoquet d'agonie . Putain de genou .

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me repositionner dans la voiture en évitant le regard perçant de Scott dans le rétroviseur et tourna la tête pour voir que le SUV nous suivait toujours et toujours beaucoup trop prêt .

_ Dani , écoute , je suis désolé . Commença Scott et je serrais maintenant les dents agacé .

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Fulminais-je en essayant d'économiser mon genou .

_ Tu m'as parler . Lâcha-t-il gaiement tandis que je roulais des yeux avec un grognement d'exaspération .

_ Écoutez , non pas que je veux briser un tel moment touchant frère/sœur mais Scott , je crois que t'as pas saisi le concept de la « poursuite en voiture ». s'exclama Stiles sarcastique et je m'avançais prête pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser quand Scott rétorqua .

_ J'y peux rien, si je vais plus vite, je vais nous tuer. Se défendit lamentablement Scott et je sentis ma colère resurgir .

**_ ****C'est ça ton excuse ? Grommelais-je en levant les mains au ciel . **

**_ **Si tu vas pas plus vite, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer ! Hurla Stiles ignorant totalement ma diatribe et Scott appuya sur l'accélérateur m'envoyant à nouveau sur la banquette arrière et cette fois , je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement .

_ Dani , tu vas bien ? M'interrogea Stiles soucieux en se retournant vers moi et je vis son regard se figer sur le pare-brise arrière .

_ Stiles ? Quoi ? Demandais-je paniqué avant de me retourner à mon tour et voir que la voiture avait disparu . Le taki-walkie , Stiles ! Le talkie-walkie ! M'écriais-je agité .

Stiles attrapa le talkie-walkie qui se trouvait dans son sac et chercha rapidement à travers les stations pour trouver celle de son père et bientôt la voix du Shérif Stilinski bourdonna dans la camaro .

_ _A toutes les unités : le suspect est à pied. Il se dirige vers la fonderie. _Ordonna le shérif et j'écarquillais les yeux avant de m'agripper au siège de Scott quand il fit une embardée avant de se diriger vers la fonderie .

Quand nous atteignions la fonderie ont pouvait entendre les sirènes et plusieurs coups de feu qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon angoisse pour Derek .

_ Là ! Criais-je en pointant la stature accroupit de Derek . Il est là . Leur indiquais-je et Scott accéléra vers Derek tandis que Stiles me rejoignit sur la banquette arrière avant d'ouvrir la porte passagère à la volée pour le loup .

_ Monte ! Ordonna Stiles et Derek sauta littéralement dans la voiture avant que l'ont soit canarder par de multiple coups de feu sûrement produit par une mitraillette .

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège comme pour me cacher de Derek clairement pas envie de me faire remarquer pour une fois et détourna le regard sur le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous mes yeux .

_ Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire « rester discret » ? hurla Scott légèrement frustré et je serrais la mâchoire agacé .

**_ **Merde ! Je l'avais ! S'écria Derek à son tour en frappant le tableau de bord frustré .

**_ **Qui, l'Alpha ? Intervenu Stiles en s'avançant entre les deux sièges avant et je le remerciais mentalement pour me cacher de la vue du loup .

**_ **Oui, il était devant moi et ces... connards de flics se sont pointés ! Grogna Derek furibond et je lançais un regard sur Stiles sachant qu'il allait répliquer une remarque sarcastique .

**_ **On va se calmer, tu sais, ils font juste leur boulot. Objecta Stiles défendant clairement son père et je vis le regard foudroyant que lui lança Derek avant qu'il se tourne vers Scott .

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier la personne qui a fait de moi le fugitif le plus recherché de l'État. Déclara Derek sarcastique à Scott en même temps que je reniflais amusé .

À prêt tout mon stupide petit frère sans cerveau s'était mis tout seul dans cette merde et après ce qu'il m'avait fait , il méritait bien plus que de simple rodomontade .

**_ **On pourrait pas essayer d'oublier ça ? Demanda Scott à moitié plaidant . Ca va, j'ai compris ! J'ai fait une erreur. Fulmina-t-il avant de jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur annonçant tout simplement ma présence à Derek . Dani , je sais que j'ai fais une erreur . Continua-t-il et Derek poussa aussitôt Stiles de la voie pour me lancer un regard soucieux avant de se tourner vers Scott furieux .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Aboya Derek en gardant toujours les yeux poser sur moi comme-ci il était à la recherche de quelque chose .

_ Bonne question ! Lâchais-je en lançant un regard à Stiles pour une réponse tandis que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine .

_ Elle est la seule que tu n'essaies pas de tuer . Répondit ouvertement Stiles sans aucun problème et je croisais le regard noisette de Derek me noyant presque dans ses iris verdoyante .

_ Peux-être parce que je suis la seule qui n'a pas essayé de l'envoyé en prison . Répliquais-je sarcastique et Stiles me donna un regard ''merci pour le rappeler'' agacé .

_ Bon, maintenant ! Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Ajouta-t-il pour rompre la tension étrange qui s'était installé entre Derek et moi .

Derek tourna son attention sur Stiles lui donnant un regard meurtrier lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec nous.

**_ **Tu peux nous faire confiance au moins une demi-seconde ? Pria Scott sarcastique et je retournais à mon siège clairement fatigué de tout cela .

Il était plus de dix heures du soir , je me trouvais simplement dans un short court rouge et le simple tee-shirt large de Beacon Hills ne suffisait pas à me réchauffer . Sans parler que mon genou malmené me faisait atrocement mal et je doutais vraiment que j'allais m'en remettre . J'avais appliquer toute la dernière semaine les soins à la lettre mais à présent je doutais sincèrement que tout allait redevenir comme avant .

**_ **A tout les trois, hum... Où juste à eux deux . Je vous laisse. Je reviendrais plus tard. Argumenta Stiles après avoir reçu des regards noirs de Derek clairement furibond et de me rejoindre sur la banquette arrière .

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je pouvais entendre le déplacement de Scott indiquant qu'il attendait une réponse et je sentis le regard puissant de Derek sur moi . Je gesticulais embarrassé en essayant toujours d'économiser mon genou et fixa de toute mes forces le paysage à travers la vitre et je finis par entendre un soupir de résiliation .

**_ **La dernière fois que j'ai parler à ma sœur. Elle avait découvert la vérité. Elle avait trouvé deux choses. La première c'était une personne nommé Harris. Nous expliqua soigneusement Derek et j'écarquillais les yeux tout comme Stiles à la mention de notre professeur de chimie .

**_ **Harris, tu veux dire notre prof de chimie ? S'agita Stiles revenant entre les deux loups et je secouais la tête à son spasme .

**_ **Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Scott confus .

**_ **J'en sais rien encore. Répondit Derek et je tournais la tête pour le regarder tout simplement pour voir qu'il n'avait pas déplacer ses yeux de moi .

**_ **C'est quoi la deuxième ? Demanda à nouveau Scott voulant clairement attiré l'attention du loup autre que sur moi .

Je regardais Derek attentive et il tira un morceau de papier de sa poche droite avant de le déplier et de le montrer à Scott .

_ C'est une sorte de symbole. Nous annonça-t-il et je me penchais légèrement ignorant toujours son regard sur moi avant de regarder éberlué le dessin .

**_ **Hum... déclara Stiles pensivement .

_ Et merde . Jurais-je attirant le regard confus de Derek et Stiles .

**_ **Quoi ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Derek impatient et je me tournais vers Scott avec un regard penaud .

**_ **J'ai déjà vu ce dessin. C'était sur un pendentif. S'enquit-il d'éclairer les deux autres qui ne comprenait pas notre échange .

_ Celui d'Allison. Terminais-je jetant un froid dans l'habitacle .

Scott se recentra sur la conduite tandis que je me laissais retomber lasse sur la banquette arrière en même temps que Stiles qui tourna la tête vers moi avant de lorgner mon attelle .

_ Tu vas bien ? M'interrogea-t-il attirant tout les regards sur moi .

_ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Répondis-je froidement en fixant perpétuellement le paysage pour éviter leurs regards persistant .

Scott tira la camaro jusqu'à la lisière du bois qui bordait notre maison et je m'empressais de sortir en boitillant . Scott fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps et je lui lançais un regard noir . Je le détestais toujours autant pour tout ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois . Sans parler du fait que je me retrouvais dans l'impossibilité de marcher tout simplement à cause de lui . Cependant , il ne semblait pas comprendre le soupçon car il resta à mes côtés . Merde à son esprit lent .

_ Tu veux que je te portes ? Me demanda-t-il prudemment pensant que j'allais balayer son aide loin mais à ce stade et la douleur que je ressentais en était trop alors je lui donnais un faible hochement de tête et il passa ses bras sous mes jambes et mon torse avant de me lever de terre .

J'accrochais mes bras autour de son cou et me laissa réconforté par l'odeur apaisante de son eau de Cologne bon marché et la sensation de ses bras autour de moi . Mon frère ne m'avait pas porter comme ça depuis que j'avais l'âge de onze ans et je devais avouer que cela m'avait manquer .

Je pouvais entendre les pas de Stiles et Derek derrière nous mais je l'aient ignoraient totalement et laissa ma tête reposer contre l'épaule de mon frère avant de fermer mes paupières lasse .

_ Dani ? Murmura Scott et je fredonnais un souffle en réponse . Je suis vraiment désolé … attends , je n'ai pas fini . Je m'en veux vraiment pour t'avoir dit toute ces choses et encore plus de t'avoir blessé . Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment je me suis blâmer pour t'avoir fait cela . Je sais que l'ont à pas toujours été parfait l'un pour l'autre mais si je venais à te perdre , je perdrais tout ce qui me reste d'une famille en plus de maman . Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit à propos de papa . Je suis vraiment désolé .

Je sentis mon cœur se soulever à chacune de ses paroles et j'avais ouverts les yeux maintenant embué de larmes chaudes . Je resserrais ma prise autour du cou de Scott et enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou remerciant la chaleur loup-garou pour me réchauffer .

Il me déposa sur mon lit avant de me donner un chaste baiser sur le front et je regardais les trois garçons repartir en direction de la chambre de Scott me laissant seule dans mon lit . Je me repositionnais et posa un bras derrière ma tête tout en lorgnant mon attelle maudite avant de regarder pensivement le plafond . Je pouvais entendre les murmures feutrés venant de la chambre de Scott mais choisissais de les ignorer quand ma porte de ma chambre grinçait ouverte révélant un Derek fermé dans toute sa splendeur . Je me redressais en m'appuyant le dos contre le chambranle de mon lit et lui lança un regard perplexe .

_ Si tu as encore besoin de rester ici , tu peux aussi bien dormir dans la chambre de mon frère , tu sais . Lâchais-je ennuyé en le regardant s'avancer vers moi .

À ma plus grande surprise , il ne rétorqua pas avec une remarque sarcastique où même intelligente au lieu de cela , il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de moi en fixant d'un air soucieux mon attelle qui se trouvait sur ma jambe nu .

_ C'est pas terrible mais ça me garde le genou en place . Défendis-je bêtement et le regard de Derek se porta sur moi .

_ Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il mais je pouvais voir sur son expression qu'il le savait déjà .

_ Rien que je ne peux pas supporter . Répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule et il se leva avant de se diriger vers mon bureau et décompresser sa fameuse veste en cuir le laissant dans un simple tee-shirt gris sculptant à merveille son torse structuré .

Je gesticulais mal à l'aise sous son regard et avala la bile dans ma gorge quand il se rapprocha de moi et je savais qu'il pouvait entendre mes battements de cœur car il flasha un grand sourire narquois .

_ Nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il railleur et je fronçais les sourcils en essayant de contrôler mes battements .

_ Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je agacé .

Il s'asseyait à nouveau à mes côtés et apporta sa main en direction de mon attelle et je bougeais difficilement ma jambes de son touché . Cependant , beaucoup trop rapidement car je lâchais un sifflement de douleur.

_ Putain de merde . Grognais-je en portant mes mains à mon genou et je sentis les mains de Derek recouvrir les miennes et quand je levais la tête je vis que son visage n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du mien .

Je pouvais sentir son souffle enivrant sur mes lèvres gercées et j'examinais sciemment ses traits magnifiques sentant comme une sorte d'attraction incontrôlable .

Il s'avança vers moi et je me figeais dans l'instant pensant qu'il allait m'embrasser mais au dernier moment il baissa son regard sur mon genou et retira mon attelle décompressant toute la pression qu'elle appliquait sur ma jambe . Je soufflais un gémissement à la libération et je vis un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres et je me sentais aussitôt stupide pour avoir penser qu'il m'embrasserait .

Il posa mon attelle sur le sol et rapprocha ses mains de ma peau nu tout en me donnant un regard comme pour me demander la permission de me toucher . Je clignais des yeux lui donnant ainsi l'accès et il posa ses long doigts calleux sur ma peau douce laissant une traîner de frisson sous son touché . Je sentis l'attraction grandir sous ses doigts et je ne pouvais pas nier le sentiment croissant de désir dans mon bas-ventre . Il remonta doucement ma cuisse caressant soigneusement ma peau comme-ci il l'explorait . Des petites particules d'étincelles remontait à chacun de ses touchés et je me mordillais inconsciemment la lèvres dans le moment . Je vis ses iris devenir plus sombre reflétant probablement les miennes et je gardais mon regard sur lui attendant son prochain mouvement avec envie . Il atteignait le haut de ma cuisse et caressa ma peau nu avant de redescendre sur mon genou et de refermer ses deux mains autour . Dès qu'il posa ses mains , je sentis la douleur quitter tout mon être comme-ci elle était tirer de moi et j'arquais légèrement mon dos avant de regarder fixement les mains de Derek . Ses veines étaient noir et je pouvais voir son sang remonter par les petits vaisseaux . Il lâcha un sifflement de douleur et une couche de sueur froide s'installa sur son front tandis qu'il fermait les yeux dans la concentration . Finalement , il finit par lâcher mon genou et toute la douleur que j'avais ressentit auparavant n'était plus là .

_ Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je en le regardant éberlué .

Je n'avais pas remarquer au premier abord mais maintenant il avait une mine affreuse et quand il chancela en se levant je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas .

_ Derek ? Appelais-je soucieuse prête pour le réceptionner mais il leva la main pour m'arrêter .

_ Je vais bien . Lâcha-t-il lasse . Tu avais vraiment mal . Ajouta-t-il pendant qu'il faisait les poches de sa veste en cuir .

_ Tu … tu as pris ma douleur ? Demandais-je éberlué .

_ Ouais et tu m'as menti . Répondit-il simplement en tirant un paquet de cigarette et d'ouvrir ma fenêtre avant de prendre une sèche et de la porter à ses lèvres .

_ Tu fûmes ? Demandais-je surprise et me leva apaisé avant de marcher à ses côtés .

_ C'est quoi ? Vingt question ? Répliqua-t-il sarcastique et je roulais des yeux avant de prendre sa cigarette de sa bouche et de la porter à la mienne et d'inhalé une grande bouffé de nicotine .

J'expirais la fumée dans l'air froid de la nuit et lui tendit à nouveau sa cigarette en même temps que je croisais son regard perçant .

_ Quoi ? Cassais-je agacé .

_ Rien . Trancha-t-il froidement et je le regardais presque fasciné quand la fumée quitta ses lèvres fines lui donnant un air encore plus sexy .

Sexy ? Je secouais la tête en fermant les yeux avant de retourner à mon lit et de rouler sur le côté pour me cacher de sa vue .

Je marchais maintenant aux côtés de Scott et Stiles et je devais avouer que ce qu'avait fait Derek m'avait vraiment soulager . Je pouvais remarcher sur mon genou et je ne boitais presque plus . Il n'était pas rester la nuit dernière . En fait , quand je m'étais retourner il avait disparu me laissant seule avec l'odeur de sa cigarette et sa veste en cuir qui se trouvait encore sur ma chaise . Je n'avais pas compris ce qui s'était passé entre nous et je ne voulais pas savoir . En fait , si on résumait notre relation à lui et moi , je dirais qu'elle était insensé . Je pourrais le détester tellement au fond de mes tripes et puis dans la seconde qui suivait je serrais prête à lui déchirer tout ses vêtements et le baiser juste pour assouvir ma faim . C'était tellement frustrant de ressentir un tel désir pour quelqu'un et ne pas pouvoir l'assouvir . Mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais supporter si j'avais céder à mes hormones d'adolescente . Je veux dire , c'était de Derek dont je parlais . Un loup-garou flippé totalement exécrable qui avait le don de me faire bouillir . En y pensant , c'était peut-être cela qui m'attirait chez lui outre son physique d'apollon . Ouais , non impossible . Stiles avait le don de me faire bouillir plus que quiconque et je n'avais jamais voulu lui sauter ses os . Oh dieu , j'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à la simple pensée .

_ Ouh , ouh , ouh ! La terre à Dani ! S'exclama Stiles en agitant sa main devant mes yeux .

_ Quoi ? Cassais-je en le regardant puis à Scott qui m'examinait avec une mine dégoûté .

_ Oh , du calme . Se défendit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition . Je disais à Scott de demander à Allison son collier .

_ Et comment je fais ? Demanda Scott dépassé .

_C'est facile ! Tu lui dit : « Salut, Allison, tu me prêtes ton pendentif ? . C'est pour voir ce qu'il y a dessus où à l'intérieur. Ça m'aidera peut-être à retrouver un loup-garou Alpha que je dois tuer pour qu'on se remette ensemble ». déclara Stiles sarcastique et je lâchais un rire amusé .

**_ ****C'était pas mal . Relevais-je fièrement et je pouvais voir un large sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Stiles tandis que Scott roulait des yeux . **

**_ **Tu m'aides pas vraiment. Renchérit Scott froidement .

**_ **Essaie au moins de lui parler. Tenta à nouveau Stiles et je secouais la tête sachant que cela ne marcherait pas .

**_ **Elle voudra pas me parler. Ça doit être le genre de truc qu'elle doit garder même quand elle prend une douche.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas te parler ? C'est vrai à près tout tu es le meilleur frère du monde . Répliquais-je sarcastique et je savais que cela l'avait touché car il plissa les yeux dans une mine de chien battu .

_ La jouer finement. Tu commences par la rassurer, d'accord ? Commença Stiles et je roulais mes yeux agacé sachant que c'était Stiles qui donnait des conseils féminin à mon frère . Ce n'était pas étonnant que mon frère n'avait pas de petite-amie jusqu'à cette année . Rappelle-lui les bons moments que vous avez passé. Ensuite, tu lui demandes le pendentif. Termina-t-il et je me tournais vers Scott quand je vis qu'il ne répondait pas . Mec , t'es en train de penser à elle sous la douche ? Demanda Stiles exaspéré .

**_ **Ouais. Avoua piteusement Scott avec un petit sourire .

_ C'est mon frère . Chantais-je gaiement et les deux garçons me donnèrent des regards stupéfait . Quoi ? Ça me rassure . Je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas gay . Me défendis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition .

**_ **D'accord. Reste concentré. Tout les deux . Souligna lentement Stiles en me pointant du doigt et je lâchais un souffle agacé . Tu récupères le pendentif. Tu tues l'Alpha. T'es guéri. Tu retrouves Allison. Et dans cette ordre, compris ? Motiva le nerd .

**_ **Ouais. Récupérer le collier. Accepta Scott remotiver et je me séparais des garçons pour me rendre en direction de mon prochain cours .

Je n'avais pas vue Allison où même Scott de la matinée mais de ce que j'avais entendu , Scott n'avait certainement pas fait comme il fallait . Apparemment , selon les dires de Lydia , mon idiot de frère avait envoyer des photos de lui et Allison alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble et la jolie brune s'était mis dans tout ses états . L'amour ! Quelle chose complètement stupide . J'étais vraiment contente de ne pas connaître ce sentiment . Cela rendait les gens tellement faible et pathétique .

Je me rangeais dans la ligne de la cafétéria en attente d'être servit et regarda autour de la cafétéria à la recherche des deux nabots et l'aient trouvaient assis sur une table seule à me regarder en attente . Seulement , je m'attendais pas à ce qu'Allison et Jackson lui-même me hélèrent pour les rejoindre . Je vis le visage de Scott se tordre dans la colère et je savais que si j'allais avec eux , j'aurais encore une nouvelle conversation loup-garou alors que si j'allais avec Allison et Jackson , je pourrais agir normale . Je passais d'Allison à Scott puis de Scott à Allison et poussa un grognement d'exaspération avant de me rendre à la table de Scott en envoyant un sourire penaud à mon amie .

_ Attends une seconde. Il l'a dit tout haut ? Le mot ? Demanda Stiles à Scott tandis que je prenais place en face d'eux .

_ Qui a dit quoi ? Demandais-je à mon tour tout simplement pour être ignorer .

**_ **Quel mot ? Demanda Scott lent .

**_ **Loup-garou. Il a dit « je sais que t'es un loup-garou » ? rétorqua Stiles avec un roulement d'yeux .

**_Attends , qui sait que tu es un loup-garous ? Murmurais-je soudain inquiète . **

**_ **Non, c'était sous-entendu mais c'était clair. Répondit Scott m'ignorant à nouveau et s'en était trop pour moi .

Je frappais un peu plus fort que prévu mon plateau sur la table attirant tout les regards sur moi mais les ignora et me tourna vers les deux crétin en face de moi .

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous va me répondre oui ou non ? Grognais-je agacé .

_ Who , tu as vraiment besoin de contrôlé ta colère , tu sais , ça ? Répliqua Stiles et je serrais les poings avant de le foudroyer du regard .

_ Jackson . Lâcha Scott clairement ennuyé par mon interaction .

**_ **C'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air. Je veux dire, il a aucune preuve de ça.

Je regardais les deux idiots éberlué . Jackson savait ce qu'était Scott et bien finalement il n'était pas aussi creux que je le pensais . Quoique , les deux idiots en face de moi ne connaissais pas vraiment la discrétion alors cela pourrait être compréhensible . Seulement , maintenant on était vraiment dans la merde car si je savais une chose sur Jackson , s'était qu'il aurait du être vraiment le dernier à savoir pour Scott .

**_ **Même pas le père d'Allison ? Demanda Scott et je sortis aussitôt de ma transe pour le regarder .

_ Il n'oserait pas ? Rétorquais-je dubitative .

_ T'as raison, ça craint ! Lâcha Stiles perdu .

**_ **Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de guérir.

**_ ****Je ne pense pas que l'ont peux caractériser la lycanthropie comme une maladie , Scott . Répliquais-je amer en s'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise . **

**_ **Est-ce qu'il sait pour le père d'Allison ? Demanda Stiles ignorant ma remarque .

**_ **J'en sais rien. Répondit Scott frustré .

**_ **D'accord, où est Derek ? Continua Stiles et mon intérêt fut piqué au vif .

**_ **Il se cache comme on lui a dit, pourquoi ?

_ Où ça ? M'empressais-je en me redressant .

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Demanda Scott en levant un sourcils accusateur .

_ Pour rien . Mentis-je en retournant à mon déjeuner sous le regards suspicieux de Stiles et Scott .

**_ **J'ai une autre idée. Mais c'est un stratagème qui va demander un peu de temps. Déclara Stiles et je lâchais un rire moqueur .

_ Toi . Une idée ? Par pitié ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous inventé . Me moquais-je et Stiles m'envoya un regard assassin auquel je me contenta de lever un sourcils d'un air de défi .

**_ **On a le match de ce soir. Ce sont les quarts de final et c'est ta première sélection. Nous interrompu Scott ennuyé de notre jeu de regards .

**_ **Ouais, je sais. T'as trouvé un plan pour Allison ?

_ Ouais un meilleur que de l'envoyer pleurer dans les toilettes des filles . Lâchais-je sévèrement .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Stiles ignorant .

**_ **Elle m'a demandé de ne plus lui parler. Expliqua Scott abattu et je roulais des yeux pour son air pitoyable . Plus jamais.

_ Et tu t'étonnes ? Mec , tu lui as carrément envoyer des photos alors que vous étiez encore ensemble comme si tu l'a culpabilisait . Le réprimandais-je outrée .

**_ **Alors elle te donnera pas... répéta Stiles la bouche pleine et je tirais une grimace dégoûté .

**_ **Non, elle me donnera pas le pendentif !

**_ **Ok. Bon . Et sinon, t'as rien appris d'autres ?

_ Hormis le fait qu'il soit un idiot complet ? Demandais-je sarcastique et Scott m'envoya un regard meurtrier .

**_ **Juste une chose. Je sais maintenant que je comprends rien aux filles et qu'elles sont totalement cinglées.

**_ ****Vas te faire foutre , Scott . Crachais-je exaspérer . **

**_ Relax , Dani , tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas une vraie fille . Répliqua Stiles et je lui montrait mon plus beau doigts au-delà furieuse . **D'accord. Je suis venu avec un plan « B ». Au cas où un autre comme ça arriverait. Continua-t-il après avoir fait une légère grimace sachant que j'étais furibonde .

**_ **C'est quoi ton plan « B » ? demanda mon imbécile de frère sceptique .

**_ **Faut voler ce machin débile. Lâchais-je en levant les mains au ciel .

**_ **On pourrait pas essayer d'approcher Harris ? Proposa Scott à la place clairement une poule mouillé .

**_ **Mon père l'a placé sous protection 24 heures sur 24. Le pendentif c'est tout ce qu'on a. Alors tu vas le voler ! Merci. Convenu Stiles agité .

J'attendais une nouvelle réponse stupide de mon frère mais il resta simplement figé avec les traits se déformant avec colère . Je fronçais les sourcils et savait instantanément que quelque chose clochait .

_ Jackson nous regarde. Faites comme si de rien n'était.

**_ **Ok. Acceptais-je en même temps que le nabot .

Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils en voyant Scott se concentrer et attendait avec impatience qu'il nous explique ce qui se passait mais Stiles était bien trop pressé .

_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Stiles paniqué et je roulais des yeux à sa nature si calme .

**_ **Merde ! Jackson me parle et il sait que je l'entends. Stiles, regarde-moi ! Allez ! Parle-moi normalement, comme si il se passait rien.

_ Ouais parce qu'il ne se passe absolument rien . Lâchais-je sarcastique et je reçu deux regards meurtrier .

_ Mais dis quelque chose, bordel ! Jura Scott sous pression et je savais que sa nature de loup avait une certaine influence dans son attitude .

_ Ok , ok . Me pressais-je inquiète maintenant . Scott regarde moi , ok ? Juste regarde que moi . Stiles ? Appelais-je pour obtenir de l'aide .

**_ **J'y arrive pas ! Mon esprit est complètement vide. Maugréa l'imbécile.

Il était totalement inutile quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui .

**_ **Ton esprit vide ? Mais tu peux pas trouver quelque chose à dire ? Déclara Scott exaspéré tout autant que je l'étais .

**_ **Je peux pas réfléchir sous la pression. Et pour info, il est même plus avec les filles. Il s'est barré. Nous informa-t-il et je me tournais pour regarder la table où il était censé se trouver .

**_ **Mais où il est passé ? Grommelais-je déjà agacé .

Je cherchais partout pour Jackson mais c'était comme-ci il s'était volatilisé . Seulement en jetant un œil sur mon frère je pouvais dire qu'il était encore là et qu'il était sacrément entrain de lui pisser sur le système .

_ Si ! Siffla Scott avec colère et je savais qu'il répondait à Jackson .

_ Scott ! Allez mon pote . Regarde moi . Tentais-je pour l'apaiser mais il semblerait que Jackson était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser alors je me tournais vers Stiles qui regardait mon frère paniqué . Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue . Ajoutais-je en foudroyant le nabot .

_ Scott, tu peux pas le laisser faire ça ! Tu peux pas le laisser avoir son pouvoir sur toi ! D'accord ? Tenta Stiles et je grinçais des dents quand je vis que s'était tout ce qu'il pouvait venir avec .

_ Sérieusement , c'est tout ? Grognais-je exacerbé .

Juste au moment , je vis mon frère briser son plateau en deux morceau distinct et je sursautais paniqué avant de regarder autour de nous pour voir que toute l'attention était centré sur notre table . Je leurs jetais des regards noirs pour qu'ils détournent tous le regard et après ce qui me semblait une éternité , ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation .

_ Ok , Scott , j'ai besoin que tu te calmes , d'accord ? Commençais-je en prenant son visage pour qu'il se concentre sur moi et uniquement sur moi . Je vais devoir vous laissez j'ai rendez-vous avec le doc mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes .

_ C'est aujourd'hui ? Demanda Scott qui s'était quelque peu calmé .

_ Ouais . Répondis-je simplement avant de porter mon attention sur Stiles avec un regard sérieux . Surveille le tout du long et empêche Jackson de l'approcher , c'est clair ? Ordonnais-je sévèrement et je restais focaliser sur Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête ce qui ne prit pas vraiment longtemps en vérité .

Je pris mon plateau et marcha/boitilla jusqu'à la poubelle avant de déverser tout le contenu de mon plateau et de partir en direction du parking . Je montais dans ma mustang et conduit à l'hôpital . J'espérais sincèrement que s'était la fin de cette fichu attelle car je ne pouvais plus la supporter . Le trajet était moins long que lorsque j'avais été emmené la dernière fois et je me garais à une place proche de l'entrée . Je pris les béquilles qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de mon bébé et sortit en direction des portes battantes . Dès que je fus à l'intérieur , je marchais jusqu'à l'accueil où se tenait une secrétaire qui était probablement dans l'âge de ma mère . Elle portait de simple lunette violette qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses joues gonflée et je pouvais certifié qu'elle avait un problème de la peau car elle avait plusieurs rougeurs ici et là . Je me raclais légèrement la gorge pour l'interpeller et elle leva vaguement la tête de son poste informatique .

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle dans un voix robotisé probablement à cause du fait qu'elle l'ait répété des milliers et des milliers de fois durant la journée .

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Grant . Dani McCall . Annonçais-je en m'appuyant nonchalamment sur le comptoir et sa tête ragaillardit à l'évocation de mon nom de famille .

_ Oh , vous êtes la fille de Mélissa , non ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse .

_ En chair et en os . Dis-je fièrement et elle me donna un sourire enfantin qui contrastait totalement avec son apparence .

_ Le docteur Grant va vous recevoir . La troisième salle d'examen sur votre gauche .

_ Bien . Merci . Dis-je avant de m'élancer à la recherche de cette fameuse salle .

Je devais avouer qu'être la fille d'une infirmière avait ses avantages car je savais pertinemment qu'en temps normale j'aurais dû attendre des heures et des heures entières avant de pouvoir être reçu par le docteur Grant . Je trouvais finalement la salle et donna trois coup franc avant d'entendre la voix grave du doc m'indiquant d'entrée . Je passais la porte et l'odeur de l'antiseptique mélangé avec l'odeur d'eau Cologne beaucoup trop forte du médecin inonda mes narines . Je fronçais le nez et me yeux se posèrent sur l'homme aux cheveux blond brillant coiffé à la perfection et son sourire éclatant de dentiste . Je devais avouer qu'il était très chaud pour un médecin et je me doutais qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de ses internes comme dans les médecins de grey's anatomy si vous voyez ce que je veux dire .

_ Dani ! Appela-t-il gaiement et même sa voix était absolument torride . Prendre un siège sur la table . M'intima-t-il tout en se levant .

Je marcha jusqu'au lit blanc et m'installa soigneusement en laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide .

_ Alors comment va votre genou ? Demanda-t-il en glissant sur sa chaise de bureau avant d'enfiler des gants en latex .

_ Vous pouvez me tutoyer . Dis-je dans un sourire enjôleur et je vis ses lèvres se courber dans un sourire charmeur . Et le genou va plutôt bien . Continuais-je en faisant exprès de me pencher un peu plus lui donnant une vue sur ma poitrine généreuse .

Quoi ? Il était probablement dans la vingtaine et il était torride . De plus cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas flirter depuis toute cette histoire de loup .

_ Très bien , alors regardons ça d'un peu plus près . Répondit-il dans un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il rentrait dans mon jeu de séduction .

Il déchira les scratch de mon attelle et je lâchais un petit gémissement sensuelle à la libération de la pression et je vis le sourire du docteur grandir .

_ Ça fais du bien , n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il plus comme une affirmation .

_ Tu n'as pas idée . Renchéris-je avec un sourire qui correspondait au sien .

Il laissa ses doigts fin planée sur mon genou pour l'ausculter et je gardais mes yeux sur lui tout le temps . Il remonta sensuellement ma jambe laissant ses doigts réchauffer ma peau sous son toucher et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le toucher de Derek . Il était clair qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le toucher expert de Derek mais il ferait l'affaire . Je me mordillais la lèvre avant de poser ma main sur celle du médecin et lui donna un sourire diabolique avant de le guider jusqu'au sommet de ma cuisse .

_ Je pense que j'ai d'autre endroit plus douloureux . Dis-je d'une voix basse et sensuelle .

Il me donna un regard salace et je pouvais voir ses iris s'assombrir dans la luxure . Il donna un regard vers la porte avant de reporter son attention sur moi et de se lever .

_ Normalement , je ne fais pas cela avec mes patientes mais vous avez vraiment l'air dans une grande douleur . Dit-il d'une manière taquin avant de fermer la porte à clé .

Je posais mes mains derrière moi poussant mes seins plus en avant et regarda le médecin faire son chemin vers moi . Je savais que s'était totalement n'importe quoi mais j'étais une fille sexuellement active et j'avais quelques petites frustrations qui avait besoin d'être comblé alors si j'avais l'opportunité de me détendre pourquoi pas me laisser allée .

_ Une très grande douleur . Continuais-je en me penchant plus sur le lit blanc et Grant se rapprocha de moi avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes buvant mon désir avec ardeur .

Je lâchais un hoquet de stupeur quand il me pinça directement les fesses et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche avant de lutter pour la domination . Je portais aussitôt mes bras dans ses cheveux parfaitement peignés et m'amusait à jouer avec ses mèches tandis qu'il me plaqua sur le lit avant de monter sur moi . Il descendit ses mains à mes cuisses nue et attrapa fermement ma jambe avant de la remonter dans un angle droit faisant chuter ma jupe en arrière et de frotter son bassin contre mes sous-vêtements . Je poussais un gémissement dans notre baiser et lâcha ses cheveux pour explorer son torse avant d'atteindre l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et de le tirer vers le haut . Il rompu notre baiser pour glisser le tee-shirt hors de sa tête avant de se mettre à attaquer ma gorge et de sucer ma peau avec ferveur . Je fermais les yeux à la sensation de plaisir qui se glissa dans mon bas-ventre en même temps qu'il frottait son membre durcit contre mon cœur . Il lâcha ma cuisse et s'attela à retirer mon justaucorps. Je ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir mis de soutien-gorge aujourd'hui . Son regard s'illumina quand il vit mes seins nu et il commença à descendre ses baisers le long de mon cou puis ma clavicule avant de descendre dans ma vallées entre mes seins et j'arquais aussitôt mon dos sous ses baisers . Il empoigna fermement mon sein gauche avant de le pétrir durement et de déposer de long baisers sur mon autre sein . Son pouce trouva mon mamelon durci et il le titilla m'envoyant dans une vague d'extase . Je haletais de plaisir et il suça plus dur mon autre mamelon , tournoyant sa langue autour . Je sentis une secousse dans sa poche de son jean et cela m'envoya encore plus sur le bord avant que je réalise que c'était son bipper .

_ Doc … docteur … Grant … soufflais-je à bout de souffle .

Cela l'exista encore plus et il frotta son membre plus difficile contre mon cœur et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose .

_ Ton ... Oh ... oh ...

il descendit ses baisers le long de mon ventre plat glissant de tout son poids sur moi avant d'atteindre la ceinture de ma jupe de patineuse et il s'apprêtait à la faire glisser quand il sentit enfin son bipper .

_ Oh … merde . Souffla-t-il contre mon ventre formant des frissons le long de mon dos .

Il descendit de moi et je me redressais avant de descendre du lit et de prendre mon justaucorps qui se trouvait sur le sol blanc et de l'enfiler . Je regardais Grant lire son bipper et son expression de luxure disparu pour laisser place à son air professionnel .

_ Je suis désolé , j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais une chirurgie cardiaque . S'excusa-t-il en essayant de redresser ses cheveux décoiffé .

_ C'est pas grave . Je suppose que je suis guéri . Dis-je toujours avec mon sourire enjôleur et il lâcha un rire grave avant de retourner à son bureau et d'écrire sur un papier blanc .

_ Ton genou semble être guéri mais si tu ressens encore quelque douleur voici une ordonnance pour des analgésiques . Dit-il en me tendant le petit papier blanc et je le pris avant de regarder ce qu'il avait écrit .

_ Quels sont ces numéros ? Demandais-je taquine sachant déjà que s'était son numéro de téléphone .

_ Mon numéro au cas où tu ressentirais toujours quelque douleurs qui ne sont pas liées à ton genou . Répondit-il explicite et je claquais un sourire salace .

_ Bien . C'était un réel plaisir . Dis-je en redressant mes boucles noirs avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres .

J'ouvris la porte de la salle et regarda de droite à gauche avant de m'élancer dans le couloir et de passer la secrétaire . Je lui donnais une vague légère et profitais de ma marche sans attelle jusqu'à ma voiture .

Je m'installais un moment dans mon siège en cuir reprenant doucement mon souffle avant de claquer mon poing sur le volant encore plus frustré que je ne l'étais avant . J'avais penser que faire avec le docteur Grant pourrait soulager ma frustration sexuelle mais c'était encore pire maintenant . Je n'avais toujours pas assouvie mon envie et tout ce que je pouvais dire était qu'il avait réussi à vraiment bien m'allumer . À présent , j'étais en quelque sorte une vrai bombe à retardement . Oh mon dieu , il fallait que j'obtienne des relations sexuelles et peux importe avec qui . Je me laissais retomber sur mon siège et regarda le plafond de ma voiture avant de pousser un soupir insatisfait avant de mettre le contact et rouler en direction de la maison de Stiles . Je me souvenais qu'il avait un plan de prévu pour trouver l'alpha et je ne tarda pas à atteindre la vieille maison Stilinski de deux étages avant de me garer derrière l'Impala de Danny . Je fronçais les sourcils quant à la raison de sa présence . Une chose dont j'étais certaine était que Danny et Stiles n'était pas amis et c'était totalement étrange qu'il soit chez lui . Où alors peut-être que Danny et Stiles avaient une relation secrète chaude et ils baisaient comme des lapins juste en ce moment . Je riais de mon propre esprit tordu et sortit de ma voiture avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans frapper . Je savais que Stiles était là et il ne s'était jamais déranger de rentrer chez nous sans frapper alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire pareil . Ouais , je sais j'agissais d'une manière immature parfois mais bon que voulez-vous ? C'était ça parfois les inconvénients de devoir traîner avec des plus jeune que sois .

Je montais soigneusement les escaliers et m'arrêta devant la porte de Stiles quand j'entendis une voix bourru que je reconnaîtrais entre mille .

_ Stiles ? Appela Derek clairement agacé .

Je poussais la porte entrebâillé et écarquillais les yeux quand je vis la scène qui se déroulait juste devant mes yeux .

_ Oh … Mon … Dieu ! Déclarais-je avec une pause entre chaque mot et un sourire amusé .

Là , se trouvait un Derek dans toute sa splendeur totalement torse nu avec un tee-shirt devant lui tandis que Stiles jetait des regards paniqué entre Derek et moi puis Danny qui lui étaient fixé sur Derek avec des yeux remplit de luxure et de désir .

_ Dani ? Lâcha Stiles embarrassé en se frottant la nuque nerveusement sachant déjà à quoi je pensais .

_ Stiles . Revenais-je avec un sourire diabolique et ma voix sembla réveiller Danny de sa transe .

_ Qu'est-ce … Dani ? Appela-t-il à son tour .

_ Vous déranger pas pour moi . Lançais-je en m'appuyant contre le cadre de porte avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles .

_ Quoi ? Non , non . Enfin , je veux dire … oh merde . Bégaya Stiles le plus embarrassé des trois et je ne pouvais plus contenir mon rire .

_ Relax , Stiles . Lâchais-je avant de marcher dans la chambre sous le regard furibond , choqué et embarrassé des trois garçons avant de m'allonger de tout mon long sur le lit de Stiles .

_ Hé ! Tu n'as plus ton attelle . Déclara Danny changeant subtilement de sujet .

_ Ouaip . Je sors du médecin . Expliquais-je en jetant un regard sur Derek le surprenant entrain de reluquer mes jambes découverte par ma jupe . Ce qui veux dire que nous allons bientôt pouvoir retourner au Jungle . Ajoutais-je à Danny avec un clin d'œil explicite et il claqua un sourire .

_ Jungle ? Répéta Stiles confus . Comme dans le jungle ? Insista-t-il n'osant pas dire le mot gay avec Danny dans la pièce et un Derek torse nu qui nous regardait toujours avec ennuis .

_ Oui , Stiles . Comme dans la boite gay . Répondis-je agacé en roulant des yeux à Danny qui me souriait .

_ Pourquoi tu y vas ? Demanda-t-il toujours aussi confus .

_ Sérieusement , Stiles ? Demandais-je outrée . Des tonnes de gars torse nu et en sueur à perte de vue et pas une seule fille . Ajoutais-je avec un sourire salace et je vis le regards choqué sur le visage de Stiles et encore plus encore sur Derek . Maintenant , la vraie question est pourquoi il ne porte pas de tee-shirt ? Non pas que cela me dérange . Demandais-je en pointant du doigt Derek qui m'envoya un éclat.

Stiles semblait se rappeler de Derek et je vis son visage tombé à nouveau dans l'embarras avant qu'il se tourna vers Danny pour lui murmurer quelque chose . Je secouais la tête ne comprenant pas la situation avant de porter mon regard sur Derek qui me regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose .

_ Quoi ? Mimais-je agacé avec ma bouche et il souleva irrité la chemise qu'il tenait dans sa main .

_ Oh ! Comprenais-je avant de me lever du lit et de redresser ma jupe fleuri de patineuse pour aller le rejoindre .

_ Cesse de profiter de cela . Vociféra-t-il aigre car je flashais un sourire amusé avant de le regarder humée l'air comme un animal perplexe .

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils avant de poser son regard dur et froid sur moi pendant que je me baissais pour atteindre le dernier tiroir de Stiles .

_ Où as-tu été ? Demanda-t-il autoritaire planant de toute sa hauteur sur moi .

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit , je sors de l'hôpital non pas que ce sois vraiment de tes affaires . Rétorquais-je adoptant le même ton dur .

Je trouvais finalement un tee-shirt tunisien noir qui était trop grand pour Stiles et me releva pour le tendre à Derek qui me scrutait attentivement avant que son regard tomba à ma clavicule découverte . Son regard se durcit encore plus et je pouvais voir maintenant la fureur dans ses yeux . Je réalisais qu'il regardait le suçon que le docteur Grant m'avait donné plutôt et utilisa mes cheveux pour cacher la marque avant de donner un éclat foudroyant à Derek .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Craquais-je irrité .

_ Tu empestes le sexe . Lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer et je serrais le tee-shirt qui se trouvait encore dans mes mains .

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi insulté et la manière dont il l'avait dit m'avait fait me sentir comme une prostitué et le pire dans tout cela , c'était que les mots sortait de sa bouche .

Je relevais la tête dignement malgré le fait que je me sentais rabaissé plus que je ne le serais dans toute ma vie et lui envoya le regard le plus froid et dégoûté que j'avais .

_ Vas te faire enculer . Crachais-je me fichant des autre garçons qui se trouvaient avec nous et lui jeta la chemise au visage avant de sortir en claquant la porte de toute mes forces .

Derek la regarda partir stupéfait et toujours autant en colère . Stiles et l'autre gamin sursautèrent quand Dani claqua la porte avant qu'ils se retournent pour regarder Derek ébahit .

_ Mec , qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demanda Stiles d'un ton accusateur et Derek lui envoya son regard meurtrier habituelle .

_ Voilà ! Le sms a été envoyé d'un ordi. Celui-là. S'exclama l'autre garçon rompant l'échange de regard noir entre Stiles et lui .

Derek enfila le tee-shirt que Dani lui avait donné ou plutôt jeté et marcha rapidement derrière les garçons pour regarder ce qu'ils avaient trouvé .

**_ **Il est enregistré à ce compte d'utilisateur ? Demanda-t-il en écarquillant grand les yeux ne pouvant pas y croire .

**_ **Non, non, non, non. J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Contesta immédiatement Stiles mais le nom était pourtant bien là .

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ? Demanda Derek doutant des compétences du gamin .

_ Non , j'en suis sûr . Pourquoi vous m'avez demander de tracer un texte provenant de l'ordinateur de la mère de Dani et Scott ? Répondit le gamin et Derek se tourna vers Stiles attendant un autre de ses pathétiques mensonges .

Après que Stiles avait donné un autre mensonge toujours aussi minable comme l'avait prédit Derek . Ils montèrent dans la jeep pourri de Stiles et Derek lui ordonna de se rendre en direction de l'hôpital de soin de longue durée . Il ruminait encore dans son esprit à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Dani . Cette fille pouvait tellement l'exaspérer et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait craquer comme cela . Il savait déjà que Dani était sexuellement active et même si il trouvait que s'était plutôt surprenant pour une fille de son âge , il était qui pour la juger . Cependant , quand il avait sentit l'odeur de sexe et de désir qui s'émanait d'elle , il avait ressentit une colère incontrôlable qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et pourtant il était familier avec la colère . La vérité , s'était qu'il n'avait pas exprimer de la colère mais de la jalousie pur et dur et qu'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi . Cette fille l'exaspérait constamment et même si ils étaient ensemble dans cette affaires il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme cela auprès d'elle . S'il était honnête avec lui-même , il avouerait qu'il avait déjà penser à baiser avec Dani . Chaque fois qu'il avait été auprès d'elle , son loup n'avait demander que ça . Seulement même si il niait pas le fait qu'elle soit très attirante , elle restait une adolescente et il était un homme . Sans parler qu'elle était la plupart du temps plus une douleur dans son cul qu'autre chose . De plus , ce serait probablement juste une nuit sans lendemain et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de briser le cœur d'une gamine en ce moment . Kate était bien plus vieille que lui et il avait l'adolescent qui s'était fait piéger . Il frissonna rien qu'à la simple pensée . Est-ce que ce serait la même chose avec Dani . Il serait celui qui profiterait de son innocence comme Kate l'avait fait avec lui . Il fronça les sourcils rien qu'à la simple idée . Il devait tous simplement arrêter de pensée à l'adolescente et la mettre à l'arrière de son esprit car il avait bien d'autre préoccupation à l'heure actuelle et ce , n'incluait certainement pas son plaisir d'homme . Il n'était plus le même garçon qu'il était à l'époque . Il avait grandit et il avait obtenu beaucoup plus de contrôle sur lui-même et ses émotions . En fait , il n'avait plus d'autre émotions à part la colère et la vengeance et ça , Kate s'en était assurer .

Stiles gara la jeep dans le parc en face de l'hôpital et se tourna vers Derek .

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dani ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de reproche .

_ Pas de tes affaires maintenant appel Scott ! Ordonna-t-il froidement .

_ Écoute que tu le crois ou non , Dani est mon amie et je ne l'ait jamais vue aussi en colère alors qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Insista Stiles et Derek sentait sa patience s'écouler rapidement .

_ Appel Scott … maintenant … avant que je décide que tu m'es inutile . Le menaça-t-il avec un grognement et les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent dans la peur .

_ Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Accepta-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition et de sortir son cellulaire de sa poche .

Il composa le numéro de Scott et attendit deux tonalités avant que la voix de Scott sortent à travers le haut-parleur .

__ T'as reçu la photo ? Demanda immédiatement Scott . Oh … et est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qui se passe avec Dani ? Elle a presque donner un crochet à Jackson . _

_Stiles se tourna vers Derek les yeux accusateur et Derek serra la mâchoire agacé avec les insinuations de l'idiot . _

__ Ouais. Ça ressemble au dessin. Répondit Stiles vivement . _

**__ _**_Y a quelque chose sur l'autre face ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Une inscription, un système d'ouverture. S'empressa Derek en attrapant le bras de Stiles qui tenait le cellulaire et de le rapprocher de sa bouche . _

**__ _**_Mon bras ! Maugréa Stiles dans la douleur . _

**__ _**_Non, ce truc est plat. Et non, il s'ouvre pas. Y a rien. À l'intérieur, dessus, autour, y a rien. Mais t'es où, Stiles ? Tu devrais être là ! Tu joues ce soir. Énuméra rapidement Scott frustré. _

__ Où est le nabot numéro deux et la tête de gland ? Demanda Dani furieuse en arrière plan et Stiles retenu un rire au surnom de Derek . _

**__ _**_Mec, t'as aucune chance de jouer si t'es pas là quand on commence. Ajouta Scott ignorant le comportement étrange de Dani . _

**__ _**_Je sais. Écoute, si tu vois mon père, tu peux lui dire que... Dis-lui que je serais un petit peu en retard, d'accord ? Ok, merci. Termina Stiles avant de finalement raccrocher et de récupérer son bras . _

_ T'y sera jamais. L'informa simplement Derek .

**_ **Ouais, je sais. Accepta Stiles déçu en regardant droit devant lui .

**_ **Et tu ne leurs as pas dit pour leur mère, non plus. Ajouta Derek sceptique .

**_ **Pas tant qu'on sera pas la vérité. D'ailleurs , je doute que Dani soit vraiment en état d'apprendre quelque chose comme ça . Continua Stiles en clignotant un sourire au souvenir du surnom que Dani avait donnée à Derek .

**_ **A ce propos, il reste une dernière chose. Déclara froidement Derek ne supportant plus le gamin .

**_ **Ouais ? Demanda Stiles insconscient .

Derek attrapa la tête de Stiles et le claqua violemment contre le volant de la jeep . Pas assez pour l'assommer mais assez pour libérer l'agacement qu'il ressentait pour l'idiot .

**_ **Ah … S'écria Stiles dans la douleur tout en se tenant le front . Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**_ **Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Vas-y. Rétorqua sévèrement Derek avant de pointer la sortie. Sors, allez ! Ordonna-t-il en élevant la voix .

Je resserrais ma veste en cuir autour de moi et regardais pensivement le jeu qui n'était pas encore commencer . Je n'arrivais pas à décolérer contre Derek . Ce salaud m'avait fait passé comme une vulgaire prostitué et bien que l'on m'avait déjà dit ce que l'on pensait de mes agissement quand il s'agissait de sexe je n'avais jamais été autant offensé . Le pire dans tout cela s'était que je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il s'en souciait . Je veux dire , s'était Derek et lui et moi n'étions certainement pas des amis où encore moi autre chose . En fait , il y avait encore quelque semaine , ont pouvaient à peine se supporter .

_ Hey , Dani ! Héla une voix féminine derrière moi et je me tournais pour voir nul autre Allison Argent avec sa chère tante Kate .

Décidément cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire .

_ Hey ! Répondis-je faiblement en arrière et commençais déjà à me retourner quand la voix nasillarde de Kate tinta à mes oreilles .

_ Viens t'asseoir avec nous . Appela-t-elle d'un ton faux et je croisais aussitôt les yeux inquiet de mon petit frère .

Il avait sûrement dû entendre notre pseudo conversation et maintenant je pouvais voir son inquiétude grandir . Je pris une grande inspiration avant de donner un hochement de tête à Scott pour le rassurer et fit mon chemin vers les gradins plus haut .

_ Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ses yeux . Déclara Kate plein de sous-entendu dès que je fus à ses côtés .

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment hors du commun . Convenu Allison avec un sourire amicale totalement inconsciente .

Je me tournais vers le champ de crosse et croisa le regard soucieux de Scott et j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mes battements de cœur avant de me retourner et donner un sourire forcée aux deux filles . Je savais déjà que Kate avait remarquer mon faux sourire mais cependant elle ne dit rien .

_ Celui-là, c'est Jackson. S'exclama Allison enthousiaste en montrant Jackson du doigt et je roulais

des yeux sachant qu'ils étaient devenu très proche .

**_ **Oh, canon ! Oh, si j'étais encore au lycée... Où même juste une prof remplaçante. Annonça Kate tout à fait sérieuse et je la jaugeais un instant légèrement choqué .

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que s'était moi que Derek avait oser juger de salope alors que son ex était pire , bien pire que ça . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'ait imaginer ensemble et je sentis un pique étrange au fond de mon estomac . C'était comme-ci j'avais une envie incontrôlable de vomir mais que tout restait bloquer au point de me ronger de l'intérieur . Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à la sensation mais je pouvais tout de même reconnaître que ce que je ressentais était de la jalousie . Attends … de la jalousie ? Depuis quand je ressentais de la jalousie ? Plus encore pourquoi j'étais jalouse de l'ex de Derek .

**_ **Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça. Répliqua Allison avec un sourire d'abord choqué puis amusé .

**_ **Tu devrais déjà être sous le coup, ma belle. Répliqua Kate avec un sourire carnasier avant qu'elle se tourne vers moi . Qu'est-ce tu en penses , Dani ?

_ Oh , Dani ne fais pas dans les petits copains , n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Allison à ma place avec un petit clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu .

_ Oh , vraiment ? Demanda Kate amusé pensant sûrement que j'étais comme elle .

_ Ouais . Répondis-je avec un nouveau sourire faux avant de me tourner vers le champs totalement paniqué de l'intérieur .

Je me concentrais sur le jeu en essayant d'oublié le fait que j'étais assise à côté d'une psycho qui voulait clairement ma peau et misa sur une expression enjoué bien que j'étais terrifié de l'intérieur . Je n'avais jamais l'une de ses personnes à ressentir la peur où l'angoisse mais depuis que tout cela avait commencer , je ne pouvais pas nier le sentiment rampant qui s'était installé au fond de mes tripes . Depuis le soir où j'avais été attaquer par l'alpha , j'avais été secrètement et totalement hors de moi . Et quand je vis que Stiles n'était toujours pas sur le terrain , je sentis mon appréhension grandir de plus en plus , causant mes muscles à se contracté . Je pouvais voir les regards que mon frère portait sur moi et en dépit du fait que j'étais encore terriblement en colère contre lui cela m'apportait une sorte de réconfort . Je savais qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur à la course et j'espérais sincèrement que Kate ne s'en apercevait pas . Elle n'avait pas arrêter de me lancer des regards comme un prédateur et parfois je pouvais voir le sourire diabolique qui se formait sur les lèvres . Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prévoyait pour moi mais une chose était sûr était qu'elle avait quelque en réserve . Finalement , le match se termina sur une nouvelle victoire de notre équipe et je me levais pour les acclamer . Après tout , c'était mon équipe .

_ Dani , viens ! M'agrippa Allison guillerette avant de me tirer en bas des gradins et droit vers les vestiaires des garçons .

Je piétinais derrière elle et la vit s'arrêter juste devant mon frère . Je les jaugeais un instant et leva les yeux au plafond avant de les laisser avoir un temps pour eux . Je repérais Danny et Jackson au loin et décida d'aller les féliciter malgré la petite altercation que j'avais eu plutôt avec Jackson . J'avais été vraiment pissé à cause de Derek et Jackson avait essayé de faire pression sur moi pour atteindre Scott . On peut dire qu'il avait vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour jouer avec moi . Je l'avais presque atteins quand un flash m'aveugla temporairement et je fermais aussitôt les yeux avant de les rouvrir .

_ Désolé , je n'ai pas pus résister . S'excusa un jeune gars aux yeux bleu et une coupe courte brune .

Je le connaissais de l'équipe de crosse et je dû attendre que le petit faisceau de lumière volant devant mes yeux parte avant de pouvoir esquisser un faible sourire .

_ C'est bien , je suppose . Je veux dire , qui pourrait résister à ça . Blaguais-je en montrant mon corps pour prouver mon point et je vis un petit sourire timide se former sur ses lèvres .

_ Ouais , moi aussi je ne pourrais pas résister si j'avais un corps comme ça . Répliqua-t-il bêtement et je fronçais les sourcils . Non pas que … enfin …

Je craquais un rire faible et je pouvais voir le blush s'incrustant de plus en plus sur ses joues alors je décidais de couper court à son humiliation .

_ Je suis Dani . Tu es dans l'équipe , non ? Demandais-je stupidement car il portait encore son uniforme .

_ Matt . Sourit-il en me tendant sa main pour que je la prenne . Ouais , mais je ne joues pas souvent alors …

Je regardais en arrière et vis que la plupart des joueurs avaient déjà quitter pour les vestiaires et je me rappelais que je devais encore trouver Scott pour savoir où se trouvait Stiles . Je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix mais j'étais inquiète pour le gamin hyperactif et je n'aimais pas le sentiment qui s'installait dans mon estomac .

_ Bien , je dois aller trouver quelqu'un mais on se voit autour . Dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de filer droit vers les vestiaires n'attendant même pas une réponse de sa part .

Je m'arrêtais devant les vestiaires sachant que je ne pouvais pas vraiment y rentrer sachant qu'ils étaient probablement tous nu et je flashais un sourire luxuriant à la simple pensée avant de décider d'attendre mon frère sur le banc .

Je vis les joueurs quitter chacun leur tour , certain me donnant un simple signe de reconnaissance , d'autres me donner une parole encourageante pour mon retour dans l'équipe et d'autre me donnant des sifflements . Finalement , Danny sortit laissant donc mon frère seul et je fronçais les sourcils . Bon sang , combien de temps il lui fallait pour prendre une simple douche . Il était vraiment pire qu'une fille . Après dix minutes de plus , je sentis le sentiment inconfortable remplir mon estomac et je savais que quelque clochait alors je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'entrer dans les vestiaires . Je tournais la poignet et fus engloutis par l'obscurité totale . Le sentiment d'angoisse rampant , j'avalais la bile qui s'était former dans ma gorge .

_ Scott ? Appelais-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix tremblante . Sérieusement , Scott si c'est une autre de tes blagues stupide , je te préviens ce n'est pas le jour pour jouer avec mes humeurs . Continuais-je en marchant d'un pas hésitant vers le bruit des douches .

_ Dani , vas-t-en . Entendis-je la voix tremblante de Scott et je m'arrêtais dans mon ascension juste devant les douches.

Je regardais perdu le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux . Mon frère Scott me regardait avec des yeux paniqué et je pouvais voir la structure de Derek dans l'ombre . Je tentais de faire un contact avec lui mais il semblait totalement fermé dans une position typique de l'armée . Je pouvais entendre le sang pomper dans mes oreilles et mon cœur devenir de plus en plus erratique .

_ En fait je pense qu'elle pourrait se joindre à nous , n'est-ce pas , Dani ? Intervenu une voix inconnu et je vis un homme brun sortir des douches me regardant avec un sourire diabolique .

_ Vous êtes qui vous ? Réussis-je à demander d'un ton glaciale .

_ Um fougueuse , j'aime ça . Tu n'es pas de cet avis Derek ? Rétorqua l'homme en se tournant vers Derek avec un sourire en coin .

Derek bascula son regard froid sur moi et l'espace d'un instant je crus voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux avant qu'il reprenne son air froid .

_ Qui . Êtes . Vous ? Demandais-je en appuyant sur chaque mot d'un ton froid .

_ Je suis Peter . L'oncle de Derek , petite fille . Se présenta-t-il en prenant un pas en avant vers moi . Elle est si délicate . Si pleine d audace . Énuméra-t-il en me balayant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon visage sous les yeux terrifié de Scott .

_ Vous êtes l'alpha . Réalisais-je en essayant de mon mieux pour ne pas reculer avant de lever la tête vers Derek . T'es de son côté maintenant. Au cas ou t'aurais oublié, je te rappelle qu'il a tué ta sœur. Crachais-je consterné en me dégageant de l'homme avant de prendre une étape pour me rapprocher de mon frère .

_ C'était un accident. Répondit Derek maussade et j'écarquillais les yeux outrée .

**_ ****Q**uoi … t'es dingue .

_ Ça arrive c'est tout.

_ Oui parce que tuer des gens de sa vie est totalement un acte banale . Répliquais-je sarcastique en le foudroyant du regard et j'entendis le rire putride de Peter qui se trouvait beaucoup trop près à mon goût .

**_ ****Dani**. Je crois que tu te méprends sur nos intentions. Nous voulons juste que ton frère profites pleinement de son potentiel.

**_ E**n tuant ceux qui me sont chers. Répliqua Scott amer .

**_ S**ache que les personnes dont tu es le plus proche sont parfois celles qui t'empêchent d'évoluer. Rétorqua Peter en me jaugeant ostensiblement et je reculais malgré moi plus proche de Derek .

**_ S**i c'est pour m'empêcher de devenir un détraqué , un psychopathe comme vous , ça me dérange pas. Objecta courageusement Scott et je devais avouer que j'étais fière de lui pour se lever face à ce malade .

J'étais totalement pétrifié et le seul son de sa voix arrivait à me faire sauter .

_ Peut être que … commença Peter en s'avançant doucement de mon frère en contemplant ses griffes qui sortaient et je devais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas courir . Je pourrais essayé de te faire voir les choses de mon point de vu à moi. Termina-t-il avant de planter ses griffes dans la nuque de mon frère et je sursautais au bruit des griffes pénétrer la chair avant de commencer à courir pour aider Scott qui était maintenant au sol mais deux bras fort m'encerclaient . Je frappais le tronc de Derek avec mon dos et tenta de me débattre mais il avait une prise bien serré et je sentis son souffle chaud coulée sur mon oreille .

_ Chutttt . Murmura-t-il pour me calmer mais cela ne fit que l'effet inverse .

Je tentais de me débattre plus difficile et mon cœur s'accéléra considérablement quand je vis Peter relever la tête dans ma direction avec un sourire digne du mal .

_ Vous , bâtard malade . Crachais-je dans un sanglot en le fusillant du regard .

_ Ah , Dani , Dani , Dani . Chanta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi . Tu ferais un loup-garou formidable pour mon pack . Lança-t-il dans un sourire fou avant de laisser sa griffes caresser ma joue et je pouvais sentir Derek se contracter derrière moi .

_ Ne me touche pas . Sifflais-je entre mes dents en tournant mon visage loin de son touché .

Son rire froid et calculateur remplit à nouveau l'espace et je sentis les poils dans mon dos s'hérisser .

_ Allons ! Ordonna-t-il avec un rictus faisant signe à Derek de me lâcher et je tombais lourdement sur le sol .

Je n'avais plus la force de me tenir sur mes pieds . La peur vidait toute l'énergie que je possédais et les larmes de fatigue m'accablait .

Je vis la silhouette de Derek et celle de son psychopathe d'oncle en retrait et je portais mon attention sur mon frère qui gisait encore sur le sol dans une espèce d'état de transe . Je rampais sur mes genou jusqu'à lui oubliant toute mes craintes et leva sa tête sur mes genou .

_ Allez Scott . Priais-je en reniflant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humide . Réveille-toi .

Après ce qui semblait les minutes les plus longue de ma vie , Scott finit par reprendre conscience et se leva d'un bond avant de me regarder terrifier . Je croisais son regard et lâchais un souffle que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenu avant d'être enveloppé dans les bras fort de mon frère . Je me raidis au contact clairement pas habitué au accolade avec mon petit frère avant de laisser mes bras serpenter son dos nu . J'enfouissais ma tête dans son épaule et laissa les larmes coulées le long de mes joues avant de me rappeler que mon frère était entrain de m'embrasser en seulement une serviette de bain .

_ Hum … veux pas briser le moment mais embrasser mon frère qui se trouve dans une simple serviette est un peu bizarre . Lâchais-je essayant de faire de l'humour pour alléger nos esprit .

Je sentis mon frère secouer contre moi avant qu'il se détache et se relève pour me tendre sa main .

_ Je suis content que tu ailles bien . Déclara-t-il soulagé bien que je pouvais voir que ce qu'il avait vu le terrifiait toujours .

_ Ouais moi aussi . Rétorquais-je avec un rire maniaque avant de sursauter quand j'entendis les portes claquer suivit de près par un Stiles totalement paniqué .

_ Les gars . Appela-t-il avant de se joindre à nous . On est vraiment dans la merde. Continua-t-il agité .

_ Tu peux me croire . Je suis au courant. Trancha Scott grave et nous nous observions tous les uns les autres sachant que ce n'était que le début .

**Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Mauvaise fille Dani ^^ **

**Elle a obtenu un peu de moment chaud avec le petit médecin Grant :p Quoi ? Une fille doit faire ce qu'il faut pour être satisfaite et de toute évidence la plus belle pièce chaude de Beacon Hills n'est pas encore disposé à le lui donner alors il faut bien faire avec les moyens du bord …**

**Sinon qu'est-ce que vous pensez de KATE ? Elle est sur le dos de Dani et elle n'a pas l'intention de la lâcher on dirait . **

**PS : J'espère que mon oc est tout sauf une Mary-sue et que les personnages paraissent conforme à la série surtout Derek qui est pour moi le plus difficile à écrire . **

**Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Je vous laisse les amis et j'attends vos réac avec impatience;) **


	12. I feel worried

**12**

Je marchais silencieusement dans ma chambre essayant d'oublier les derniers événements mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de l'esprit que Derek nous avait tromper . Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu aller du côté de son oncle . Comment il pouvait affirmer à voix haute que c'était une erreur , un accident . J'avais vu la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'alpha , la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour la perte de sa sœur même si il semblait toujours affiché une expression fermé . J'avais vu l'homme qu'il était et je savais qu'il n'était pas un tueur . La nuit où je l'avais aider , j'avais vue la douleur dans ses yeux , le dégoût de soi et même si j'étais au-delà furieuse contre lui , je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pouvait être de mèche avec son oncle . Il devait y avoir une raison dans son comportement , j'en étais persuadé . Je me laissais tomber sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et regardais sans but réel dans la forêt environnante . Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me posais des questions sur Derek quand le problème était l'alpha . Cependant , depuis cette fameuse nuit après le match de crosse , je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de me poser toute ses questions . Pourquoi aurait-il été de son plein gré ? Pourquoi agir aussi froid ? M'étais-je fait de fausse idée sur sa personne ? Argh ! Pourquoi devrais-je même m'en soucier ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vue si je me souvenais bien , il avait laisser sous entendre que j'étais une salope . Mais encore , je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour lui . Oui , moi Dani McCall me faisait du soucis pour Derek Hale . Oh mon dieu , je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dit ça . Enfin pensée cela mais au final ça revenait au même . Je ne me souciais de personne et j'avais toujours été bien avec cela mais il a fallut que toute cette merde loup-garou descende dans ma vie et maintenant , me voilà agissant comme une vrai fille de twilight perché sur sa fenêtre s'inquiétant pour un connard qui n'avait aucune considération pour elle . Dieu , je me dégoûtais . J'étais tellement pathétique .

_ Dani ! Cria une voix guillerette familière et je regardais la porte de ma chambre n'en croyant pas mes yeux .

_ Qu'es … Lydia ? M'estomaquais-je en regardant la rousse qui déambulait avec un œil attentif dans ma chambre flanqué de près par Allison .

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas lesbienne ? Demanda Lydia en froissant le nez à la vue de mon sac de crosse .

_ Elle est sérieuse ? Craquais-je à Allison qui me regardait penaud . Peut importe . Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? M'empressais-je en me levant pour leur faire face et je vis le visage de Lydia se chiffonné quand elle vit les vêtements que je portais .

_ J'ai besoin d'une distraction maintenant que j'ai rompu avec Jackson et tu as sérieusement besoin d'un relooking , alors . Répliqua Lydia et je lui donnais un regard ''tu ne peux pas être sérieuse'' .

_ Je me trompes peut-être mais ce n'est pas Jackson qui t'a …

_ Et surtout que j'ai besoin des deux seules personnes en qui j'ai encore confiance . Termina Allison me coupant d'un ton amer et je sentais la culpabilité me rongée au plus profond de mes entrailles .

Si elle savait que j'étais l'une des personnes qui lui mentait le plus .

Je pesais mes options , cherchant pour une échappatoire à cette embuscade mais je ne voyais aucune issue . Je lâchais un reniflement renfrogné et laissa tomber mes bras ballant . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma vie avait pris un tel tournant en seulement quelques mois . Au début d'année , j'étais encore la Dani féministe qui jouait dans l'équipe de crosse et qui se fichait de traîner avec son frère et son stupide meilleur ami par procuration et mais maintenant … maintenant je devais faire amie , amie avec des filles à qui je mentais pour protéger mon frère et l'empêcher de se faire tuer .

_ Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Demandais-je espérant paraître désagréable .

_ Cesse tout l'acte anti-sociale et enfile ce petit haut adorable . Répondu Lydia me prenant au dépourvu tout en tirant un débardeur bleu délavée de mon tiroir .

_ Bien ! Grognais-je en prenant le tee-shirt de ses mains avant de marcher dans ma salle de bain . Le jour où tu arrêta d'agir comme une barbie écervelé . Ajoutais-je en marmonnant dans ma barbe et de claquer la porte .

Je me changeais dans le haut que Lydia m'avait choisi et passa un jean noir moulant push-up bien que j'en avais pas vraiment besoin avant d'attacher mes cheveux lisse en queue haute .

Après avoir débattu une nouvelle fois sur quel voiture nous prenions finalement je me retrouvais sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Allison . Personnellement , je préférais ma voiture et devoir écouter les raillerie de Lydia n'aidait surtout pas . Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi je n'aimais pas avoir des discutions de filles , elles étaient tellement ennuyeuse . Je m'étais même surprise à manquer les spasmes erratique de Stiles et cela voulait dire beaucoup . Je jetais un œil sur le paysage nous environnant par la vitre et fronça les sourcils quand je constatais que nous étions entrain de s'enfoncer dans la forêt .

_ Euh , le centre-ville est de l'autre côté . Annonçais-je dubitative en pointant le lieu derrière mon épaule avec mon pouce .

_ Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant . Déclara Allison avec une mine déterminé et je n'aimais vraiment pas son expression .

Pour un moment , une image de Kate flashait dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement . Je savais qu'elles n'étaient rien de similaire car et bien de un Allison ne savait pas sur les loup-garou et surtout ne les chassaient pas mais avec cette expression je me souvenais qu'elle était de la même famille . Du même sang et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me demander ce qui se passerait quand elle aura découvert l'entreprise familiale . Je veux dire , si ma famille garderait une telle chose de moi je serais probablement en colère mais plus encore je serais intrigué parce que le monde de la chasse avait à offrir . J'avais été confronté au monde dangereux des loup-garou maintenant et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'en tant qu'être humain ce n'était pas de tout repos . L'anxiété , le doute , la peur , la colère , la perte et la haine . Toutes ses émotions combinées ne devrait pas être ressentit par personne .

La voiture fit une halte et je me tournais vers Allison et Lydia pour voir qu'elles étaient déjà descendu et qu'elles m'attendaient impatiemment que je l'ai imites . Je soufflais un soupir agacé . En acceptant de les accompagner je n'avais pas penser à passer mon temps dans les bois surtout quand je savais que mon frère et Stiles étaient sur une course pour surveiller Jackson . Je leurs avaient dit de me donner des nouvelles de l'avancer de la chose et bien sûr comme à leurs habitudes , ils ne m'avaient encore rien envoyé . Ce qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus .

_ Allison, quand tu m'as dit que t'avais une course à faire avant qu'on aille en ville , une rando de 10 km dans la forêt c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. Intervenu Lydia en essayant de ne pas trébucher avec ses talons de 10cm .

Il n'y avait vraiment que Lydia qui pouvait sortir sur des échasses en forêt .

_ Je suis de son avis . Lançais-je en marchant devant Lydia et derrière Allison qui courait presque avant de jeter un regard sur Lydia . Ce qui en fait doit être une première fois . Continuais-je sarcastique avec un sourire moqueur quand je vis la rousse me donner un air agacé .

**_ ****A**vant que j'oublie. Nous interpella Allison ignorant nos argument précédent . J'ai un truc à te demander à propos du bal d'hiver. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air narquois et je me doutais que c'était pour Lydia . Jackson m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. Lâcha-t-elle et cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe .

Je me précipitais à ses côtés et la dévisagea perplexe cherchant un mensonge mais elle ne semblait même pas me regarder .

_ Ah oui. Trancha Lydia qui s'était arrêter sous le choque de l'annonce avant de reprendre sa marche.

**_ ****Y**'a aucune ambiguïté, mais … je voulais quand même avoir ton feu vert. Continua-t-elle et je savais que Scott serait dévaster . Et bien paye le retour mon frère . Je savais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir car et bien c'était un peu triste mais je n'étais toujours pas remise de son coup de poignard lors de la pleine lune . Il m'avait profondément blessé et ceux qui merdait avec Dani McCall finirait toujours pas payer . C'était pas de ma faute . C'était juste le petit Jésus qui était de mon côté apparemment .

**_ ****P**as de problème. Tant que c'est en tout bien tout honneur . Repris Lydia me sortant de mes pensées .

_ Tu me connais quand même. Je suis pas du genre à me planquer avec lui dans le bureau du coach de crosse pour lui rouler des pelles. Répliqua Allison amèrement et je lâchais un rire amusé à son audace . Ne penses pas que je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant , Dani . Ajouta-t-elle en me fusillant du regard et je me stoppais de rire avant de lui donner un regard tout à fait innocent .

**_ ****À** propos de ça… Tenta Lydia la voix lassé de culpabilité tandis que je me contentais d'avancer devant Allison et Lydia .

Je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde coupable . J'avais fait ce que je devais faire ce jour-là . En fait , j'avais été plus soucieuse pour l'impact que cela aurait sur Stiles que sur Allison . Contrairement à mon frère , Allison n'était pas ma priorité . Certes , je la considérais comme l'une de mes plus proche amie mais je préférais mettre une barrière entre nous deux car je savais que nous ne pourrions jamais vraiment être amis . Je veux dire , elle était une fille issus d'une famille de chasseurs et peut importe quoi , j'étais l'une de ses fervente croyante qui pensait que l'on retournait toujours à ses sources . Même si elle finissait par découvrir que mon petit frère était un loup et qu'elle l'accepte , il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre lui à n'importe qu'elle moment .

Elle n'était pas celle qui avait le rôle de garder son petit frère en sûreté . C'était le mien et c'est pour cela que je garderais toujours un œil sur la brune .

Finalement , Allison s'arrêta en plein dans une sorte de prairie et jeta un énorme sac noir que je n'avais pas remarquer au début sur le sol terreux avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une tête de flèche spécial .

_ Oh , je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça . Soufflais-je dans un murmure en me pinçant l'arrête de mon nez .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Se retourna aussitôt Allison avec un regard perplexe et je levais la tête pensant qu'elle m'avait entendu .

_ C'est quoi ce truc ? Me sauva Lydia et Allison me donna un regard suspicieux avant de regarder la pointe de flèche .

**_ ****O**n va bientôt le savoir. Lâcha-t-elle énigmatique avant de viser la tête de flèche et de sortir un énorme arc certainement mortelle .

Je fis un pas en arrière et mis ma main devant Lydia dans le remorquage pour l'éloigner un peu . Allison et Lydia me regardèrent confuse quant à mon action et je me sentais de plus en plus coincé dans le mensonge .

_ Pas très fan des armes . Expliquais-je bêtement dans un mensonge .

Allison donna un haussement d'épaule avant de positionner la flèche sur son arc avant de le lever et de viser un arbre à plusieurs mètre devant nous . Elle prit une inspiration se concentrant et la flèches toucha avec succès l'écorce de l'arbre explosant dans un flash de lumière .

**_ ****Q**u'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? S'écria Lydia choqué et je me tournais vers la rouquine ayant presque oublier sa présence .

**_ ****J**'en sais rien du tout. Répondit Allison en regardant au sol incertaine tout en abaissant son arc .

_ Alli , je pense que nous devrions retourner à la voiture . Dis-je anxieuse maintenant .

Je n'avais jamais été une grande amatrice de la forêt . Je trouvais que cela faisait bien trop crépuscule et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi une ville qui était supposer se trouver en Californie était aussi boisés . Je veux dire , la Californie était réputé pour ses océans et les bimbos en maillot de bain . Et avec l'alpha en liberté et Derek de son côté cela ne présageait rien de bon . Encore plus lorsque Allison était là à essayer tout armes mortelle .

**_ ****B**ien qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate ! D'autres armes mortelles que tu veux essayer ? Demanda Lydia sarcastique avant de se tourner vers moi . Dani ? Rétorqua Lydia quand Allison ne dit rien et juste au même moment j'entendis un craquement de feuille .

Je me retournais frénétiquement cherchant partout pour la source de bruit et je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade et mon sang pulsé de plus en plus vite .

**_ ****T**ient moi ça. M'ordonna Allison en me tendant son arc que je m'empressais de passer à Lydia .

_ **M**ais pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia en me donnant un roulement d'yeux pour mon action .

**_ ****J**e crois que j'ai entendu un bruit. Expliqua Allison et s'était à mon tour de rouler des yeux jusque dans mon crâne .

_ Moi aussi j'ai entendu . C'est pour ça que je suggère qu'on se casse d'ici et vite fais . Pressais-je en donnant un signe de tête vers l'arrière .

**_ ****S**i je l'ai entendu pour de vrai, je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce que c'est. Contra Allison me donnant un regard sympathique seulement s'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie . T'inquiète, c'est rien si ça se trouve.

_ Ok , princesse guerrière . Je pense que l'on a assez jouer pour aujourd'hui donc je dis que nous retournons d'où nous venons . Craquais-je agacé et je pouvais voir les yeux de Lydia allée large .

_ Dani a raison . Et si c'était quelque chose de dangereux ? Intervenu Lydia interrompant notre duel de regard .

_ T'as qu'à le tuer. Répliqua Allison sans soucis avant de partir devant .

_ Oh bien sûr puisque Mlle la dit . Grognais-je avant de me laisser glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre .

Je rapprochais mes jambes devant moi et posais mes coudes sur mes genoux avant de prendre mon visage entre mes mains . Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais ici , encore une fois traînée dans les bois avec une menace alpha qui pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment . Une chose était sûr c'était que dès que toute cette affaire de loup était terminé j'allais me faire de nouveau ami et passer plus de temps avec des gens de mon âge . J'arrêterais de me soucier de Scott et Stiles et les laisseraient vivre leur vie intrépide pendant que je vivrais une vie normale .

_ Qu'elle est le problème avec toi ? Demanda Lydia me prenant au dépourvu et je lâchais mon visage pour la regarder .

_ Je te demandes pardon ? Répliquais-je dans l'incrédulité .

_ D'abord , tu agis tout Bella Swan en dépression ensuite tu ne cesses de marmonner des choses incohérente et maintenant tu es totalement paniqué dès que tu entends un bruit . Énuméra-t-elle accusatrice .

_ Je n'aimes pas la forêt , c'est tout et désolé de ne pas être toute joyeuse et aussi enjoué que toi . Rétorquais-je irrité .

_ Tu sais . Je sais que tu ne nous dit pas tout . Tu es probablement la fille la plus en colère que je connaisse mais cela s'est aggravé depuis le début de l'année .

Je posais mon regard sur elle et la jaugea un moment . De toute les personnes , je n'aurais jamais pensée que Lydia faisait attention à son environnement . Elle était toujours avec son attitude garce et égocentrique mais là , il semblait qu'elle m'avait observé . Je devais me souvenir de lui accorder bien plus de crédit qu'elle le laissait penser .

_ Lydia , je ne vais pas faire une conversation à cœur ouvert avec toi . Répliquais-je fatigué maintenant en reposant ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre avant de regarder pensivement droit devant moi .

_ Et bien nous sommes en plein milieu des bois avec un arc et une possibilité de se faire tuer par un psychopathe à tout moment alors pourquoi pas . Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique avec un roulement d'yeux .

_ Pourquoi moi . Soupirais-je épuisé en levant les yeux au ciel .

_ Voir ? Marmonne des choses incohérente . Souleva Lydia et je cassais un regard noir vers elle . Oh , si tu crois que ce regard marche sur moi alors …

_ Lydia , fermes-la ! Aboyais-je en me levant exaspérer et elle se figea choqué en me regardant avec des grands yeux avant de reprendre sa posture de reine des garces

_ Bien . Répondit-elle simplement en balayant sa longue chevelure rousse derrière son épaule .

Allison était revenu après ce qui semblait des heures et nous étions repartit en direction de la voiture. Lydia et moi n'avions pas reparler de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'Allison était partit bien qu'aucune de nous n'a vraiment parler . Quand Allison était revenu elle avait arborer une mine crève cœur et je me doutais que la raison du mystérieux bruit devait forcément être Scott . Une chose que j'avais appris en passant du temps avec ces deux là , c'était leur expression de chien battu lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et Allison n'avait pas changer son visage durant tout le long du trajet . J'avais demander à la brune de me ramener car je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à magasiner . En fait , je ne l'avais jamais eu . J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi à me tordre les méninges à savoir les raisons qu'aurait Derek pour allée avec l'Alpha et j'avais finalement arrêter de me torturer car je commençais à avoir un mal de crâne horrible . Je me laissais retomber lourdement dans ma chaise de bureau et frotta mes temps pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur lancinante . Scott et Stiles m'avaient raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Jackson et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour plaisanter . Cette imbécile avait été à deux doigts de balancer le secret de Scott au père d'Allison et en plus de cela il avait eu le culot de réclamer la morsure à Scott , qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas lui donner puisqu'il n'était pas un Alpha . Arg ! J'arrivais pas à croire que toute mes pensées étaient liées à tout ça maintenant . Je fermais les yeux frottant toujours mes tempes quand j'entendis ma porte craquer ouverte .

_ Vas-t-en ce n'est vraiment pas le moment , nabot . Grognais-je acerbe et je fus accueilli par un petit rire mélodique .

_ Toujours aussi charmante . S'exclama ma mère et je levais la tête pour tout simplement écarquillé les yeux .

_ Who … lâchais-je à court de mot .

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le maquillage ? Les cheveux peut-être ? Paniqua ma mère et je fissurais un grand sourire .

_ Dis-moi que ton rencard est aussi chaud que cette robe . Répliquais-je suggestive faisant sourire ma mère .

Je l'observais de la tête au pied toujours autant éblouit par sa beauté . J'avais toujours pensée que ma mère était magnifique mais elle était tous simplement à coupé le souffle dans cette petite robe noir moulante . Elle n'avait pas daté souvent après que mon père était partit et j'avais tout fait pour la faire sortir avec des hommes au grand damne de Scott . Cependant , cela n'avait jamais aboutit et je pouvais voir la solitude s'installer dans sa vie . Bien sûr , elle nous avait mais nous n'étions que des adolescents et elle s'était toujours sacrifié pour nous donner une vie confortable s'oubliant dans le processus .

_ Et bien , il l'est . Annonça-t-elle guillerette .

_ Et qui est ce mec super chaud ultra-chanceux de pouvoir partager ta compagnie ? Demandais-je en me penchant dans ma chaise avec un œil brillant de curiosité .

_ Un représentant pharmaceutique qui est venue aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. On s'est mi à discuter et de fil en aiguille il m'a invité au restaurant. Et maintenant je me dis que j'aurais jamais du zapper la gym cette semaine.

_ C'est pas grave . Peut-être que tu pourras faire de la gym avec lui si le dîner se passe bien . Rétorquais-je en levant les sourcils suggestive et je vis ma mère rougir comme une adolescente .

_ Oh mon dieu . Dania-lynn McCall tu n'as pas oser . S'estomaqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire et juste au même moment la sonnette retentit faisant paniquer ma mère .

_ Merde, merde, merde, je suis pas du tout prête. J'en ai pour une minute, tu voudrais bien me rendre service, tu lui ouvres avec Scott , vous lui faites la conversation, le temps que j'arrive d'accord. Soyez polie. Expliqua-t-elle en gesticulant stressé et je me redressais rapidement pour l'apaiser .

_ T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer . Tu es magnifique . La rassurais-je avant de sortir de ma chambre et filer droit vers celle de Scott .

Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et ouvris la porte à la volée .

_ Nabot , allons torturer un peu la date de mam … Déclarais-je avant de m'arrêter dans ma diatribe quand je vis Allison assise avec Scott sur son lit . Allison ?

_ Désolé , je reviens tout de suite. S'excusa mon frère et je passais devant ignorant sa présence .

Je descendis les escaliers et commença mon ascension pour la poignée quand je vis mon frère passer devant moi tel un courant d'air et hésité à prendre la poignée .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a abruti ? Tu as oublié comment ouvrir une porte . Lançais-je perplexe .

_ Quelque chose ne vas pas . M'informa-t-il en humant l'air et je pris un pas plus près de lui instinctivement .

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et je donnais un regard paniqué à Scott .

_ Dani ouvre s'il te plaît. Scott, tu veux bien te bouger et ouvrir cette porte. Entendis-je ma mère crier de l'étage .

_ Scott ! Ne pas . Mimais-je en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche anxieuse .

Cependant , mon frère avait une autre idée en tête car il ouvrit finalement la porte et je me penchais sur lui pour voir qu'il n'y avait tout simplement personne . Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe avant d'échanger un regard avec Scott .

_ Scott , Dani , vous faites quoi là, faites-le entrer. Nous ordonna ma mère du haut de l'escalier et je sursautais quand j'entendis une voix qui avait hanter mes cauchemars de la nuit dernière .

**_ ****Bo**nsoir jeune homme. Jeune femme . Aussi belle que sa mère . Déclara Peter avec un grand sourire malade .

Je devançais mon frère et tenta de fermer la porte au nez de l'homme fou mais il cala son pied pour l'arrêter .

__ F_ranchement t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me fermer la porte au nez. Scott dit à ta sœur de réfléchir, deux minutes. Se moqua ouvertement Peter et je sentais le sang bouillir dans mes veines .

_ Je vais tout lui dire. Grogna bas Scott .

_ Quoi ? Que j'étais un tétraplégique catatonique au visage à moitié carbonisé. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Rétorqua Peter sarcastique .

_ Espèce de fils de pute ! Crachais-je venimeuse .

_ Bien , bien , la langue jeune fille ! Agita-t-il en levant un doigt avec sa griffe exposé .

_ Si vous osez la toucher ou de lui faire du mal … Menaça lamentablement Scott avant d'être coupé par le diable .

_ Si tu me permets d'interrompre la liste des 5 menaces les plus insignifiantes qu'on a jamais inventé, je te rappelle que j'ai été plongé dans le coma. Pendant 6 ans. Alors entre nous, tu crois pas que j'ai mérité un bon dîner avec une jolie femme.

_ Allez trouver une pute dans ce cas . Sifflais-je entre mes dents et son sourire s'agrandit .

_ Nous aurons vraiment besoin de corriger ta langue une fois que tu fera partis de mon sac . Répliqua-t-il faisant rapprocher Scott pour me protéger .

_ J'arrive tout de suite excusez-moi. Intervenu ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .

_ À moins que tu penses que j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête. Il faut admettre que ce sera beaucoup plus facile de te convaincre d'appartenir à ma meute si ta mère en fait partie. Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien à quel point nous pourrions être puissant ensemble. Toi , Dani , moi, et Derek. Énonça-t-il en se tournant vers moi à l'évocation de Derek .

_ Bien et où est votre animal de compagnie parce que je ne le vois nul part ? Crachais-je exaspéré. _ Tu sais j'ai lu que pendant la guerre la grande fierté des allemands c'était les attaques menés par les bateaux, autrement dit, les sous marins militaire. Tu sais comment ils les appelaient ,les meutes de loup gris. Tu le savais ça ? Ou tu es aussi à la traîne en histoire.

_ Je sais que les allemands ont perdu la guerre. Répliqua Scott froidement .

_ Figure toi que pour la plupart des historiens c'est dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas choisit le bon chef de file. Et ça crois-moi ça risque pas de nous arriver. Expliqua Peter comme si il ne venait pas de nous menacer i peine quelque minute .

_ Ça y est je suis prête. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Bon on y va ? S'élança ma mère en se tenant aux côtés de Peter .

_ Maman. Appelais-je en même temps que Scott totalement paniqué .

_ Oui mes amours . Répondit-t-elle et j'échangeais un regard avec Scott le suppliant de trouver un moyen de ne pas laisser notre mère partir avec lui mais je ne vis que la résiliation .

_ Passe une bonne soirée. Lâcha-t-il faisant coulée mon cœur dans ma poitrine .

_ Merci.

Je regardais ma mère partir avec ce psychopathe impuissante et je frappais Scott dans l'estomac de toute mes forces pour lâcher ma frustration et mon inquiétude .

_ T'es malade . Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ? Murmure/criais-je furibonde .

_ Tu n'as rien fais non plus . Rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance et sans était beaucoup trop pour moi .

_ Espèce de connard ! Crachais-je froidement . C'est toi le loup et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer mais bien sûr tu préfères privilégier ta chère petite Allison . Même sur maman . Sifflais-je furieuse avant de m'élancer dans les escaliers et de m'arrêter en plein milieu . Oh et par ailleurs , elle est à deux doigts de trouver la vérité .

Je courais jusqu'à ma chambre et sauta dans une paire de botte de combat aléatoire et ma veste en cuir avant de de repartir ignorant totalement Allison qui se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir .

_ Dani , attends ! Appela Scott m'arrêtant dans ma course . Il en a après Allison et …

_ Je me fous d'Allison , d'accord ? Aboyais-je me fichant si la brune m'entendait . En ce moment, c'est notre mère qui est en voiture avec un malade furieux qui tue de sang froid . Craquais-je avant de laisser Scott muet et de sauter dans ma mustang .

Honnêtement , je ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire mais une chose était sûr c'était que je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés . Il était hors de question que je laisse ma mère à la mercis de ce psychotique . J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et maudit à voix haute pour ne pas avoir demander à ma mère où ils se rendaient . Je partis en direction d'où j'avais vu partir la voiture de Peter et espérait que je pourrais les retrouver en chemin . Il était bien vingt minutes plus tard quand je reçu un appel de Stiles . Je décrochais rapidement et porta le cellulaire sur mes genoux depuis que je conduisais .

_ _Dani , c'est moi Scott . J'ai besoin que tu me rejoignes à la maison de Derek . Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle et je réalisais qu'il était entrain de courir . _

__ Je vais raccrocher sur toi maintenant ! Grognais-je exaspéré juste par le simple son de sa voix . _

__ Non , non , Stiles à la situation en main avec maman mais c'était une diversion pour que Derek puisse tuer Jackson . Expliqua-t-il paniqué et je claquais brusquement les freins choqué avant de porter le cellulaire à mon oreille ._

__ Derek ? Mais pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu . Je suis sur mon chemin . Criais-je paniqué avant de raccrocher et de donner un grand coup de volant manquant de rentrer dans la voiture dans face . _

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et passa les vitesses sans me soucier des limitations et j'atteignis la forêt avant même que je puisse dire ouf . Je passais à travers les branches ne me souciant même pas du travail de la peinture et me fit une note mentale pour tuer Derek moi-même . C'était totalement insensé . Il ne pouvait pas le tuer . Il n'était pas un tueur . J'en étais persuadé . Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr . Où du moins je l'espérais au plus profond de moi .

Je me garais derrière la maison Hale et boulonna par la porte arrière pour tomber sur Derek et Scott totalement transformé . Je cherchais Jackson des yeux et le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les escaliers escarpé . Je tournais aussitôt mon attention sur Derek flagrante .

_ Bouge de là ! Grogna Derek menaçant .

Sans hésité , je me postais entre les deux loups recevant un grognement soucieux de Scott tandis que Derek rétrécissait ses yeux sur moi .

_ Derek , ne fais pas ça . Criais-je avant de croiser ses orbes bleuté faisant brillé les miens . Tu n'es pas un tueur .

_ Regarde ! Cracha-t-il froidement en prenant un pas en avant et je reculais aux côtés de Scott paniqué . J'ai dit bouge de là .

_ Non. Grogna mon frère en retour .

_ Très bien , tu veux mourir toi aussi. Lâcha Derek d'une voix terrifiante et je sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement totalement apeuré maintenant .

Je jetais un œil sur Jackson qui se trouvait encore dans les escaliers entrain de pleurer et je me rapprochais plus de Scott pour essayer de bloquer Jackson de la vue de Derek .

_ On verra. Le défia Scott et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détacher mes yeux de Derek ne pouvant me résigner à le penser comme un meurtrier .

Juste au même moment plusieurs flash aveuglant assaillir la maison accompagné de fumigène obstruant mes poumons et je lâchais un cri de surprise avant de sentir un main se refermer sur mon biceps . Je fus jeter plus loin sur le côté , loin des coups de feu . Un poids lourd me couvrait et j'apportais mes mains à mes oreilles en essayant de ne pas paniquer même si tout ce que je pouvais sentir était mon sang de pompage dans mes veines .

**_ ****P**rotège tes yeux. Entendis-je Derek crier au-dessus de moi et je me pelotonnais dans sa poitrine imposante quand la maison fut envahi par plusieurs tires de balle .

_ Dani ! Cria mon frère paniqué et je le vis se faire tirer dessus me faisant crier sous le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu .

Derek enroula ses bras autour de moi avant de me tirer sur le côté de la porte et de regarder à mon frère .

_ Dani prend Scott ! Cria-t-il avant de me jeter vers mon frère et de se lever vers la porte .

_ Derek , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Criais-je en posant un bras de mon frère autour de mon cou pour le soutien .

_ Va t'en ! M'ordonna-t-il et je sursautais au bruit des balles traversant le verre .

_ Ils vont te prendre . Insistais-je en essayant de tenir Scott tant bien que mal tout en évitant les tires.

_ Tire toi ! Grogna-t-il menaçant et je lui donnais un dernier regard avant de guider Scott le plus vite possible dans ma mustang .

Je le jetais dans la banquette arrière et sauta dans le siège conducteur avant de filer sous les yeux prédateur de Kate Argent .

**Et bien voilà un tout nouveau chapitre:) J'espère qu'il vous plaîra , nous approchons de la fin de la saison 1 et j'ai déjà commencer la saison 2 alors continuer à suivre !**

**PS : Merci à ceux qui ont suivit , favoris et donner leur avis , c'est ce qui me donne mon inspiration . **

**D'ailleurs , ne pas hésiter à aller voir ma toute nouvelle histoire . ONE MIRACLE IN ONE NIGHTMARE ! **


End file.
